Demon Days
by Electric Dream
Summary: Sequel To Vampire Nights: One year has passed since that faithful night and nothing has been the same. An ancient evil waits in the shadows while a new enemy rises...the demons are here and they are ready to play...Sam/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****recognisable**** characters in this story only the plot. **

**Once again the boys aren't related in this fic and it is a Sam/Dean story. **

**Hey all, yep it's me again and here is the long awaited sequel to my story Vampire Nights. You will have to read that one first for this to make any sense. I hope you will enjoy this tale and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome and so are the reviewers. Without further ado here we go...sequel to Vampire Nights...Demon Days. **

He watched her with a satisfied smirk on his face. He could feel that sweet nectar pumping through her veins with every second that past. He could almost taste her on his lips as he watched her from his concealed position within the shadows.

Her black hair, he refused to touch blonds for personal reasons, waved in the wind sending her scent his way adding towards his growing hunger. His fangs descended before he managed to gain control once more.

She brought the cigarette up to her lips taking yet another long drag, one that will taint the taste of her blood. Normally he wouldn't be caught dead (no pun intended) near a smoker's blood but lately let's just say he has learned to become less picky.

He has learned the hard way that sometimes you have to adapt to survive and survive to adapt so that is what he has done. As they say when life gives you lemons…

The girl glanced his way briefly but she didn't see him, no one ever did before it was too late. He was a mere shadow amongst the darkness. An inescapable force to be reckoned with. He hadn't lost a single prey yet and he wasn't going to start now.

Pulling his cloak around himself he started to stalk over towards the lonely female. A small seductive smile was plastered across his face while his hazel eyes glowed the perfect shade of gold. Glamour in place he was ready.

"Someone like you shouldn't really be alone on a night like this," he commented halting by her side. The girl glanced up at him with a guarded manner before looking into those eyes. Instantly she was drawn in and in response she took a small step towards him dropping her cigarette on the floor in the process.

"Oh really and why is that then?" she replied her voice lowering in her own attempt to seduce which caused the man to stifle the urge to roll his eyes. Her seduction was pathetic and a complete waste of time, no one will be able to make the same impression on him again. His heart had already been taken and destroyed.

"You never know what is lurking out in the darkness."

"Well at least you're here now, a big strong hero to protect little old me," the girl whispered inching ever closer to the unknown predator. Her arm brushed his while her leg rubbed against his thigh however her eyes remained locked into the gold being drawn deeper and deeper with every second that past.

The man laughed without humor, his voice low and gravelly at this point of time while his eyes were focused upon the woman's exposed throat. He could see the pulse throbbing gently against her skin, hear her heart pump his sweet release around her body and smell the sweet scent of his addiction. His fangs glistened underneath the moonlight as his urge grew too intense to suppress for a moment longer.

"What's so funny?" she asked backing away slightly; her eyes became guarded and alert in the same instant. The glamour began to fade through the sudden lack of eye contact.

The man leaned down so that his lips were too her ear. Her whole form trembled with what he assumed was unconcealed fear and this just brought a smirk to his lips however the small tears in his eyes betrayed this cocky façade. "Didn't your mum ever teach you not to talk to strangers? Especially in a dark alley all on your own."

The girl's trembling appeared to increase while she started to back away in her delusion that she would be able to escape easily. Her head shook subtly while her hands outstretched in front of her in a vain attempt to create some form of defense.

"G…G…Get away from me!" she stuttered all the while he legs continued to take her backwards and her eyes remained fixated upon the creature before her.

In a ghost of a second he went from being in front of her to beside her, his hands grasped onto her shoulders with such an immense force he was sure it would leave bruises. However it wouldn't matter where she was going. He forced her head to cock to the side leaving her throat exposed and his for the taking.

"Not a chance in hell sweetheart," and with those words the man leaned down and plunged his fangs into her neck. Giving into the monster he was once more.

* * *

Sam smiled which Dean returned, everything had been perfect, everything had been exactly the way it should have been and the fates were settled.

Dean lifted his hand and cupped Sam's cheek which sent a spark of electricity out of the tips of those fingers down his cheek. He leaned into the touch, his hazel eyes fixated onto those impossibly incredible emeralds.

His own hand reached up and tangled in the short blond spikes. Forcefully he added pressure onto his hold and soon he engulfed the mortal's mouth with his own. Lips crushed together as tongues begged for entrance. Hands ran free sliding over every inch of their lover showing their appreciation and admiration through their finger tips.

They fit together perfectly like two parts of a puzzle, two halves of a whole finally reuniting after all of this time. Their whole bodies molded into one another until it seemed to become one. The two souls filtered around each other, ying and yang, night and day, past and present.

In those perfect eyes he could see all the love and happiness he felt returned. He wanted to bury himself deeper and deeper within those emeralds and remain there for the rest of his eternity. His fingers gripped harder onto the mortal's biceps unwilling to let him go or share him with the rest of the world. He was his. Dean Winchester now belonged to him and he would have it no other way.

"I love you Sammy," Dean muttered, his lips at his ear blowing in his warm breath which sent a shudder along his spine and his heart to beat violently in his chest once more, a feeling he was becoming familiar with.

"I love you too my Dean," he muttered back watching the smile grow on the mortal's face and there was nothing on this earth more beautiful then that smile and the way he seemed to light up a single room.

"Forever…" he added closing his eyes to feel the breath upon him, to marvel in the love that was Dean.

"Forever…"

* * *

Sam woke up with a start not even remembering falling asleep in the first place. Tears were in the corners of his eyes with an old set continuing to make their way down his face. His heart felt hollow and empty in his chest, with a ghostly feel of it beating slowly and full of guilt, and beating out the rhythm of his loss.

He felt a weight pressed against his chest and upon looking down he noticed a lifeless pair of blue eyes gazing up at him. Her black hair was tinged red along with her clothing, skin and his skin. She was so still in the mists of death and yet he couldn't care less.

Pushing the drained body away he ran a bloodied hand through his hair trying to get the image of his soul mate out of his head to no avail. Dean haunted his every moment, waking or in a dream state it didn't matter.

Everyday this past year had become harder and harder to get through. Hell he didn't care about himself anymore. The only person he had ever loved was six feet under. He sacrificed himself to save the pathetic worthless monster that Sam had become.

He was nothing without Dean, nothing but a blood sucking killer. He just wanted it all to end; he wanted the pain to stop and for the darkness within his heart to swallow him whole. However he wasn't going to go and kill himself, even if it was possible for a vampire to commit suicide, no he had too much love and respect for his lover to kill himself.

No…he was waiting for someone to pick up his trail. He had been sloppy lately with bodies and a bloodied trail left all over the place. It was only amount of time before a hunter became involved and then it would be over.

He would get the release he desires, the pain will stop as he would simply cease to exist. As he should have done a year ago….

* * *

Running a shaking hand through his hair once more, the vampire pushed himself to his feet, straightened out his bloodied clothing before turning on his heels and walking away from the unknown bar in the middle of bumfuck America. He never looked back at the lifeless form of the girl waiting for some poor bastard to find her and for her family to find out about her murder.

However Sam couldn't find it in his heart to care anymore, he needed the blood. He needed to be in control and there was nothing like the control a vampire has over his feed. The feeling of draining an innocent person dry was addictive and exotic feeling; it was during the feed that the vampire felt the most alive. It was the blood that had kept him going for the past year, the power and the strength he gained was a vital part in his quest for revenge.

Revenge.

That was what kept him going, revenge and blood, a healthy existence. His whole world revolved around that one word and he was as sure as hell that he will get what he wanted…what he craved. He refused to rest until that yellow eyed son of a bitch was lying across America in pieces, his demonic essence wiped from this earth and from hell below. Until that demon had suffered a death a thousand times worse than the one his mortal had suffered, he was going to pay for ever daring to touch a single hair on Dean's head. He was going to pay for the plan he had in action even before Dean Winchester had ever been a mere thought yet alone a reality. The demon was going to pay in his blood for killing off the Winchester's…Mary…Baby Samuel…John…Dean…_Dean. _

Sam brought himself out of his thoughts immediately; he didn't need to go down that road again. Merely thinking of his mortal brought on a round of guilt and sorrow and it was these feelings which normally sent him spiraling out of control down into the deep dark pit of despair. It brought the vampiric side out of him and Sam knew that over this past year he had been more in touch with the vampire inside of him then he had ever been throughout the whole of his two hundred year existence. In fact he felt as if the human side of him no longer existed. No…he knew that when Dean had…had…had…well…he had taken the human side of Sam with him, leaving the vampire just that…an empty shell of a vampire. A revenge ridden blood sucking vampiric killer.

Sam was more of a monster now then he had been when he was an out of control newborn. The body count reaching triple digits for the past year alone. Never blond haired green eyed beauties…no…that was too painful a road to go down.

Forcefully tugging himself out of his thoughts once more the vampire plunged his hands into his pockets and made his way over to the Impala. He paused as he reached the driver's door and held onto the keys tightly within his grasp. His eyes dropped down to the ground while he attempted to ground himself from the onslaught of memories plaguing the front of his mind. Pressing the keys into his hand to the point that the metal dug into his skin hard enough to draw blood, the vampire lifted his eyes to the top of the car and drew in a deep breath.

Slowly he uncurled his hands from around the keys, placed this into the lock and opened the door. He climbed into the driver's side of the car and repressed the feeling of how wrong it was to be sitting behind the wheel once again. He inserted the key into the ignition and allowed the gentle lull of the Impala roar out into the atmosphere for a while. He now understood why the car had been so important to his mortal, it had been his only constant companion for most of his life, it had been the one consistent and it was always there when he needed it. The lull of the engine was a beautiful song on its own, one that was enough to calm even the wildest beast…which was lucky for the vampire.

Sam leaned forward and retrieved his cell from the glove compartment, grimacing when he noticed he had yet again another ten missed calls. Three from Jess, three from Bobby and the remaining four from his Sire. The three people he had been avoiding and refusing to speak to. They would only attempt to talk him about of his mission, claim that it will only lead to his suicide and tell him that Dean wouldn't want him to go down his road.

Well…screw them…Dean wasn't here to control his life…Besides he was doing this for Dean. The blood, the driving all around America and the need to get revenge was all for Dean. Everything he was doing now was done with Dean in mind.

With this thought the vampire growled and threw his cell into the backseat, he had no intentions of ever speaking to those people again. After he destroyed the demon he was planning on following his mortal into the afterlife…but he might have to do some begging to end up in the same place as Dean…he will come to that issue when it occurs. But he had some unfinished business to deal with first…

Sam placed his hands on the wheel and was about to drive away when a familiar scent hit his nose. He was overwhelmed within an instant and his eyes flashed a deep crimson colour, the same colour it had been for past year. A growl erupted out of his mouth as he turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car all in one movement. He leaned against the car so that his chest was pressed against the door and he cupped his hands together upon the roof. His eyes locked onto the sight of a figure slowly approaching him, in their hand he could see the glint of something metal, a machete and the vampire knew that the man hadn't realised his cover had been rumbled.

* * *

"You should learn by now you can never sneak up on a vampire who already has your scent," Sam growled gaining a small amount of amusement at the small jump the figure completed before sobering up. The other man seemed to abandon their slow movements and walked towards the vampire until he was standing next to the passenger side of the car.

"Ya know what they say…you can't teach an old dog new trick," the other man joked without humour placing the machete on the roof of the car while their eyes locked onto the vampire's deep red. The man kept a faked smile on his face for a moment longer before this façade fell. His eyes sweeped over the vampire's body obviously scrutinizing his appearance to which Sam remained still. He had nothing to hide, not anymore, not from anyone.

Sam knew that this day would come…sooner or later…he knew that his past was bound to catch up with him no matter how fast or how far he ran. In some ways he had been hoping…no praying for this moment…And now that it had come he couldn't wait to find his sweet release…It wouldn't be long until he was reunited with his mortal once more.

"So Bobby, I take it this isn't a social call?" Sam asked with a smirk curling up at the corner of his lips. He watched as the elder hunter appeared to physically deflate as his pulled his hat off of his head and ran his hand through his hair before placing the cap on the top of his head once more. A sign that the vampire had come to interpret as the hunter's nerves and reluctance. That one movement seemed to answer his questions more than words ever could. "It's like that then," he added.

The vampire sensed the hunter draw in a deep breath and he could hear the elder man's heart pound rapidly in his chest, there was a small sense of fear and trepidation about him. The hunter had changed in the past year, he looked older with more grey hairs on his head then the vampire had ever seen him have before, his clothes were rumpled, his eyes were lifeless and bloodshot but the main change that Sam noticed was the smell within his blood. Before his blood had smelled sweet and enticing now however all he could smell was the intoxicating stench of alcohol, the elder hunter had obviously been hitting the bottle a lot over the past year. Not that Sam would blame him…he had after all chosen his drug of choice so why wouldn't the hunter. Everyone had to find a way to cope in this miserable hell ridden existence and Bobby obviously had chosen booze as his sweet relief.

"Man you stink like a liquor store," Sam joked hoping to lighten up the situation he knew he was in but his efforts proved to be in vain as the elder hunter didn't even crack a smile. His eyes just continued to bore into the vampire's and there was a sense of hopelessness within them. Yep…this was it.

"What are you doing?" the elder hunter asked after a moment or two had passed.

"Standing here talking to you, why going senile?" the vampire joked once more and once again this joke was met by a deadly silence, it was almost like Sam could imagine a tumbleweed blowing past the pair in response. "What does it look like?"

Bobby's lips were pulled down in a frown as he pushed himself away from the car and moved so that he was now standing side by side with the vampire. His eyes flickered towards the bloodied alley back to the bloodied appearance of the vampire. Sam could see the sorrow and pain radiate off of him yet he found himself lacking the ability to care. Why would the hunter even care about him? All he was was a blood sucking monster…that was who he was without his mortal by his side. He was nothing. Just another damned vampire in this nightmare that was called reality.

"We have been worried about you boy, you just dropped off of the face of the earth…"

"Apparently not cause I wouldn't be standing here next to you if I had…" Sam interrupted wanting to get the small talk over and done with, they both knew why the elder hunter was there and they both knew what job he had to do. Why stall the moment any longer?

"It has almost been a year! Do you know how worried your Sire and I have been? We had no idea where you were or what…" Bobby trailed off as his eyes wandered back to the bloodied scene once more. He drew in a deep breath before continuing his previous thought. "What you were doing."

Sam scoffed. "What I was doing? I think that is obvious even to you!" he spat out with venom lacing each word. He held his hands out to the side in a 'take a good look' gesture. "So tell me oh great and mighty hunter, what have I been doing?" He raised his eyebrows while his lips stretched out to a grin in the process, he was glad he had fed moments before, he might not have much strength to care right now but he would care if he killed the elder hunter. He wouldn't want to hurt Dean like that.

"Sam…"

"What? I think you know what I have been doing because I know that you have been tracking down a sloppy mess of bodies left by a vampire. Well guess what you have come to the end of the line…the vampire you want is right here. Surprise!" Sam hissed with his fangs descending in the process. He knew he must make a sight to look at, a tall six foot four man with shaggy brown hair standing in the parking lot with clothes covered in blood, glowing red eyes, and fangs and with dried blood around his mouth.

"What the hell has happened to you boy?" Bobby asked taking a cautious step closer to the vampire.

"Nothing has happened to me," Sam spat pushing away from the car so that he was face to face with the elder vampire. "I'm a vampire…this is what we do, we kill, we feed and then we do it all again. You should know that being a hunter."

"Yes other vampire's do but not you…never you boy…"

"Well you don't know me as well as you thought do you?"

Bobby took another step and reached out a shaking hand and placed this on the vampire's shoulder. "The Sam I know wouldn't kill another human; the Sam I know wouldn't run away from his family without word to where he was going…"

"THE SAM YOU KNOW IS DEAD!" Sam shouted shoving the hunter's hand away from him. He panted with the effort to reign in his temper, his self control had drastically reduced this past year and it was getting harder and harder to keep his temper in check.

"I don't believe that for a second…" Bobby stammered and the vampire sensed a form of doubt as an undertone to his words.

"Then you're a fool," Sam replied through clenched teeth, his hands tightened into fists against his side while he fought to keep his vampiric side in check.

"Think about what you are doing…what would Dean…" the hunter never got to finish his sentence as he was flung against the car by six foot four of a hateful vampire. Sam's hands fisted in his shirt while he snarled fiercely in the man's face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM TO ME! SHUT UP!" Sam shouted his voice echoing throughout the atmosphere making the few drunks stumbling home turn towards the pair before continuing on their journey. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE WOULD HAVE WANTED! THIS IS WHO I AM NOW!" Sam shook the man in his grasp before releasing him and stepping backwards.

Once again Sam held his hands out to the side as he watched the hunter straighten himself up once more. "I'm a vampire and I'm not going to stop being who I am meant to be. I'm a monster…I know you didn't come here for a chat…you have a job to do so just FUCKING DO IT ALREADY!" Sam shouted closing his eyes in the process.

The vampire sensed the hunter step towards him and he could feel the moment Bobby had picked up his machete. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He will soon see his mortal again.

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't let you go on this way…" Bobby murmured and the vampire felt the hunter take another step closer. This was it…"This is for the best…"

With those words the vampire expected to feel the cold slice of the machete against his throat but instead he felt a sharp sting. He could feel an unknown substance make its way through his bloodstream and with this a sense of fatigue washed over his body.

"I'm doing this for Dean…" was the last words the vampire heard before he was lured into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness…

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_The sun shone high in the sky, its rays burning through the vampire's skin yet he refused to cover up. He welcomed the pain, it grounded him and it let him know that he was alive. This was his reality and not some fucked up nightmare. No matter how much he fought or tried to change the events there was nothing he could do, he couldn't change the past, he could only live in the present and look to his future. Not that he had much of one. No his future was now buried under the cross he was standing by; his future had been stolen from him by that yellow eyed bastard. _

_The vampire kneeled slowly next to the wooden cross situated on the outskirts of the salvage yard, a resting place that the elder hunter and his Sire had decided on together. A small smile tugged at the vampire's cheeks as his hand caressed the wood lovingly. Bloodied tears had once more begun to snake their way down his face. If he used his imagination hard enough he could almost feel his mortal's skin underneath his hand, the soft warm skin that he had grown to love. He could almost sense the pulse thrum under his ministrations as his mortal became aroused due to his movements. In his mind's eye he could see the face of his lover staring back at him with a look filled with such adoration, trust and honesty that it broke his heart every time he saw it. A look so pure and beautiful that the vampire wanted to pull the man tight into his arms and never let go. _

_The vampire's hand movements stilled as he brought both hands onto the ground below. His fingers ran through the grass, pulling small blades out in the process while his crimson eyes never strayed away from the cross. This was all that will remain...this cross signalised the final resting place of one Dean Ross Winchester. The man who held the key to the vampire's heart. _

"_Dean..." the vampire choked out as more bloodied tears fell from the corner of his eyes. It had been almost six hours since the trio had buried the mortal after a heated argument. The elder hunter had wanted to cremate the mortal's body hunter style, a salt and burn however the vampire refused. Dean will need a body when he comes back to him...he was going to come back...Dean had promised forever and the vampire was going to settle for nothing less than their forever. Naturally the vampire had won the debate not without a few threats or broken furniture, but they were just minor causalities in the long run. "Dean..."_

_The broken sounds coming out of the vampire's mouth sounded foreign to his ears, he had never in his life sounded this broken and that scared him. How was he meant to get his revenge if he was nothing more than a mere shell? He was a vampire, a creature of the night, a nightwalker, the stuff of nightmares and yet here he was...on his knees crying like a pathetic human. He was more than that and it was about time the world saw him for who he was. _

_He was ready to embrace the darkness inside of him to help him get his revenge to all those who had ever hurt his mortal, to those who had a hand in his death and to anyone else who gets in his way of getting his mortal back by his side. The demon won't know what hit him when he has to deal with the volcanic force that was Samuel Konvinski. _

"_Come back to me," the vampire whispered to the cross as he pressed his lips gently to the top of the wood. "Come back to me soon," he added pulling away from the grave maker and straightening to his full height. He quickly wiped a hand across his face to remove any indication that showed the existence of his tears. He couldn't afford to be weak any longer...he had to get stronger...he needed more power if he was ever going to face the demon...he needed blood. _

_The vampire turned his head towards the house in the middle of the salvage yard and felt a pang of guilt tug at his chest. Inside the elder hunter and his Sire waited for him, inside he had two elder men who he considered father's waiting to comfort him and waiting for him to join in their sorrow and mourning. None of them had known the mortal the way the vampire had and this made him reluctant to go to them, he knew that if he ever told them about his plans they would just try to dissuade him. _

_No...His mind was set...his path was clear...he needed to get his revenge before his mortal came back to him...and if his mortal didn't come...well...then he would have to go to him. Either way he was going to see Dean again, one way or another he will have his mortal in his arms once more...even if it killed him. _

_With his mind set the vampire cast one more longing glance back to the house before turning on his heels and sprinting towards the Impala, knowing that there was no way he could leave the car here, apart from the amulet he now wore around his neck it was the closest thing he had to his mortal at the moment. It was a part of Dean. If it was a part of his mortal then it was a part of him too._

_Without hesitating the vampire launched himself into the car and drove as far away from the salvage yard as possible with no intentions of ever heading back. He knew that he had now cut ties with the only remaining family he had left, he didn't need anyone else, he will only end up being the death of them too...that he couldn't deal with. Now he had a mission to complete and he'll be damned if anyone gets in his way. _

_He was hungry and it was time to satisfy the beast inside, it was the only way to gain the power he needed for his revenge. _

_Today was the day that Samuel Konvinski did something he promised he would never do again almost one hundred and fifty years ago now. _

_Give into the vampire inside..._

* * *

Sam groaned as consciousness began to creep up on him once more. His whole body felt stiff and heavy almost like it wasn't attached to his head which at this point was screaming at him. He could sense the vibration of movement underneath him yet he had no idea where he was, confusion had begun to settle over the lonely vampire while he wracked his brain for his recent memories. The last nights events flashed through his mind rapidly like his life had been placed on fast forward. From the bar to the alley to the girl to the feed to the dream to the body to the Impala to the meeting with the elder hunter and then to the sharp pain in his neck. With this realisation dawned on the vampire...Bobby had knocked him out with dead man's blood, that was the only explanation...why had he done that? Why hadn't the hunter killed him already? What was he planning on doing?

Sam groaned while he rolled his head to the side slightly and his eyes opened to mere slits. His whole body felt weak and lifeless and he knew that this was through the influence of the blood. He had never felt so powerless in over a year since he...since that night...It was a feeling he hated and it was feeling which normally led to someone around him getting hurt. He hadn't been strong enough to protect the one person, who meant more to him then life himself, he had been as weak as he was right now and he hated it. He needed power, he craved power, and he was nothing without that power.

* * *

"Rise and shine," a voice coming from the left of the vampire called bringing him out of his thoughts instantly.

Sam groaned as he rolled his head towards the voice which was the only movement he seemed to be able to make at this moment in time. In was in that moment that he realised he was in the Impala, sitting on the passenger side with his hands bound together with a pair of handcuffs and Bobby was sitting in the driver's seat. The car was in motion which was the vibrations of movement that the vampire had sensed earlier. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out where the hunter was taking him. But why? Well that was a different matter entirely.

"Kidnapping a vampire, well that is a new one," Sam mumbled weakly, the blood still coursing through his system affecting his speech as well as his muscle movements. He lifted his cuffed hands up off his lap slightly then dropped them when that proved to use too much strength that he had to spare. His eyes locked onto the side of the hunter's face as he watched the man as he drove. "Do you do this to all the vampire's or is this just special treatment for me?"

The vampire watched the hunter's grip on the steering wheel tighten as his shoulder tensed. "You're not like other vampires..." came the almost whispered response.

"You so sure of that?" Sam questioned gaining a small amount of satisfaction noticing how uncomfortable he was making the hunter. He needed the man to see that he was no better than those other blood sucking leeches; he was a vampire, a spreader of this disease who needs to be put down. Now all he needed was the hunter to see this. He needed Bobby to see the monster inside. "So when you look at me you don't see just another vampire? You don't see the blood? You don't see the fact that I killed that girl in the alley without a second thought like many others? You don't see the blood sucking killer who will kill again?"

"No I don't," Bobby replied his eyes remained staring out onto the road to the darkness ahead. The hunter seemed reluctant to look at him and this just added to the perception that the elder man saw the vampire as just that...a vampire. This was what Sam had hoped for; this was the response he needed.

"You don't? Huh...maybe you need your eyes tested or maybe you really are going senile," Sam bit back shifting his body slightly in his seat. Pins and needles had begun to creep up through his legs telling the vampire that the effects of the blood was wearing off, in about an hour or so he will be back to full strength. He would have the power once more.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work boy..."

"Boy?" Sam laughed incredously. "I'm older than even you Singer so if anyone's the boy it's you."

At those words the hunter's glare shifted towards the vampire before moving to face back out of the windscreen once more. Rain had begun to cascade down from the sky and soon thunder followed; a storm was approaching in more than one way both inside and outside of the car. The sound of the rain pattering on the roof of the Impala was the only sound brave enough to penetrate through the uncomfortable silence that had settled over the hunter and the vampire, neither of the pair daring to look at the other. The tension was so thick that a sharp knife would be needed to cut through it.

"Looks like a storm is coming..." Bobby muttered after a couple more minutes of this silence had passed. "More rain."

Sam let a humourless laugh escape his lips as he shifted on the seat once more. He turned his body so that it faced the hunter and flexed his hands within the handcuffs. Feeling had begun to return at a rapid pace and the vampire found he becoming more awake and aware with every second that passed.

The hunter turned to face the vampire briefly rising his eyebrow in the process as if to ask 'what.'

"Talking about the weather? Seriously?" Sam scoffed as the elder hunter turned his gaze away from him again. "If this is so awkward how about you pull over and let me out..."

"That's not going to happen," Bobby interrupted quickly his voice holding a sense of a silent determination. Were all hunters this stubborn or just the ones that the vampire had the privilege of meeting? "You're not going to go anywhere unless it is with me..."

"So what you gonna keep me under lock and key? Be the prison guard? I've got news for you, I am a vampire you can't keep me trapped up like a pet for long. I will find a way to escape and when I do I will find more blood..."

"We will fight this...together...we will beat this addiction and there is no way I am letting you out of my sight son," Bobby interrupted once more with his hands tightening their grip upon the steering wheel to a point where his knuckles turned pure white. His whole body continued to scream out his tension. "Not again..."

"That's your plan? Some sort of vampire intervention?" Sam questioned his lips curling up in amusement and when there was no reply from the elder hunter he let out a sort sharp chuckle. "That's hilarious, there's nothing you can do for me, and this is who I am now."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is and the sooner you get it through your thick pigheaded mind that there's no hope for me anymore the better!" The vampire spat out with venom lacing each word he uttered, he shifted in his seat once more as his vampiric strength began to race through his body. Not long now...

"I won't believe that, the old Sam is in there somewhere..." Bobby replied in a whisper.

Sam laughed without humour again. "You won't give up will you? I already told you the old Sam is dead. You hear that old man. HE IS DEAD AND IS NEVER COMING BACK!" the vampire's voice rose towards the end of the sentence as he clenched his hands into fists...well...he clenched them to a point the handcuffs would allow. The elder hunter just wouldn't give up...at least the vampire could say that it wasn't like he didn't warn him when it proved to be too late.

"I'm not going to kill you so stop trying to make me," Bobby sighed out while he removed his right hand from the steering wheel to wipe at his face before placing it back in the same position.

The vampire tracked this movement and he could sense the elder man's weariness, his hopelessness and his grief yet he found that he had lost the ability to care. Those feelings were nothing compared to the way the vampire felt every fucking day of this fucking existence. Why should he give the elder man his sympathy?

"Then you're not much of a hunter..."

"Maybe I'm not but you should be grateful that I was the one who found you and not some other hunter out there. They wouldn't have thought twice about removing your stubborn head from your shoulders."

"Why didn't you? Why didn't you kill me when you found me at the end of the trail? You seem to have been tracking me for a while, seen the body count I have racked up so why am I still alive?"

There was a pause as silence reigned supreme within the car again. Thunder continued to rumble overhead along with the occasional crack of lightening, this dramatic change of weather in the early hours of the morning should have been suspicious to the pair but neither was paying attention to anything outside of one another.

"You have no reason, you can't even..."

"Because of Dean..." the elder hunter interrupted the vampire before he could utter another word. "I can't kill you because of Dean."

At the mention of the beloved mortal the vampire fell silent, he squeezed his eyes shut and the pang of lose flooded his body. This is why he needed the blood, to block out the grief and heartache. To make him feel alive and not just a walking corpse.

"Sam you meant something to Dean...no...I know you meant everything to him..." Bobby started to say.

"Shut up," Sam murmured in response feeling the presence of tears push against the corner of his eyes. No...He couldn't break down here...dammit...he thought he had controlled these emotions!

"You were the light in his life that the boy needed, you managed to save him from himself and his daddy and for that I have a debt to you...."

"Shut up," Sam muttered once more tightening his fists further; he could feel his whole body shake with the wild and uncontrollable emotions that plagued his system. He was close to losing control and that was a feeling he hated, he hadn't been this unstable since the night he had gone on a rampage through the streets of South Dakota, it was the night he had buried his mortal and let's just say...everyone he could find fell victim to his thirst. The thirst that could never and can never be quenched completely.

"I loved that boy like a son and he loved you. There is no way I will sit back and watch you commit your own suicide...not when I know how Dean would feel if he could see you now..."

"Shut up or I swear to God," Sam murmured clenching his teeth together painfully; he could feel his control slipping and his vampiric side begged to be released. He was balancing dangerously on the edge; all he needed was that one push to send him toppling over.

"What would Dean say if he knew what you have done to yourself? What would Dean...." Bobby continued saying either oblivious to or unwilling to acknowledge the growing rage storm sitting beside him in the form of the vampire.

"SHUT UP! STOP SAYING HIS NAME! YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T THINK ABOUT THESE QUESTIONS EVERY MOMENT OF EVERYDAY? I'M DOING THIS ALL FOR HIM!" Sam shouted his emotions pouring out of him like a tidal wave. "HE IS THE ONLY REASON I KEEP GOING! STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO, YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HIM THE WAY I DO!" Sam screamed as fresh bloodied tears made their way down his cheeks. The vampire felt raw and exposed for the whole world to see. He hadn't felt this emotional for almost a year and that thought made him feel physically sick. He thought he had managed to bottle away all his emotions, he thought he had managed to press them so deep in his subconscious that they will never bother him again.

"Sam..." the elder hunter called out while he placed a gentle hand on the distraught vampire's shoulder. It was in that moment that the vampire realised that they had stopped moving, that probably meant that they were back at the Salvage Yard once more. A place Sam hadn't wanted to visit ever again if he could have helped it. "You need help boy and I'm going to get ya through this. I'm not giving up on you son...We both owes Dean that much..."

* * *

Those words were the final straw for the emotionally unbalanced vampire. Feeling his strength return the vampire shoved the hunter's hand off of his shoulder and snapped the handcuffs that restricted the use of his hands. He slid across the bench seat so that he was as close to the elder hunter as possible. His crimson eyes shined with his ill intent while his fangs descended, it was time to show the hunter the monster Samuel Konvinski had really come.

"You're not my father; you never were and never will be. My father was a bastard obsessed with his land and workers; he never had time for me or my mother until I was kidnapped. My father was my first kill as a newborn vampire, so go ahead if you want to be my father but it won't end pretty for you. I won't let anyone boss me around and if you knew what was good for you, you would have killed me in that alley. That was your mistake and now more innocent deaths will be on your hands. Their blood will run through your fingers, staining them permanently..." Sam said calmly hoping to elicit a reaction out of the hunter however the elder man just stared at him expectantly without an inch of fear about him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M A KILLER! I NEED TO BE PUT DOWN!"

"No Sam, this isn't you. Nothing you can say or do will make me kill you..." Bobby replied firmly and Sam instantly knew that the pigheaded stubbornness must run in all the hunters, his mortal more than the others. There was no changing the hunter's mind...well...unless...but could he?

"THIS IS ME! THIS IS WHO I AM NOW!" Sam shouted moving so that his fangs hovered above the hunter's vulnerable neck. He could hear his heart pounding. He could feel the blood coursing through the elder hunter's system and this just excited the vampire inside of him further. He was awake and wanted blood, needed the blood. "I'M A VAMPIRE AND YOU'RE GOING TO LEARN THAT LESSON ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" with those words the vampire leaned down even more so that the tip of his fangs stroked against the elder hunter's throat, at the back of his mind Sam noted the fact that the hunter wasn't putting up much of a fight to save his life but that didn't concern his vampiric side at that current moment. All he was concentrated on was the ghostly feel of the blood slipping down his throat, adding to the increasing amount of power he needed to hunt down the yellow eyed demon.

Sam's senses were clouded with the blood lust, it hadn't been more than four hours since his last feed yet he was craving the blood. He was addicted; it was his drug of choice, his coping mechanism to rid himself of the undesirable emotions of humanity. The elder hunter seemed like a better and better choice of meal as the seconds ticked by. Another boom of thunder cried out through the night along with a strike of lightning that seemed to hit the ground near the house but that was impossible.

"Go on then Sam; kill me if that makes you happy. Show me that there isn't a part of the old you left, the one that Dean loved more than his own life. The old you he sacrificed himself for. The one he jumped in front of a bullet for...Ya know what? I'm glad he isn't around to see what you've become..." Bobby muttered sadly tilting his neck to the left more to give the vampire better access and more skin to work with. "I'll remember you as the man who loved Dean and not this blood sucking leech."

Sam could feel more tears run down his cheeks as the hunter's words hit home. Slowly his fangs pushed back up into his mouth as he moved his head away from the man's neck. He was right...what had he become? He was no better than the creatures he used to hunt. What had he done?

* * *

"Bob..." he started to apologise but froze in position as a strange sensation washed over him. Thunder and lightning boomed once more before falling silent. The atmosphere seemed to fall silent at the exact same time, almost like the pair had reached the eye of the storm. A familiar stench filtered up his nose, one that held so many different flavours that it was hard to distinguish one from the other, however there was one dominant smell...the smell of death...the smell of sulfur.

Inside his ribcage his heart pounded once, twice and a painful tug pulled at his whole body.

The vampire's eyes widened as he pushed open the Impala's door and sprinted towards the back of the house to the patch of grass at the outskirts of the wood. Behind him he could sense the elder hunter's footsteps and confusion yet the vampire refused to focus on Bobby. He concentrated on the tug at his chest and with every step he took his heartbeat louder and louder, a feeling he hadn't experienced for a year.

Eventually the vampire came across his destination, his eyes widened and his legs almost buckled at the sight that greeted him.

His heart continued to pound.

The tug on his chest ceased to pull.

Bloodied tears continued to cascade down his cheeks as the rain above him stopped.

The vampire couldn't believe his eyes, this wasn't real. It had to be a dream. At least he hoped it wasn't while his crimson eyes locked onto a sight of a figure standing before the wooden cross at the edge of a newly made hole in the ground.

"D...D...Dean?" he called out and Sam felt the world collapse around him as the figure's head snapped to face him.

The vampire felt sick, he wanted to run but he was frozen to the spot by the glare. His crimson eyes locked onto the figure's gaze.

His pure coal black eyes...

TBC? (**Wow I am overwhelmed with the amount of responses and reviews that first chapter got alone! I'm so grateful and please keep them all coming; they encourage me to write the next parts as quick as I can. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and please review to let me know what you thought. As always thank you so much and see you in Part Three) **


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby sprinted after the vampire, cursing him with every step he took. His muscles protested at the overuse due to the year of neglect and drowning himself in alcohol. He could feel his whole body scream out to him to stop or at least slow down, but that wasn't an option. There was no way the elder man was going to let the vampire out of his sights again. He had done it once and look how that turned out?

Sam had turned into a cold blooded killer and yet...yet the hunter refused to believe that this 'monster' was purely Sam. No the old him was still there, buried beneath all the blood, all the hatred and all the pain. It was up to him to rescue him. Bobby had made it his personal mission to save the vampire from drowning in the darkness, Sam's Sire had managed to pull him back from the brink it was only fair he returned the favour with his son. It was the least he could do...for Dean.

After the boy's, who he considered to be like a son, death the elder hunter had been a mess. He had locked himself away in his house, consuming as much alcohol as it was physically possible to at one time. He went through each day in a drunken haze, he knew that this had earned him the reputation of being the town drunk with the amount of alcohol he brought each week, he had no idea when one day stopped and the other began. This routine had continued for about four months before he had been visited by Sam's Sire. The elder vampire had taken one look at him and forced him to sober up. It had been a long and gruelling task, one that still hadn't been completed fully, he still drank to hide his pain but not to the same extent that he used to. That was all down to the elder vampire who in return asked for Bobby's help in locating Sam.

Eight months later here he was...running after the vampire who had rushed out of the car and towards the house. Bobby had no idea what had spooked Sam so much but he did know that it wasn't good. If something could get a reaction like that out of the vampire then it must not be good...not good at all.

The hunter cursed one more time. His muscles were protesting with each movement he made but he repressed this feeling. He needed to catch up with the vampire before he did something stupid...more stupid than what he has done already. That boy needed help and he was going to give it to him, no matter whether the vampire wanted the help or not.

Bobby spotted the figure of the vampire up ahead and instantly he came to a halt a couple of steps behind him. His eyes widened while his legs felt weak, he knew they were running on sheer determination to be able to support his body weight. His eyes locked onto the scene a couple of metres in front of the vampire as the hunter shook his head in disbelief. This can't be real...NO! What the hell? There was no way...

Breath halted in the elder hunter's throat, his body was frozen on the spot while his mind refused to process what his eyes were seeing. This wasn't happening...

* * *

Blood and a hell of a lot of blood. Great big puddles of it pooling around D...'Dean's' feet, long thin arms branched away from the puddle flowing down towards where the vampire was standing. It almost looked like a finger beckoning to Sam to get closer, enticing him by wrapping itself around the form of his dearly departed lover. It swirled and danced on the grass beneath, staining the once green a deep red. The whole scene was strangely erotic. In fact if it wasn't for the fact that his lover was meant to be dead the vampire would be jumping on top of the man right now...

Blood dripped down 'Dean's' arm, little droplets fell from the tips of his fingers into the puddle below, joining their brother and sister's once more. His clothes were mudded and bloodstained even though the vampire had changed his outfit to bury him in. His whole body seemed to be encased in blood but where it came from the vampire had no clue. He looked like he had just come out from the set of a Texas Chainsaw massacre and that wasn't a comforting thought at all.

"Dean..." Sam murmured repressing the shock and horror that the black eyes had sent running through his body. The vampire took a hesitant step closer, the whole time his crimson eyes remained locked onto the coal black ones in front of him. He wasn't taking any chances...there was no doubt that the man in front of him was a demon but the vampire refused to believe that this was what his mortal had been reduced to. There was no way he would have ended up in hell...not Dean Winchester...not after all the lives he had saved and all the monsters he had destroyed. If there was anyone less deserving of hell then it was the vampire's hunter...true he was no saint but no one can be perfect all the time. There was no way that the man in front of him could be Dean...no...It's just another demon fucking with the vampire's mind by using Dean's dead meat suit. But...Was that possible? And why would they bother? What did the demon have to gain out of this apart from the vampire's misery?

Well Sam wasn't going to play his sick game.

He wasn't going to allow the demon to get the best of him. He wasn't weak anymore...

* * *

"I'll give you two seconds you black eyed son of a bitch to get the hell out of here as fast as you can. You chose the wrong body to possess and the wrong vampire to mess with!" Sam growled while he lowered his body into a crouching position, like a tiger getting ready to pounce on the unsuspecting antelope. His eyes narrowed dangerously giving the demon a fair warning to what he was dealing with in the form of Samuel Konvinski.

The vampire waited a moment for the demon to reply, snap back some sort of smart assed comment or attack at least do something. However 'Dean' just stood there beside the hole, his black eyes boring into Sam's face with a neutral emotionless expression. He didn't make a move, he didn't say anything...he just stood there...watching...waiting...like a bloodied statue. It was the lack of movement that unnerved the vampire. He had never known demons to be so...so...so...still. What the hell was going on here? Something wasn't right with the whole situation.

"I'm warning you," Sam hissed through clenched teeth. Still there was no reaction. Just the same blank lost stare as before. "Leave!" he muttered once more but this time there was no venom behind his words. Slowly the vampire straightened up to his full height and took a hesitant step closer to the demon that remained frozen in the same position. There was something about the demon...something that...that...that wasn't demonic. A demon that wasn't demonic? What was the world coming to?

Sam tilted his head to the side slightly and watched as the demon seemed to mimic this movement. The vampire took another step closer until he was about five feet away from 'Dean.' From this close Sam could see the freckles splattering across the bridge of the man's nose and down his cheeks, freckles that the vampire had spent nights upon end counting and stroking. He could see the small scar on the fold of his right ear, one that Dean had told him he had gotten when he had fallen from a tree into a pile of nettles when he was six years old. It wasn't as if he was climbing the tree for fun like most six year olds...no...He was cowering in the tree to stop a black dog who was barking at the bottom from eating him. Sam could see the two small puncture marks in the skin on the left side of his neck where the vampire had first drunk from the mortal during their first time love making. There was no doubt...this was Dean's body, it was perfect right down to the final detail.

Could that mean...?

"Dean, is that really you?" Sam murmured his heart started to hammer in his chest. A feeling he hadn't experienced for a year...one that only his mortal could elicit. "Dean?" he questioned once more inwardly praying it was and it wasn't his mortal. True he had been praying for the hunter to come back to him but not this way...he didn't mean like this. "Dean," he brokenly whispered taking another step closer until 'Dean' was an arm's length away.

The figure straightened his head as his black eyes continued to bore into the vampire's face. There was no emotion within those orbs and no sign of recognition. It was like all there was inside this body was this blackness, the never ending empty darkness like a black hole threatening to suck the world into oblivion. The darkness was overwhelming and it broke the vampire's heart to see this upon his mortal's face.

How could this...this...this...creature of darkness be his Dean?

It wasn't possible...and yet...yet every sense the vampire had screamed out at him that this was his lover. That this blood soaked demon was in fact Dean Winchester. His _Dean_.

* * *

"Oh god no..." Sam murmured stumbling back slightly as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. He could feel all the blood he had consumed earlier this evening threatening to make reappearance once more. "This is all some sort of demonic trick right? A sick way for you douchebags to have some fun? Well the jokes over now! You can go back to hell..." Sam hissed hoping to gain some reaction from the demon to disprove the existence of his fear. However 'Dean' just stayed in the same position, not moving and not making a sound.

"Please let this be a joke, this can't be you Dean, it just can't," Sam pleaded taking another step closer to the demon in front of him. A bloodied tear rolled down his cheek while his heart beat sorrowfully inside his chest. "It can't..."

The vampire and the demon seemed to be locked in a never ending staring contest. Crimson eyes locked onto black ones. Pain filled orbs locked onto emotionless ones. Sam stared at Dean and Dean stared back. Neither one made any movement, neither one made any sound. It was like the pair had been frozen in this one moment of time and was unable to move out of it. It seemed like they were going to be stuck in this same moment for an eternity. That was until they were brought out of it by the sudden exclamation from the elder hunter...

"What in the hell!" Bobby suddenly spoke up starling both the demon and the vampire.

* * *

Sam sensed Bobby approach the pair but his eyes never left Dean. However the same couldn't be said for the demon. Dean cocked his head to the side once more as his black eyes moved away from the vampire and over his shoulder. The demon's brow furrowed with what seemed to be confusion, the first real emotion the demon had shown. His lips were set in a tight line while his eyes scrutinized the elder hunter behind the vampire.

Sam opened his mouth to say something to Dean but he was stopped by the sound of Bobby gasping. The vampire turned on his heels to face the hunter and his eyes widened in horror. The elder hunter had fallen to his knees, his eyes were wide with an almost bug like quality, his face was growing slowly red with a purple tinge while his hands were gripping his neck, like he was trying to pry off an invisible force. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening.

The vampire turned back to face the demon once more whose eyes never strayed away from the hunter.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled attempting to draw the man's attention towards him again. "Dean let Bobby go...let him go!" However his words appeared to fall on death ears as the sounds of the hunter choking continued to ring out through the night.

"You don't want to do this Dean, this is Bobby, remember? The man who is like a father to you...He won't hurt you! Please stop! DEAN STOP!" Sam shouted reaching out his hand subconsciously and placing it onto Dean's shoulder. "You don't want to hurt him, please Dean if you're in there stop this. Please...for me..." Sam pleaded squeezing the warm bloodied flesh underneath his hand. He could feel the demon tense at the touch but he didn't attempt to move away.

All of a sudden the elder hunter's choking stopped as he inhaled a deep breath of relief and Dean's eyes moved to Sam's face once more. His brow was still furrowed in confusion; his lips formed a small o as his coal black eyes seemed to lighten slightly. The demon's lips moved like he was trying to form words but no sounds came out. All in all he looked like a lost frightened child attempting to protect himself from unknown entities. The fact that this demon could be Dean broke the vampire's shattered heart all over again.

"Dean...is that really you? It's me baby...It's Sam, it's your Sammy," Sam whispered stepping even closer to the demon so that they were now chest to chest, his hand remained on the demon's shoulder.

"Get away from it boy..." Bobby growled behind him, his voice gruff and hoarse from his earlier choking.

"No!"

"Sam don't be an idjit! It's a demon any fool can see that, look what it just tried to do to me!"

Sam hissed under his breath at the hunter's words but kept his eyes focused upon the demon. He lifted his free hand up and slowly he cupped the man's cheek. His thumb rubbed small circles on the skin that was present while he smiled down at the demon lovingly. His heart continued to thrum in his chest and it was in this moment that the vampire knew that this was really his hunter. This was his Dean and there was no way he was going to let him go now...

"Dean," Sam whispered once more with another bloody tear snaking its way down his cheeks. He couldn't tell whether they were tears of happiness or of sorrow.

The demon just stood there with the same questioning and confused expression on his face. His mouth continued to move with no sounds escaping his lips. After a couple of minutes of this silent charade the demon's black eyes rolled up in his head as his body fell limp into the vampire's waiting arms.

Falling deep into unconsciousness...

* * *

The vampire placed the washcloth back into the bowl finally having wiped the last of the blood off of Dean's limp form. After the man had decided to take a nose dive, the vampire had carried him inside the house, breaking as many devil traps as he could on the way despite the elder hunter's protests. He had placed Dean's body in the room they shared the last time they had visited South Dakota and the vampire had washed and dressed his lover so he no longer looked like he had come straight out of a horror movie. While doing so he had found no fresh cuts that could have caused the amount of blood that he had seemed to have lost. There were no scars from his final battle with the hounds. No cuts, no bites...nothing.

Sam placed the bloody water bowl onto the bedside table and then kneeled beside his lover's form upon the bed. He smiled down at him with a watery smile while his hand stroked through the soft blond hair. He had imagined doing this again for so long that it didn't feel real...this whole situation felt like a dream, nightmare or not yet to be established, he felt like he was going to wake up at any given moment back in that alley with the dead chick in his lap.

The vampire continued caressing the man's hair as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Dean's forehead. "I love you," he whispered into the skin.

"You're taking a big risk in bringing that thing inside here," the elder hunter's voice from the doorway broke through the vampire's quiet serenity with his unconscious lover. Slowly the vampire pulled his lips away from Dean's head and his hand that was stroking through his hair moved down to grip the hunter's limp hand in his own. He squeezed the appendage, whether this was to reassure the hunter that Sam was still there or Sam that the hunter was still there he had no idea.

"It's Dean..." was his automatic answer.

"How can you be so sure?" Bobby replied folding his arms across his chest while he remained standing in the doorway. "After the way it acted...son...it might be Dean's body but it's not him in the driving seat..."

"It is I can sense him. I know it's him in there Bobby and I can't...can't... I can't lose him again! I won't let you take him away from me," Sam bit back without any venom in his voice; he sounded tired and on the verge of giving up yet there was a silent determination within his tone. It was apparent; there was no changing the vampire's mind once it was set.

"I want to believe it as much as you do Sam..."

"Then believe," Sam interrupted turning his attention to the hunter. "This is Dean, I can feel him..."

"That's...that's...that's really him?" Bobby questioned with his voice wavering as he took a step into the room to get closer to the pair. "It can't be...please tell me it's not..."

The vampire could feel his temper growing; he growled as he dropped his lover's hand and stood to his full height. "Aren't you happy he's back! Dean's back and you're wishing he wasn't? What is wrong with you? Does he mean so little to you?"

"Stop it right there boy, you know how much that boy means to me, he's like my son so never ever question that!" Bobby snapped back his eyes narrowing towards the vampire with defiance. "Are you so blind not to notice the obvious fact? He's a demon Sam!"

Sam could feel the floor fall out from underneath his feet as the hunter's words processed in his brain. He knew what Dean had become but the fact hadn't sunk in until the elder hunter had voiced the word out loud. That horrible two syllable word..._demon_.

"That means...he was...oh god...no..." Sam stammered staggering back away from the bed in horror as realisation struck him. "How?"

Bobby sighed; he wiped a shaking hand across his face before answering. "Those hounds that the demon set on him? My best guess was that those were hell hounds..."

"No...Not him..." Sam stuttered with the tears flowing down his cheeks once more. Dean was a demon..._Dean is a demon...Dean's a goddamned demon! _

"We don't know how much of him is still Dean, or how he managed to bust out of the pit...until then he could be a danger..." the elder hunter continued speaking but the vampire refused to listen to what was saying.

In his head the same three words ran on a loop, tormenting him. The room suddenly felt too small like it was crushing him underneath all this new information. He had to get out of there...as far away as he could...oh god...he needed to flee.

The vampire turned on his heels and sprinted out of the room, feeling the blood vomit slither up his throat again. He left the elder hunter calling after him as he ran down the stairs and out of the front door.

* * *

He managed to make it as far as the front porch until he saw his last meal again. His body wracked through the spasms of his vomit and when there was no more blood to expel he started to dry heave. His brain continued to scream out at him, torturing him endlessly. After a couple more moments had passed the vampire stood to his full height and wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand.

He needed to think clearly, he needed to come up with a game plan. Bobby was right...they needed answers and the only thing that could give them was lying on the bed unconscious and even if he was awake he seemed to be in a catatonic state.

They had no way of knowing how he would react when awake but there was one thing that the vampire was sure on...he wasn't going to abandon Dean.

He was going to be by his lover's side every step of the way...demon or no demon it didn't matter. He loved Dean and that was all that it came down to. That was all that mattered.

With this new determination the vampire made to go back into the house when he sensed a presence nearby, one that he didn't recognise. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end while he clenched his hands into fists. His fangs began to descend sensing the impending danger.

* * *

Slowly he turned around and came face to face with a man. His lips were curled up in a sadistic smile, his eyes shone with excitement and in his hand he was holding a machete. Fantastic...a hunter...just what he fucking needed now.

If it wasn't for the danger of his situation the vampire might have found the time to admire the irony. For the past year he had been hoping that a hunter would catch his trail, would come and put him out of his misery and now that he had found something to live for here was that said hunter. Ready to finish the job that Sam had started.

"I've been following your trail vampire for a while now, quite sloppy for a vampire, you could call me an expert on this matter. I was there in that alley as Singer picked you up, half expected him to finish the job but nope...guess his head's not in the game anymore. I can't say the same for me though," the man said in his smooth voice. He twirled the machete once more and brought it up so that it was in both of their eye line. "Filthy fang's like you deserve to be put down like the monster's you are..."

"Look buddy, you're four hours too late," Sam replied attempting to stifle the anger that was slowly building up inside of him. He wanted to do nothing better than rip this man apart and drain him dry but he couldn't do that...no...He refused to give into his vampiric side. No more...he needed to prove that not all supernatural creatures are monsters, now more than ever, he needed to show Dean that he isn't a monster...

"I'm never too late," the man smirked lunging forward with his machete only for Sam to dodge out of the way. "Soon there will be one less filthy fang in this world...Say goodbye Vampire."

Sam growled under his breath as his eyes locked onto the hunter who seemed to be preparing himself for a big showdown...great...just what he needed. He was about to lunge forward when a voice calling from behind him froze the vampire onto the spot.

"Hey douchebag...how about you say hello instead..."

TBC (**Hey all, first of all I want to apologise for the lateish update, I have been having a load of exams at college lately...still am...so been having to sacrifice writing for revision. Real life is a bitch like that. But I only have one more left for the year. Secondly I wanna say that there is a new poll on my profile about this story asking what characters you readers want to see within Demon Days, I have already decided on some I am using so they won't feature on the poll. Check it out and let me know. **

**Wow I'm so nervous about posting this story I have no idea how people are going to react to this after the ending of Vampire Nights. Makes me nervous posting each chapter to see how you guys feel. I want to thank every one of my readers and even more so to those awesome readers who leave me reviews as well. It means so much to me so please keep them coming. Anyway that's enough from me; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please leave me a review to let me know what you thought. I hope to see you all again in Part Four) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Screams. Shouts. Pleas. Tears of agony and yelps of sorrow. That was all he could hear, constantly ringing in his head. On a loop never stopping and never decreasing in volume. He couldn't hear anything else; he couldn't concentrate on anything else. The sounds were overbearing and tormented him every moment of everyday. _

_He wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take...but he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer before going full out psychotic. And that was their aim wasn't it. That was their end goal and he hated to admit it but he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight it for much longer. There was only so much his soul could take and his was near breaking point. Had been near breaking point for the last fifty years or so. _

_There was only so much fight left in him but why was he even fighting when he didn't have anything left to fight for? He was a man without a war, outnumbered, hurting, afraid and alone. He had nothing left in this never-ending darkness, so why bother, why shouldn't he just give in and embrace the darkness? Why shouldn't he be the man they all wanted him to be?_

_He felt lost and confused, he craved to be by someone's side but who that was wasn't clear to him anymore. His memories were fuzzy and names were jumbled in his head with an array of faces to match them to. He just wanted this all to end, one final time; he just wanted it to end. _

_His vision was clouded; his ears rang with the torture going on around him. He couldn't see anything past the growing darkness that had threatened to consume him. He was losing himself piece by piece and there was nothing he could do about it. He was vulnerable. _

_With this last thought he was on the verge of giving up the fight, to allow the darkness to taint his already stained soul completely..._

"_Come back to me," the disembodied voice broke through the darkness, the screams and the hopelessness. He knew that voice but he couldn't remember why...there was something about it...something that screamed out home..._

"_Come back to me soon," as that sentence was uttered a chain of memories and emotions flooded through his corrupt soul. It felt like a movie was being played at ten times the normal speed in his head. _

_One name stood out to him through it all and it was this name he held onto with an iron grip knowing that the others would soon try to force him to forget once more. It was this name that had supplied him with a life line..._

_Sammy._

_As a new determination settled over the man, he knew that as long as he had this name and the feelings that stemmed off of it he would survive long enough. He was going to escape; no matter what it takes or how long it takes he was going to escape. _

_Now he just needed to bide his time, act strong in front of his tormentors until he would be able to complete the impossible task he had set himself. Failure wasn't an option; he could sense that the voice needed him almost as much as he felt like he needed the owner of the voice. _

_Those three words had sparked a new form of life in his soul. He was going to get back to him, one way or another. _

"_Sammy..." _

* * *

"Hey douchebag...how about you say hello instead..."

Sam felt his whole body freeze into position as those words rang out into the atmosphere. He turned his wide crimson eyes towards the newcomer who was standing defiantly upon the porch. The man stood tall and proud, his hands deep in the pockets of his favoured brown leather jacket, his eyebrow was cocked showing his small sense of amusement and his eyes were the brightest emerald green possible. There was no sign of the black that had overwhelmed them previously however it was clear within those enchanting orbs that the man was pissed off. Even that might be an understatement.

To say the vampire was speechless was like saying that the demons were kinda evil or that Dean was kinda hot. So far understated that it could almost be funny. The vampire was in a state of shock at seeing his not so mortal mortal standing a couple of feet away like nothing had happened, like the whole of the last year had just been a bad dream. Looking at him now it was impossible to tell that there was a demonic soul within the body or that he had been dead up until a few hours ago. This was Dean...pure Dean Winchester. He was back.

Sam watched Dean walk down the steps of the porch until he was standing by the vampire's side. He turned towards Sam briefly; shot him a small smile before turning his attention back to the man in front of the couple, who Sam had completely, forgot about until now.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Dean Winchester..." the intruder smirked crossing his arms against his chest while still holding onto the threat of the machete in his hand. His brown eyes glistened with his ill intent as they flickered from Sam to Dean then back again almost like he was trying to determine who was the biggest threat, the hunter or the vampire.

"In the flesh," Dean retorted taking a step closer to Sam until the vampire could feel their arms brush together. "What do you want Gordon?" he added seeming to be merely irritated but the vampire could sense the growing anger inside of him, anger so fierce that it even scared Sam a little. No one should be capable of so much wrath.

"What do I want?" the man named Gordon asked incredously, his eyes moved to Dean then back to Sam once more. "I want a world where there are no filthy fangs spreading their disease and killing innocent people...I want this vampire's head on a silver platter...I want..."

"Yeah well I want you to fuck off but we don't all get what we want do we?" Dean interrupted with his lips curling up into a smirk. This whole exchange was so typical Dean that the vampire found himself doubting what he saw earlier...there was no way his lover could be a demon...it can't be true...this was Dean...this was really him...

"You're protecting this fang?" Gordon laughed. "Now that is priceless. I've heard some stories about you Winchester but would never have believed them if I hadn't seen it for myself..."

"What stories?" Sam growled curling his hands into fists against his sides. He wanted to do nothing better than to lash out at this smug man and rip his head from his body then drain him of every drop. He would of too if it wasn't for Dean placing a calming hand on the small of his back, that one touch managed to ground the vampire back into reality and pull him out of the mists of his impending bloodlust. He could feel Dean's touch burn him through the layer of clothing, his thumb caressing his back in a small circle and if it wasn't for Gordon's impending threat then he would be pulling Dean into his arms and never letting go.

"They're quite interesting actually; you know what hunters are like Winchester, they talk. And boy have they been talking alright. Lots of stories about the great Dean Winchester, how you have taken on creatures on your own, been a personal punch bag to your father, how you walked out on your father and vanished off of the grid to the rest of the hunters. I have heard stories about where you went and now I think I can say that the rumours were true, you ran away with this fang. Now that is hilarious..."

"Is that so?" Dean asked and Sam could sense the still growing anger inside of him. Waiting for a moment to burst free from its barely controlled restraint. The vampire grasped Dean's hand that was on his back and brought it down to his side so that they were now holding hands. Neither one caring about the disgusted look coming from the hunter in front of them.

"You tell me? You know what the weird thing is...the last I heard you were six feet under the ground, killed by the demon who had murdered the rest of your family..."

"Do I look dead to you?" Dean replied and Sam found himself tightening the grip he had on his lover's hand, whether this was for his benefit or for his Dean he wasn't sure. "Looks like you can't rely on your informants Walker..."

"Maybe," Gordon replied with his eyes narrowing towards Dean as they scrutinized his appearance and Sam knew that the other hunter was trying to find evidence that proved the stories right that proved that Dean had been dead and that he was now more than human. A revelation that the vampire couldn't let the man find out about even if that meant killing him first he would do it. To protect Dean he would do anything...Absolutely anything.

* * *

Dean tightened his grip on Sam's hand like he was drawing strength from the contact with the vampire. "Well it was nice catching up with you but if you don't mind you can get the fuck out of here now..."

Gordon smirked as he uncrossed his arms and took a step closer to the pair. He swung the machete around in his hand while his eyes locked onto Sam's crimson orbs. "Oh I do mind, I can't leave before this vampire is taken out of existence, he is poison, he is carrying a disease...I would have thought that you being a hunter would know all this and completed the job, I now have to do, the moment you first met this bloodsucking killer..."

Sam felt his fangs descend as a hiss tore through his body. There was no way he was going to let this hunter kill him now...not when he had just got his lover back. However before he was able to lunge at the man he was pushed back behind Dean, who had stepped forward and released his hand.

"You listen to me you arrogant douche; you're not touching Sam, you hear me. He is off limits to you and all you little hunting buddies..."

"He's a killer Winchester; I've tracked the pile of dead bodies for almost nine months now. I must say the body count he has racked up is quite impressive if not sloppy," Gordon interrupted and Sam felt bile slide up his throat at the confused and disappointed look Dean shot him over his shoulder before he turned his attention back to the other hunter once more. This was what the vampire had been fearful of, how Dean would react when he found out about Sam's extracurricular activities of the past year.

"I reiterate...You're. Not. Touching. Sam," Dean spat through clenched teeth and the vampire watched as his hands clenched against his side in a white knuckled grip. The restraint he had over his anger was quite impressive but it was clear that he was close to allowing the rage to erupt out of him.

Dean took a step closer to Gordon until they were almost nose to nose with neither man seeming to want to back down to the other anytime soon.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" Gordon chuckled. "You would really turn against your own kind for the likes of him?"

"Damn straight..."

Gordon's smirk seemed to falter slightly as he took one more step forward. He brought the machete up a little bit to show the pair that his threat wasn't an empty one. "I wished it didn't have to come to this Winchester, you're a great hunter, probably one of the best but you have been corrupted by this...this...animal. You know what that makes you?"

Dean rolled his eyes before replying "No but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"A monster just likes him!"

Silence settled over the Salvage Yard in that one moment. Sam could practically feel the testosterone filling up the atmosphere as they waited for someone to make the first move. The vampire felt his restraint on his vampiric side slipping as the intruding hunter uttered those words, how dare he say that about his lover! He was no monster...Dean was no monster...

"Maybe you're right, maybe I am a monster..." Dean eventually said breaking the awkward silence.

"Dean..." Sam hissed but his words went ignored by the two hunters.

"But what does that make you then Gordon? A Saint? All hail Saint Gordon, the man who can do no wrong, the great acclaimed vampire hunter who even tracked down and killed his own sister...oh yeah you're a real Virgin Mary aren't you?" Dean smirked with his cocky grin taking over his face once more.

"They were monsters..."

"Your own sister! I would kill to have my brother by my side once more; to have my family around me whereas you...you just kill...If anyone is the monster here then it is you...Gordy!"

"You son of a..." Gordon muttered lunging towards Dean.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him back to his side just in time to see the machete slice through the air where the vampire's lover had previously been standing a few moments ago. That was a close call, too close for comfort.

* * *

Sam and Dean stood side by side, watching the enraged hunter approach them swinging his machete wildly around. They both prepared themselves for the attack but before they could leap into action the sound of a shotgun cocking stopped them in their tracks. As one the pair turned their heads slightly and smiled at the sight of Bobby standing on the porch aiming his shotgun straight at Gordon's chest.

"Ya make one more move..." the elder hunter warned.

"You're protecting this fang as well? Bobby Singer of all people!" Gordon shouted incredously staying frozen on the spot. His eyes were focused on the shotgun the whole time. "I thought you were one of us..."

"I was never the same as you...and I hope to God I never will be," Bobby retorted taking a step closer to the pair so that the little family was standing side by side. "Stay away from my boys and get the hell off of my property before I shoot."

"Fine...but mark my words I will be back..." Gordon warned narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Jeez you do like the sound of your own voice," Dean retorted unclenching his fists and rolling his eyes in the same movement.

"You won't be so cocky for much longer Winchester, I will be back, and this isn't the last you have seen of me..."

"Great just like a cockroach, always comes back," Dean murmured under his breath winking at Sam before turning his attention back to the other hunter. "We'll look forward to it..."

"Oh I know I will," Gordon said with his eyes glinting with amusement once more. He saluted towards the trio and then turned on his heels and took his leave from the Salvage Yard, leaving the two hunters and vampire staring at his back.

* * *

"That was fun," Dean muttered sarcastically as he turned to face his vampire and the elder hunter who were both staring at him with different expressions upon their faces. Sam looked at him with adoration, astonishment and complete trust whereas Bobby seemed to be more guarded and suspicious. The elder hunter was weary and Dean knew why...he hated to admit it but he knew why the elder man was acting this way...hell...he would be acting the same way if the roles had been reversed.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he always hated being the centre of attention which had seemed to happen a lot to him recently especially...Clenching his teeth together he closed his eyes briefly and tried to repress the horrific memories that tried to push their way to the front of his mind. He didn't want to become trapped in that nightmare ever again...he was out...that was all that mattered...but why couldn't he stop thinking about it...why did it feel like he had never left? He felt like he could almost hear their voices calling to him, taunting him and trying to drag him back down. He would never truly be free...

"Dean?" Sam's voice brought the hunter out of his thoughts and the gentle hand that landed on his shoulder caused him to flinch. Mentally cursing at himself Dean drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes to stare into the concerned and sorrowful crimson eyes that belonged to his lover, he found himself having to stifle another flinch at the red eyes and he knew that he had to speak to Sam about what had happened when he was...was...gone. By Gordon's reaction and Sam's eyes he had his suspicions but he wanted to hear it from the vampire's own mouth.

He had heard many stories about what had happened to his loved ones when he was in...When he was away but he had refused to believe that they had any truth behind them but now...now he wasn't so sure. Dean knew that the three of them would have to speak sometime soon, but later seemed so much better than sooner. He wasn't even sure he was able to speak about what has happened to him or the elephant in the room that was the fact that he wasn't human anymore...he didn't know how he was going to be able to cope.

"Dean?" Sam called out to him once more dragging the hunter out of his thoughts for the second time. "You alright?"

Dean had to stifle the immediate response of '_Do I fucking look alright to you_' and settled for the stereotypical Winchester answer of "I'm fine." However Dean could tell that he wasn't as convincing as he could be due to the look his vampire was giving him. Not being able to see the crimson eyes filled with so much pain, grief and undying love he turned his head away.

"You sure?" Sam pushed and that caused the hunter to snap.

"Yes I'm fucking sure, I'm fucking peachy, on top of the fucking world. Why wouldn't I be?" Dean growled and he could feel all the pent up rage flowing through his veins wanting its freedom. He was slowly losing control and by the looks of the vampire and the elder hunter he knew that he had lost control of his eyes, fantastic.

Squeezing his eyes shut Dean drew in deep breaths attempting to repress the dark side of him that was threatening to overwhelm him. He could feel Sam's hand squeeze his shoulder harder, his way of showing him that he was still there with him and that he wanted to offer his lover his support. This one touch seemed to help him reign in his control for the time being but he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost it again...and what then? Would he become just like the creatures he has hunted? Would he become just another demon causing havoc in the world waiting for a damned hunter to come along and end his reign of chaos? Who would he hurt? Dean knew he wouldn't survive hurting either Sam or Bobby...he just wouldn't.

Slowly he opened his eyes and placed the cocky facade back into place, the mask he had managed to maintain throughout Gordon's unscheduled visit. He had to look like he was in control in front of the two remaining people in this world that he considered being his family. He could tell by their looks that this mask was failing him.

"I know that this must be hard for you..." Sam started to say and with those words Dean knew that he had had enough. He didn't need to see their pitying looks, he didn't want to see their sorrow or how guarded they were around him. He knew he was different...he didn't need to see the evidence of how different though. That was too much...that would kill him for sure.

"You have no fucking idea," Dean growled forcing Sam's hand off of his shoulder. He looked from Sam to Bobby then turned on his heels and stormed off round the back of the house ignoring the twin calls of his name.

He needed to be alone.

He needed to think this through.

He needed to decide what he was going to do next.

He needed...he needed...he needed the old Dean Winchester back.

* * *

Sam felt helpless as he watched the emotional turmoil go through his lover's now emerald eyes. He knew that this must be so difficult for Dean and all he wanted was to be there for him, every step of the way and show him that he loved him but Dean was making it difficult. It was like that now Gordon was gone the hunter had stopped trying to look like he was in control and that he was fine. And when he had snapped at the vampire and stormed off Sam knew that Dean was taking this hard.

That broke his already shattered deceased heart. He hated seeing his man go through this, all he wanted was to wrap his arms around his lover and never let go. He was going to do that, he was going to get his lover back no matter what it takes. Dean needed him now more than ever and there was no way the vampire was going to let him down.

"I'm going after him," Sam muttered at Bobby before following the path his lover had taken. He was going to help Dean fight the darkness; he was going to be there by his side every step of the way, for now and for eternity because he loved him.

He loved Dean Winchester, demon and all, it was about time he showed his lover once more how much he meaned to him...

* * *

Bobby watched both boys walk away. He still wasn't convinced that the demon was completely Dean but seeing the way it acted, the way it spoke and responded to Sam he knew that it must be his boy. He was amazed at how the demon had been lying unconscious in the bed upstairs one minute then the next his eyes were open showing the emeralds, he muttered the word Sam and took of downstairs before the elder hunter could stop him. It was like he had sensed that the vampire was in danger and he needed to protect him...a pure Dean Winchester trait if he ever did see one.

Bobby knew that he needed to leave the boys alone to have some time to themselves. They needed to talk to one another and he knew that if anyone was going to get through to the stubborn Winchester then it would be Sam. But he always knew that they would need his support to get them both through the next couple of days...maybe weeks. Bobby couldn't do this alone. He needed help and he knew exactly the right person for the job.

Strolling into the house the hunter placed his shotgun on the table by the door, he walked over to the nearest wall phone and dialled the number he now knew from heart. After about two rings a male voice answered the phone.

"I found him...Yes...He's here...It's bad, as bad as you thought but that's not the worst of it...I'm going to need your help..."

TBC (**BTW the poll on my profile page about what characters you want to see is still open so make sure you vote before it closes. Thank you so much to those who have already voted and if you haven't please do. **

**Hey all, thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter and please please please keep them coming, they make me so happy to know that my work is appreciated as I'm not too sure how people are reacting to this story compared to Vampire Nights. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I'm sorry for the lateish updates but been having exams lately but now they are all finished and I can concentrate on my writing again. Anyway I hope you liked that chapter and I can promise you that the next one will contain some Sam/Dean fluff, the boys need it. Please review and hopefully I will see you all in Part Five) **


	5. Chapter 5

The rain slowly started to drip down from the sky once more as the eye of the storm passed the Salvage Yard. The birds begun to sing their morning greeting while the first glimpse of the sun was visible just beyond the horizon. Dawn had started to settle throughout South Dakota, signalising the start of a brand new day...Dean Winchester's first day topside in a whole year...

Dean's eyes were cast downwards, his hands were buried as deep as possible in the pockets of his leather jacket and he just stood there. If it wasn't for the occasional blinks he could have been mistaken for a statue of a disheartened Adonis. His lips were pressed in a thin line and it was clear that he was struggling to maintain control over his emotions. The whole of his body language screamed out tension and pain as his eyes remained fixated upon the hole in the ground, the hole that had previously been his grave.

The hunter was lost in his millions of scrambled thoughts that plagued his mind. He couldn't make any sense of the incoherent mess; his emotions were battling with one another for dominance with none of them seeming to come out on top. He felt completely and utterly unstable and for the first time in his life he was scared...scared of showing too much...scared of losing control...scared of hurting the ones that he loved. He couldn't live with himself if that ever happened...he wouldn't want to live with himself...

* * *

"So this is where you're hiding," Sam's words pierced through the atmosphere causing Dean to jump slightly. The hunter internally swore and tightened his hands into fists against his side while he tried to get control once more. He was so fucking jumpy and off his game that he had allowed the vampire a chance to sneak up on him.

"M'not hiding," he murmured never moving his eyes away from the hole. He inhaled deeply as he attempted to repress the emotions boiling to the surface, he didn't want his vampire to see him in this state, he didn't want to seem to be any less than the old Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester that Samuel Konvinski knew and loved. "If I was I would have chosen somewhere better..."

"Let me guess the beat up Volvo round the front?" The vampire replied and Dean could practically hear the smirk in his words and the hunter's lips turned up. Oh yeah the Volvo...his childhood hiding place...the place where he and his vampire had consummated their relationship. Where he had felt true happiness for the first time...

With those memories of the night the hunter's smile faltered. He wasn't the same person, he might never be again...he wasn't even sure who he was anymore. Pushing those thoughts aside the hunter sobered and wiped a heavy hand across his face before sniffing and lifting his head away from his grave, until his emerald green eyes met the vampire's light crimson.

"What do you want?" he sighed deeply trying not to convey any unwanted emotions.

"You kind of rushed out of there fast, I just wanted to make sure that you are alright," the vampire replied taking a step closer to the hunter.

"I'm fine, thanks for stopping by, I enjoyed our little chat," Dean retorted with a smirk pulling up the corner of his lips however this smile refused to meet his eyes. "Now if you don't mind..." with those words the hunter turned on his heels to face the grave once more. When he was sure that the vampire was no longer able to see his expression the hunter squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a deep shaky breath. This whole situation was soon proving to be more than then he could handle...

"Dean..." Sam called out and the hunter sensed his lover take another step closer yet he refused to turn and face him. He felt his vampire lye a loving hand upon his shoulder and as soon as this appendage made contact with Dean's body, he flinched and stepped to the side to avoid the touch, at the same time he was inwardly cursing himself at his instant reaction. "Dean?" the vampire repeated however this time his voice was laced with confusion and sorrow which the hunter knew was his fault, he was the one to put that emotion there. "I do mind and I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me..."

"Dude you turned deaf? I have been talking...see I just spoke there...and again..."

"You know that was cute the first time you said that but not so much now," Sam replied calmly his mouth twitching up slightly in a ghost of a smile. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing because I do."

Dean cocked his head to the side as his eyes locked onto his vampire's worried crimson. He crossed his arms against his chest and raised one eyebrow, his whole stance showed off the cocky facade that was concealing the truth of how he felt. "And what is that exactly?"

"Hiding your emotions, running away from any moment that I could actually get to see the real Dean Winchester and not the emotionless robot that followed his father around all those years. God forbid someone get close enough to see through that mask..."

"I'm sorry I'm not some damned girl Samantha...tell you what you come here, we can hug and I will lay my head gently on your shoulder and cry. Maybe then we can braid each other's hair and paint our toe nails pink..." Dean snapped back instantly his annoyance levels slowly rising with each minute that passed. He hated how his vampire could see through his mask; his crimson gaze felt like it was penetrating straight through him to peer at his shattered and tarnished soul. A sight that Dean wanted to conceal from everyone, even himself.

"Drop the attitude Dean because I can see right through you," the vampire replied speaking as if he was talking to a petulant child that was having a temper tantrum because he didn't get his way first time. "I can see how much you're hurting inside and I can see how confused you are because I know you and I know how I think..."

"You know me?" Dean scoffed incredously. "Wow that was an enlightening chat, thanks for coming out here..." he added attempting to turn away from the vampire however a firm hand upon his shoulder halted this movement and kept him in position. There was enough strength behind the grip for the hunter to get the message that the conversation wasn't going to be over anytime soon...no matter how much he wished it was.

"Yeah I know you...probably better than anyone else in the entire world. I've been following you around for the whole of your life but I never realised this until I met you with those vampire twins. I was there the hour after you were born, I was there the night of the fire, I was there the night of your first hunt, and I was there the night you almost ran away...I have always been there for you watching from a far but never knowing that I was watching you. It wasn't a coincidence we met again when we did, it was fate. I've always been there so yeah I know you and I can see how much this is hurting you..." the vampire paused as the hunter felt the hand upon his shoulder tighten further. "I wish you would just talk to me, please, just talk to me because..." Sam paused once more and Dean noticed a small bloodied tear snake its way down the immortal's cheek.

The hunter drew in a deep shaky breath repressing the tears of his own from escaping. "What?" he whispered with his emerald eyes locking onto his vampire's crimson and for once this very morning the hunter saw past the red eyes and into his vampire' soul and what he saw almost broke his heart. He saw the pain, the sorrow, the grief and the heartache of the past year. He saw a broken shell of the man he had left to wonder the Earth alone.

Dean swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat and lifted one of his hands to wipe away the stray tear on his lover's face. When that was done he allowed his hand to linger on the vampire's cheek with his thumb caressing the skin in a small circle.

"Because I love you," Sam whispered after a couple more moments of silence. "I love you so much Dean Winchester and you have...you have...just please talk to me..." the vampire added barely able to speak these words if the sounds of his cracking watery voice was anything to go by. Sam reached up his hand and placed it on top of the Dean's that was still on his cheek.

Dean felt his heart stir in his chest as he heard the three words he had longed to hear for such a long time now. The three words which had kept him going through the unspeakable hell he had suffered. Sam was his lifeline always had been and always will be and nothing was going to change that. Not even his new non human status.

"I...I can't," the hunter stammered pulling his hand out from under his lover's and running this through his cropped hair. His whole body was shaking as the memories of the past year assaulted his mind, he had to draw in another deep breath and repress them before they took him over.

"Can't or won't?" Sam questioned with his hand that was on Dean's shoulder moving down to grasp onto the hunter's hand with a grip that would normally be impossible to escape. His crimson eyes showed so much love and adoration that the hunter knew he wasn't able to say no to, damn his lover's puppy dog look, it would be the death of him...well...you know...again.

"I can't speak about it because...because...then it would be real...there are no words I can use to describe..." Dean stammered unable to put what he wanted to say into words.

The vampire squeezed his hand lovingly before speaking. "We need to talk Dean; there is stuff we both need to say to each other. The longer we keep this in, the more secrets will build up and I will not let our relationship suffer because of secrets and lies. I love you too much Dean. You should know that whatever you say won't change that...I will always love you...human...or non human."

Dean nodded as he let those words sink in. Sam was right. It would kill him to keep this bottled up inside of him; he couldn't deny the truth even if he wanted to. There was no escaping it. It was better to get it over and done with quickly, like pulling off a plaster or waxing your chest.

"You're right, I know you're right...it's just...it's hard..." Dean murmured dropping his gaze back down to the cross briefly before turning to face the vampire once more. "I'll talk but not here," with those words the hunter tightened his grip on his lover's hand further and began to lead him away from the grave towards the pile of scrapped cars.

* * *

Sam followed after his lover, not saying a word. He didn't want to spook the hunter further and make him change his mind about speaking. He knew that Dean needed to get this off of his chest but Sam didn't know whether he was ready to hear about it...hell...would he ever be ready? His heart hammered in his chest while realisation of where they were going washed over him.

Soon they had reached the beat up Volvo and a small smile crossed the vampire's lips as the memories of their previous encounter here washed over him. That had been the best night of his life and his afterlife. The night he had seen the other side of Dean, the passionate lover that he was, the night that the vampire had fallen even more in love with the hunter...now that sounds like a line from some cheesy Hollywood chick flick. God...if Dean ever knew he had these thoughts then he would be permanently called Samantha. His vampire bravado would go straight out of the window.

Dean released his hand as he climbed to sit on the hood of the car with his back pressed up against the windscreen and the vampire soon followed suit. Sam brushed his shoulder alongside his lover's and placed a comforting hand upon the man's knee knowing that he would need moral support to speak about the past year and how it was he was able to come back after all this time had passed.

"It's like I can still hear them," Dean said after a moment of silence. The vampire turned his head to face his lover whose eyes were staring out in front of him. They shined in the early morning dawn and Sam could see the unconcealed tears battling for their freedom. He could see how hard it was for the hunter to speak about this so the vampire opted to stay quiet and allow his man to speak in his own time. "The hell hounds I mean, it's like I can still hear them howling in my ear, feel them breathing down my neck and feel them tearing into my skin like its paper."

Sam moved his gaze away from his lover and lowered his eyes until they were focused on his shoe. Yeah...he remembered that night well, hearing the snarls, Dean's screams, the tears of his flesh and the squelch of his blood. It had haunted him for the past year, every waking and sleeping moment.

"I couldn't stop them Sammy, I couldn't do anything but lie there as they dragged my soul down with them. Down to hell. I wanted to scream to fight but my body wouldn't move I wasn't in control...it was like there was fire dancing under my skin..." Dean paused briefly and the vampire could hear him draw in a deep breath. "Then it was just darkness for a long time..."

"Do you remember anything?" Sam interrupted, he had to know the answer, he had to know how badly he had failed his once mortal. The vampire lifted his eyes so they bored into the hunter's face again who continued to stare out into the distance.

"About hell?"

Sam nodded then muttered "Yeah" as he wasn't sure whether his lover saw the previous movement.

"Every damned moment of it," Dean replied and with that admission the vampire felt his previously beating heart falter and plummet to the pit of his stomach. He felt like the whole of his world had dropped from under him once more and there was nothing he could hold onto to stop himself from falling with it. He needed an anchor; he needed some solid ground to stand on. Bloodied bile slipped up the back of his throat and yet he refused to allow it its freedom, he needed to be strong...Dean needed him to be strong for him.

"It wasn't a year..." Dean interjected after a couple of moments had passed.

"What?"

"It was a year up here, but down there...I don't know. Time's different. It was more like one hundred years..."

"A century?" Sam whispered his voice barely able to work. Tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes and the vampire wasn't bothered to conceal the fact that he was crying. How was his supposed to remain in control of his emotions after hearing that, he thought that a year without Dean was bad...his lover had faced one hundred in hell. "Oh, my God."

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... Like magic... Just so they could start in all over. And this demon named Alastair... At the end of every day... every one... He would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... If I put souls on...if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 80 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The - the things that I did to them."

A single tear ran down Dean's cheek and the vampire knew he had tears of his own to match his lover's. The bile added pressure on his throat for its freedom but still he refused to let it go; he didn't want to show the hunter how his words were affecting him.

"Dean..." Sam coughed to clear his throat slightly as the tears were affecting his speech. "Dean, you held out for eighty years...it's more than anyone would of," he whispered knowing he wouldn't be able to speak any louder due to the grief and pain pressing down heavily on his heart. His lover had gone through this, his lover had been made to suffer and the vampire hadn't done anything about it, he hadn't been able to save him...Sam had failed Dean...

The vampire watched as the hunter bowed his head and scrubbed a shaking hand across his face, wiping away any and all evidence of his tears. It was this movement that broke Sam's resolve. Slowly he turned to his side to face his lover; he moved his hand away from the man's leg and wrapped this around his shoulders pulling the man tight against his side. His free hand cupped Dean's chin and lifted his head until his watery emerald eyes bored into Sam's own bloodied crimson. He could see so much sorrow and such much pain present in those mystical orbs, something the vampire hadn't seen since the day they had burned John's body after finding out he had been possessed for almost three months.

Leaning down the vampire placed a gentle kiss to the top of the hunter's forehead before pulling away to stare into his eyes once more.

"How I feel..." Dean paused as he drew in a deep breath and more tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. "This...inside me...I wish I couldn't feel anything Sammy...I wish I couldn't feel a damned thing..."

Those words pierced straight through the vampire' deceased heart and he knew instantly that the cocky facade in front of Gordon was just that, a facade, a mask for him to hide behind. This here...this man next to him was the real Dean Winchester, the one that he had fallen in love with and the one he knew needed him more than ever right now.

Sam nodded slowly while he released the hunter's cheeks and grasped one of his hands in his own. He linked their fingers and brought it up to his chest, placing their conjoined hands on top of his silently beating heart. "I'm not going to pretend I know what you have been through but I want you to know it hasn't changed the way I feel about you. I love you Dean, for now and forever. You say you don't want to feel anything? Well you feel that?" the vampire asked pressing their hands tighter against his chest; he waited for his lover's small nod before continuing. "That's my heart beating for you, always for you. What you are feeling there is my love for you and you say you don't want to feel anything...do you really not want to feel this love again?"

"Sammy," Dean whispered his eyes dropping from Sam's down to their entwined hands. "How can you still want me after...everything? I'm not even fucking human anymore...I don't even know what I am...I'm a monster..."

"No Dean..." Sam interjected lowering his crimson eyes down to the floor and allowing their hands to drop into his lap. He could feel his lover's stare bore into the side of his face and he drew comfort from the warmth of his hand in his own. "You're not the monster here, you never were..."

* * *

"Sammy?" Dean questioned feeling suddenly confused at his vampire's defeated and broken form. He squeezed the hand he held slightly wanting to know what it was his lover was trying to tell him, by the looks of it, it wasn't something to be proud of...get in line. "Wha..." he started to say but was instantly interrupted.

"You managed to fight for eighty years...you held out for all that time, you're strength is amazing...you're not the monster...I couldn't even last one year..." Sam stammered and his words just confused the hunter even more.

"What?" Dean asked with the tears slowly stopping in their descent down his face, his confusion began to take over while he tried to decipher what his vampire was trying to tell him.

"I know you have noticed...the eyes..." with those words the vampire lifted his head and his crimson gaze was evident once more. Yes Dean had noticed and yes he was damned curious about what had happened but he a part of him didn't want to know, a part of him didn't want to know how his vampire had reacted at the news of his death. He had had many chances within...within...hell...to imagine just what was happening to Sam, a century of different scenarios ran through his head in that one moment and he hoped to God he didn't believe in that none of them were the truth.

"The past year...it has...I have...I..." Sam stammered once again and the hunter could see how hard it was for him to get the words out that he wanted to so for morally support he squeezed the hand incased in his harder and felt his vampire copy this movement a little while after. "I gave in..."

A feeling of dread washed over the hunter at that admission as his mind filled in the gaps however he wanted to hear Sam say it himself. "You gave in?"

The vampire nodded lowering his head once more in the process. "Yes, I needed to get stronger; I needed more and more until I couldn't stop. I craved it...I crave it...I needed to be stronger to avenge you, to make the yellow eyes sonovabitch pay. I couldn't help myself and this need became worse the more months that passed. I don't know how many...bodies I've left behind...I wanted them to be found..."

"You left a trail for hunters?" Dean exclaimed feeling the darkness inside of him boil attempting to push its way to the surface, wanting its freedom. He repressed this feeling knowing that he couldn't get angry at his vampire...he wasn't a hypocrite...besides it wasn't like this was anything worse than what he had been doing the past year. "Fuck...that's suicide."

"I wanted it to end when I realised that I had no way of destroying that demon, I didn't want to live without you..."

"That's how Gordon found his way here," Dean murmured, that fucking bastard. "Sam..."

"I know I deserve anything you're gonna say to me here, I know that I'm a monster and you probably don't want to be around me anymore, just please let me have this one day with you. For old times' sake then I'll..." Sam trailed off.

Dean couldn't help but allow a small smile to curl up the corner of his lips, a complete contradiction to the swirl of emotions inside of him. "You done?" The hunter chuckled a little under his breath at the completely confused and innocent look on his vampire's face. "Yes there are a million things I want to say to you...but I'm not going to..." Dean paused briefly before continuing. "I want to scream and shout and beat you down for this but where is that going to get us? Hating each other? Lying to each other? Sneaking around behind each other's backs? I don't want that to happen because Sammy I need you. I need you by my side, I have no idea what the future holds or even what the hell I am but I know that I need you here with me."

"Dean..." Sam murmured with his eyes shining brightly and a smile of his own upon his lips.

"At the risk of sounding like a complete chick flick...I love you too Sammy, I didn't come back here just to leave you, you moron. Whatever happens next we can get through...together...You're not a monster, you never were and never will be with me around...you know why?" Dean paused as he turned around to face his lover; the smile was still on his face while he grasped both of the vampire's hands in his.

"Because we can keep each other human," Dean added after a couple of moments had passed. The hunter could see the silent joy and love in his vampire's eyes and suddenly he felt his lover's lips crash down on his for a demanding yet passionate kiss, their first proper after a year for the vampire and an hundred for the hunter. Their lips moved in sync like they had never been apart relishing in the fact that they were connected once again to the other half of their dark, stained soul.

After a minute or two the hunter pulled apart from the vampire and smiled brightly up at the man. The sense of hopelessness and despair that he had been feeling earlier had all but vanished; he had belief in his vampire. He knew that if he was going to help Sam fight the monster inside of him then he would have to face up to his own. But he wasn't alone...he meant what he said...they will be side by side...they'll keep each other human no matter what it takes.

Maybe in the end that will be enough to help them get through this.

They have a long journey ahead of them and their new story was only just beginning...

TBC (**Poll about characters is still up for one more chapter only, so if you haven't voted now is the time to vote XD! **

**Hey, first of all I want to apologise for such a late update, I'm so sorry guys but I have been busy at college and performing in my role as beta (btw check out her story if you haven't all ready it's called Pain and Loyalty and there is a link to it in my ****favourites****) Also this chapter was such a bitch to write, I wasn't sure how I wanted this to go and still not completely convinced but oh well you'll tell me what you think won't you :P? I want to thank all my amazing readers and reviewers you make my day so please please please please please keep those reviews coming. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and in the next part I promise you will all learn more about what Dean has become :P Wow...long note...I'll stop talking now and let you get on with the reviewing. Once again thank you so much and see you all in Part Six**)


	6. Chapter 6

The morning dawn had fast approached, the sun poked out just above the horizon surveying the world in the new day it had brought and the birds continued their tantalising tunes. There wasn't a single cloud visible in these early hours and all in all the whole scene was peaceful and dare I say it...romantic.

The vampire and the hunter remained perched on the hood of the beat up Volvo, their new home away from home...well the Impala. The vampire used to feel that his home was wherever his Sire was and then wherever his coven was but now, now he knew that his home was with Dean. He knew that as long as he had his lover he will always feel like he was at home. Dean was his home and in this moment in time the vampire had felt that finally after a whole year he had come home. He felt protected, he felt love and more importantly he felt happy. He never wanted to lose this feeling ever again.

No one had spoken a word since their previous discussion, they didn't have to. Their gentle touches had been enough to speak for them. The vampire cradled the hunter against his chest; his lover was sitting in between his legs with his back pressed against the vampire's chest, his left hand was placed gently on Sam's thigh while his right caressed small circles onto one of the arms that encircled him. This was how they had been sitting for the past two hours and neither one wanted to move away, both needing this connection as bad as their other half. Both of their eyes were directed towards the horizon watching the sunrise in silence. Something they hadn't done ever since the first night they had spent together...in this same spot...a year and two months ago to be precise.

Just sitting here like this in one another's arms was enough to make both men forget about their problems. Nothing mattered but the two of them and the love that they shared; it was like the whole world had been frozen in time just to allow the couple to have this one small moment of peacefulness and love. To allow the couple to revel in the fact that they were together once more, the way it should be...together forever...Sam and Dean...Dean and Sam, they were reunited.

However no matter how much they protested or tried to hide sooner or later reality would catch up with them...But later was always better than sooner...

* * *

Sam tightened his arms around his lover and placed his chin on the top of the man's unusually unstyled hair. The blond locks tickled his nose but he didn't mind one bit, drawing in a deep breath the vampire inhaled the scent that belonged to his lover, feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes as the smell was no longer just a mere memory he had retained. With a sniff he pushed the unwanted intruders away and brought Dean closer into his chest causing the man to grunt briefly as he was manhandled. Slowly the vampire buried his nose deeper and allowed the scent to overwhelm him. His senses felt like they were on fire as Dean's essence filtered through his veins. His tongue watered as the scent turned into a taste upon his tongue, his ears pricked up at the sound of the blood rushing through his lover's veins and he could make out the faint and barely there sound of the hunter's heart beating rapidly, his nose tingled as his lover's scent overpowered his sense of smell. It was like he could feel Dean thrumming under his skin, enlightening all these feelings and emotions that he had neglected for the past year, he could practically taste his lover's blood within his mouth, feel the ghost of it sliding down his throat and all of these sensations flowed through him at the same time. He was in a bliss filled state of nonstop pleasure and a certain ignored appendage started to make itself known against his trousers and the vampire knew that Dean would be able to feel the effect that his smell alone caused.

Sam could practically sense the hunter smirk as he rocked back slightly making the vampire groan at the added stimulation that one movement caused. He knew that Dean knew that his self control was waning, it was taking all of his effort not to take his mortal here and now...again...He wanted nothing more to bury himself deep into his lover and to bury his fangs deep into the vulnerable skin upon the hunter's neck. To feel his lover's blood flow into his veins again was his idea of heaven. Dean rocked back once more and that was the last straw for the vampire.

The vampire growled as he removed his arms from around the hunter, he grasped onto the man's hips and lifted him up so that he turned to face him while still sitting in his lap. Before the hunter could make some cocky remark that Sam could see coming, the vampire sealed his lips over Dean's, effectively swallowing the words that were perched on the edge of his tongue. Their lips moved together in a desperate motion both wanting to taste as much of the other as was possible while fighting for dominance over the embrace. Their tongues twirled around one another and Dean pulled back slightly and nipped on Sam's bottom lip, breaking through the skin. A small droplet of blood appeared and the vampire watched as the hunter seemed to lick his lips before sealing them over the blood. If Sam's brain hadn't been so clogged up with lust he might have noticed the strange change in the hunter's behaviour and the fact that Dean was effectively drinking his blood through the cut on his lip. However all he could concentrate on was the sheer pleasure running through his veins.

His whole body felt alive, more alive than he had ever felt when he had a pulse. He was in heaven...he had never felt happier than he did right now and he knew that he wasn't able to hold back any longer, his self control was long gone.

Pulling back away from the hunter's attack Sam detached his lover's lips from his own and had to stifle a chuckle at the small whine that he made which Dean would deny until he was blue in the face. It was kinda cute although Sam would never admit that, calling Dean cute would practically be committing suicide. This was no longer a possibility now that the vampire had his lover back...speaking of his lover...

* * *

Sam's hands pushed at the collar of the hunter's leather jacket forcing it off of his shoulders and down onto the hood next to the couple. Next to go was Dean's over-shirt at the same time the hunter pulled Sam's own jacket off. Frantic hands tore at layers of clothes until both men were shirtless under the morning sun. They sat there with their eyes locked onto one another panting with the need and desperation they felt singing to their lover under their skin. Time passed them by as they sat there staring, it could have been minutes or even hours but neither one seemed to care. Both were lost in the depths of the other's eyes. Bright emerald bored into a light hazel crimson and vice versa. Eventually the vampire seemed to snap both of them out of the trance by pulling his lover closer into his arms so that his mouth sucked greedily at the exposed neck.

He could feel the hunter's rapid heartbeat against his own, two technically deceased hearts beating for one another. There was something poetic there but the vampire was too occupied at the moment to concentrate on that fact. His full attention was at the skin under his mouth. Sam's tongue darted out and lapped at the hunter's neck, he could feel the pulse bounce beneath his tongue and this just made his need and thirst increase drastically. He pressed a soft kiss to the spot before pausing slightly. As if sensing the hesitation Dean's hands twisted in Sam's brown locks and gave his head a tug so that the vampire's teeth scrapped across the skin. Grinning, the vampire took this as the invitation he needed.

Lifting his head up slightly Sam allowed his fangs to descend before leaning down and licking at the desired area once more. He could feel the hunter's breathing become deeper as the expectation of what was going to happen began to take over. Dean cocked his head to the side allowing the vampire better access to which Sam huffed out a little laugh. He removed his tongue from the skin and pressed one more kiss to the area. Then without warning or hesitation he plunged both of his fangs into the skin, breaking through muscle until he reached the artery. As Sam's fangs made contact both men let out a satisfied and desire filled moan.

The vampire could feel his lover's body shudder under his grasp and this just caused him to wrap his arm around the man's waist and at the same time he felt the hand in his hair tighten. Sam began to take small sips at the blood and it was like an explosion of taste danced across his tongue. Dean's blood was like nothing he had ever tasted before...there were no words he could use to describe it...his blood...it just tasted like...like...love. It tasted of pure passion; almost like a powerful drug and Sam knew the instant the blood filled his mouth that he was going to be addicted for life.

As he drank it never occurred to the vampire that the blood he was drinking meant to belong to a demon, it never occurred to him that the taste he was experiencing shouldn't be possible. He was just focused solely on the taste of his lover and the feel of his lover in his arms, his logical side had been taken over by the vampire once more. He was no longer in control.

Sam continued to drink, careful not to take too much but at the same time unwilling to contract his fangs away from the sweet nectar. He could feel Dean's hands travel down his bare chest, pulling at his nipples until it stopped just above the waistline of his jeans. The hunter's hands slowly tugged at his belt before attacking the zipper of his trousers, when this obstacle was vanquished Dean's hand vanished inside of his trousers and grasped onto his intended goal. The vampire moaned into the hunter's neck and bit down harder feeling more blood well up over the bite mark and pool around the corner of his mouth. He rocked his hips into his lover's hands and he felt like he was in complete ecstasy.

Groaning once more the vampire pulled away from the bloodied mess he had created and attached his lips onto the hunter's. He forced his tongue into the man's mouth effectively forcing the other man to taste his own blood. His own hands wandered lower until they had grasped onto Dean's jeans, he smirked into the hunter's mouth as he felt his breathing quicken and become deeper once more. The hand within his boxers twisted as Dean tightened his grip. Sam rocked his hips up once more and was about to take his mortal there and then until...

"OH GOD!" a horrified voice called out through the morning dawn. Both hunter and vampire jumped as they pulled apart from one another quickly and turned their attention to the newcomer.

* * *

Bobby stood a couple of feet in front of them; his mouth was opened in a shocked expression while an aged hand was placed firmly over his eyes. His whole body language screamed out his awkwardness and horror at walking in on this situation, this amused the hunter and the vampire greatly. "Where's my knife?" he exclaimed pretending to use his free hand to fumble through his pockets.

"Why?" Sam asked smirking at the elder man's antics even though he was annoyed that they were interrupted right at the moment he was about to take his man once again.

"So I can gouge my eyes out," was the elder hunter's automatic reply as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and let it dangle awkwardly at his side.

Sam felt his hunter chuckle. "It was a beautiful natural act, Bobby," Dean replied with a smirk of his own taking over his lips making his darkened emerald eyes shine in the morning light, winking at the vampire in the process.

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see Dean," Bobby spat back still keeping his hand over his eyes. Both boys burst out laughing at that statement which merely seemed to annoy the elder hunter. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Look you boys get decent and I'll meet you inside..." he stammered not bothering to hear the reply he turned on his heels, removed his hand and practically sprinted back towards the house, leaving the couple laughing in his wake.

Sam shook his head and wiped at the tear of laughter that had fallen. He smirked as his attention turned back towards his hunter and the breath he didn't need caught in his throat as he took in the man's appearance. Dean's hair was sticking up all over the place like he had just got out of bed, his face was flushed, and the tips of his ears burned bright red but it was none of these facts that made the vampire feel suddenly ill. No...It was the mess upon his neck. Two bloodied puncture marks were visible, standing out against his pale skin, blood still oozed out of the wound and down his neck. A trail of blood snaked its way down from the wound, past his shoulder and onto his chest making the vampire want to lick his lips. Suddenly Sam felt horrified, he had done this...oh god...how much blood did he take? He knew he had to have taken more than what was healthy...oh god...how the hell had he lost so much control and not even notice? Even though these thoughts were filtering through his head Sam couldn't help but still feel hungry, it had been more than twelve hours since his last meal...before he used to only feed once a month but the past year...oh god...

"Dean I'm..." Sam started to say but was cut off by his lover pressing his lips against his own gently. The kiss was soft and tender before the hunter pulled away and grinned down at the vampire.

"Come on Sasquatch, I think we've scarred Bobby enough for one night," Dean muttered as he pushed himself off of the vampire's lap and jumped down onto the floor. He leaned down and grasped a shirt in his hands throwing this onto Sam's head. Sam pulled the shirt off with a huff and watched the hunter laugh at his reaction while pulling on his own clothes.

Dean didn't seem bothered by the blood loss so why should Sam? However the niggling feeling at the back of the vampire's mind refused to leave him but he pushed this aside for now. He couldn't focus on the need to feed, he didn't need the blood, he didn't...at least that was what he attempted to convince himself as he dressed and followed his lover back into the house.

* * *

Dean's smirk faltered as he entered the living room all ready to tease Bobby about his peeping Tom habits but instead he froze on the spot as his eyes locked onto the deep chocolate brown of the vampire sitting calmly on the couch, who smiled up at him warmly. Dean forced himself to return this smile before striding confidently into the room and taking a seat opposite the man. He wiped his hands on the knees of his jeans suddenly feeling nervous in the elder vampire's company, he had no idea how the man would react to his miracle resurrection, hell he still had no idea how Bobby had taken the news. He had been so caught up in his own feelings and his vampire's that he neglected the two other people he considered to be his family.

Dean watched as Sam and his Sire embraced one another before Bobby sat on the couch beside the vampire and Sam perched on the arm of the chair beside Dean. The hunter's eyes locked onto Bobby's face that was still slightly red and he had to stifle a laugh. At the moment he felt like an underage teenager who had been caught 'doing the dirty' by his father and his partner's father. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun, the only thing that could make this situation worse was if he had gotten Sam pregnant...and that thought almost sent the hunter into a round of laughter but wanting to seem like he still has his sanity he stifled this urge immediately.

"It's good to see you again Dean," Sam's Sire said with the smile still on his face.

"It's good to be back," he replied honestly feeling Sam's right arm snake its way around the back of the chair while his left hand reached down to entwine their fingers together. The hunter knew that this was the vampire's way of providing comfort...oh great...it was going to be one of those conversations...fantastic just what he needed. "Not that I'm not enjoying this small talk can we just cut to the chase..." he added not wanting to drag out this conversation longer than necessary, besides he had an unseen need that was screaming at him, let's just say his trousers was a hell of a lot tighter than he liked them to be. Damn horny vampire!

Three pairs of eyes focused on the hunter all at once making him feel like he was on show. He squirmed slightly in his seat under the scrutiny but he met the two elder men's glare face on. Sam's Sire's expression was full of warmth but underneath all that he could see the confusion while Bobby seemed to be weary. Both men seemed confused as to how it was possible for him to be sitting there in front of him...well if he knew he would share.

"I know what you're all thinking...how am I back..."

"Dean, your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried for a year. Even if you could slip out of hell and inside your meatsuit..." Bobby said narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I know. I should look like a Thriller video reject," Dean sighed scrubbing his free hand across his face. "I don't know what to tell you..."

"What do you remember?" Bobby questioned leaning forward a little more as if he was deciding whether to pull Dean in for a hug or to gut him where he sits.

Dean drew in a deep breath knowing that this question was coming, he felt his vampire tighten the grip on his hand which he squeezed back in reply. He knew that he wouldn't be able to relive the event twice...he just couldn't. "Not much. I remember I was a hellhound's chew toy, and then...lights out. Then I came to six feet under, that was it...but..."

"But what?" Sam's Sire enquired asking the question that was on everyone's lips. Everyone in the room seemed to lean forward at the same time, their attention was hanging onto Dean's every word.

"I'm not sure but I swear I heard Sammy," Dean murmured moving his eyes away from the two father figures to his vampire. "Down in the pit, I could have sworn I heard you talking to me..."

"Talking to you? What did you hear Dean?" the vampire questioned and the hunter could feel the grip on his hand tighten again.

"You told me to come back to you, that's all I heard was you telling me to come back and I knew that no matter what I had to bust out. You needed me..."

"Wait, Dean did this plea sound like an order to you?" Sam's Sire interrupted causing the hunter's attention to snap back to him once more. Dean frowned and was about to question this command..."Just humour me."

"Well...yeah I suppose," he replied narrowing his eyes in confusion. He had no idea what relevance that question had to any of this and he was just as confused while he watched the elder vampire jump up from his seat and stride over towards him. "Wha...?" he started to say but was interrupted by Sam's Sire as he kneeled down in front of him and stared intently into his eyes.

"When you heard this command you felt like you had to fulfil it?" the elder vampire asked continuing to stare into Dean's eyes making the hunter extremely uncomfortable. "Just answer the question."

"Sam told me he needed me..." Dean replied to which Sam's Sire nodded once more. "So yeah of course."

The elder vampire brought a hand up and cupped the hunter's cheek who stiffened instantly under the touch. Their eyes continued to lock with one another as the other two occupants of the room looked at the pair with a deep sense of confusion. No one apart from the elder vampire seemed to know what was happening. After a little while the elder vampire brought his hand away and his eyes flickered up towards his Sired son.

"Samuel command Dean to do something," he told the younger vampire.

"Why..." Sam asked with his brow furrowing but this just seemed to aggravate the elder vampire further.

"What's with the youth today? So full of questions! Samuel command Dean to do something and I will not ask you twice!" Sam's Sire hissed asserting his authority as Sire behind his words.

Instantly Sam's head nodded and his attention turned towards the hunter whose eyes still bored into the elder vampire's. "Err Dean look at me..." he commanded unsure of himself but Dean didn't turn around. "Sire what was...?"

"Always was impatient Samuel, try again but this time command him like you commanded Jessica..."

Sam's frowned then his eyes widened in realisation...no...it couldn't be...Coughing slightly to clear his throat the younger vampire called out in the most authoritative voice he could muster "Dean look at me," as soon as those words were uttered the young Winchester's head snapped around to face Sam. A look of surprise was etched on his face which the young vampire knew was mirrored on his. A small smile began to creep up the corner of his lips. "Kiss me Dean," he ordered and as soon as he finished his sentence he found the hunter's lips desperately crashing down upon his own.

The couple devoured each other's mouths, forgetting about the other two people in the room until Bobby called out..."You boys trying to give an old man a heart attack, don't need to see the live show twice in one night..." Sheepishly the two young men pulled apart and shot the other one a small grin before turning back to the two father figures.

"It worked..." Sam said amazed as his smile spread out into a shit eating grin. A small bloodied tear of happiness snaked its way down his cheek while his eyes focused on his lover's face. "It actually worked..."

"To some extent yes my son," Sire replied in a warm tone his eyes shone with the happiness he didn't bother to conceal. "It did work..."

"Mind sharing with the rest of us?" Dean called out annoyed at the all knowing conversation the two vampires were having. Both vampires turned their attention back to him and Bobby, who by now, was standing behind the elder vampire.

"Dean..." Sam said removing his arm round around the edge of the chair and placing this on top of their already entwined hands. "When you were shot and dying I tried to save you, do you remember?" Slowly Dean nodded his head as the ghost feeling of the fire washed through his veins. "At first I didn't think this worked but it did, it did work!"

"So what I'm a vampire? Come on that's stupid..."

"Is it?" Sam counteracted. "Earlier on tonight you drank my blood..."

"What!" Dean scoffed incredously. "Dude I think I would remember something like that..."

"My lip Dean..." Suddenly the memory of biting into the vampire's lip washed over the hunter, he had no control over his actions at the time and looking back he had no idea why the hell that had seemed like a good idea. His lip just looked...looked...biteable? Yeah alright he knew it was a lame excuse. "You drank my blood on instinct, you follow my commands on instinct because I sired you Dean, and I sired you as my lover. It worked. You heard my call and busted out of hell, you stopped strangling Bobby because I told you too..."

"Woh wait a damn minute," Bobby called causing the trio's attention to turn towards him. "Have we all gone off our heads here? Dean's not a vampire he's...he's...he's..." the elder hunter stammered seemingly unable to utter that one word.

"A demon," Sam's Sire offered to finish the sentence for the man. "Yes he is."

"This makes no sense!" Dean exclaimed his eyes darting from one grinning vampire to the other. "How could I be a vampire and a demon?"

"Yes it is a puzzling and I would have thought it to be impossible but you Dean Winchester are the exception to the rule. When you were killed you were mid change, your body had adapted to host a vampiric soul however the changes were interrupted. Your body was kept functioning by Samuel's blood running through your veins, that blood kept your organs and body in the condition it was when you died, stopping it from decaying..." Sam's Sire replied.

"So I'm a demon in a vampire's body...déjà vu much," Dean murmured referring to the events of last year when Jess had been possessed by Meg.

"Basically yes however you don't have the same attributes as us vampires. You don't need blood to survive, sunlight doesn't affect you and you don't have fangs. You have vampire blood running through your veins and this means that you will be able to heal faster and this also means that you will not be harmed through the use of mortal weapons..."

"I'm immortal..." Dean mused with smile lighting up his face. He turned his attention towards his vampire who had a massive smile crossing his lips. Their hands were still holding onto one another and Dean added pressure onto this grip. "That's...awesome."

* * *

The couple's grins couldn't be wider as they seemed to forget all about the other two people in the room. It was like once more their whole world had narrowed down to one another, nothing else mattered.

Sam's Sire smiled at the pair as he straightened to his full height. He cast a look over to the elder hunter before clearing his throat, causing the pair to tear their eyes away from one another. "Well I can see you boys must be exhausted after everything you have been through, maybe you should retreat to your bedrooms."

"Thanks Sire Dean needs his rest..." Sam replied instantly knowing what his sired father was trying to hint at.

"What I'm not..." the hunter started to protest until Sam nudged him in the side and subtly tried to wink at him. The moment that realisation settled in was obvious on the hunter's face and as one the pair turned to face the duo. "On second thoughts I think I'll grab a nap..." he murmured faking stretching and yawning at the same time.

The pair stood up in unison, never letting go of each other's hands and practically ran up the stairs, their laughter could be heard as they vanished.

* * *

"Oh and Samuel I would like to talk to you this evening," Sam's Sire shouted and he could hear his sired son's groan through his enhanced hearing. This caused the elder vampire to smirk as he turned his attention to the elder hunter. "Why don't we go out for some breakfast?"

"Nah its fine got plenty of food in," Bobby replied frowning as the elder vampire stepped forward and wrapped an arm across the man's shoulders leading him towards the front door. "What?"

The elder vampire smirked as he leaned down and whispered something into the hunter's ear.

"Again?" Bobby exclaimed while the vampire pulled back. "Are those idjits trying to kill me? Freaking rabbits!"

TBC (**Hey all, I hope you enjoyed that chapter again it was a bitch to write. I hope people are still reading and enjoying as I noticed that some of my readers seemed to have stopped reading. But at least I still have all you amazing people out there who stick by me. Anyway hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave me a review to let me know what you thought. The poll is now closed and the two characters have been decided. I'll see you again in Part Seven**)


	7. Chapter 7

The morning dawn had soon given way to the mid afternoon and still the couple remained locked in their shared room. Eventually mid afternoon morphed into early evening and there were still no signs of either the vampire or his demonic lover. The couple were preoccupied connecting with another again after the year worth of absence, much to the two father figure's chagrin. Let's just say that the Singer household hadn't been this noisy since John Winchester's and Bobby's weekend shouting match about Dean's wellbeing. Yeah, it was that bad.

Bobby sat on the porch, a bottle of beer in his hands while his eyes focused on the trail leading round to the back of the house. A place the elder hunter hadn't been for almost twenty four hours now, a place he wasn't sure he was able to go to again. He knew that as soon as he turned the corner all he would see was that massive hole in the ground, the remnants of what used to be Dean Winchester's resting place. The only physical proof, apart from Dean himself, of the younger hunter's death, of the worst year in Bobby's life so far. Years ago he had lost his dear wife Karen to a demon...that was before he even knew exactly what a demon was and he had thought that pain was bad...nothing could of prepared him for losing Dean. After all why should the elder hunter have been prepared to bury the young man when it should have been the other way around? No parent or substitute parent should have to bury their children.

Now that Dean was back the elder hunter should be happy right? He should be glad to see his boy again but...but...there was a voice screaming out at him in the back of his mind, telling him that this all was too good to be true. No one walks out of hell unscarred, no one can just stroll out of the pit like nothing has happened and Bobby knew that Winchester was no exception. Something had happened down there, something bad, something that had caused the young hunter's soul to become demonized and the elder hunter could sense that Dean had been lying when he claimed that he couldn't remember anything. He didn't know whether it was the haunted look in his eyes or the sorrowful vengeful look in the vampire's that gave the lie away but he hadn't been fooled for one moment. Dean was hiding something, which are four words that should never be put together. Dean hiding something could only spell out one thing: trouble. That kid had always been a magnet for danger and trouble...always. But this time, this time Bobby knew that this trouble was of epic proportions, not the sorry Uncle Bobby I accidentally had your favourite knife in my hand and accidentally was playing with it when it flew out of my hand smashing into the window kind of trouble. Oh no this is Winchester trouble, a massive pile of shit festering slowly before it erupts and mark my words sooner or later it is bound to explode kind of trouble.

One thing Bobby was sure of was when that time comes he would be standing by the boy's side every step of the way. He was like a son he had never had and he wouldn't change that fact for the world, demon or no demon that young man was still Dean Winchester. Now all he had to do was convince Dean of this fact, a mission where failure wasn't an option. But first some liquid courage would have to suffice.

* * *

Bobby sighed as he brought the bottle up to his lips and drank deeply. He could feel the warmth of the alcohol flood into his veins making his whole body tingle, a gentle buzz had begun to form in his mind however the elder hunter knew he was no way near drunk. These days it took a lot more alcohol to bring the man down to his knees seeing as it had been a constant companion to him for the last year. He had begun to form a slow resistant to its power and the elder hunter also knew that this was a sign of early alcoholism.

"Drinking again I see..." a disembodied voice from behind caused the elder hunter to startle sending some of his beer cascading over the top of the bottle and down into his lap. Swearing softly Bobby placed the bottle on the step beside him and began to dab at his damp thigh with the hem of his shirt.

A figure emerged from path leading around the back of the house. The elder hunter shot the elder vampire a grimace as the Sire gracefully perched down on the step beside him. "It's just the one," he defended himself instantly feeling like a teenager being caught underage drinking by his elder brother.

"Sure it is and what number of it's just the one is this then?" Sam's Sire asked with his gaze moving down to the bottle then back up to meet Bobby's eyes once more. It was in those deep chocolate brown orbs that the elder hunter could really see the vampire's age, the weariness, the worry, the concern and all the his troubles that the man conceals from prying eyes. It was his eyes that made him 'human'.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," Bobby shot back.

"No you're right you don't but remember when I first came to you Singer? How much of a mess you were in? How you were constantly drunk just to drown out your pain. You really want the boys to see you in that state? I thought I had helped you through this before and I don't have the time or patience to go through this drama once more. I need you sober to help me deal with putting this family back together again..." The Sire responded calmly with his eyes never straying away from Bobby's. "The boys need you, I need you."

Bobby sighed once again and scrubbed a tired hand across his face. The vampire's words struck a chord in his heart and he knew full well that the elder man was right...as usual. "How are we going to fix this? We have no idea just what Dean is capable of or whether he is...is...is...himself and as for Sam he has gone so far off of the rails this past year..."

"I know friend," The Sire interrupted placing his hand upon the hunter's shoulder firmly. "It is going to take some time but we will get through this. The boys have each other again and as long as they know they have us standing by their side to help them every step of the way they will recover from this. We have to be persistent but I for one will not let this family fall. Dean is just as much as a son to me as he is to you and I'm sure the same could be said for you with Samuel and that is what makes us family."

"Family doesn't end with blood," Bobby added with a small smile crossing over his aged lips. He leaned down and picked up his almost empty beer and took another sip, taking in the disapproving expression upon the elder vampire's face. He smirked as he placed the bottle back on the top step. "What? I need something to erase the images from earlier, freaking rabbits."

The Sire chuckled as he removed his hand from the man's shoulders. He straightened his back and pushed up to his full height. "Right then, we have work to do." He looked down so that his eyes were locked onto Bobby's form, a smile crossed his lips. "I'll take Samuel and you take Dean."

"Sure give me the sex addled demon," Bobby grumbled standing up with his joints protesting at the sudden movement. "Never going to be able to erase that sight...You sure they're done? Don't want to witness the live show another time, if I wanted gay porn I would buy it"

"You buy gay porn?" The Sire questioned raising his eyebrow in mock surprise leaving the hunter stammering in his wake.

"That's not...No...No...Shut up." Bobby murmured feeling his face grow warmer, he didn't mean to buy it he thought it was regular porn years ago, honest.

The Sire chuckled once again while he shook his head in amusement. "Trust me they're done. You can go back to watching your gay porn on TV instead of live," the vampire added shooting the hunter a cocky grin before walking through the door to the house. Leaving a slacked jaw Bobby behind him.

"No I never...Aelfric!" Bobby groaned following after the vampire slowly. "Idjit smart ass as if I don't have enough already with Sam and Dean around. Gonna be the death of me..." he added as he braced himself for the impending conversation with his 'adopted' son, if he is able to look at him in the face without blushing that is...

* * *

Sam stared up at the ceiling, his crimson eyes open but not seeing anything at all. His mind whirled at a hundred miles per minute. His thoughts screaming at him from inside his head, begging to be heard when all the vampire wanted them to do was shut the hell up so he could get some rest. He hadn't properly rested for over a year now and it was beginning to take its toll on him. Sighing softly the vampire blinked a couple of times and snuggled his head down upon the pillow further knowing full well that he was going to be in for yet another restlessness night. Fantastic.

A small whimper brought the vampire's attention down to the precious bundle in his arms. Dean's naked form was spread out across Sam like a human duvet, his head was pressed into the crook of his neck, his soft slow breathing dancing across his skin, his right leg was hooked across Sam's stomach pinning his body down onto the bed, his left arm was snaked around the vampire's waist while his right hand was pressed gently on his chest above his heart. The duvet pooled around the hunter's waist exposing a flash of the skin upon his right hip and damn if that sight only didn't turn the vampire on. But then saying that, after a year apart there was very little of the hunter that didn't make the vampire all hot and horny. Dean Winchester was just pure sex on legs, everyone knew it and it made Sam's deceased heart feel all warm to know that this man, the man in his arms was all his. He had staked his claim and made his mark, it was official, had been the first time he had drunk from the hunter passionately...Dean was his. For now and for eternity.

Sam's eyes remained locked onto his lover's form. He couldn't believe that after all this time he was finally here, back in his arms where he belongs. It was amazing that the hunter had been able to bust out of hell all because he heard Sam call out to him, his demonic vampiric immortal had literally made his way through fires and flames to be with him and if that didn't scream out love he didn't know what would. The vampire knew that his love for Dean was deep but to clearly see that those feelings were mutual was an incredible feeling...the best feeling in the world...

Another small whimper brought the vampire crashing out of his thoughts instantly. Sam peered down at the hunter and noticed that Dean's mouth was open slightly, his breathing was erratic and his eyes seemed to be dancing rapidly under his closed eyelids. The classic signs of a nightmare.

Tightening one of his arms around his lover the vampire brought the other up to card through the hunter's hair. Slowly his fingers caressed through each strand, his fingertips dancing on the man's scalp showering him with every inch of love he could muster through touch alone. He could feel Dean's body instantly stiffen at the first touch but after a couple of seconds that tension slowly melted away. However it was apparent that the man was still caught in the throes of the nightmare and the vampire shuddered to think about what exactly was playing behind his closed eyes, he could only imagine the dreams that could be plaguing his lover after hearing the man's confession of the day before. Sam knew he would do anything to erase the past year...absolutely anything.

* * *

Dean squirmed in his sleep, small movements that Sam wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for his vampiric senses or the fact that the hunter was sprawled across him. This caused Sam to tighten his grip once more and bring his lover closer into his body, hoping that his sheer presence alone was enough to comfort the man. His hand continued its movements while he pressed his lips against Dean's forehead briefly before tucking his head back into the crook of his neck.

"Ssh Dean, I'm right here, I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now..." he murmured whether he was trying to comfort the hunter or himself he wasn't sure. "You came back to me, you're safe," he repeated attempting to calm his lover back into a peaceful state of sleep. However his efforts seemed to have been in vain as all of a sudden Dean's laboured breathing hitched, his eyes snapped open and his whole body bolted out of the vampire's arms so that he was now sitting up on the bed.

Dean's hair stuck up all over the place, his chest panted through the adrenaline and fear running through his veins and his black eyes darted wildly across the room until they locked onto Sam. Instantly recognition seemed to settle over the hunter as his whole demeanour changed from wild and crazed to slightly more calm and together. His black eyes faded back into the enchanting emeralds the vampire knew well and loved. "Sammy..." he muttered his voice hoarse, coughing slightly he spoke again "Err...what's the time."

The vampire frowned slightly as he glanced briefly over to the clock on the far wall. "A little past eight."

Dean nodded and scrubbed a shaking hand across his face before shifting so that he was no longer on top of the vampire but beside him. He gripped onto the corner of the duvet with white knuckles and Sam could clearly see the small tremors of fear running down the hunter's spine. Must of been one hell of a dream...wow...that phrase could actually be used literally in this sense.

"Dean...do you want..."

"I'm starved," Dean interrupted quickly shooting the vampire a small unsure smile. He drew in a deep breath and pushed the duvet away standing up in the process showing off his full naked glory. If it hadn't been for the previous nightmare eating away at Sam he would have jumped his lover then and there. But there was a time and a place for that...besides he knew that they both would need some recovery time after their earlier marathon...

"Dean," Sam tried again with his eyes following his lover around the room picking up his clothes and dressing. "I think..."

"Look," Dean interrupted once more turning on his heels to face his vampire clutching his shirt in his hands. "I don't want to talk about it, there is nothing left to say, this is something I have to deal with."

"Not on your own you don't."

"You can't help me through this Sammy, this isn't something you can kiss and make better instantly. I just...I can't...I...I'm not talking about this so drop it!"

"How am I supposed to drop it? After everything that you have told me? How am I supposed to just forget that it ever happened? I thought we promised that we won't lie or conceal things from each other and isn't that just what you're doing now? You're hiding away from me, sheltering behind your damned masks once more...you're going to make yourself ill or worse..."

Dean chuckled without humour. "I'm already a demon there's not much worse than that."

"You're so much more than just a demon..." Sam added slowly standing up out of the bed and making his way over to his agitated lover.

"Oh I forgot apparently I'm part vampire too...a supernatural freak..." Dean sighed out in defeat as the vampire came to a stop right in front of him. Sam reached out and retrieved the forgotten shirt from the hunter's hands and threw this onto the bed so that he could take the man's hands into his own, squeezing the appendages lovingly until the hunter's eyes met his own.

"You're not a freak, you're unique. There is so much more to you than you think there is, there is nothing about you that I don't love and that hasn't changed, I think I proved that many times earlier on..." Sam paused to note the small smirk of remembrance crossing Dean's face. "I know that this all seems hard at the moment but you can always talk to me, I will always be here for you no matter what so please don't hide away from me. I love you."

With those words the tension in Dean's body seemed to melt away as a small smile curled at the corner of his lips. "Such a girl," he teased playfully before inhaling deeply. "Thanks Sammy, I love you too but I have to deal with these nightmares myself, besides it's not like I need to sleep much anyway. I just need time to...to...adjust."

"I think we all do Dean," Sam replied squeezing the hands once more. He was about to lean in to steal another kiss when a knock at the door interrupted him. Inwardly cursing the vampire turned his attention to the wooden door and the newcomer all the while he remained holding onto his lover's hands. "Yeah?"

"Samuel lets go for a stroll, meet me outside in ten," Sam's Sire called out through the door once again causing the vampire to internally curse. When Sam heard the sound of footsteps retreating away he let out a groan.

His Sired father sounds pissed off...that meant this 'stroll' was for one purpose and one purpose only. A lecture...great...just perfect...This was the moment he had been dreading ever since seeing his Sire again, this was the moment he would have to face up to his actions of the past year...Fanfuckingtastic.

(**Hey all, I am so so so so sorry for such a late update, been over a month :O I never meant for it to be this long until the next chapter so I am really sorry. Life has been hectic for me and then I suffered from a writer's worst enemy writer's block so I am not happy with this chapter but it is mainly a filler for the impending chapter which will be the fatherly chats so look out for that. Sorry it is shorter than usual :/ writer's block is a bitch but hopefully I will be back in business now and ready to write out more chapters for you amazing readers. Oh yeah I also realised that all this time I had never given Sam's Sire a name so I did in this chapter: Aelfric if you hadn't realised so that's who I mean when I refer to that name from now on :) **

**If there is a one shot you want me to write linked to the Vampire Nights verse, either set in VN or DD then just let me know and I can see what I can do. Anyway I hope this chapter was ok as it was such a bitch to write and I knew I had to write something because it had been such a long time since the last update. Please read and review and I want to thank all those who do take time out to review my story, it means so much to me. I hope you still like this story and hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write. See you all in Part Eight) **


	8. Chapter 8

Sam's hands delved deep into the pockets of his jacket as he followed the retreating form of his Sired father. He had left the comfort and safety of his lover's arms to the dark and damp of the evening just so that his Sire and he could have a 'talk'. In other words Sam was about to get a lecture...great.

The pair strode forwards with an awkward silence biting at their heels every step of the way. Neither one was willing to break through the atmosphere as they waited for the other to make the first move, both sired father and son owning the same 'stubborn' streak.

This charade continued for the next ten minutes or so as the pair of vampires made their way over to the outskirts of the forest where everything had kicked off about a year and two months ago. This would be the first time Sam had ventured this far out ever since that faithful night that his lover was snatched from his grasp. His self control wasn't sufficient enough before for him to be able to make this journey without ripping the whole world apart, particle by particle. He had no idea even now if he was ready to face this, his past, the one thing he had been attempting to run from this past year. As the old saying goes sooner or later the past is going to catch up to you, there is no escaping even if you are a supernatural creature.

Sam knew that he wasn't able to run away anymore. He had to face up to his actions, to his past and the consequences of said actions, whatever they may be. It was time he stood up like a man instead of running away and drowning his sorrows like a coward. Tonight was the first night of his new life and he wasn't going to muck it up again, he was going to fight to be the person he once was, he was going to control and destroy the monster he had become even if it was the last thing he ever did. He was going to do all that because he now had something worth fighting for. He had his Dean back and he wouldn't change that fact for anything in the world. Nope...not one single thing.

Now all he had to do was convince his Sire of this...

* * *

Aelfric came to a stop under the great willow tree at the edge of the forest. He hesitated for a moment with his back to his sired son as he attempted to compose himself for the impending talk. He drew in a deep unnecessary breath while he repressed the anger that was bubbling underneath his skin due to his son's actions of the past year. He wanted to do nothing more than to shout and scream at the boy until the end of his afterlife but he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Losing his temper never got him through his life so he had adopted the firm and caring father figure approach to vampiric parenting. He so could write a handbook by now...anyway I digress.

Making sure that he was completely composed Aelfric turned on his heels to face his youngest sired son. A small comforting smile was plastered across his face however this facade didn't quite reach his eyes. His hands lay limp against his side while he slowly lowered himself down onto the ground, pressing his back up against the nearest tree. When he was settled his chocolate brown orbs locked onto light crimson. Repressing a shudder at the sight of those eyes Aelfric patted the ground beside him and waited for Samuel to hesitantly sit where he was directed.

After a couple of moments of apparent silent deliberation the younger vampire took his place by his sired father, his crimson gaze darting around his surroundings, looking anywhere but at Aelfric himself. His hands wringed together and the elder vampire could see the small tremor running through the appendage, whether this was due to nerves or withdrawal he couldn't tell. In his experience he knew it was probably the latter...

"Samuel," Aelfric called out gently knowing that he was going to have to initiate the conversation his sired son seemed so desperate to avoid. "Son..." he added as an afterthought and the use of that name caused the younger vampire's sorrowful gaze to turn towards him. "I don't know where to start."

"How about we don't and say we did?" Sam quickly added with a fake smirk on his lips. His eyes shone with the guilt and false hope that he held in his deceased heart and this caused the elder vampire a sense of sorrow to wash over him.

When had everything gone so wrong? When had the usual strong, carefree and in control vampire vanish? This past year everything had gone to shit and the elder vampire couldn't help but blame himself. He had failed his youngest son...he had failed to protect him and his desired mate from their own kind and for that he will never be able to forgive himself. That was in the past, there was nothing he can do about it but he knew that now, it was time to pick up the pieces and put it all together again; he had two confused and lost 'children' to deal with and they needed him more than ever. He'll be damned if he watched them suffer again, no sir, not on his watch. Aelfric was taking the reins, taking back control and putting them all back on track again. Now that was a mission and a half ahead of him...

"You and I both know that isn't going to happen," Aelfric replied sternly not in the mood for his youngest diversion tactics. "This isn't something we can joke away like it never happened, Samuel we need to talk about this and there is no avoiding that. This past year can't be swept under the carpet like it's another blip in time..."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Sam declared quietly with no strength behind his voice like he had already given up the fight. "I wish I could just...just...go back to when...when...that night and stop this all from happening, I wish..." the younger vampire's voice trailed off as his eyes broke away from Aelfric's and onto the floor in front of him. His head hung limply from his neck in bitter defeat with his bangs falling softly in front of his face, concealing the single tear the Sire had noticed rolling down his son's cheek. "I'd do anything for a second chance, anything."

Aelfric smiled sadly at his son and shifted his body so that his shoulder now brushed against Sam's. "I know son, believe me I know, but your actions...your way of coping...I'm disappointed in you, for the first time in my afterlife you have disappointed me greatly."

The Sire paused as he heard his youngest sniff back the tears he guessed were threatening to fall. He knew he was being harsh but Sam needed to hear this, he needed this reality check to get better. It was the only way even if the truth killed both vampires' inside...ironic isn't it? The only other weapon powerful enough to kill a vampire was lost hope in the ones that they love. Just like humans.

* * *

"Not the prodigal son after all aye father?" Sam bit back squeezing his hands, which were sitting in his lap, into fists. His whole body felt tight and foreign like he didn't belong. His heart was dying out to be by Dean's side and his arms felt heavy without his demon in them. His head was screaming at him to run, run as far as he could with his lover and never look back. His throat burned with the intense desire to feed, he craved blood, and he craved it badly. The desire thrummed under his skin slowly consuming him until all he would be able to think about is the feed like he was a damned newborn once again. "What was I supposed to do? I had just lost everything!"

"No Samuel, not everything, you still had me, you still had Bobby, and you still had your kind..." Sire interrupted.

"So? Whoop de do! Lucky me! Wow that would have made everything better thanks Sire."

"Samuel..." Aelfric growled in a mock warning which the younger vampire just chose to ignore.

"What? It's the truth, how the hell would any of you made it any better? What the hell would you have done that could of erased what had happened? Nothing...that's the truth. You would have done nothing!"

"I would have been there for you like a good father would. I would have helped you through it..."

"You would have wanted me to forget what happened. To forget about Dean and to move on like he hadn't even existed or been the centre of my world. That's what you would have wanted from me," Sam growled lifting his now pure crimson gaze towards his sired father, the pure anger and hatred he was feeling was apparent in that one look. He could feel all the pent up frustration, anger, sorrow, guilt, thirst and need for revenge pouring out of him towards the one person who truly cared about him.

"No that's not true I wouldn't have wanted you to forget about Dean..."

"No?" Sam scoffed incredously his eyebrow rising sceptically. "Isn't that exactly how you dealt with your grief? That's what you did when Rachel was killed!"

"How dare you?" Aelfric exclaimed and Sam could see his Sire's own anger building up towards an uncontrollable rage.

"So you can speak to me like that about Dean but when I try to mention Rachel you go ape shit crazy on me?"

"Rachel was your mother and the love of my life you know how her death tore me apart. I would never forget about her!"

"Exactly! Yet you expected me to forget about the love of my life, so what it's one rule for you and another for the rest of us?" Sam questioned his eyes blazing deeply as they challengingly bored into his Sire's. His anger was rising steadily and he knew it was only a matter of time before it controlled him completely and at the moment he couldn't care less if that happened.

* * *

"You know full well I have never forgotten about Rachel. I think about her every day since it happened but I can't afford to dwell on the past when I have all my children to care about. You and your brothers and sisters are the only things that have kept me going through this difficult phase which is why I know that you needed me. I turned to my family for support instead of rampaging through the streets like some revenge obsessed..." Aelfric trailed off unable to finish his sentence with the word perched on the tip of his lip. He could clearly see the burning anger and hatred in his youngest eyes and it pained him to know that this was solely directed towards him. But Sam needed to hear this; he needed this reality check and who better to deliver it then his Sired father.

"Say it," Sam muttered through clenched teeth with his fangs slowly descending. "Say it!"

"Monster Samuel, like some revenge obsessed monster," Aelfric finished his deceased heart heavy in his chest with associating those words with his own son.

Aelfric watched as Sam nodded his head slowly, his eyes still narrowed glowed the deepest red the elder vampire had ever seen in his existence. He had never seen a vampire so out of control before and to think this was his Samuel, his baby, his son.

* * *

Sam growled menacingly, by now his fangs was fully descended. In one fluid motion he jumped to his feet and lunged towards his Sire, grabbing him by the scruff of his jacket and pulling him to his feet in the process.

The two vampires stood there practically nose to nose. Crimson eyes bored into chocolate brown. The youngest facing off to the oldest trying to assert some form of dominance. Both of them were trapped in the growing anger they felt towards the other. The eldest feeling a form of anger stemmed from his worry and frustration while the youngest feeling a form of anger stemmed from his guilt, his need for revenge, his frustration that the one person he thought would understand didn't and from his unquenchable thirst.

Sam fisted his Sire's jacket harder so that the fabric twirled around his hands, making the grip seemingly impossible to escape from. He hissed and snarled into the elder man's face acting more like an animal than an almost human. "News flash _Sire_," Sam spat that title out like it was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm a vampire. Being a blood sucking monster is kinda in the job description."

"No son. It's not..." Aelfric attempted to intervene but the grip on his jacket only tightened as Sam continued to speak in a low growl.

"I'm a blood sucking monster and you know what...that is all down to you. You made me this way so in a way all that blood is on your hands not mine. Mine are clean."

"Samuel you've gone too far this time. You need help and I can't help you unless you want me to son..." Aelfric replied calmly seemingly choosing to ignore his sired son's previous statement. "If not for yourself then for Dean..."

"I'm doing this for Dean," Sam growled releasing his grip on the elder vampire's jacket so that he stumbled back suddenly. "Everything I have done has been for Dean!"

* * *

Aelfric composed himself swiftly as he reached up to straighten out his jacket. His brown eyes continued to lock onto his son's shaking form. He could see the blood lust and anger clear as day in Sam's body language and he knew that the younger vampire was close to breaking point, if he wasn't already there. He was balancing on a knifes edge and this could go either way if he wasn't careful.

"I know that you believe that Samuel but getting revenge the way you have been isn't the way to go..."

"You don't know anything!" Sam hissed crouching low in an attacking stance, looking like he was about to pounce. "They need to pay for Dean's death; they still need to pay..."

"Son, no, he is alive, you don't need to do this..."

"You don't get it. They need to pay, every one of them, they need to pay for me and Dean to be happy together. They could come back and take him away from me for good. They need to pay...and I know where to start..." Sam rambled straightening up once more his mind seemingly been swayed from attacking his Sire. "His blood will taste so sweet running down my throat."

"Samuel...NO...don't do this..." Aelfric almost pleaded feeling his control over his sired son slipping away through his fingers. He knew who his son had in mind, he could tell who was going to be his next victim but he also knew that going after the man could be considered to be suicide. "I'm telling you as your Sire not to do this, come back with me into the house...Please don't do this...for Dean's sake."

Sam's eyes softened at the mention of his lover before they hardened once again. Determination settled across his face and it was in that moment that Aelfric knew that he had no chance of changing his mind. The younger vampire was going to do this despite what anyone thought.

"I'm doing this for Dean...I wouldn't have to do this if you only caught up to the murderer in time and killed him. I'm doing what you couldn't do then I and Dean can be happy. Then no one can take him away from me...I'm putting right your failings. I'm doing this and you can't stop me..."

"Samuel...son..."

"I'M NOT YOUR SON AND YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER. MY FATHER WAS A RICH SELFISH BASTARD AND YOU'RE NOT HIM! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE, YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Sam yelled as he growled once more towards his Sire before turning his gaze towards the house where Dean and Bobby currently resided. His crimson gaze faltered slightly which didn't go unnoticed by his Sire. "I'll be back for you Dean, then we can be together forever, no one will take you away from me. I will make sure of that," he whispered as he turned on his heels and sprinted into the forest away from his Sire, away from Bobby and away from his lover.

* * *

Aelfric watched his son run away with a bloodied tear snaking its way down his cheek. He had failed to get through to him for the first time ever, he had failed him. He could hardly recognise the monster Sam had become over the past year but with this thought hard determination settled over him. He was going to get his old son back, no matter what.

"Don't worry son, we'll save you," he murmured to the space where Sam had once been.

Wiping away the single tear he turned his attention back towards the house. He knew that now there was only one hope left for his son. One chance to get him to see sense once more and that hope was as messed up as the vampire. Aelfric prayed silently for the first time since his rebirth that they would be able to get through to each other.

It was clear to him who and what Samuel needed. He knew that only one person would be able to get through to his son now.

Straightening his shoulders and holding his head high the vampire stalked back to the house with a heavy heart.

He just hoped that Dean would be able to get through to Sam before it became too late...

TBC (**Hey all, so so so sorry it has been ages since the last update but life has been so hectic for me at the moment. I'm in my last year of college so work has been piling up on me, I swear I never seem to leave that place :/ I hope you are all still reading and enjoyed this chapter as it was such a bitch to write. Anyway please read and review to let me know if you're still interested in this story and what you thought of this chapter. I'll try not to let it be a long time till the next update but I can't guarantee anything. Anyways I'll leave you now, hopefully see you in all part Nine**)


	9. Author's Note

**Hey all, **

**Before you are all wondering yes I am still here though have not been on this site for a long while :/. Anyways I really want to apologise to you all for the lack of updates for months on end but college has been so hectic for me recently and I have been having family issues as my sister has been ill for the past 6 months. So life has not really granted me the time to continue writing anymore but I do not want to abandon this story I loved writing it. I finish college in 2 weeks and then I should have more time to write, that is if you want to see this story continued. Please let me know if you still want to read as I had a lack of responses for the last chapter. Thank you all for your patience and I hope life will become easier soon :/ **


	10. Chapter 9

The air was silent and still with the occasional chime of the clock and tick of its heartbeat echoing out through the quiet house. No floorboards creaked; no kettle boiled, no birds sung, no laughing, no crying, and no shouts of joy or pleas of pleasure...there was nothing. So it might prove to be a surprise when I mention that within this room sat two men, one an old aged hunter who has seen and been through a lot in his lifetime and another a young immortal demon who has been through hell and back...literally. Two different men who are bound together through their familial ties to one another and through their experiences but on this particular occasion neither one of them had ever felt so separate from the other that looking at them was like staring into the eyes of a stranger.

Dean perched on the edge of the couch, his hands wringing together nervously while his tongue clicked against the side of his mouth. His eyes darted all around the room however they refused to meet the curious pair of blue that was currently fixated upon him. His whole body language screamed out avoidance and how much he wished that he could just run away from the impending conversation and never look back. But that is what cowards do...and Dean Winchester was no coward...

Drawing in a deep breath the demon lifted his now bright green eyes and they meet the elder man's curious yet frightened gaze. "Come on then, say it," he goaded wanting to get this situation over and done with, preferably as painless as possible. "I know you are dying to say it so say it..." the young hunter added already dreading hearing the words he was fully expecting to pass the elder hunters lips. Mentally he prepared himself for the hatred, the disgust and the questioning about what he has become...it was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Beer?" Bobby asked as he pushed himself off of his seat opposite the young demon and started to walk out of the living room into the conjoining kitchen, leaving a stunned hunter in his wake.

"Beer? That's it? That's all you have to say?" Dean questioned as he too slowly straightened to his full height, his eyes were locked onto the elder man's retreating back.

"Well what do you expect from me?" Bobby replied while he reached into the fridge, grabbed the nearest beer, twisted off the cap and took a long drag from the bottle. "Damn that's good stuff..."

Dean stared at his only father figure in disbelief, of all the things he had expected to happen this was not one of them, he was sure he was going to get a load of shit about his time in hell and...Oh yeah...the fact that he was a damned demon! "Bobby..."

"I know what you want to hear me say boy but I won't say it," Bobby spat back interrupting the young hunter before he had a chance to complete his utterance. The elder hunter's eyes were soft as he spoke and slowly he lowered his bottle down onto the side and started to walk towards the younger man. "I ain't your Daddy so I won't treat you like he would," he added as he came to a stop in front of the confused demon.

With a bright smile on his face Bobby placed his hands upon Dean's shoulders and brought him into his chest for a bone crushing hug. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes while he held the man he considered to be his own son close. "It's good to see you son."

"Yeah, you too," Dean replied returning the hug with little less enthusiasm then the elder hunter, still not sure what exactly was going on. The two men embraced for a little while, long enough to be affectionate but short enough so they would not get confused with having oestrogen in their bodies. After a couple of moments passed the two men released each other from their arms and Bobby patted the back of Dean's shoulder once before stepping away from the demon. Subtly the elder man coughed into his hand in an attempt to draw attention away from the previous feminine moment as he walked over to the counter and retrieved his beer once more; the younger hunter's eyes were fixed on him throughout this.

"So this doesn't bother you?" Dean asked still not sure of himself. "It doesn't bother you that I am now no better than those creatures that we hunt?"

"You're still Dean Winchester, you are better than the scum we hunt, in my eyes you are still the same quiet boy who turned up on my doorstep all those years ago. I ain't gonna sit here and listen to you saying this crap..." Bobby uttered placing his beer bottle back onto the side as he crossed his arms against his chest and raised his eyebrows towards the confused hunter.

"I strangled you..."

Bobby drew in a deep breath as his hand subconsciously reached up towards his throat. "I know..."

"See what I mean! I strangled you without a second thought; I was willing to kill you! What part of that don't you get? If it wasn't for Sammy who would have known what would have happened. I'm not the same Bobby and I don't think I ever will be. I am a monster not a hunter. I have become the very thing we kill..."

"You wait just a minute Dean Winchester! That was not you back then..."

"How can you be so sure? How do you know that this is not all an act huh? How do you know that I am not just another demon possessing another poor sucker's body?" Dean questioned with venom lacing each of his words for effect. He cocked his eyebrow in a questioning manner as he watched the older man hesitate for a moment. To be honest he was asking himself that question as much as he was asking the older hunter, he too was not entirely sure that he was the same old hunter...what if he was a confused demon with an identity crisis...or a lost wondering demon who had no place to go apart from a dead corpse...or what if he really was Dean Winchester but the evil version...to him it was only a matter of time before he turned and hurt everyone that he loves. It was only a matter of time...

"Trust me son, I know..." Bobby replied with his eyes firmly meeting the young demon's gaze. "The way you responded to Sam, the way you act with him, I have never seen someone act so loving towards him except you boy. I was not sure to begin with but now I see, you are Dean Winchester, whether you like it or not you are the same young lad that I helped raise and demon or no demon you're still like a son to me," he added with his tone of voice softening towards the end of his last sentence. In that same instance he straightened up his back and pushed himself away from the counter, in two strides he was once again in front of Dean. Gently he gripped the young demon's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance. "I know it's scary, hell it's scary as heck to see you this way. I mean we don't know how or why you're here but when I do find out who is responsible I want to thank them for bringing my boy home. Dean it has been hard without you not just for me but for Aelfric and Sam...He has struggled the most that is obvious to us all. Now you're back, I dunno, maybe that idjit will finally see sense. It will probably be tough but we will get through this together because we are a family, you, me, Aelfric and Sam, we are our own little messed up family where no one is related by blood. In the end isn't that all that matters, family?"

A small smile started to stretch across Dean's lips while he nodded his head at the elder hunter's words. He could see small tears begin to form at the corner of Bobby's eyes and it was in that moment that he was sure that the words he spoke was the truth. He was right. They could make it through this, with the support of his family then maybe, just maybe he could fight the darkness that is swirling inside of him. There was still an ounce of hope left in his cold deceased heart and he knew that as long as it was there then he was still the same old hunter. He was still Dean Winchester no matter what.

"Family." Dean repeated as he placed his own hand on the elder man's shoulder, reciprocating the simple yet affectionate gesture. For a little while they both stood there, mimicking each other's gestures, sharing their love for one another in the only way they knew how without seeming too feminine.

The seconds ticked on and neither man appeared to move, well not until someone clearing their throat brought them out of their shared bubble. Seeming to sober up the two men shot each other a small smile before pulling apart and turning their attention towards the doorway where the newcomer now stood.

* * *

Aelfric stood tall as usual however this time it seemed that his pride had gone. His lips were downcast in a sour expression with the lines between his eyes more pronounced. His hands hung limply at his side almost in a defeated manner. His whole body just screamed out tension and uncontrollable anger, he looked more like a vampire then he did the first time Dean had meet him. Speaking of vampire...

Dean's eyes wandered away from the older vampire and to the space behind him, the space as to where he expected his own vampire to be...not empty air. Instantly his curious emerald eyes snapped back to Aelfric's sad and worried expression, without saying a single word he knew, he just knew.

"I tried..." Aelfric muttered with his gaze meeting the young demons. "I tried to get through to him but he was just not as responsive to me as he used to be. He is too far gone for even me to get through to him; it saddens me to see my son this way. The bloodlust and need for revenge has clouded his mind to such an extent that he cannot see clearly. There is nothing more I can do for him now..."

"What the hell happened? You're just going to give up like that?" Bobby exclaimed appalled at the vampire's sudden sense of defeat. "That boy needs you..."

"No." Aelfric argued his deep chocolate eyes moving towards the elder hunter. "All he can see is blood and bloodshed. It's not me he needs right now. I cannot fix him this time; well not until he lets me that is."

"Why don't you just whack him with your Sire mumbo jumbo?" Bobby retorted desperately trying to reason with the elder vampire for the sake of his messed up and broken family unit.

All through this exchange Dean remained silent, his eyes always watching the elder vampire he now considered to be like another father to him. He could see the pure sorrow in the man but he could also pick up on the feeling of hope. It was small and hardly present but the young man knew it was there.

"He would just resent me more. Besides with the amount of human blood in his system and hatred in his heart my supernatural abilities will be no match to override that. "Aelfric added with his eyes now moving to Dean once again. "Samuel is in need of some serious help, if we do not get this lust for blood out of his system then he will become the very creatures that you Dean hunt. I have seen it happen so many times before, I know the signs. He needs help."

Slowly Dean nodded his head in agreement, his expression thoughtful yet determined, in this moment he seemed to be more like the hunter he used to be rather than the demon he had become. "You mean he needs my help."

Aelfric tipped his head slightly in acknowledgement. "Indeed." He replied walking towards the young hunter and placing his hands upon the man's shoulders, mimicking Bobby's previous gesture a mere ten minutes ago. "I believe that you are his last hope. I need you to get through to him and bring him back here where we can start on getting this blood out of his system. If you cannot get through to him then I believe that there is no hope left for Samuel and I will be forced to do something I never thought I would have to do for the sake of humanity."

"I won't let you kill him," Dean growled instantly picking up on the hidden message behind the elder vampire's words. His eyes flashed black for a brief moment before he was able to control his anger.

"Relax son, I know you won't which is why I am convinced that you will succeed. His fate rests on your shoulders. Your bond, your love is the strongest I have ever seen since Rachel and I...Trust me I know what he went through and what he is going through now but he is lucky. His love has come back; I had to suffer the hard way. I still do but this is not about me it is about Samuel." Aelfric said with a sad smile on his face, he squeezed Dean's shoulder gently before stepping away. "He needs you Dean, he needs you now more than ever and you need him."

"Where is Sammy?" Dean asked as determination crossed his face.

"I cannot be sure; he mentioned something about revenge..."

"I know where to find him," Dean added confidently nodding his head towards the two other men.

"How?" Bobby asked incredously.

"Because I know what I would do." Dean replied. "Don't worry I will bring him back," and with those words Dean shot the two men a look and turned on his heels and took his leave.

"I'm coming Sammy. I'm coming."

* * *

The darkness was his friend, it was his blanket and it was like his overprotective lover wrapped around his body concealing him from prying curious eyes. It was in the darkness that he waited. A creature of the dark stalking the shadows...very clichéd and something the person he used to be would have been amused about. But not now...no...Now all he cared about was the rapidly pounding heartbeat present in his head, one which he had been tracking for the past eight hours.

He could almost taste the rich metallic poison oozing into his mouth and slowly dripping down his throat. He would not waste a single drop of this sweet nectar; this opportunity too good to miss. He wanted to saviour every moment of it because this was the moment he had been waiting for. This was the moment he had longed to happen for every damned second of this past hellish year, excuse the pun.

He was going to bide his time and wait for the perfect moment to strike. This was not to be rushed. It had to be perfect. He wanted the bastard to feel just how he had been feeling the past year; he wanted him to cry, to scream, to beg for forgiveness and to beg for the sweet release of death. Because that is what it is going to be after he was through with the man, a sweet release, a chance at freedom and a chance to experience just what Dean had been going through, hell.

He grinned in the darkness. His pointed fangs the only aspect that was visible in the impenetrable darkness. Oh he was going to go through hell alright...he was going to suffer...this was payback.

Continuing to smirk, the man pushed himself away from the wall he was currently leaning on and set off to follow his latest conquest. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. He was about to show what happens when a vampire's mate is messed with, the predator was now going to become the prey.

* * *

Sam's blood red eyes tracked the man's movements, mentally recording every step and every breath he made, literally counting down the man's last moments of life. Inside his deceased heart pumped his increasing amount of adrenaline around his body. His whole body felt alive like there was an electric current running through his veins. His hands were gripped tightly into fists against his side as he continued to follow the man down a derelict abandoned alleyway. The perfect scene for a perfect murder.

"You don't think I am aware of you following me?" the man suddenly questioned as his footsteps came to a standstill. His back remained facing the vampire but Sam was sure that he was being watched, talk about eyes in the back of the head. "I could hear you snarling miles back."

"Then I guess you know what is going to happen next!" Sam retorted with his lips curling up at the corners with his distaste.

Instead of the fear that the vampire expected the man started to laugh. Momentarily stunned Sam watched the man's shoulders shake as he began to turn so that he was now facing the pissed off creature of the night.

"Oh how I have waited for this moment," the man taunted as his hands lowered to his waistband. His thumb caressed the top of his jeans in a teasing manner and instantly the vampire knew that the man had come prepared. "For over a year I have waited for this, waited for you. Took you a while though I must say. I thought as soon as Dean bit the dust you would be at my front door."

Sam snarled deeply at the mention of his lover. "Don't you dare say his name!"

"Come on Sammy we are all friends here after all..."

"Shut up Jake or I swear to God!"

Jake chuckled once more his amusement at the vampire's antics evident for all to see. "God...since when do creatures like us have faith in that no good deserter."

Sam paused for a minute digesting the used to be soldier's words. _Creatures like us? _He thought tohimself. His brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Yes." Jake retorted his dark eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Haven't you figured it out by now? I'm not what you would call human, but hey who is these days. Speaking of which how is Deano? News is that he is topside once again I was going to give me a visit, you know, for old times' sake."

Sam hissed through his teeth as he lowered his body into a defensive stance. "You son of a bitch, you are going to wish you had never been born when I am through with you."

Jake mimicked the vampires movements, a mocking grin plastered over his face. His eyes flashed a deep black confirming his less than human status. His hands moved away from his waistband, a wicked blade now gripped tight in his fist. "Bring it on vampire."

* * *

The vampire snarled once more and lunged towards the other man, at the moment he could see nothing but pure red. His mind consumed with the idea of revenge and his mouth hungering for the man's blood to trickle down his throat as he sucks the smart mouth dry. He was only focused on the need for revenge, more in touch with his vampire side now then he had ever been before. He didn't care about the human side of him longing to be back at home with his lover, no, all he wanted was revenge and nothing else mattered to him. Nothing.

This was the moment he had been waiting for, for over a year now and nothing was going to mess this up. Nothing nor no one will stand in his way...

* * *

Dean's fingers were white with the pressure of his grip upon his steering wheel. Mentally he was apologising to his baby for the rough handling but he knew he had no choice. He had to reach his vampire before something bad happened, before something Sam could never come back from.

He had just come topside there was no way he was losing his vampire now, not after everything he had been through the past year. Memories of hell purged his brain and it took all his power to push them to the side, he could not submit, not yet. His Sammy needed him and it was this thought that had spurred him on, that had helped him to break free of hell. It was that thought that forced him to continue no matter how disgusted about his own existence he may be.

His hands gripped the wheel tighter as he took a sharp left through a quiet neighbourhood. Something was telling him that he was close, that he was going the right way. At the moment he was working on pure instincts, following the sharp tug of his chest that he knew would lead him to his vampire. He just prayed he wouldn't be too late. He prayed to a god he has no hope in that his vampire would come back to him, the way he used to be before everything had happened.

"Hold on Sammy, hold on, please hold on." He mumbled as his emerald eyes remained locked onto the dark road ahead, the dark road that seemed to be a metaphor for his own life.

He tightened his grip once more as he pushed down hard on the accelerator, hoping beyond hope that he was not too late.

"Don't do it Sam, don't do it..."

TBC ( **Hey *hides sheepishly* I am so so sorry about the huge delay in this. Trust me my life has been so hectic the past year and I would not be surprised if people are not reading this anymore. This late year I finished college and there has been so many illnesses in my family and a death as well that I found it hard to find the motivation to write. But I am back now and I really hope you readers are still with me. Would mean so much to hear from you people, so I know there are still readers. Once again I am so sorry and will try and write more now ****I love this story and will not abandon it. Please forgive me? Hope to hear from you and see you hopefully in Part Ten :D ) **


	11. Chapter 10

The moon's rays shone brightly on the two creatures of the night, illuminating the pure black pair of eyes and the deep crimson of the other. The stench of testosterone was unmistakable and to any passerby this display of aggressive behaviour would be put down to two drunken guys having a brawl over some hot bird or something along those lines. You know typical 'human' displays of aggression. However what they would not realise is the fact that neither of the two men were what you would class as human. One was a self obsessed, power thirsty, deranged, sub human demon who wanted nothing more than to see chaos upon Earth and the other, well the other was a different story entirely. The other was a lost soul, a creature formed of blood and hunger whose passion for life and humanity had been stripped from him the moment he had lost his world. He was a creature of the darkness lost in the deepest depths of the blackened part of his soul, consumed by rage and hunger he was fuelled completely by the desperate need for revenge. His once human soul now seeming to be extinct, however his heart called out to the one person who could save him showing that deep inside of him the person he once was resides. The question was what side was stronger, the human or the vampire? The head or the heart? An answer the vampire was soon to discover...

Sam lunged towards Jake, his teeth bared and his hands extended like claws. He snarled as the other man simply stepped to one side to avoid the attack. His whole body thrummed with his anger as pure rage run like electricity through his veins. His mind was focused on the sound of the other mans calm beating heart. The beats like a perfect drum, enticing his movements so that the display seemed more like a dance than anything else.

Sam scrapped his foot along the ground to act as a brake so that he didn't fall flat on his face. His eyes were always connected with the other man's, not willing to break contact at any time. He knew of the other man's army background and knew he was a dangerous foe however that was not going to deter him. He needed to avenge his fallen angel, the love of his love; he needed payback for Jake being responsible for turning his boyfriend into a monster. He needed to pay with his life and nothing nor will no one get in the way of his revenge. That he was going to make sure of.

* * *

"Is that the best you got?" Jake taunted. "It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down vampire; you have no idea the amount of power that has been unlocked for me." At the vampire's confused look the man chuckled. "Azazal has shown me my true purpose for this life; he has opened my eyes and my mind. The children like me was not strong enough, I was the strongest, the faster and the best. You know if it wasn't for me Deano would never have escaped..." Sam snarled at the mention of his boyfriend's name. "Touched a nerve I see, well it's all true..."

"Bullshit," Sam hissed crouching his body lower getting ready to attack the smug bastard. "Dean escaped...escaped..."

"Hell?" Jake added taking great pleasure empathising the word. Sam's expression contorted into one of pain as the memory of where his lover has been for the last year struck a nerve deep in his deceased, cold and blocked off heart. After this past year he was surprised he even had one.

"...he escaped because he heard me call to him. He sensed that I needed him and he came back to me. You didn't do anything; you are not responsible for bringing him back to me. I saved him. I did!" Sam added through clenched teeth, the thought that the man who had effectively killed his boyfriend may have saved him as well was too much for the vampire to bear.

"And how did he really escape hell? Hmm? As if one person's voice is enough for a demon to break free, you know it takes a lot, if it didn't then there would be a lot more demons walking around this Earth then there already is...well was..." Jake chuckled deeply at what appeared to be an inside joke, one that just left Sam confused which the ex solider seemed to pick up on. "What's the harm in telling you, it's not like you're gonna see past tonight are you. Azazal had a plan for all the special children like me but he needed the Colt which is where Dean came into the picture. He needed Dean for the gun but he also wanted his revenge. You see Sam, Dean's brother was meant to be the big shot leader of the demon army, little Sammy was meant to go dark-side, a hunter turned demon, now that's a thought huh Sam my boy..."

Jake trailed off as Sam's determined step closer to him distracted him slightly. "Do you want to know the truth or not? Don't you want to understand before you die?" when the vampire's movements slowed to an occasional shuffle the ex solider continued. "Good boy. Now little Sammy Winchester was supposed to be the leader of the demon army, a human leader who could cross the iron railway tracks that the nuisance Samuel Colt laid down to protect the devils gate."

"That's why he needed humans...because he couldn't cross through the iron..." Sam mumbled to himself as the information finally made sense to him.

"That's right, so you know what I did, after I shot Dean I travelled to Wyoming and broke Colt's protection charm. I used his precious gun to unlock the door to hell and let my army free. You should have seen all those demon's flood out of the gate, it was simply magical. I finally had my army. Demon after demon just kept coming through, you know demons they see an exit and they just want to take it, not that I blame them. It was entertaining to see new demons each day fight for their freedom...See what I am getting at? If it wasn't for me Sam your lover boy would have never been able to break out of the pit, so instead of killing me you should be thanking me."

"If it wasn't for you Dean wouldn't have died," Sam hissed his anger rising at an alarming rate. He curled his hands into fists until his nails dug into the palm of his hands. Nothing that Jake could say would change his fate. By the end of the night soldier boy would be in pieces, literally.

"I only helped, Dean was always going to die that night, it was planned, and I just hurried the process along. Azazal wanted him to pay for Sam's death..." Jake interjected with a grin plastered across his face.

"That wasn't Dean's fault, it was an accident, and he was just four for god's sake. What more is a boy his age meant to do?" Sam defended through gritted teeth. The urge for blood was increasing with every second that passed and the need to kill this bastard was becoming overwhelming. "If Azazal wanted to blame anyone then why didn't he blame John?"

"Oh trust me; John is getting his deep down in hell. My boss had certain instructions for me regarding Dean's death though; he found it ironic that that brat of a hunter becomes the very thing he used to hunt. The creature that his dear brother was destined to become, his idea of revenge you see. And me...well I just wanted to see what he would do if I attempted to kill you, all fun and games in the end," Jake chuckled his dark eyes gleaming with his ill intent.

"You son of a bitch..." Sam snarled with his eyes narrowing dangerously, the time for talk was over, he had heard all he needed to. "You're gonna pay for everything you have done!" Sam hissed, brandishing off his fangs in the process showing his intent to kill. This was war, one that the soldier was not going to win.

"This is going to be fun. Bring it on vampire!" with those words all hell broke lose...

* * *

The tug was getting sharper and harder, it felt like an invisible thread leading from his chest was being pulled in a certain direction. Trusting his instincts Dean had been following this feeling for the past twenty miles.

His whole body thrummed with anticipation. He had no idea what scene he would stumble into when he eventually reached his mysterious destination. He just hoped and prayed to a Lord he had no faith in that he wouldn't be too late.

"Please Sam, don't do this," Dean mumbled taking a sharp left down a side street into a small cul de sac. The Impala was racing through the night at high speed and internally the hunter was apologising to his baby for the harsh treatment but he had no time to lose.

He could feel the demon inside of him stirring as power spread throughout his veins. Unkempt energy was slowing making its way around his body and the young hunter had no clue how to control it. Yet he refused to focus on himself. There were more pressing matters at hand for Dean and that was stopping his lover from giving into the monster that lurks deep inside of him. His concentration was focused completely on Sam.

Taking another sharp turn Dean reached the entrance to a secluded alleyway. Slowly he pulled the Impala to a halt and peered down into the darkness. With his increased eye sight in the darkness he could just about make out two figures standing facing each other. Both were crouched low in defensive stance until the taller figure leapt onto the other, only to be pushed back against the wall by an unknown source. This didn't deter the taller figure as he picked himself up off of the floor and continued his assault.

Instantly Dean knew...he had found Sam...

* * *

Sam huffed as his back connected harshly to the wall, if he was alive that would of winded him for sure. Being a vampire does have its perks sometimes. He pushed his body away from the wall and turned to face his assailant once more.

Jake had a wide smirk upon his face as a laugh escaped his lips. "You have to do better than that. You really think a little vampire can defeat the leader of the demon army?"

"I don't think..." Sam murmured as he clenched his hands into fists once more. "I know." With those words the vampire lunged towards the other man, this time his fist made contact with the soldier's face. Jake stumbled back slightly but the attack wasn't enough to distract him, kicking his right leg out he made contact with the vampire's stomach and kicked the man away like he was just a mere fly buzzing around him.

Sam's back once again made contact with the previous wall. His chest throbbed and he knew he had at least one fractured rib, but he didn't care. One fracture was not enough to stop him. He needed his revenge, He needed to do this, the vampire inside of him would not let him quit.

"Come on; at least make this a little interesting..." Jake cackled as he faked yawned, in the process a small droplet of blood trickled out of the split Sam had made in his lip.

In that one moment the whole world narrowed down to that one drop of blood for the vampire. His eyes glowed a deep crimson and a low growl rumbled through his throat. He felt like his veins were on fire from his sudden need. He needed that blood...he wanted that blood...this wasn't about revenge anymore this was about hunger.

"Here we go, the vampire wanting to play?" Jake taunted wiping his lip with the back of his hand. He then flaunted the smear of blood towards the vampire. "Show me what a true vampire is made of..."

Sam didn't need any more encouragement. With nothing but the need for blood on his mind, the vampire leapt towards the other man, growling the entire time. He could feel a pressure attempting to push him away but his hunger, his thirst was stronger. His hands grasped onto Jake's hand and the vampire's tongue lapped up the blood. The feel of it on his tongue was like the joy a children experiences on Christmas day when they have released that Santa has delivered their presents. Sam's mind was blown with the need for blood and he knew he wanted...no...Craved more. He wanted to bleed this man dry, he wanted every last inch of blood to be sliding down his throat and decreasing the fire in his belly for the time being.

Jake slung his fist into Sam's face breaking the connection the vampire had to his hand. Pulling away it was clear that there was a tiny puncture mark where the fangs had made contact. "Vampire stop!" Jake said smugly using the tone of voice he knew could control anyone.

However Sam just growled at him in response. There was nothing human left of the vampire, just a pure and savage monster who needed the blood. Not hesitating the vampire leapt forward again only this time to be pushed away by an invisible force. Still this did not deter him; once he had sobered he continued this attack. The only importance was the blood. This cycle continued for a while. Sam would attempt to attack and Jake would just push him away with the power of his mind, not letting the vampire close to him and cackling the whole time. Jake didn't care that his persuasion power didn't work as long as his force power did.

"I could do this all night."

Sam growled once more this time brandishing his descended fangs. His eyes were the brightest red ever known to be on a vampire, he was no longer in control the vampire was. He was about to attempt to attack again when a noise from the distance distracted him. A familiar sound however he could not place it. He knew he recognised it but the need for blood was too strong and overpowered all of his other senses.

"Sammy!" there it was again. Sam knew he should stop and take notice but his vampire side wouldn't let him. Instead Sam's full attention was locked onto the soldier and it was then that the vampire noticed that Jake was distracted by the newcomer. With a smirk on his face the vampire used this to his advantage.

"Well, well, well look who it is...it's..." those were the last words Jake would ever say as due to his distraction the vampire was able to leap on top of him and push him down to the ground. Before the soldier was able to do anything Sam had already sunk his fangs deep into the man's arteries.

Jake yelped in shock and attempted to wiggle out of Sam's grip but this just caused the vampire to latch on harder. His teeth sank deeper and deeper into the skin; blood poured out of his mouth and dripped down his chin, staining his shirt and the ground below. The vampire didn't care.

The glorious taste of blood filled Sam's mouth, exploding all of his senses, this is what he needed. His body hummed happy that it was getting successfully nourished and not ignored anymore. He didn't care about what was happening around him. He didn't care that the mysterious yet familiar sound was shouting now. He didn't care that the man he was drinking from had stopped all movements. He didn't care about anything rather than feeding his hunger. That was all that mattered and that was all that ever was going to matter. Right now the vampire was in charge and to anyone who passed by it was evident that there was no human soul in this creatures body.

When the blood started to run thin, the vampire sank his fangs deeper, effectively ripping out the soldier's throat in the process. The familiar sound was screaming at him now and this caught his attention. He could smell blood pumping behind him and he could hear a heart that should of been long dead beating. There was fresh meat around...

Sam ripped his fangs out of the now dead man and snapped his head in the direction of the familiar man and growled deeply...

* * *

Dean was frozen on the spot, due to the fear for his lover. He had been calling Sam's name hoping to get through to his vampire before it was too late but his attempts had just been ignored. He had watched as Sam brutally murdered Jake, ripped out his throat and drank the soldier dry. Yes he was a bad man, but no one deserved a death like that.

"Sammy..." Dean whispered as he watched the 'creature' in front of him feed. This wasn't his lover anymore; he wasn't sure who the man in front of him was. At the call of his name the vampire lifted his head towards the young hunter and growled deep and menacing, as if warning him to stay away from his food. "Oh god, Sam..."

Dean knew that he had been too late, if only he had stepped in earlier, if only he had done something. But then what would he have done against a sub human and revenged obsessed bloodthirsty vampire? Why the hell hadn't he done something...the old Dean would off?

Dean took a tentative step towards his lover; inside he felt sorrow, guilt and increasing anger. The power thrummed under his skin wanting some form of release. He could feel his control slipping and he wasn't sure what he was capable of. One thing was for sure he couldn't lose control. They already had one monster on their hands they didn't need two. No. Sam needed him. All was not lost. Sam is trapped somewhere deep behind the vampire and Dean knew that for sure. He wasn't giving up on

Him not after the year...well century...he had had. He hadn't climbed his way out of hell for nothing.

Clearing his throat Dean locked his eyes with the vampire's, immediately pushing aside the want to look away. Sam's eyes were a deep red; it was like looking into someone's veins. He had blood all around his mouth, on his cheek, staining his once blue shirt and even in some locks of hair. Blood covered the alleyway from the floor to the wall. This was a true murder scene and Dean knew they had to get out of there quick, there was no way no one didn't hear that scuffle. They needed to get to

"Sam...We need to go." Dean said determinedly hiding his emotions from the world, a trait that Dean Winchester had perfected. In response the vampire just growled and began to slowly stand up away from the body.

Dean placed his hands out in front of him to show Sam that he was not armed or dangerous to him. "You have done enough; we need to get the hell out of here before the cops show up. Don't think they'll buy it if we just say that you have rabies..." Dean joked loosely hoping to get some response from his lover. But instead there was no words, no indication of any emotions just a determined glare and another growl. "Sammy please..."

Sam hissed as he crouched down low and Dean knew that for the time being he had lost his lover, there was no reasoning with this creature. All he wanted was blood and next on the menu it seemed was the young hunter.

Dean was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had to get them out of here but it seemed that Sam wasn't going to allow that. He could chance grabbing the vampire and being bit or Sam doing a runner or them being caught by the cops. None of them was ideal options but at the end of the day the hunter knew what he needed to do.

Straightening his back he faced his vampire with a determined look on his face. "Sam that's enough, we are leaving." The vampire smirked at Dean's words like it was just all one big joke to him, this just caused Dean's already high anger to grow. Gritting his teeth to attempt to maintain some self control the hunter took a step towards the crazed vampire, who just snarled in response. "I'm not joking around, you either come with me now or I make you, your choice."

Sam seemed to react to this as he stood to his full height so that he towered over Dean and with a growl he lunged towards the hunter...

* * *

Time seemed to slow in that one moment; Dean watched his vampire lung towards him. Covered in blood and brandishing his fangs was one of the most frightening sights the young vampire had seen throughout his short life and that is saying a lot. However he didn't feel phased, he felt angry, a strong determined anger that just screamed who the hell the vampire thinks he is attacking Dean. Dean was meant to be his boyfriend, his lover and the one person he would never hurt. Yet here he was intending to use Dean as an after dinner mint.

The fire the hunter had been holding back exploded inside of him. Complete and utter anger flooded through him which was a feeling he had never experienced this intense before. He could feel himself losing control as his demonic instincts kicked in.

All of a sudden time returned to normal. The vampire was immediately thrown back into the wall behind him with an immense force. He huffed as he hit the wall and fell into Jake's dead body. Blood splashed up with the impact of the fall and the vampire's head snapped up to face Dean, a confused look taking over his face as crimson red met pure black.

* * *

Sam was mentally picked up and thrown against the wall again and again; the vampire could feel consciousness leaving him as the animalistic side of him was pushed aside. He landed on the floor for the third time this time fully aware of what was happening. Slowly he lifted his head and locked his eyes onto the black of his boyfriend's. "De...Dean?" he stammered with a bloodied tear snaking its way down his cheek. "Help me..." he added before succumbing to the black dots darting in front of his vision.

The vampire's head fell into Jake's body as he was fully unconscious. Dean's eyes slowly returned back to their usual emerald green as horror over what he done began to take over however the sound of a siren in the distance sobered him up. Thinking quickly Dean strode towards Sam's bloodied body and scooped him up over his shoulder. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter knowing full well that Sam's fingerprints would be all over Jake's body. With no second thoughts he flicked the lighter on and dropped it onto what was left of the soldier's body.

Dean walked away from the flames with his boyfriend over his shoulder. His emotions were long gone and all he cared about right now was getting Sam somewhere he could get help. They couldn't continue this way, neither of them could. It was time to finally get some help...

* * *

"Help...Dean...Please...Get...Me...Out...OF...Here!" Sam continued to yell over and over again but Dean just ignored it. Staring through the metal slit he watched his boyfriend attempt to break free of the metal chains restraining him to the single bed. "Dean...Dean...DEAN!" he continued to yell.

With a heavy heart Dean slid the hatch shut and placed his back firmly against the metal door. A lone tear snaked its way down his cheek. Sobering up, he scrubbed a hand over his face to get rid of the tears and pushed away from the door. Leaving his blood riddled boyfriend behind to face his addiction...

TBC (**Hello there my supernatural friends yes I know a sad chapter but I do promise that there will be lots of loving moments coming up in the future. This has to happen in order to get there. As usual hope you like and please leave me a review to let me know your still reading and that you are liking. Think of this as my early Christmas present to you all and hope you all have a great Christmas and will see you in the New Year As always thank you for reading and for the reviews you are gonna leave me ;) see you all in Part Eleven. **


	12. Chapter 11

"No...No...Get off me...Dean...Help me...Please...Someone...Sire...Bobby...Dean...Dean...DEAN!" they were the constant cries that racked the otherwise silent household. The pleas of a desperate man near breaking point yet no one ever answered him. Many hearts were shattered upon hearing these screams but no one moved from their current positions. No one dared to go down there and face the addict because they all knew that they weren't a strong enough family unit to deal with this situation. Their little family made of a mix of hunters and supernatural beings was well and truly broken whether it was beyond repair only time would tell. The only thing that was certain was the agonising pain that the little unit was all feeling. Things had never seemed so bleak...

* * *

Dean's eyes were downcast. The glimmering emeralds were locked onto the beer that was firmly attached to his hand. Inside his head was sneering at him, telling him that he was a typical Winchester, first sign of trouble or emotional turmoil he turns to the bottle. To let the dull thrum of alcohol fill his system and drown away his emotions, well just enough so that he was able to forget about things. After all those years of abuse from his father, watching John drown his sorrows in alcohol you would of thought the young demon would know better. But obviously not, he was just like his old man, running to the bottle when the shit hit the fan. It was times like this that Dean could understand why his father did what he did. However this thought didn't make him like himself or his father anymore.

Drawing in a deep breath and pushing these thoughts away he placed the bottle back onto the table and lifted his head. His eyes instantly locked onto the distraught, concerned and aged eyes belonging to the only man in his life that he had considered a father.

Managing a small smile the elder man nodded at the young hunter clearly indicating his satisfaction in seeing Dean reject the call of the alcohol. Dean merely stared back in response, he hadn't said a word since he had explained to the elder men what had happened with Sam, his throat felt tight and he knew if he did try to speak the words would be no more than a hoarse whisper. His head was jumbled with his erratic thoughts; images of his lover soaked in Jake's blood continued its assault on the young man's mind wanting to make them known. Squeezing his eyes shut he forced the mental images to the back of his mind, he couldn't deal with this right now, he just couldn't.

"I'm gonna ask something..." Bobby's voice broke through the semi silence drawing the two other men in the room's attention towards him. "Are we absolutely sure we are doing the right thing?"

Aelfric stood up slowly; his eyes looked from demon to hunter before he wordlessly walked out of the room. Both men noticed this hurried exit but neither decided to say anything about it. "I'm gonna ask again..." Bobby's voice echoed once more. "Are we absolutely sure we are doing the right thing?"

Dean shifted in his chair so that he was now completely facing the hunter who was sitting directly across from him at the dining table. "Bobby you saw what was happening to him down there. The blood is killing him."

"No it isn't...we are."

Dean frowned at that statement confused by what the elder hunter was getting at. "What?" he asked incredulously as his left hand subconsciously reached up to play with the amulet around his neck.

"I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If—if he doesn't get what he needs, soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer. I love that boy like a son, I do but this is the truth Dean..."

Dean could feel his anger increase at an alarming rate. His left hand gripped tighter at the amulet, he could feel the horn dig deep into his skin and blood beginning to ooze out of the wound. However the hunter either didn't feel this pain or he simply couldn't care enough to acknowledge it. "No. I'm not giving him blood. I won't do it."

"And if he dies..." Bobby added with his expression grim.

The young demon could feel his control waning, ever since he had used his powers on Sam his demonic side had been making itself more known, wanting to be freed and this was something the hunter wouldn't allow to happen. Not on top of everything else they have to deal with.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight he drew in a deep breath before opening them once more. He could tell by the elder man's tight expression that he had lost control of his eyes. He needed to get out of there, he needed some time, some space, and he needed the old Dean Winchester back. The one who would of never have let this situation get so out of hand. The one who would be down there in that panic room alongside his lover helping him through this, the one who would have never used his powers on the person he loves. Guess that was too much to ask for.

"Then at least he dies partly human!" with those words the hunter stood up and sprinted out of the room. He needed air, he needed time to think, god he needed a damned miracle...

* * *

Sam's whole body was shaking. Blood dripped down his skin, his precious supply leaving him. His eyes were dull amber nothing like their previous crimson. His hands were bound tightly to the bed and the skin around his wrists were red raw from his struggles. His brown hair stuck to his forehead because of the amount of blood he was losing through his sweat. Sam's whole body felt heavy and useless and his mind screamed at his muscles to work and gather some more blood. That was what he was focused on, blood, blood and nothing but blood. That was who he was now, nothing but a blood drinking monster and he couldn't care less. His addiction was too strong and he was too weak to fight it, he had hit rock bottom and there was no strength left in him to fight anymore, this battle was already lost.

In his hazed mind Sam could hear footsteps approaching from the distance, small hesitative steps slowly making their way down the stairs: no doubt coming to witness the freak show. Turning his head to the side he refused to give the stranger the satisfaction of seeing the animal he had become.

A small pang rang right through his heart at the thought of the identity of the newcomer, as one name rolled off of his lips in despair. "Dean..." he almost whimpered at the thought of his chosen lover. That one name was almost enough to make the vampire breakdown and crumble into the blood driven heap that he was. It was almost enough to clear his mind of the bloodlust, but his addictions grip was too strong, no one could help him now, it was over. To the vampire he was a monster and he knew what happened to monsters like him, what should happen to monsters like him. He had been fooling himself that he could have this perfect apple pie life, where his supernatural identity did not matter, where the monster would not own his soul or his heart. Where he could have a house, the garden, the family and the perfect lover, a world where there was no monsters just him and Dean. He could never have that now.

No. There was one fate left for Samuel Konvinski...let's just say it begins with be and ends with head.

The sound of the hatch on the door being pulled back drew the vampire out of the dwellings but still he refused to look towards the newcomer. He had been screaming for hours and there was no answer and now someone decides to come to him, typical. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as another tremor racked through his body, his need for blood growing more and more every second that he was bound to that bed.

"Oh Samuel..." a soft gentle voice penetrated through the darkness startling the young vampire. He had not heard someone enter his prison. Slowly opening his eyes the vampire gasped in shock as his eyes meet a gentle soft blue pair of eyes he had been longing to see for years.

"No...It's not possible." He murmured fully aware that there was someone still watching him through the hatch but that was not important to him at this particular moment of time.

"What's happened to you?" that gentle voice asked as the figure approached the bed cautiously. "My poor baby..."

"No, this is not real, you can't be here, no..." Sam muttered his insane eyes following the persons every movement as they slowly knelt down beside his bed. "You're not here, you're not."

"Do you really believe that?"

"You can't be here please not you, you can't." Sam attempted to inch away from the figure to no avail as his bonds were too securely in place. He was strapped to the bed and no matter how hard he tried he would not be able to escape his demons. "I don't want you to see me like this, I'm sorry I failed you Rachel please don't look at me."

Rachel's expression was kind but neither happy nor disappointed. Her soft fingers caressed the exposed skin on Sam's arm. Her dark red hair fell neatly down her chest, the tips tickling the young vampire's chest. The scent of her perfume wafted through the air, filling Sam's senses with the feeling of being home. She was wearing the same clothes that she had been killed in however no blood was present on the white material of her dress. The coldness of her wedding ring brought comfort to the vampire's overheating skin and it was in those moments that Sam felt like he was home once more.

"My poor boy, look at you, look at what they have done to you," she whispered as she brought her hand up from his arm to stroke through his soaked hair. "How could they do this to you?"

"It's my fault, I'm a monster..." Sam replied dejectedly attempting to move away from her grasp however the female just continued her movements. "I deserve this; this is how monsters should be treated..."

"Ssh, no honey, you're not the monster here, "Rachel's eyes flashed red for a brief moment as she looked up towards the door. "They are," she spat out before returning to look at her surrogate son once again. "They made you this way; this is not the Sam I knew. Don't you see? They are standing upstairs just listening to you screaming not caring, they are the monsters. What normal person can standby and hear someone they love crying out so desperately. I could not stand it for much longer."

"They're not doing anything..." Sam asked doubt beginning to creep through his mind and for the time being the bloodlust was pushed aside. "No they done this for my own good I was out of control, I needed to be stronger. For Dean."

Rachel scoffed as her hand moved down to cup her son's cheek. "Locking you up like this is not for your own good, this is execution."

"NO!" Sam shouted struggling against the chains once more. "DEAN WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME! HE LOVES ME! HE WOULD NEVER HURT ME! I DID THIS FOR HIM, I DID THIS FOR HIM, I DID THIS FOR HIM..." He continued to shout over and over again not believing his vampire mum's words.

"I know you did honey. But they don't. They don't see what I see. They don't understand people like us that we would do anything to keep the ones we love safe. We are strong and they are all weak. They are afraid of your power that is why you are kept down here. Because you are strong and the hunters and Aelfric are weak." Rachel's eyes blazed with her determination. "Listen to me son, Dean is weak, he can't handle the fire that you supply and he runs away from it like he has done all his life. He is weak and you are strong. He is wrong and you are right you understand?"

Slowly Sam started to nod his head. The knowledge that his hunter didn't care anymore settled in heavily in his heart. He had hoped that Dean would be his savior but he was too weak to save anyone...not even Sam. The vampire squeezed his eyes shut once more and just focused on the soft hand upon his chin.

"That's my boy. Now don't listen to Aelfric you're not a..."

"Monster," suddenly Rachel's voice took on a deeper tone and the hand on his chin became more forceful. Sam's eyes flung open and once where Rachel stood there was two figures side by side. The one at the back was taller, his head was hung down towards the floor and his arms were crossed against his chest. His whole demeanor screamed out defeat. However Sam's attention was drawn towards the person who was now holding onto him.

Where Rachel was feminine this person was heavily built. Where Rachel's eyes were blue this person's was a blazing green. Where Rachel's touch was gentle and loving this person's was rough and demanding. Where Rachel brought a sense of home this person brought a sense of despair and disappointment and even fear.

"W...wh...What?" Sam stammered feeling another tremor run through him but this time it was through fear rather than the bloodlust.

"You're a monster," the person spat, the venom dripped from each and every word. It was spoken with such malice that Sam had never heard of and all it took was those three words to cause tears to streak down his cheek.

"That's not funny..." Sam said hoping that this was all one sick joke.

"Damn straight," the figure said as he sneered and let go of Sam's chin. He straightened his back as he got to his feet so that he was staring down at the vampire.

Behind him the other man began to speak "**I'm sorry Samuel, I guess I failed you**."

Ignoring the mumbling of the other figure Sam focused on the first guy. "Dean come on this is crazy, just let me out."

Dean sneered as the guy behind him continued to mumble "...**you saw me act this way when Rachel died...it's my fault**..."

"No. Not until you dry out," Dean replied his green eyes blazing a deep fire, one that the vampire had never seen present in his demons eyes before. It was like he was staring straight into the depths of hell.

"**I just wish there was something I could do, anything to put this right**."

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. Just open the door." Sam almost begged. He hated seeing his lover so angry at him; it was the worst feeling in the world.

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you lied to me over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it." Dean retorted the sneer and hurt evident in his voice.

"...**I should have seen the signs, I should have been able to stop you but I could not. I do not have strong dominance over you anymore not since Dean has entered your life**..."

"I'm not some junkie." Sam responded firmly attempting to believe in this obvious lie. He thought that if he could just kid himself somehow that it would all go away and that he would go back to normal. That maybe he could get this life he wanted. His attention was focused solely on Dean and he refused to listen to a word the other man was saying, to him his lover was more important. His lover was what was real.

"Really? I just I have just imagined how strung out you have been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?" Sam asked incredously. He was not like a drug addict, he was not. He needed the blood and addicts don't need the drugs to survive they just crave it. He was completely different from them...wasn't he?

"...**There's not much I can do for you anymore my son. I have failed you in the worst way possible. I'm not angry at you, I am disappointed. I had hoped you would of ended up like your mother rather than taking after me. I guess we are too alike in that sense. I'm sorry Samuel but I cannot help you anymore**..."

"If it smells like a duck." Dean replied as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Tell me Sam, why did you do this to yourself?"

"You know why."

"Right. Kill Jake. The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?"

"Of course," Sam added determinedly the reasons for what he did was clear in his head. Even through the blood haze he knew why he did what he did. He did it for Dean, as Rachel said he would do anything to keep his love safe even if it meant killing the one person who had been a factor in his mortal's death.

"Revenge for what? For killing me and sending me to hell? Did you happen to notice that I'm back? Alive...sort of...and kicking. So what was the point?"

Sam gulped around a lump that had formed in his throat. His mouth had gone incredibly dry and he knew that he had lost a lot of liquid from his body, all the blood slowly dripping away from him. "You're not human though are you Dean...that's the point...they turned you into something you're not."

Dean frowned as he knelt to the floor beside the bed once more. His expression was twisted and was a sick morph of the smile Sam once knew. His eyes were locked onto Sam's and it was like the demon was staring into the darkest depths of his soul and it took all of Sam's free will not to flinch at that one look. Dean chuckled as he spoke "You turned me into this."

"No, Dean, No I didn't...Please don't say that."

"You did. It was all your fault. I protected you. I went to hell for you and you forced me to come back here to this shit hole to you. Why on Earth would I want to come back to you? To this. You're a Monster Sammy."

"No...No...Don't say that to me."

"...**Dean will know what to do. I trust that boy and I hope you do too. I cannot sit around anymore my son and watch you waste away. I'm sorry Samuel. One day if you find it in your heart to forgive me you will know where I am and always remember**..."

"You're a filthy monster. You're no better than the things that we hunt. Sammy..." Dean's eyes turned pure black at these next words. "YOU. ARE. A. MONSTER! You mean nothing to me. I never loved you and never will"

"**I love you my boy, no matter what you are always my son. I love you Samuel**."

Tears began to run down Sam's face, the second figure forgotten about once again. "Don't you say that to me. Don't you say that to me, not you. Dean not you!" Sam shut his eyes tightly he could feel his heart breaking in his chest. He heard the panic room door swing shut and his eyes snapped open instantly.

He looked around but there was no one there. He was alone once again...

* * *

Aelfric closed the door behind him. He scrubbed a hand across his face and resisted the temptation to turn around and look back at his son. He wasn't sure that the boy had listened to him let alone even knows he was there. Samuel had just babbled random nonsense about Dean but at least Aelfric had tried.

He couldn't have left without talking to his son first, no matter what state he was in. Straightening his back and with a heavy heart the elder vampire pushed away from the door, memories of his time with Sam and Rachel fresh in his head, it was these moments he wanted to hold onto for the rest of his afterlife. Not the sight he had just witnessed.

"Goodbye Samuel," he whispered into the air as he made his way out of the back door of the house, leaving his son and the two worried hunters behind. This wasn't his place anymore. Samuel didn't need him. This wasn't his time anymore...

TBC (**Hey all, thank you for sticking by me and I am so sorry it has been a while but I had to figure out what direction I wanted this story to take. Had a bit of a writer's block so sorry if this chapter is not as good as the rest Anyways I hope you all liked and I hope that I still have readers. As always thank you for reading and I hope you can find the time to leave me a review, be nice to hear from you. See you all in Part 12) **


	13. Chapter 12

His screams had stopped for now. In fact he had been silent for the past couple of hours, whether this was a good or worrying sign Dean did not know. He could not face going down there again. He could not face the torture that he was putting his supposed lover through nor what he had done to Sam in that ally. Those few moments continue to replay in the young demons mind, a constant loop of blood, shouting, corpses and power. Nothing, not even alcohol could quench those memories and he wasn't sure anything ever would. Something had changed that night he had found Sam again; neither of them was the same anymore, one a revenged blood crazed vampire and the other a demon walking around in a dead man's corpse. One twisted love story right there.

Dean scrapped a hand across his face, feeling the three day worth of stubble on his chin. His weary eyes were fixated on the path leading away from the Salvage Yard. In his mind's eye he could practically see the image of the elder vampire walking away for what possibly could be for good. Dean had tried calling out to him, tried to get an explanation but instead all he got was a gentle hand waving him farewell, and three simple words written to him on a discarded envelope. _Take care of him. _

The hunter snorted to himself. Yeah right he had done such a great job of taking care of the vampire so far. Dean knew that he could never have a normal relationship because of his job but even this situation was far beyond fucked up, far beyond what he expected his life to be. Falling in love with a guy was one thing, but a vampire guy, a vampire guy who had been stalking him for most of his life, a vampire guy who had been stalking him for most of his life and who was a blood crazed addict. Yeah his life was fucked up. Not to mention the fact that he himself was a demon...no need to get into that.

Dean pushed himself up from the porch step but continued to stare down that winding path. It would be so easy to just walk away right now just like what Aelfric did. He could do it you know. He so could. But Dean Winchester was no coward he does not run away like his father had done all his life, he was a fighter and at the moment he was fighting for two. His Sammy was going to make it out of this situation with his human (to some extent) soul intact. Just whether his strength was strong enough that was a question.

"Oh God please help me help my Sammy..." he whispered to no one in particular dropping his eyes down to the floor. He sighed once more as he turned to step back into the house.

He froze as the hairs on the back of his neck slowly stood on their ends, a shudder ran down his spine and the demon inside of him recoiled in disgust. His muscle tensed up as his body communicated its desire for a fight...something was wrong.

"Hello Dean..."

* * *

Bobby dipped the wet towel into the bucket beside him; he gathered up some more water, wrung the excess off of the towel and placed it back onto the vampire's forehead. Sam's fever was rising rapidly and no amount of cold towels would bring it down. For once the elder hunter was at a loss for what to do. Normally his collection of books would comfort him at a time like this but unfortunately he did not possess the a to z of vampire illnesses.

"Where are you boy," Bobby muttered to himself with his eyes focused on the clock above the panic room door.

"D...D...De..." Sam whimpered as Bobby placed a comforting hand on the vampire's shoulder, he gave it a slight squeeze in reassurance.

"Ssh I know son, I need him too," Bobby added trying not to show the disorientated vampire his anxiety. It had been too long since he had seen the younger hunter, something must have happened because it was not like Dean to just disappear.

The elder hunter was torn between staying with the vampire or searching for the man who he considered to be just like a son to him. He knew what Dean would want him to do. "Ya best come back boy or I will personally kick your ass..." he muttered making his decision. He just hoped that wherever Dean was it was important. Important enough to leave his lover in this state.

* * *

Green eyes narrowed as they locked onto unfamiliar blue. They held their gaze never wavering or refusing to give in. Dean turned around so that he was fully facing the newcomer; his hands were balled into fists against his side. His muscles tensed as he prepared for the defensive, both his hunter and demonic instincts were screaming out trouble. This could not be good. "Who are you?"

The newcomer did not speak as he took a step towards the hunter, his blue eyes never unwavering in their penetrating gaze. It was almost like he could see straight down into Dean's soul...oh this was not good at all.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned once again never once moving from his spot, refusing to show the new man any form of emotion. His right hand slowly inched down towards his back pocket, his fingers danced around the edge of the fabric while his eyes never left the form of the other man.

The other man stopped moving forwards, he cocked his head to the side in a confused and questioning manner. There was no emotion displayed on his face, in fact he was harder to read then Dean's best poker face...this was so not good.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and lead you out of perdition."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he straightened his back so that he was directly facing the other man. "Great so he does talk...wait...What?" he asked incredously.

"Dean Winchester, I'm the one who gripped you tight and lead you out of perdition."

The young demon felt more on edge with the use of his full name. He had no idea what sort of creature he was dealing with here, and nor did he want to stick around and find out. All he could think about was protecting his Sammy and that meant that blue eyes here had to go.

"Right...Thanks for that..." and with those words Dean reared back, produced his right hand from his back pocket and in one movement he swung his hand forward and buried his concealed silver knife straight into the other man's heart.

He stepped back fully expecting the man to be howling out in pain, smoking, melting hell doing anything. Instead blue eyes just stood there staring down at the knife like it was a mere inconvenience rather than something that should have ended his life. Wordlessly he lifted his hand up and grasped onto the hilt of the knife and in one swift yank he ripped it out through his skin and let the bloodied utensil fall onto the floor between them.

Dean stared at his silver knife speechless. He thought he was screwed before but that was nothing compared to now. He knew that silver affected him now that he was a demon, hence why the handle was made of stainless steel instead but the blade should have hurt the other guy. He should be dead or in serious pain right now instead of just looking bored. What the hell was he dealing with?

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone" The other man took one more step forward and before Dean could do anything, he had placed two fingers on the demons forehead.

An immense bright light surrounded the pair and this caused Dean to squeeze his eyes shut. He had no idea what was going to happen but in his head all he could think about was how he would never get to say goodbye to his Sammy...

Behind his eyelids Dean could sense the bright light was fading. He could hear no signs of life or no indications of where he might at this moment in time. He just kept thinking about how he should be dead right now, well...more dead...eternally dead...oh whatever it is that happens when a demon dies.

* * *

"Open your eyes Dean."

Slowly the young hunter allowed his eyes to open. All around him he could see endless grass, trees stood tall around the pair like they were concealing them from the world. The sun blazed in the sky ahead of them leaving a soft warm glow on Dean's bare forearms. There was no noise, no bird tweets, no crunch of twigs underfoot, nothing. It was like this was a corner of the world that went undisturbed. A true piece of quiet and paradise on Earth. So...what the hell were they doing there?

The hunter's attention snapped back to the other man, who seemed to have been watching his reaction this whole time. "I don't get it; you have had every opportunity to kill me. Why bring me here instead?" Dean questioned genuinely confused at the other man's actions.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to talk to you," came the emotionless response which just caused the hunter to become even more confused.

"Who are you?" The doubt was clear in Dean's voice as he had no idea what situation he was putting himself in right now. His patience was wearing thin with this other man and all he wanted to do was go back to his Sam. His heart longed for his lover and he was beginning to regret every moment he has been away from his vampire these past couple of days.

"Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

The hunter couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Oh man this guy really was a nut job. "Get the hell out of here. There is no such thing. Don't know what you are smoking pal but I would lay off of it if I was you." Dean shook his head in amusement at 'Castiel' or whatever his name really was. He was about to walk around and attempt to find his way out of wherever he was when the other guy's voice stopped him in his track.

"This is your problem Dean. You have no faith." With those words black clouds rolled through the sky taking away the pleasant sunshine. Thunder began to rumble and it echoed throughout the trees increasing the volume ten times. All around the young demon darkness had begun to settle in making the once paradise into an almost hell.

Lightening struck the tree behind Castiel causing it to set alight. Flames danced on the tree, seductively swaying with one another, twisting and turning as the black smoke snaked its way towards the supposed angel. The smoke curled around the man's form. Licking at his back as it slowly separated to form an image behind the man. Long black smoke stretched out to form what looked like fingers...no...Wait...not fingers...feathers. The smoke twisted and manipulated itself to create a pair of impressive black wings behind Castiel.

Dean stared in awe at the spectacle. Not quite sure what to make of it, to make of the man. He had met many creatures in his twenty eight years of life but nothing like the man in front of him. Something as pure as a supposed angel. Yet here he was just a demon.

As quickly as the lightening and darkness had come it was gone again. The sky returned back to its natural blue. The tree was not scorched nor were there any signs that anything of what just happened had actually happened. Castiel just stood there staring, always with the staring like he was inspecting Dean's movements, observing him, testing him. God knows...excuse the pun...what was going through the angels head.

"Some angel you are," Dean murmured feeling his usual cocky self slip away. "Pretty sure that angel and...And...Well you know," the hunter added gesturing towards himself unable to speak the words. "Shouldn't be speaking like this." He finished feeling self conscious under the intense stare. "So erm what are you meant to be? A holy tax accountant?"

Castiel looked down at himself seemingly not understanding what the young hunter was implying. "This? This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean replied not believing what he was hearing, so angels were like demons.

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this..."

"Prayed for it right...Well I'm not buying what you are selling who are you really?"

"I told you," Castiel frowned which was the first glimpse of emotion the young hunter had seen from the supposed 'angel.' "I guided your soul out of hell. You heard Samuel call and you would of been lost if I had not have guided you out of perdition and healed your body."

"Right," Dean muttered as he rolled his eyes and began to pace in front of the angel. "And why would an angel rescue me from hell?"

"Good things do happen Dean."

Dean scoffed and stopped his pacing right in front of the angel. His eyes narrowed at the mention of good things, they flashed black briefly before turning back to their natural green. "Not in my experience," he practically growled.

"That was unfortunate."

"Unfortunate!" Dean shouted his rage beginning to build. "Look what you have done to me, how is that good? Why the hell did you rescue me from hell?"

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" Dean questioned feeling exhausted with the amount of questions. All he wanted to do was go back to Sam, curl him into his chest and sleep for like a month. Now that sounded like a great plan.

"Because God commanded it. We have work for you."

* * *

Dean was stunned at that response as he sunk down on the floor, sitting under the tree that had once been alight. His head was buzzing with all this new information and he could feel his demon side stir deep inside of him begging to have full control.

Castiel stood beside the hunter, this time his eyes were concentrated on the sky. "The gate in Wyoming has been breached. My father commanded me to raise you as you are the one to stop the inevitable from happening."

"Why me?" Dean replied playing with the amulet as he processed all this new information. "I'm just a de...de...Hunter."

"Because this is a personal mission. I got to you too late Dean, for that I apologise but I can help you beat the demon inside. You can be in control. My father has foretold your greatness, yours and Samuels."

"How am I meant to do anything when I can't even help Sam?"

"You can. It's in your blood."

Dean's head snapped up to face the angel's. Confusion settled over him but as soon as it had come it was gone as understanding settled in. He knew what he had to do. He knew how to save Sam. Feeling a new resolve burning deep inside of him the hunter jumped to his feet. He felt a new fire in his stomach and he knew that the fight was beginning to return to him. "What about this mission?"

"Dean. You have to destroy Azazal, if you do that then we will be able to avert the end of the world. I will be in contact soon..." with those words the angel pressed his two fingers against the hunter's forehead one more time. "Cas wait..." Dean started to say but he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tightly, prepared for the bright light this time around. He landed roughly on his knees back at the salvage yard. Quickly looking around he noticed that the place looked undisturbed, exactly how he had left it. Not taking time to deliberate this fact the hunter pushed him off of the ground and practically sprinted towards the house. He didn't feel helpless anymore; he knew that he could beat this. I mean who else could say that they had God on their side.

Sure he had to consider the whole kill Azazal plan but that would be the last thing on his mind. Right now he just wanted his Sam. He was going to get his Sammy back and that was the only thing that mattered to him right now. That was the only thing that mattered...

* * *

Castiel stared into the sky. He was confused. There was something pure inside of that demon and that made him start to feel doubt. Something he was not allowed to feel. Something that would be seen as treason should be express these concerns. Was it right that the saviours of mankind would be supernatural beings themselves? When did things start to become shades of grey?

The angel knew that there was something special about Winchester and he felt compelled to keep his eye on the young man. There was just something about him, something that made him so human that fascinated the angel. His father's creations had always fascinated him. But Dean was something else. He was part of two worlds. He was a walking shade of grey, a walking talking feeling of doubt.

And what had Dean called him...Cas...hmm...he secretly liked that.

Breathing in the fresh air Castiel lifted his arms ready to return back to heaven, thoughts of mankind in his head and he thought that maybe just maybe mankind might have a chance. Maybe prophecies aren't meant to come true, that he didn't know. All he did know was that he would be keeping an eye on Dean Winchester...

* * *

"About damned time son," Bobby huffed at Dean as the young hunter burst through the panic room door. "What the hell kept you?"

"I don't have time to explain now," Dean replied closing the door behind him and striding towards his bound vampire. When he reached the bed he leaned down and undone one of the restraints to Bobby's amazement.

"What..?"

"Bobby trust me." Was all Dean replied as he continued to undo all of the restraints. He waited until the elder hunter had backed off and then he sat down on the now vacant bed and pulled the vampire into his lap. His right hand stroked through Sam's long hair, he could feel all the sweat and the blood knotting up the brown locks. "When we get you out of here your scrawny ass is going straight into that shower," he teased with affection. Smiling the hunter leaned down and placed his lips against the struggling vampire's forehead. "I love you Sammy," he whispered into the skin a smile still firmly plastered on his lips.

Dean smiled warmly towards the vampire one more time as he straightened up his back, his eyes turned towards the elder hunter. "Knife," he asked holding out the hand that was once stroking the vampire's hair. Seeing Bobby's sceptical look Dean managed his best please trust me look, sighing the elder hunter handed Dean the knife that he had concealed in his jacket. "Thanks."

"I'll leave ya to it." Bobby said as he decided to take his leave, whatever was going on down there was between the two of them.

Dean waited for the door to close before he continued. Sam's eyes were bright red and feverish, all signs of his lover were gone. But he wasn't gone completely he was just lost. It was time to bring him back. "You hungry?" he asked seeing the vampire's mouth open and close, his fangs down in anticipation. "I take that as a yes then."

Dean placed the tip of the knife against his left wrist, sighing he drew the blade across the skin creating a deep cut. He knew that as a demon he would heal eventually so the depth of the cut didn't matter. He discarded the knife on the floor and held his bleeding wrist over Sam's open mouth. The vampire's tongue darted out of his mouth, flicking at the droplets of blood that fell onto his tongue.

Sam's eyes became feral as his hands grasped at Dean's wrist and shoved it into his mouth. Drinking down the demon blood. The more he drank the lighter his eyes became and after a few minutes he let Dean's wrist fall out of his mouth with a pop. He turned his head so that he nuzzled into the hunter's lap, happy, full, content and sleepy. He pressed a kiss to Dean's knee before slowly letting his eyes close, his fever catching up to him.

"I love you Dean..." he murmured as the darkness began to consume him.

"I love you too Sammy, I love you too..."

TBC (**Hey all, I'm sorry this chapter took a while to get out its just I found it hard to write after the lack of responses from the last chapter, I just need to get back into writing regularly so I'm hoping to have fortnightly or so updates depending on how quick I can write. Anyways as always thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers. Would be great to hear from you See you all in Part Thirteen :D ) **


	14. Chapter 13

"...An angel..." Bobby replied unsure whether to actually believe in what the younger hunter was saying. It all sounded way too farfetched for his liking. "Dean the things you get yourself into..." the elder hunter scolded but not without a hint of affection present in his voice. "Trust a Winchester to be called on by God, damn boy you don't do things by half's do you."

"That's me Bobby, I'm a lucky son of a bitch," Dean replied winking slightly at the elder hunter and Bobby couldn't help but smile at the kid's happy go lucky attitude. Ever since he had come back from his meeting with this angel he had been in a good mood which was odd. Who would have thought that it would take being told by an angel that you had been brought back from hell as a demon so that you can help God would make someone so happy. Of course it wasn't this fact that had gotten the hunter so full of joy, no; it was the person now emerging from the shower. It was a miracle recovery really and one that Bobby wasn't sure he completely understood just yet but he would give the boys their time. But then some answers were needed.

* * *

Sam emerged from the shower, he felt refreshed and he felt better than he had since Dean had been taken from him. His system felt cleansed. He couldn't feel the nagging feeling for blood that had been pestering the back of his mind. Heartbeats weren't consuming his head either also he wasn't feeling claustrophobic like how he used to. All in all he felt refreshed, like brand new. His memories were still fuzzy though, he couldn't quite remember everything that had happened since Dean had found him in that alley. He could remember being in that room with Rachel and his Sire saying all those things but apart from that everything else was blank. It was like that creature that was in there was separate from him; well at least he liked to think of it that way. He didn't want to be that creature anymore so it was best to deny the whole thing. It wasn't him. It can't have been it was the vampire inside of him. Sam and the vampire were two entities and that is the way he will continue to think of it.

Sam smiled at the two hunters as he stepped into the kitchen where they were both currently chatting nursing a cup of tea. Dean smiled brightly at him whereas Bobby just managed a small half assed one, ok, he had some making up to do it was clear. "I erm..." he began to say but was soon interrupted.

"Tea?" Dean offered as he pushed up from his seat. It was clear he was trying to pretend that everything was normal and that Sam hadn't gone full vampire on him. It warmed Sam's dead heart that his lover would be willing to overlook everything and it also made him feel guilty as hell. He knew he had to face up to reality at some point just maybe right now wasn't the right time. But then again when ever would be the right time?

"Yeah...sure..." Sam replied realising he had been stuck in his thoughts for too long and that he hadn't answered the hunter's question. Bobby looked on at him suspiciously but Dean just seemed to shrug his long silence off like it was nothing. The vampire slowly sat down in a chair beside Dean's still not sure on how to make out this current situation. Not long passed when the younger hunter had placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him. Smiling gratefully he cupped the mug in his heads and transfixed his eyes upon the liquid.

An awkward silence fell over the trio, each having words stuck on the tip of their tongues but none sure of how to address the many issues. Sam found it difficult to retain eye contact with either man so for now his caffeine fix would be his best friend. This continued for a little while longer, the house that was never silent was now in fact silent.

* * *

"Hi I'm Dean Winchester and I'm a demon..." Dean's voice broke through the vampire's musing.

"Huh?" Sam replied confused, he lifted his head so that his eyes connected with his lover's. Dean's green eyes were gentle, inviting and this began to bring a form of comfort to the vampire.

"I'm Dean Winchester and I'm a demon."

Sam furrowed his brow not entirely sure what his hunter was going on about.

"I'm Robert Singer and I'm an alcoholic," Bobby added with a slight smirk threatening to push at his lips. Sam rolled his eyes as understanding began to dawn on him.

"Don't need some damned AA meeting..."

"Dude this is no AA meeting, think of it as a BDA meeting," Dean replied with a sly grin on his face.

"BDA?" Sam repeated once again unsure of what was going on. Where his lover had gotten this playful mood from was unknown to the young vampire but he was sure grateful for it rather than the expected beat down.

"Blood drinkers anonymous," Dean winked at his joke which just caused Sam to shake his head in mock disgrace. "No...Ok then how about BVA...bitchy vampire anonymous...or how about BTA...bottom takers anonymous..."

"You know I always thought of Sam being the bottom," Bobby pitched in.

"Hey Sammy now you know Bobby thinks of you that way, I never knew you swung that way old man."

"Idjit," Bobby sighed but not without affection.

Both of the hunters had a smile on their faces and this just made the vampire even more confused. Did the past couple of weeks not happen to them or something? This was not what he was expecting at all...he had at least expected a punch to the face or something worse. He had half expected his head to be sitting on the table when he woke so that he was staring at his bloody stump...not possible he realised but still. Or the very least he had expected to wake up alone facing another hunter's machete. He couldn't take their niceness for much longer; this was not what he deserved.

"Dean..." Sam began but was soon cut off.

"No Sam."

"Dean..."

"No. I know what you are going to say and just no. I don't want to hear it. I didn't spend this long trying to get you back for nothing."

"Please..." the vampire never got to finish his sentence as a fist connected to his face sending him flying off of his chair, he landed on his ass upon the floor. Shock flooded through his system. His hazel eyes looked up at the man now towering above him.

"That what you wanted?" Dean questioned his green eyes no longer holding any warmth. "That what you think you deserve?"

"Dean..." Bobby warned but neither man acknowledged him.

"Of course, look what I did Dean. Look at what I became something like that shouldn't just be brushed to the side like...like...like all I did was scratch the Impala..."

"You scratched my baby?" Dean questioned this time his eyes were blazing with a hint of black begging to edge into his iris. "I would have to kill you."

"OK ok bad example but you know what I mean," Sam replied slowly pushing himself to his feet so that he was standing in front of the smaller hunter. Even with his taller height he still felt ten feet tall under that intense gaze. He was starting to wish he hadn't said anything at all.

Dean seemed to gather his thoughts for a moment before drawing in a deep breath and scrubbing a hand across his face. Sam watched his every movement unsure of what was going to happen next. "You know I'm right."

"You're fine now." Dean replied turning to the side so that his emotions couldn't be seen by the vampire.

"For now he might be but who knows when he might go all serial again," Bobby added making the two men aware of his presence once more. "This ain't something that will go away over night boy and you know it. Now you two Princess's are going to get your shit together cause you're both far from fine so stop ya bullshitting ya idjit because apparently we have a demon to stop. Now I'll go get us some food and drinks don't kill each other before I come back." With those words and a firm glare he grabbed his jacket, straightened up his hat, grabbed the keys to his truck and took his leave.

* * *

"He's right, we're not fine," Sam murmured after a few moments of silence had passed. "I know you're not Dean so stop pretending, stop covering it up with jokes and let me in. Just let me in dude...don't think about making that into some sort of sexual advancement..."

Dean pulled the chair that was nearest to him out so that he could perch on the edge so in turn Sam picked up his from the floor and sat next to his demon. He placed his hand upon the table so that his little finger rubbed the hunter's knuckle gently, a small gesture that he hoped spoke out loud. "I'm sorry."

"I know..."

"No Dean let me finish...I'm sorry for everything, you were gone and I was here...I was here alone and I didn't know what to do. I needed the blood; I needed to get stronger to destroy Jake. He took you away from me and you have no idea how much pain I was in. I never wanted it to get this out of hand...I was scared of being alone...I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm just sorry," Sam ranted not really sure what to say now that he had the chance. His eyes were downcast on the table as he feared the reaction he was getting from his hunter.

"I know Sammy, I know. I just want to move on from this, we don't need to talk this to death over and over again. Yes I wanted to punch your lights out for what you did but what the hell good would that do? Apart from making you all pissy at me. I have more than enough on my plate without you going all postal again, so next time you need a drink you talk to me first and that's not up for negotiation."

"Ok."

"Good."

Silence once again fell over the pair as it seemed that all that needed to be said had been said. To Sam it felt like nothing had been resolved but trying to get Dean to talk would be like trying to drive the Impala without his consent and constant inspection of how he was handling his driving.

"I love you Dean," Sam murmured unsure of whether it was the right moment to say anything. He watched as Dean's hands unfurled from one another and his left hand grasped onto Sam's. He gave the appendage a quick squeeze in reassurance.

"I love you too Sammy."

Sam smiled properly for the first time for a while. He leaned in and placed his lips against the hunters for what was going to be a quick kiss however the other man deepened it. For a moment the two supernatural creatures lost themselves in that kiss, tasting the scent of their lover and drinking in the feeling of home. Desperation for love and attention washed over them as arms wrapped around each other holding the other close to their body. It was like they were afraid that if they let go the other person would be gone just like that. After everything they had been through who would have blamed them.

Hands started to tug at shirts as the couple completely lost themselves; to them they were the only people in the world which was an unfortunate thought for one certain aged hunter...

"Not again!"

The sudden exclamation had the couple pulling apart immediately. Sam had to stifle a chuckle as he laid his eyes on his hunter whose lips were swollen; his hair stuck up in all different directions and his shirt was askew from where the vampire had attempted to remove it. The vampire knew that he had no chance of looking any better but he couldn't care less right now. Things had finally started to look up.

"Meant to be talking not eating each other," Bobby mumbled annoyed as he strode into the room and placed the Chinese takeout bag upon the table.

"It's hard to talk while you have a mouthful," Dean teased winking at the elder hunter while he reached for his chilli beef.

Sam let out a laugh and he knew then that Dean was right. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, you can talk the issue to death or you could move on and put right all those wrongs. All that mattered was that he had his hunter back once again. The world could wait because for now it was their time...

* * *

His eyes narrowed. His hands gripped onto the metal so tightly that his fingertips made indents but he never lost his focus. For there he had stood waiting for the last two hours, just waiting to make his move before they made theirs. He had heard of his star pupil's demise at the hands of that vampire and he was not happy. But no worries because he had a backup plan, he had another pupil in mind who just needed a little breaking in.

Oh yes...that was the fun part and he had the perfect man in mind to complete that job. But first he needed the opportunity...

He watched as the front door opened and the aged hunter stepped out. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. It was time to collect his prize once and for all. He had almost completed the whole set now he just needed his targets soul to add to his collection. He already had consumed mother and father now it was big brothers turn.

With a huge grin on his face he turned towards his silent companion. "You know what to do...Bring me my prize."

The other man nodded as he opened his mouth and screamed out the black smoke. The man's body collapsed to the floor in a deceased heap. The smoke barrelled its way towards the unsuspecting victim. The man didn't know what had hit him...literally.

Receiving a nod from the other man his smiled widened. The plan was set in place...Those boys wouldn't know what hit them because now it was his time.

"See you soon Deano..."

TBC (**Hey all, short chapter I know but I just wanted to get something out there for you all as it's been a long time since I have posted. To be honest I haven't been feeling like writing much as it seems like I don't have many readers anymore. Anyways if you are still interested please please let me know and I hope you are still enjoying this story. I hope to have another chapter out hopefully by next weekend so fingers crossed. Let me know what you think, much love to you all )**


	15. Chapter 14

They ate their food in moderate silence, a few jokes were cracked here and there and food was spilt from full mouths but unlike before this silence wasn't uncomfortable. It was like the air had been clear between the trio and for the first time in weeks it was almost like things could go back to normal. Well the Winchester definition of normal anyways. There was hope amongst that little crowd a hope that would soon be shattered...

* * *

Dean leaned back on his chair and placed his hands on his full stomach. He smacked his lips appreciatively and watched as the other two men stared at him. "What?" he asked amused knowing full well what those looks were about.

"I've never seen someone eat so much food before...and I have lived hundreds of years...Dean Winchester I think you belong in the Guinness book of records," Sam replied raising his eyebrows in mock astonishment.

"You know me Sammy, "Dean replied winking towards his lover at the same time "I'm out of this world." He added as he leaned back in his chair further to prove his point. "All that food turns into muscle and I think we all know how much you enjoy my muscle."

Sam's face flushed red as Dean chuckled watching his lover squirm at the mention of his turn ons. "Turn into fat more like. I think you're getting podgy in your old age," he bit back hoping to turn the attention away from his sexual desires as this was a conversation he so didn't want to get into with the older hunter in the room.

"Old age...look who's talking nosferatu, Mr I have lived hundreds of years Konvinski. Dudes if I'm old then you are ancient. I don't hear you complaining about my 'fat' at night..."

"Ok you win, just stop talking..."

"Aw ickle Sammy all embarrassed. Look at him all red and cute aye Bobby?" Dean teased his eyes moving from the vampire towards the elder hunter whose attention he noticed was entirely somewhere else. Normally Bobby would be willing to pitch in on their let's make the vampire as uncomfortable as possible sessions but here he was just staring into space, his fork lying still beside him and his food untouched.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned worry beginning to creep in. "You alright?"

* * *

Slowly Bobby's attention turned towards the demon and instantly Dean could tell that something wasn't right. It was almost like there was something that he should be able to see but couldn't. Bobby's facial features were a blur to the demon, there was no definition to it at all...that had never happened before.

Blinking a few times the young demon attempted to put right his vision but there was no change. What the hell was going on?

Bobby's piercing gaze seemed to penetrate straight through Dean. It felt like he was seeing into the darkness of his very soul and it was a feeling he had never gotten from the man he considered a father to him. The look made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, the demon inside of him almost purred at the attention as he felt it attempt to push its way to the surface. This was not the time to lose control. Something was going on here that was for sure. Something...

"I'm fine, just not hungry anymore," Bobby replied pulling the demon out of his musings.

Dean frowned at the response still confused. This was either his imagination or something was entirely wrong with the whole situation. Briefly he cast a sideways glance towards his lover who seemed content with the hunter's answer. Ok, so it was just him then.

Inwardly shrugging he put it down to a weird I have no clue demon thing. Something he would have to research later on when he wasn't surrounded by people who would worry.

However Dean's attention remained fixed on the elder hunter as he seemed to be unable to turn away, like there was something drawing him towards the other man. He was beginning to get freaked out.

"Want me to save your food for later?" Dean heard Sam ask while his focus remained on Bobby.

"As long as Dean doesn't eat it first," was Bobby's reply. A smile crept up on the elder hunter's lips but it was one that didn't seem to belong. Everything was suddenly out of place to the demon and his confusion and worry began to increase. He could feel the demon claw his way to freedom. It was taking all of his self control to contain the beast inside of him. What the hell was going on?

"Just have to put a child proof lock on the fridge," Sam replied.

Dean saw his lover stand up in his peripheral vision; Sam walked over to the elder hunter's side, grabbed the carton of food and took his leave into the kitchen. Meanwhile Dean and Bobby continued to stare at one another.

"What's the matter Deano? Seen a ghost?" Bobby asked with a sadistic smile crossing his face.

* * *

The young hunter blinked a couple more times due to his eyesight becoming more and more unfocused with every moment that passed. The world around him was clear it was just Bobby that he was losing more and more focus on. "What?" he muttered as he rubbed his eyes once more.

"Having trouble there boy," Bobby cackled as he reached out his hand and grasped his fingers around Dean's wrist with strength that the aged man should not possess. "Pathetic excuse for a demon if you ask me can't even control yourself. Look at you, not a man, not a hunter what are you Deano? You used to be someone and now you are no better than the creatures you are meant to hunt." Bobby added with that menacing smile present on his face still. The grip on the demon's wrist became tighter. "Worthless Winchester, not even the monsters are scared of you anymore."

Bobby laughed as he released Dean's wrist and his eyes flashed black.

Dean jumped back from his seat, letting it clatter to the floor. His body on high alert while his vision continued to waver. It can't be...

"Christo," Bobby muttered and intense pain rippled through Dean's body. He doubled over clenching his stomach that felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. He had never felt this pain before not even when he had been shot last year. It was like his very soul was being pulled around inside of him.

He cried out as he fell to his knees the pain refusing to subside so that was what happened when a demon was affected by those words...you know what...he was better off not knowing.

He could feel blood trickle out of nose; he could taste it on his lips. He had never seen a demon react this way before what the hell was going on. He could feel someone tug at his arm and he could vaguely hear the call of his name but he couldn't focus. All he could feel was the intense white hot pain spreading through his body. He felt like he was back in hell. He felt like he was being torn apart on that rack over and over again. But it can't be. He was back. He was home. Wasn't he?

"Dean...oh god...Dean...what's wrong...talk to me!" the voice was becoming more frantic and more muffled. The world around him was beginning to fade, his vision was starting to become black and he knew instantly that he was losing control of the demon inside of him. It was wanting to play...sadistic games that Dean himself was scared off.

"No..." he muttered through clenched teeth. "No!" he shouted this time and as sudden as the pain had come it was gone. His vision became clear and his sound less muffled. He was aware of his surroundings once more and he noticed that a worried Sam was by his side.

Dean reached a hand up to his nose and wiped away the blood that he believed to be there but there was none. He frowned as his eyes locked onto the worried brown of the elder hunter. His face was no longer distorted. In fact he could see the man clear as day and it was clear that the elder hunter was worried deeply about him. There was no sign of the black pupils he had once seen. What the hell?

"Dean..." Sam mumbled his hands reaching up to cup the hunter's cheek and turn his face towards his. "What happened?"

Dean shook his head unable to express in words what he wasn't sure of himself. What had happened? Now that was a question worth answers.

Slowly he broke away from the vampire's grip and pushed himself onto his feet. The pain he expected to be present was nonexistent, he felt like he had moments ago before any of this had happened. Unsure of himself he stood there for a moment until he knew that he needed to be alone. Whatever had happened was his problem and he couldn't afford to put those he loves at risk again.

"I need some air," he muttered as he strode away from the pair and headed out of the front door. He could hear Sam call his name but he needed time to think. He needed time to sort his head out before he was to answer any of their questions that he currently had no answers to.

* * *

"Just let him go Sam," Bobby said.

Sam was torn he wanted to go after his lover but he was still shaken up after that display he had seen. His lover had been on his knees crying out in pain, his whole body had been shaking and nothing Sam done bring him out of whatever was happening. Tears stung the corner of his eyes at the memory of the last few minutes. Just when he thought Dean was coping that had happened, Dean had lost control that much was clear from the pure black eyes that was staring at him the whole time that incident was happening.

"What happened?" he asked turning his attention towards the only person who could possibly have answers. Bobby was like a library he must know something in that archive of his. "What happened to Dean?" he repeated.

"My guess is that he had a negative reaction to something," was the calm and emotionless reply.

"To what?" Sam retorted. His whole body felt on edge for some unknown reason, it was like the vampire inside of him was trying to warn him about what he had no idea. A chill ran up his spine.

"To me."

Sam gasped as he stepped back from the elder hunter. Bobby chuckled deeply, his whole body shaking with his joy. The elder hunter closed his eyes briefly before opening them and showing the vampire the deep coal black orbs. The vampire didn't have much time to react as he was sent flying across the other side of the room. His back slammed against the wall and he fell down onto the floor, good thing he didn't really need air or he would be panting right now.

"Where's Bobby?" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Bobby's not home right now so please leave a message after the tone...beep..." the demon replied rubbing his hands together. The coal black eyes continued to stare at the vampire, his gaze never moving or wavering.

"You better not hurt him you son of a bitch," Sam growled pushing himself up off the floor, he crouched down low ready for any movements the demon may make.

"Or what? What are you going to do? You can't do anything to me, what Dean would say if he came back and saw poor old Bobby lying dead by your hand..." the demon taunted and this made Sam hesitate for a moment. "Poor Deano is going to come back and find that you have gone off the rails once again, that you murdered poor old innocent Bobby, Dean's only family in the world. Oh to see the look on his face would be priceless..." The demon took a step towards Sam, that dark smile still on his face. "Dean's going to kill you, put you down like the monster you are then he will have no one left to turn to. Apart from his old friend that is." The demon cackled once more as he held his hand out and sent the vampire flying into the table which collapsed under his weight.

"Who are you?" Sam hissed while he got to his feet once more.

"I'm an old friend of Dean's. Let's just say for the past year we were the best of pals..."

Sam had heard enough. He was in full out protection mode, he had to protect his Dean at whatever cost, he was what mattered to him and it was time to prove his love. Opening his mouth the vampire let his fangs descend and then he crouched down once again with his hands balled into fists. His eyes flashed from red to hazel to red again as his anger began to take control. His thoughts turned towards his lover and the elder hunter in front of him. He couldn't let Bobby die. He just couldn't but the old man could withstand a few minor scratches surely.

Pushing all thoughts aside Sam leapt towards the demon who merely flicked his hand and sent Sam flying into the other end of the room like he was swotting away a mere fly. "You are amusing aren't you? A vampire trying to defeat a demon, there's something adorable about that."

Sam growled, his feral instincts taking over. He pushed himself away from the wall and leapt at the demon once more. This time he managed to land a blow to the demon's face before being thrown across the room, landing this time through a pile of books that had presently been sitting on the side table.

"Strike!" the demon shouted with pure glee in his voice. This time he walked over to the vampire and wrapped his hand around his throat. He picked the man up effortlessly and pinned him against the wall.

Sam struggled against the grasp but it was no use. His vampire power was no match for that of the demons. He growled at the man, venom spitting off the tips of his fangs. His hands reached up and attempted to prise the demon's grip open it seemed that there was nothing that could make the demon release him. Not until he had done what he came here for.

"What do you want with Dean?" Sam sputtered, the grip around his throat increasing to a rate where it was uncomfortable even for him.

"Oh the things I would love to do to him, we had such great fun in hell...But me telling you would ruin the surprise..."

The demon moved Sam away from the wall and forced his head down towards Bobby's exposed throat. "Smell that vampire, the sweet call of blood. I bet you have missed that." With those words the demon brought him even closer so that the tip of his fang brushed against the skin.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut attempting to block out the temptation. Whatever Dean had done in that panic room wasn't a complete fix. He was still a vampire and he still had to fight his feral nature and this demon damn well knew that. The vampire could hear Bobby's heart beating fast, making the blood pump quicker around the body. He could hear the gentle slosh of the blood as it flowed around the arteries. His own heart began to beat slowly in anticipation as beasts hunger deep inside began to rise.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut tighter hoping that he would be able to block it all out entirely but even though he had no sight his smell and hearing was increased ten times. He could feel his fangs ache to pierce the skin, even a little bit, just to have a taste. He kept reminding himself that this was Bobby he was thinking about, this was Bobby, the man Dean sees as a father, the man who had welcomed him into the family and the man who he sa father in law. This was Bobby and not some random feed he picked off of the street. Bobby mattered. Bobby mattered.

"Come on Sam, you must be thirsty by now, dying to have a taste. I know I would be..."

"No. I won't do that to Dean."

"I can hear your hunger from here. Just one taste won't hurt will it? Bobby's telling you to do it. He wants you to end his miserable little life. He wants you to bleed him dry...If you won't do it for me then you will do it for Bobby."

Sam took in a deep breath. He wasn't that type of vampire anymore. With added determination he found new strength. His eyes flung open and in one movement he sunk his fangs into the demon's hand. Yelping the demon dropped the vampire onto the floor as he held the bloodied hand in his other one. However rather than the pissed off response the vampire was expecting the demon just laughed.

"How does that taste?" he cackled.

The vampire frowned then he realised that he had been in fact licking the blood off of his lips. Horrified he wiped the rest away with the back of his hand this action just made the demon laugh harder.

"See Sam no matter what you do you can't deny who you really are inside. This is a lesson Dean needs to learn and one I will enjoy teaching."

"Leave him alone," Sam growled dangerously showing off his bloodied fangs to the other man.

"Show me what you've got vampire...!"

With those words Sam leapt towards the demon once more.

* * *

Dean breathed in the fresh air. It was dark outside by now but the dark didn't bother him. His head was clearer since getting away from the house and he could focus better. All he could think about was what had happened in that house. There was something that wasn't right but he didn't know what it was. He had sworn he had seen Bobby's eyes change to black but being a demon he didn't know if he could trust his senses these days. Everything was messed up for him, now that he had gotten Sam sorted out he was struggling himself. It was like learning everything new again, learning who he was again.

Sighing the young demon made his way down the porch steps. He just needed some time to think. Away from the prying and watchful eyes of his vampire and the elder hunter. He perched on the edge of the last step and placed his head in his hands.

Dean's eyes were downcast on the ground and there he sat for about five minutes. He lifted his head and it was then that something caught his eye. In the moonlight about six steps away from him on the floor something glinted. Curious he pushed himself off of the steps and walked over to the object. He leaned down, picked it up and straightened up again.

He looked down at the palm of his hand and turned the object over so that he could get a better look at it. Under the moon's watchful gaze he could make out that it was a set of car keys. He frowned. These weren't his; his was in his coat pocket. Sam's set was in their room so...

Dean turned it over again and came to the conclusion that Bobby must have dropped them when he came back from getting food. Rolling his eyes he placed the keys back into his pocket intending to return them when he was ready.

Walking down the path to the house he stopped by an abandoned car nearby. A chill ran through him as he approached it. Confused he looked around; there was no wind and no one else here with him. Slowly he turned back to the car and placed his hand on the metal. He ran it along the edge, enjoying the cool touch when he found it.

Along the side of the car about three inches along the bonnet there was an indent. Not a normal indent but one that looked like a handprint.

"What the..." Dean whispered as he leaned down for closer inspection. He ran his fingers along the groove. Yes, it was a human hand print, something that no human would possibly be able to make without causing them serious harm. There was something else too.

Dean withdrew his hand and realised that there was some sort of substance on his fingers. He brought them up to his face for closer inspection and an overwhelming scent filled his nose. One that he knew too well.

"Sulphur."

With those words his eyes widened as the events in the house began to make sense. He couldn't see Bobby because it wasn't Bobby, he was trying to see the demon inside but his powers weren't advanced enough yet. That means that...

"Sammy!" he breathed.

Wiping his hand down his trousers he withdrew his favourite gun from the waistband of his jeans and sprinted towards the house hoping that he wasn't too late to save either man. He had no idea what he may encounter in there but the thing he knew was that because of him it was able to make it into the house as Bobby had taken down the devil traps for him and that because of him that fugly will be sent straight back to hell. It was time to show them what Dean Winchester was made of. ..No one messed with his family...

* * *

Dean burst through the door with his gun drawn; his eyes immediately sort out those of his vampire. Sam had blood running down his forehead, his cheek and his fangs. Anger began to fill the young demon at the sight of his lover pinned against the wall by the demons telekinesis.

"Let Bobby and Sam go," Dean warned the gun aimed at the demon posing as Bobby.

The demon turned around to face the young hunter a look of surprise on his face. "Ah Deano good to see you again boy. I was thinking it was time I should pay you a visit."

"Who are you?" Dean asked holding the gun even higher; attempting to ignore the fact that it was Bobby he was drawing a gun on. "What do you want?"

The demon cackled while his hand remained outstretched towards the vampire. "I'm surprised at you. I thought you would recognise your old buddy, seeing our time in hell was...how I should put it...a scream."

Horror and dread filled the young demons body. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach and his mouth ran dry. His gun hand faltered slightly.

"So you do remember me kid, come on then say my name. Say it out loud and proud!"

"Alastair..."

TBC (**Hey everyone I know shock isn't it another chapter only a day apart. Well I was so eager to get this chapter out and it practically wrote itself. I hope you all enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all the support it means so much to me and I hope you all continue to support me. Don't forget to read and review it means a lot to me to see all those wonderful comments. Once again thank you to everyone and I won't abandon this story as long as I have people by my side. Next chapter will be posted next weekend See you all next time )**


	16. Chapter 15

Fire lapped at his body, the flames seductively caressed his naked chest. The heat that should be killing him was acting as a constant torment; he knew he was meant to be able to feel his face melting but his whole body was numb. He felt disconnected and it wasn't a feeling that was unwelcome in fact it was a godsend in this hellish place. The numbness was his only escape and one that he wouldn't be able to hold onto for long.

He tensed his bound hand, wincing as the little motion tore at his ripped flesh. His eyes fluttered around his surroundings taking in his current situation not that he should have bothered. It was always the same. The only thing that changed was the torture the attempts to break him became more and more horrifying and intense as the days, weeks, months, years , decades passed. Down here time felt more like an afterthought. He had no idea how long he had been subjected to this torture. To him it felt like an eternity.

The flames began to grow in size before slowly dying down to gentle embers that danced upon the solid stone ground. His body tensed as terror dawned on him. That was the sign, the sign that he looked for each day and one that signalled His arrival.

* * *

Slowly emerging from the flames came a black silhouette. The figure stood tall and proud with a shroud of confidence and arrogance around him. Everywhere he walked the ground shook and men cowered. Only the sight of him would break the strongest of men and it was a miracle that the man strapped to the rack currently had remained strong for this long. He didn't know how much strength he had left in him but he was going to fit until he could fight no more. For he was a Winchester and Winchester's don't give in that easily...

"Good morning Deano, lovely day isn't it," the man mocked as he approached the rack. In his right hand he held his trusty blade and with his left he cupped Dean's cheek in his palm. His black eyes blazed deeply through the young hunter's battered soul. "Oh wait you wouldn't know would you," he cackled digging his fingernails into the man's cheek until blood pooled under his nails.

Dean managed to hide his pain under his nonchalant mask. He knew that it wouldn't last long but the less satisfaction he could give the demon the better. "I had a lovely view until your fugly mug got in my way," he bit back turning his head to the side to break free from the demon's grip, he winced slightly as the nails was forced from his skin. "Dude you don't think they could turn on the air con or do you have a fetish for a sweaty man," Dean mocked back even managing to wink at the demon who in turn merely laughed.

"Dean, Dean, Dean...It's going to be so fun much to see you broken."

Alastair moved away from Dean's head to stand by his side. The edge of his knife ran along Dean's naked flesh. His movements were slow and promising at the same time. "So what should it be today then?" With those words the man dug the blade in deeper so that a red line appeared under the metal. "So pretty in red..."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to stop from grunting from the pain. His hands balled up into fists as he tugged against his bindings. He wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and block out what was happening but he had learnt his lesson from the last time he had done that. Let's just say that the demon didn't take kindly to his 'show' being ignored. It had ended with Dean's eyelids being forcefully removed not something he wanted to see happen again. Instead he just held firm the one image that helped him hold silently onto his sanity. It was this one image that he believed could keep him strong that could keep him from breaking.

"You fascinate me. So much strength and free will underneath all that cockiness. It seems that tearing you apart over and over again is not working anymore. I think it may be time to spice things up a little what do you say boy?" Alastair muttered as he worked his blade up to Dean's cheek. He dug the edge of the knife into the hunter's skin until he drew blood but still the hunter refused to show his pain. His green eyes just burned deep with the anger he felt.

"Do your worst," Dean challenged knowing that submitting to the demon's games was not an option for him. Mentally he began to brace himself, who knew what Alastair had in mind. He wasn't called hell's best torturer for nothing.

Alastair grinned as he pulled away from Dean's naked body. His eyes looked up and down the restrained man a sense of desire was hidden deep in those black orbs. All around him the flames began to increase in size until they had completely engulfed the demon. The sound of the hissing and crackling of the flames was the only sound that was present and this just left the hunter confused. This was new. He was expecting dismemberment, burning the usual kind of torture he received what the hell was going on now?

After a few moments the flames died down and the demon emerged once more. Dean gasped unable to hide his shock. He shook his head a couple of times unable to believe what he was seeing. "No..." he muttered as his green eyes locked onto the familiar hazel he had come to know and love. "Not him..."

"Oh yes," the demon laughed using a very recognisable voice, one that caused Dean's heart to sink to the darkest depths of his stomach. This had to be the worst torture imaginable. "Now baby what should we do with you..."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek hard until he could taste blood as he moved his head to the side. However his efforts were useless, the demon grabbed his cheek and forced the hunter to look at him. It pained Dean to look into the eyes that he had longed to see for however long he had been trapped in hell. Just not like this...never like this...

"Aren't you glad to see me?" the demon taunted never letting up on his grip. "I bet you have been dying to see me, mind the pun."

"You're not him," Dean spat out through gritted teeth. His previous pain had been all but forgotten because they were just physical pain it time it would fade however this torture was something entirely new. This was psychological, a type of pain that could become irreversible. "You're not him."

"No..." the demon questioned as he pulled his hand away from the hunter's face. A smirk was plastered across his lips as he reached down and picked up his previously discarded blade. He tapped the edge of the knife against his chin attempting to show a thinking pose. "I'm the closest you can get to him. We can have so much fun together you and I. You have been longing deeply for him and I...well...I can be him all you have to do is say one little word and I will let you off of the rack."

Dean shook his head in disgust. No matter what the demon said he wasn't going to fall for this trick. "You're not my Sammy. I will never give in to you!" the hunter warned the other man as he spat in the demons face to show his defiance.

"Don't worry baby, you will soon. Your ass will be mine sooner or later...I have the whole of eternity to wait...This is going to be fun..." with those words the demon brought the blade down towards the hunter's chest as he began to carve.

Dean screamed out in pain. He watched the demon that was disguised as his vampire tear chunks out of him. In his mind he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't his Sammy doing this but it was the demon. It was the demon. It was the demon was what he kept repeating to himself he didn't want to let the demon tarnish his one human connection that he had left.

In his mind he held an image strong.

The image of his vampire and silently he made a promise that one day he was going to find a way to get back to his lover no matter what it took. He was going to get back to Sam and show this son of a bitch demon what happened when you messed with Dean Winchester.

It was this promise that he kept with him all that time and it was one that he wasn't willing to break...

* * *

"Alastair..." that name rolled off his tongue like poison. The feeling of dread began to wash over him however he refused to let that show. Straightening up his gun hand he continued to aim his weapon at Bobby's head. "Let my family go."

Alastair laughed as he placed his hand down by his side and in the process the grip on the vampire faltered sending him falling on his ass. His full attention turned towards the young demon and in that moment Dean felt like he was back in the pit.

The black orbs taunted him threatening to overwhelm him with the various memories of hell but he knew he had to stay strong. Alastair was on his turf now; it was his turn to show the demon what happens when someone messes with his family.

"I won't ask again," Dean warned asserting his dominance once and for all and boy did it feel good. "Let my family go."

Alastair merely laughed in response, a full body shoulder shaking laugh like he had just heard the funniest joke ever. "You really think that I would bow down to you just because you asked me to?"

"Think of it more as a threat."

"Dean..." Sam started to say however a sharp glare from his lover stopped him mid sentence. Dean couldn't deal with the vampire just yet, there were more pressing matters like getting that son of a bitch out of Bobby...and no he wasn't thinking just how dirty that sounded.

The demons attention turned back towards the vampire. The sadistic smirk spreading further across Bobby's lips. "Is that so..." with those words he lifted his hand up and the vampire found himself flying across the room and landing on top of Dean. The gun Dean had previously been aiming flew out of his hand and landed beside the demons foot. Alastair leaned down while the boys pulled themselves to their feet; he grasped hold of the gun and weighed it in his hands for the moment.

* * *

Dean helped Sam to his feet and quickly checked him over; apart from a few cuts he seemed alright. Shooting the vampire a look that he would explain later he pushed the man behind him slightly; however he linked his fingers with his lover for reassurance. His green eyes locked once more onto the demons.

Alastair had been watching the pair intently while he continued to pass the gun between his hands that smile never once leaving his face. "What a weapon you have here Deano...Not like it would hurt me...Oh no...But Bobby on the other hand..." the demon cackled as he brought his hand down and placed the barrel of the gun into Bobby's side.

Dean attempted to move forward only to be pulled back slightly by his vampire. The hunter was torn, yes he wanted revenge against his demon but he didn't want to hurt his oldest and only friend in the process. Now this was torture...

"You son of a bitch," Dean insulted through clenched teeth; he could feel his anger slowly rising as the demon inside of him began to react. "Let Bobby go."

Alastair increased the pressure on the gun in reaction. "I don't think so, not when this is working out so deliciously..."

Dean heard his vampire let out an animalistic growl and he knew that it wasn't just him that was suffering from lack of control of their supernatural side. He squeezed his lovers hand hard in a silent command to which Sam squeezed back. This was a delicate situation that didn't need either one of them losing control.

"You bastard."

"Dean, Dean, Dean...such a hurtful thing to say to someone who took you under his wing and guided you through your time in hell."

"No..." Sam muttered shocked as understanding finally settled on him. Dean held onto Sam's hand even tighter hoping that his lover would be able to control himself but even he knew that wasn't going to be possible. "You..." With those words Sam growled once more, broke his grip on Dean and leapt towards the demon.

Dean watched in horror as his lover attempted to grab the gun off of the vampire. A struggle ensued for a moment and all the hunter could do was watch. This charade continued for a while longer until the shattering sound of a gun firing broke through the atmosphere.

The vampire and the demon froze in place, both staring at each other as Dean attempted to see who had been hit.

* * *

The pair pulled apart and the vampire looked down at the blossoming patch of blood upon the demon's chest. His eyes were wide in shock as he turned towards his lover. He opened his mouth to say something but once again found himself flying across the room but this time his head connected with the corner of the bookshelf and he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Dean's eyes flickered from his lover to the elder hunter and back again. His anger had increased to an all time high, his hands balled up into fists and all he could think about was the fact that he had to protect those he loved. It was his fault that this bastard was here and he was the only one who could fix it.

"That's better now we are alone," Alastair proudly announced turning his full attention to the hunter once more. "Good old reunion aye."

Dean closed his eyes as his control had begun to wane. He could feel this increasing anger and hatred rise up inside of him; it was starting to consume everything that he was. He could feel his shoulders begin to shake and rather than be scared of this new feeling he began to embrace it. He allowed the darkness inside of him seep through his veins.

"You can't block me out boy. I made you who you are today. You should be on your knees thanking me for everything that I have done for you. I am your maker," Alastair almost shouted getting frustrated at the hunter's apparent avoidance.

A laugh escaped Dean's lips for the first time this night and this caused the demon to frown. The hunter's head was faced down towards the floor so his expression was unrecognisable. Thoughts of Bobby or his vampire were long gone and all that was left was the feelings of anger and the need to show dominance. "Yeah...thanks for that," Dean chuckled as he lifted his head. His eyes were pure black matching the demons. His hands fell loosely by his side as the tension of his body vanished with a single breath. "You made a mistake coming here."

Alastair's shit eating grin turned into a smirk of pure admiration. "Well look at you, what a fine specimen you have become. Never would I have dreamed that a student of mine would have turned out so perfectly. Now I see why Azazal is so interested in you. "The demon took a step towards the young hunter. "You should be with your own kind, not with the ancient hunter and queer boy vampire..."

Dean's eyes narrowed dangerously, the black orbs glittering with his ill intent. "Leave. My. Family. Alone." He warned through clenched teeth his anger reaching an all time high, his whole body was shaking due to his lack of control.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that his vampire had begun to stir but the demon side of him refused to let him focus on trivial issues of the heart.

"I am your family," Alastair offered holding his hand out towards the other demon. "Come with me and I can make you into the great demon you are supposed to be." The demon took one more step towards the hunter a genuine smile on his face. Dean in turn closed the gap between them. A smile of his own crossed his lips. He could vaguely hear his vampire call out his name but he ignored it. His full attention was on the demon in front of him.

Black eyes bored into black eyes. Demon squared up to demon and it was like the whole world was standing still, holding its breath to see just what would happen next.

Dean held out his hand towards Alastair, all signs of his humanity was long gone. His lips curled up in the corners as his black eyes sparkled once more. The other demon reached down to grasp the young hunter's hand but before their limbs could come into contact Dean laughed. He pressed his palm against Alastair's chest. "Who said I wasn't already there," he smirked and putting pressure onto his hand he sent his full force striking through the demon's very soul.

Alastair screamed loudly as he was forced right out of Bobby and Bobby's body was thrown to the floor. The black demon smoke circled their heads, crackling and thundering with the man's anger. The whole ceiling was covered in the thick fog to a point where no one could see in front of them.

* * *

Sam's deceased heart was pounding in his chest, fear was bubbling inside him. It wasn't fear of Alastair but of Dean. He had never seen his lover so out of control before, he had never seen him give into the demon completely.

Slowly Sam crawled across the floor as he realised that his demon was too out of it to care for the elder hunter right now. He reached out his hand until he was able to feel Bobby's shoulder. "Bobby," he called out reaching the older man's side. He brushed his hand over the elder man until he could feel the stickiness of the blood coating his fingers. Rather than hunger all he could feel was worry. He was losing a lot of blood and was unconscious by the looks of it. "Bobby," he shook the elder man's shoulder wanting some signs that he was still alive. "Answer me please..." still he got nothing.

The black smoke was thickening threatening to take the whole room with him. The vampire tore off his shirt and with both hands he used this to apply pressure to the gunshot wound. He knew that there wasn't much time left. Bobby needed a hospital and fast.

Lifting his head the vampire attempted to scan through the demon smoke for his lover. "Dean!" he shouted unable to see him. "DEAN!" Nope...still no luck. Bringing the elder hunter closer to him he pushed down harder on the wound putting aside the thought that he might be causing Bobby pain. "Dean Bobby needs help now!" he cried out really hoping that his lover wasn't too far gone. "Dean please..."

* * *

Dean could hear his lover calling him but he couldn't see him through the haze. He had to dispel the demon before he could do anything else. The demon smoke lapped at his body causing burn marks where it had touched his skin. A reminder of his time from hell...

His anger still a prominent emotion he outstretched his hands in front of him. He could feel the demon smoke pushing at him however his barrier held strong. His whole body was acting on instinct he had no idea what he was doing or how, it was like the demon inside of him was guiding him, telling him how to use these powers he had been so afraid of before. This was the first time since getting back from hell that the hunter had felt complete and not scared of who he was.

Dean Winchester was a demon and he didn't mind.

Slowly he could feel the other demon's power increasing as the smoke became denser. He knew it wouldn't be long until they were completely overwhelmed. He wasn't strong enough to hold him back.

"Sam! Sammy get Bobby out of here!" he yelled into the darkness unsure as to where the vampire actually was.

"Dean!" came the reply somewhere off to his right. "Dean Bobby needs help now!"

Dean sighed as he felt his strength start to leave him. His emotions had been fuelling his energy so far but now he was running on dry. He could feel his eyelids begin to get heavy with fatigue and his body shook this time with the effort it was taking to hold back the demon.

"Dean." Immediately his head snapped to the left at the new voice that was coming from beside him. His black eyes locked onto the pale blue of the newcomer. If he wasn't concentrating so hard on holding the demon back then he would have more of a chance to act surprised.

"Castiel?"

"Dean...I see you have a prior engagement I can come back later..."

"Wait Cas, a little help?" Dean asked his strength fading even more. Black spots started to dance in front of his vision and he knew that he was near to collapse.

"Close your eyes!" the angel warned. Dean nodded and placed his hands down by his side. He could feel his body swaying, he was exhausted. With the last of his energy he threw himself onto the floor near to where he presumed his vampire was.

"Sammy..." he called out, reaching around blindly. "Sammy..." the smoke by now had covered the whole circumference of the room. The demon clearly beyond pissed that he had been denied a body. "Sammy..."

"Dean," the demon could hear his vampire somewhere close to him so he reached out his hand and he finally found his lovers. He pulled himself close to his vampire.

"Close your eyes..." he just about managed to warn as an intense bright light had filled the room. It was the brightest light the hunter had ever encountered, one that he could see even with his eyes shut.

The sound of cracking glass filtered through the room along with the sound of horrific screams. The whole room vibrated with the noise. As quick as it had come it was gone.

The room was plunged back into darkness and the air became silent.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes which were now their usual green. He looked down at Sam who was huddled against his chest with his left hand applying pressure onto the elder hunter's wound. The demon leant down and kissed his vampire on the forehead before straightening to standing position. He walked towards the angel with a genuine and weary smile.

"Thanks Cas," he said gratefully slapping the man on the back.

"Your friend is injured..." was the emotionless response.

"Dean...Bobby's not breathing!" Sam yelled. Dean turned towards the pair on the floor with tears in his eyes. "DEAN!"

"I'll meet you at the nearest hospital," Castiel retorted making his way over to the elder hunter. He placed two fingers on the man's forehead and in a flash they vanished.

* * *

"What?" Sam stuttered confused. He looked towards the hunter for an explanation however the other man looked out of it. He watched as Dean swayed on his feet before his body fell limply to the floor.

"Dean!" the vampire shouted running over to his lover's side. He pulled Dean into his lap and examined him. Sweat was beading down his face due to the high fever that seemed to have suddenly come on. He was covered in burn marks and his whole body was shaking. Whatever Dean had done had taken its toll.

Sam ran a loving hand down the man's cheek. The vampire knew that he should be getting into that car and to the hospital but there was no way Dean would be able to make it anywhere in this state besides the other man seemed to have that under control.

The vampire pressed his lips against his demon's still ones before he looked around the broken room.

He was well and truly on his own...

TBC (**Hey all, I hope you enjoyed that chapter as it took a while to write and were a bitch. Thank you to all those kind words of encouragement it means a lot to hear from you. I'm going to do weekly updates so please review to keep me encouraged it means a lot to me to hear from you so please please please let me know what you think. I hope you are still enjoying so as always please continue to read and review. See you all in Part Sixteen) **


	17. Chapter 16

Sam stood in the living room surveying the damage. It had been several hours since the attack, several hours since Bobby had been stabbed and several hours since his lover fell into unconsciousness.

Currently the demon was lying down on their bed, unmoving and not seeming to want to wake up anytime soon. As soon as Dean had been settled the vampire had contacted the nearest hospital to find out that a Robert Singer had been admitted and that he was in surgery to repair the damage of the bullet and that he would make a steady eventual recovery. At least that Castiel man had managed to get the elder hunter there in time however he wished that he would come back so that vampire could get his many questions answered.

Sam ran an exhausted hand through his hair. All he wanted to do was to rest but he couldn't, not with Dean out of it and Bobby in the middle of life changing surgery. He was torn between what to do. On one hand he wanted to be there for the elder hunter when he woke up but he couldn't go anywhere with his lover in his current state. He had no idea who Dean would be when he woke up and there was no way he was going to face this on his own. The demon had stuck by the vampire the whole time he was in the panic room and there was no way he was going to leave him now when the demon clearly needed him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts the vampire decided to get to work fixing up the place. He needed something to occupy himself before he went crazy from all the waiting.

Turning on his heels the vampire walked into the kitchen, avoiding the pieces of broken wood and glass and retrieved a black bin bag from the cupboard under the sink. Not worrying about gloves he began to gather up the glass, noticing that many of the windows were now cracked or at the very worse smashed. Making a mental list to fix the windows he continued to gather up the glass, ignoring the cuts forming on his hands in the process.

When that was done he placed the bag near the backdoor knowing that he couldn't bring himself to leave the house just yet. He looked around for the next job to do. Not before long he had managed to clear out the debris leaving a bare looking room. He added buying new furniture to his list, it was the least he could do as it was clear that the elder hunter wouldn't be mobile anytime soon.

* * *

Sam quickly glanced upstairs, when he heard no apparent movements he decided that it was safe to pop outside for some supplies. Slipping on his jacket he checked once more, when he was satisfied he pocketed Bobby's door keys and stepped out of the door.

Being as quick as he could he sprinted round the side of the house to Bobby's shed. Pushing open the door he whistled in admiration at the vast amount of weapons that was displayed in trophy cases. There had to be a weapon for every occasion, from sharp machetes, to assault rifles that the vampire never knew that the elder hunter had in his possession. There was even a land mine that was locked up tightly. The elder hunter had everything you could ever imagine having in an arsenal.

Nodding his head in approval the vampire found what he was looking for. Scooping up the hammer and box of nails he locked the shed behind him and made his way over to the wood store. Grabbing a couple of planks at a time he proceeded back into the house to begin to board up the windows knowing full well that he was going to be unable to get them fixed at four in the morning.

When that was done he stepped back to admire his handiwork. It would do for now, he didn't want any more demons deciding to get the drop on him because there was easy access. Not when he was in a vulnerable position with his lover knocked out and the elder hunter in a critical state.

Pausing for a moment Sam seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. After a few moments had passed he sighed as he made his way over to the shelf that was still standing. Pulling open the top draw he pulled out a piece of chalk. He made his way over to the front door and began to draw a devils trap, mentally apologising to his demon.

The lack of a devils trap was why Alastair he managed to get into the house in the first place. The protection had to be taken down so that Dean could come and go through the house as he pleased without being stopped at every door. However after their breach of security Sam was not willing to take that chance even if it meant that his demon would be pissed at him. It was better him being angry rather than dead or worse back in hell.

Satisfied the vampire shrugged off his jacket, placed it on the coat hook that was by the door. Casting his eyes across the room he nodded his head knowing that he had done all that he could for now. He turned towards the stairs and slowly made his way back to his lover, sensing that the other man was still out cold, for how much longer he had no idea.

Inwardly he prayed that Dean would wake up soon...he couldn't deal with this on his own...

* * *

Castiel stood in the corner of the operating room silently. The humans present were not conscious of him and that was the way he had willed it. His pale blue eyes were fixed on the elder man lying on the table whose fate was currently being decided. The angel's hands were deep in the pocket of his trench coat while his brows were furrowed.

He was fascinated by the way the surgeons worked and a feeling that he presumed would be pride washed over him. His father had made these creatures and look at how they had excelled. The skills they had and they way they could deal with emergencies made him happy to be their protector. One of the few angels who had the honour of coming to Earth, although not everyone found it to be an honour.

Castiel knew that he shouldn't be there. He knew that his orders were to make sure that Dean stayed on the right path but he just couldn't tear himself away. For once he wasn't bothered by the punishment or questions that he would receive when he did eventually return to heaven.

The angel knew that his father would be annoyed that he hadn't followed his strict orders not to get involved in the affairs of the mortals. It had taken all of his self control not to heal the elder hunter there and then but that would be a direct violation of his orders. No this way he was allowing the mortal's to prove their worth, he just...sped the process up a bit. So in a way he wasn't interfering.

Castiel glanced to the ceiling as he could hear his brothers and sisters calling him home, probably all wanting to hear the story of how he managed to capture that demon's soul. But he wanted to delay his homecoming purely because he knew what his next orders would be and it was one that he wanted to say no to. Ones that he knew he didn't want to put onto Dean's shoulder however he was only delaying the inevitable.

So for now he just stood and watched as humanity once again saved a life. He decided to watch the world revolve through its normal routine allowing time to calm down before the storm hit the young Winchester boy once again...

* * *

A further four hours had passed and still there was no sign that Dean was going to wake up. In total he had been unconscious for over ten hours; it would be an understatement to say that Sam was getting worried.

The vampire's hand carded through the demon's short hair as he held the man against his chest in a hope that his cold skin would cause Dean's fever to die down. They both lay upon the bed, shirtless with the comforter pulled up to their waist. The demon was forcefully held against the vampire's chest and was restrained by Sam's strong arms.

Sam's eyes flickered from his lover's limp form to his phone sitting on the bedside table. His nerves were well and truly shaken as the consequence of the demon's attack was not clear just yet. It had been hours since Bobby had been taken into surgery and at the moment the vampire was going on the notion that no news was good news.

"Come on Dean...wake up for my please baby..." the vampire whispered gently into his lover's ear. His hand never faulting in its movements hoping that the action would reassure the demon that he was safe and that he could wake up. "You always fall asleep at the wrong moments," he added fondly remembering when Dean had managed to fall asleep in the car when they were meant to be on a case and how much fun he had beeping the horn to make his lover jump. One of the only times he had seen his hunter be caught off guard.

"Please Dean...I don't know what to do...it's not like Bobby has a book on how to look after your demon...Come on man, cat nap time is over...I need you...Bobby needs you.." he continued to say hoping to see a reaction at least but nope there was still nothing.

Sighing he leaned down and pressed his lips against his lover's forehead and then settled back down where he was coming to the conclusion that it was going to be a long day. Slowly he allowed his eyes to close as his fatigue began to take its toll.

* * *

It seemed to him that he had only been asleep for a few minutes when his phone began to ring loudly. Allowing his eyes to open he reached over with his free hand and grasped onto his phone, noting that it was now almost noon. He flipped the lid up and pressed it to his ear, almost holding in his unnecessary breath in anticipation.

"Hello," he spoke into the receiver.

"Is this Samuel Singer?" a woman on the other end asked. Sam had to pretend that he was Bobby's son who was away on business in order to get any information on his friend's condition; luckily with a few right security answers they believed him.

"Yes, how is my father?" he replied allowing his worry to seep into his voice knowing that it would be more convincing towards the lie he had sown.

"He is out of surgery and stable. The surgeons managed to remove the bullet and stop the internal bleeding. He has been put into an induced coma to allow his body time to heal but he will make a full recovery."

"Thank god," Sam replied feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. He had no idea what he would have told his demon if it had been bad news. "Can you let me know before they wake him up?"

"Of course, though it probably won't be for a couple of days yet. I will inform you of any changes."

"Thank you, goodbye," Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and closed the lid. He closed his eyes in relief as he leaned over to place his phone back onto the side table.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that when he looked down at his demon he almost jumped to see bleary green eyes staring up at him. "Dean..." he whispered letting his finger trace the side of his lover's cheek.

"How's Bobby?" Dean rasped his voice a mere croak.

"He'll live, we'll go see him when you are strong enough," Sam replied his hand moving from Dean's cheek to back to his hair. "I thought you weren't going to wake up..." he admitted slowly.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," Dean retorted as he attempted to push himself off of the vampire however the arms pushed him back down. The demon looked up at him confused.

"No." Sam replied in response to the silent question present in the hunter's eyes. "Dean...you exhausted yourself...Who knows what those powers done to your body..."

"I know that but..." Dean attempted to argue however the vampire interrupted him by pressing his lips to the hunters, silencing any of his words on the tip of his tongue. Sam forced the demon's mouth open in a demanding kiss; he needed to feel close to his demon.

He continued his assault on his lover's mouth for a couple more moments before Dean managed to force his mouth free. Both were panting from the need and want of each other and Sam wasn't ready to lose the contact with his demon, not after he thought he had lost the man for good after the demonic display he had witnessed. "No..." he almost growled a feeling of possession, need and want controlling his movements.

"Dude...as much as I love you my bladder don't understand a horny vampire's needs..." Dean managed to say avoiding the vampire's mouth on a couple of occasions.

Sam pulled back almost blushing that he forgot about Dean's human needs, turns out that even demons needed to pee and eat...who knew. The vampire shifted his weight so that the demon was now sitting up on the edge of the bed.

A smirk crossed the vampire's face as he used his speed to push himself up off of the bed and around to the demon's side in no time. Before Dean knew what was happening he was bundled into Sam's arms and lifted up in a bridal position.

"Sam!" he whined struggling to be put down however the vampire was having none of it. His arms held firm against Dean's weak protest, any other day then the hunter would have been able to kick the vampire's ass but today was different. Ok maybe the vampire was taking advantage of the hunter's weakness but who would blame him?

"Your throne awaits," Sam teased as he walked towards their shared bathroom at the far end of their room.

"You ass," Dean grumbled accepting the fact that there was nothing he could do. He crossed his arms against his chest and pulled out his bottom lip in a pout. The vampire had to stifle an aww that was threatening to tumble out of his lips. His hunter looked too cute with his tussled bed hair and dressed in only his sweats, if it wasn't for the cuts littering his cheek he would have looked so innocent, something that the hunter had for about four years before it was snatched away.

"You're adorable," Sam said as he placed the hunter on the floor besides the toilet for which he was punched in the arm in response. The vampire chuckled as he turned his back to allow the hunter a moment's peace to relieve his bowels.

"You don't have to hover you know," Dean moaned grumpily.

"Yes I do, Dean you fought of a demon...a demon Dean with no weapons just your powers. I was scared..."

The sound of the toilet flushing broke through the atmosphere for a moment as Sam turned around to face his demon who looked saddened by the news. In reassurance the vampire reached forward and grabbed hold of one of Dean's hands. "I was just scared what it was going to do to you..." he added feeling his hunter tense with those words.

"So was I," Dean admitted his eyes staring down at the floor. He used his free hand to scrub at the back of his neck which Sam knew meant that he was thinking of how to explain something. He waited patiently until his lover sighed and his eyes met the vampire's once more. "I mean I was and then I wasn't. It felt right...like it was instinct...I don't know how I did it...I just knew I had to protect my family..."

Sam nodded his head in understanding. "I've never seen you like that before and then when you took a nose dive...I didn't know what to do."

"I guess I used too much juice at once. I've learnt my lesson...Did Cas...?" Dean replied his question not needing finishing as the vampire shook his head at the mention of the angel. The hunter nodded slowly.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand. "Back to bed," he ordered doing his best to put on a stern expression to which the hunter replied with a smirk.

"I think I have spent enough time sleeping," Dean replied making out to go towards the bedroom door however he was pulled back by the vampire's hand. He was forced into the vampire's arms with Sam's mouth covering his once more.

* * *

The kiss was desperate and needy, with both men craving the contact as much as the other. Sam's hand became tangled in Dean's hair as he forced the hunter's mouth away from his and his head to turn to the side.

Sam snaked his left arm around the hunter's waist to support the smaller man's weight while his right remained firmly in his hair. His mouth moved down to the demon's throat, the thrum of his heartbeat suddenly enticing as realisation of his apparent hunger began to hit him. His hazel eyes flickered up to Dean's and noticed the hunter smile at him with encouragement. That was all the permission he needed.

Logic and reasoning flew out the window as his vampire side had begun to take over. He didn't care that the hunter didn't seem to have much energy and that he probably should be resting in bed rather than be standing up. All he cared about was the blood and the need to be close to his lover, his lover that he had thought he had lost.

His tongue snaked out of his lips and licked at the side of Dean's throat. Slowly his fangs began to descend and the tip grazed against the bare skin. In one swift movement the vampire plunged his fangs into the hunter's skin, using his previous mark to guide him.

Sweet blood filled his senses as he became lost in Dean. He could feel the hunter tighten his grip, not out of fear but out of the lust that the vampire was creating in him. The vampire took a few mouthfuls of blood before pulling out his fangs gently. He didn't need enough blood, just enough to feel close to his hunter. He pressed a kiss to the abused skin before lifting his eyes up to connect to the hunters.

All Sam could see in those green emeralds was desire and need. Smirking he released his grip on the hunter so that the other man stumbled back slightly with a confused expression on his face. Before he could ask what the vampire pointed his finger towards the bed.

"Back to bed Mr Winchester..." he said with a serious face noting how Dean's expression fell. He watched as the hunter turned his back on the vampire and begun to walk towards the bed, exaggerating his walk so that his ass swayed with his movements. The vampire smirked knowing full well what he was trying to do. "You won't need your sweats," he suggested and he heard his hunter laugh.

Using his speed once more the vampire lunged towards his hunter and pushed him back onto the bed. Allowing them to lose themselves in one another once more.

Hands explored.

Mouths touched.

Clothes were torn off.

And together on this night once more two became one. Demon and vampire connected, showing their love to the whole world and sticking their middle finger up to those in the world who believe that their love shouldn't be possible because on this night they were stronger than ever.

After everything they had been through they knew they would make it through because everything they had been through had made them stronger.

Little did they know that their strength was soon to be tested...

TBC (**Hey all Thank you to the responses of the last chapter so please keep them coming, I hope you enjoyed and as always don't be afraid to let me know what you thought. A little light hearted chapter for you all so that you see I'm not completely evil ;) I reckon we are about halfway through the story now so thank you for sticking by me for all this time. Regular updates as promised. Anyways really hope you all enjoyed and can't wait to read all those lovely reviews *cough* hint *cough. Hope to see you all in Part Seventeen!) **


	18. Chapter 17

The gentle beep was the only assurance that the man was still alive. To the two men perched by the bedside that sound was their grip to reality. It had been almost a day since the attack and even though the demon was on the road to recovery the elder hunter still had failed to wake up. The doctors assured them it was because of the induced coma but that still didn't stop the boys from worrying.

Once they had managed to drag themselves away from the comfort of their bed they had rushed to the hospital to be by the elder hunter's side. And it was here that they had been sitting for the last two hours. Still there had been no change.

* * *

Waiting was never the hunter's strongest point, unless it was in his precious car he could not sit still. For the past ten minutes Dean had been making raspberry noises with his mouth as he rocked back and forth in his chair. He ignored the sharp looks he was getting from the various nurses entering the room and he purposely chose not to acknowledge his vampire's annoyed expression at him. He was bored and he had to entertain himself somehow.

His green eyes flickered around the room at the too familiar setting. He lost count how many times he had ended up in a hospital bed either through a hunt that had gone wrong or through his latest beating session from his father. A hospital was like another home to him and with that thought he knew he was so far from normal. But that was the life. You hunt, you get hurt, you recover and sometimes you die. That was his life...well was...now he had no idea what was going to happen. The only way he knew someone like him could die was through the use of the Colt which was currently in the yellow eyed demons possession...that was awesome (note the sarcasm.)

Bringing himself out of his thoughts Dean noticed that his vampire was staring at him. Realising that his sounds had been getting louder he shot the man an apologetic look before straightening up in his chair and acting like nothing had ever happened. He smirked as his vampire shook his head like he had been dealing with a naughty child.

The hunter sat still for a matter of three seconds before he began to tap his fingers against the side of his plastic chair. He was enjoying the beat of highway to hell. That was until a large hand held onto his own restraining it.

Dean turned towards his vampire with a mock scowl on his face. "What?" he mouthed at the other man gaining a sense of amusement as Sam frowned at him.

"Dude, do you have to be so annoying?" Sam questioned. The hunter felt the grip on his hand tighten which he guessed was due to the vampire anticipating his response. Dean shot his best adorable innocent grin like he didn't know what the man was going on about to which the vampire rolled his eyes in response. "You're..."

"Adorable? Sexy? A hot piece of ass?" Dean interrupted his grin spreading even wider.

"Impossible," Sam added releasing his grip on Dean's hand that frown still on his face even though Dean knew that part of it was exaggerated.

"You love me though," Dean added winking in the process noting that the vampire's lip curled up at the corner as a grin threatened to take over his face.

"Yes I love you with the whole of my heart," Sam added his fake expression falling to allow one full of love.

The hunter smiled as he felt his vampire lean in. He pressed his lips against Sam's and for a few moments they kissed until Dean pulled away, a smirk back on his face. "Dude...you're so gay," Dean retorted.

Sam laughed, a full body shoulder shaking laugh as the tension of the previous night seemed to have all evaporated like it was just a bad dream. Deans own smile widened in response, he loved seeing his vampire so carefree and for a moment it was like they weren't sitting by their friend's bedside. For one moment the hunter could almost trick his mind into thinking that they were a normal couple...a lie so far from the truth that it hurt.

"Only for you Dean," Sam replied as his laughter subsided. This brought the hunter out of his thoughts. "Only ever for you."

Slowly the smile from Dean's lips faded as a thought crossed his mind; slowly he pushed it aside and looked into his vampire's concerned hazel eyes. Shaking his head he leant forward and pressed his lips to his lover's once more.

* * *

"Is there a time where I can open my eyes without seeing the live show?" a croaky voice forced the two men to pull apart.

Dean's eyes turned towards the forgotten bed. He smiled when he saw the elder hunter's shocked face staring back at him. Quickly he pushed himself off of the chair and strode over to the older man, his hand grasped onto Bobby's shoulder as he gave it a quick squeeze. "Good to see you old man."

"You too boy," Bobby replied attempting to pull himself up the bed however he grimaced as the movements jarred his side.

"You have to be careful, the bullet done some serious damage," Dean heard Sam say to his left however his eyes remained focused on his friend and mentor.

Dean watched as the elder hunter's attention turned towards him and he could see the apprehension in his look, something that was normally directed towards a hunt...not him. Sucking in a short breath Dean scrubbed a shaking hand across his face attempting to disguise his emotions. "So erm what do you remember Bobby?" he asked trying to ignore the look directed his way.

Luckily the elder hunter sighed and turned his eyes down towards his hospital bed and the demon let out that breath he had been holding. He so didn't want to get into the conversation about his new found demon powers...at least not yet, not until he could find answers himself.

"I remember leaving the house and then smelling sulphur. Next thing I knew black smoke was jumping down my throat..."

"Were you aware?" Sam interrupted the elder hunter.

"While I was being taken for a joyride?" Bobby replied his eyes moving from vampire to demon. When noting Sam's nod he continued talking. "Yeah, I could see through my eyes but I couldn't control my body...I could hear him talking in my head...about what he wanted to do to you Dean."

Dean grimaced at the mention of his name and the fact that the elder hunter and his lover had once again turned their attention towards him. "Bobby..."

"Save it son I know you lied to me about hell."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to look at his vampire who was the only one he had told. Sam merely shook his head in response to the unspoken question which caused the demon to frown. "How?"

"No one goes to hell and gets off that easily...especially not a Winchester. Boy it don't take a genius to figure out that there are gonna be demons down there out for your blood. Most of them are probably down there because of us hunters. A hunter's life isn't that kind to let you forget the torture that we are put through..." Bobby answered his eyes softening with his words.

Dean stifled the threatening tears and he felt his vampire wrap his fingers around his bicep and gave it a squeeze in reassurance. "I'm sorry." Was all he could think of saying, all his other words refused to roll off the edge of his tongue.

"Alastair was very graphic in his detail that was when I knew for sure. I've never seen you so scared of a demon before Dean..."

"So you know what happened?" Dean questioned letting his eyes show his regret, shame and guilt at what had happened in hell. He had tried his hardest to hold on but after eighty years he just couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't strong like everyone had believed him to be.

"I know enough." Bobby replied his gaze staying firm, his expression neutral and the demon knew that he didn't want to show what he was feeling due to the fear of Dean would react.

"Dean...none of this was your fault..." Sam pitched in turning the demon to his side so that he could see his face. "You held on, it was more than anyone would. I'm proud you managed for decades to stand your ground against Alastair...dude I was scared of him..."

Dean scoffed attempting to break free of the vampire's grasp however he just held on firmer. "It was my fault that he came here. Sammy he wanted me...he came after me and Bobby got hurt because of it."

"I'm fine Dean. Sure I'm a bit sore but I will recover," Bobby pitched in however it appeared that his words were landing on deaf ears as Dean continued to speak.

"If it wasn't for me you all would be safe, Alastair will not stop until he gets what he wants and what he wants is me to go dark side."

"Dean you won't..." Sam replied softly however the younger hunter laughed in response.

"Sammy you was there, you saw what I did. What I am capable of. I let the demon take control of me because I was so angry. I wasn't in control and what happens next time that happens? Who am I gonna hurt then huh?" Dean muttered as he pulled out of Sam's grasp and walked over towards the window. His green eyes surveyed the hustle and bustle of the outside world and not for the first time he wished he could be part of it. Be normal and not have the world's burdens upon his shoulders constantly.

"Listen to me son." Bobby's words pierced through the demon's thoughts. Sighing, the young hunter turned on his heels and allowed to eyes to connect with the man who was more of a father to him then his own. "Suck it up Winchester and stop feeling sorry for yourself. Who cares what you might have become all that matters is the man inside. The Dean I knew would not let a little thing like being a demon get in the way of his life...I know you can control it...you need to believe in yourself for once in your life. I ain't your Daddy and I ain't gonna disown you because of this so nothing you will say or do will change that. I won't say you didn't scare me back there because you did but you saved our lives and that is the Dean that I knew, that is the boy I practically raised. Now you helped Sam get over his blood lust and we will do the same for you."

"I don't have an addiction," Dean mumbled a smile threatening to spread across his face.

"Idjit," Bobby muttered with affection shaking his head in mock exasperation. "Dean I will be keeping my eyes on you though."

This time Dean did smile, a laugh escaped his lips as he walked over to the bed and clapped his hand against the elder hunter's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way Bobby."

* * *

There was a sudden noise that sounded like a flutter of wings before it fell silent. Dean straightened up and was about to question what had happened when a voice broke through the silence.

"Dean."

The demon jumped and turned around at the same time. His eyes locked onto the pale blue of the angels as he struggled to get his blood pressure under control. He didn't expect the angel to just pop in...Or to be standing so close to him. There was literally an inch in between their faces.

The demon heard his vampire and the elder hunter laugh at his surprise. "Dude personal space!" Dean almost shouted inching his way around the angel, only for the angel to follow close behind him. Grumbling the hunter shouted "get out of my ass," over his shoulder before coming to a standstill beside his vampire who was trying not to laugh.

Castiel stood beside the hospital bed with a confused expression on his face. "I was not in your ass."

Dean rolled his eyes; seriously the angel was like a damned child. "I didn't mean literally."

"Then why say it at all?" Castiel asked that confused look still plastered across his features. "I do not understand you human's phrases. Why say something if you do not want it to be taken literally?"

The demon opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to come up with a reasonable response, shooting a glare at his lover and his father figure who seemed amused to leave him to answer. "Because we just do. Not everything has to be taken seriously."

Castiel nodded his head and the demon prayed to god, mind the pun, that the angel would just drop it. However with his Winchester luck that was never going to happen.

"Did you want me in your ass?" Castiel asked innocently to which Sam burst out laughing along with Bobby while Dean looked horrified.

"No...No...No! That's not what I meant!" Dean protested a shade of red now decorating his cheeks. "I do not want an angel in my ass! It was an expression of speech that's all."

"Yeah Cas, it's just a saying. Besides I'm the only one allowed in Dean's ass," Sam pitched in after laughing. He leaned down and cupped the demon's ass making Dean flush a deeper shade of red.

Castiel's enquiring gaze watched their interactions with a curious look replacing the confused one. "Dean why would you want Sam in your ass?" the angel asked another question.

Dean turned to his lover groaning; he placed his head on the taller man's shoulder and started to bang it against the bone. There was no way he was going to explain bum sex to an angel of the Lord; yeah he was sure that would go down well with God. Thankfully he was saved by the elder hunter; at that moment the younger hunter would have kissed the elder man...if it wasn't weird that was...which it totally was.

Bobby coughed forcing Dean to lift his head from the vampire's shoulder, his embarrassment starting to die down. "Castiel I guess I have you to thank for saving my life," Bobby said making the angel forget the whole conversation about butt sex. "Thank you."

The angel nodded as he continued to just stand there in the middle of the room looking around at the three other occupants. "I did what I thought was right," he replied his eyes never staying still. He looked like a new born baby processing their surroundings for the very first time. After a few moments his blue eyes focused upon Dean. "Dean God has work for you."

* * *

Dean suppressed the groan that threatened to spill out. He instantly knew that this wasn't going to be good. "Come on I just find out the man exists and now he wants to order me around," his joke was just met by a wall of silence. "What work?" he added quickly not wanting to give the angel a reason to ask more questions.

Castiel opened his mouth like he was going to say something but then stopped himself and seemed to change his mind. "As you know the devils gate in Wyoming has been opened and Dean we need you to close it..."

"Sounds easy enough, is it an open and close sesame deal?"

"I don't know what that means," Castiel said brushing Dean's comment to the side deciding that they had more pressing matters at hand. "To close the gate we need the implement used to open it, in this case that is the gun that is known as the Colt."

"The colt..." Sam whispered and Dean immediately knew what he was thinking about, reaching out he held onto the vampire's wrist to show him that he was still there with him. "But we lost that over a year ago."

"Technically you never lost it can't lose something you didn't have," Castiel explained his head tilting to the side as if he was trying to work something out in his head. "To close the gate the blood of the species used to open it must be spilled, Dean we need you to retrieve the colt and close the devil's gate. However the gun is in the possession of Azazal."

"And where would I find that bastard," Dean asked feeling his anger rise at the mere mention of the demons name who had ruined his life. His hand fell from his vampire's and balled up into fists by his side in an attempt to suppress this emotion... There was no way that he wanted to go full demon in the middle of a hospital not when that would take him on a one way trip to the Vatican.

"That we are unsure of. It appears that he has managed to cloak himself from the angels but there is someone who will know where to find him."

Dean eyes narrowed as realisation began to dawn on him. "Alastair," he almost choked out the name. There had been no coincidence why the angel had shown up when he had. The demon had begun to think that maybe his Winchester luck had turned around but apparently not. "You've captured Alastair."

"Surely an angel would be able to get information from the demon," Bobby asked seemingly as confused as the young couple.

"Unfortunately...he will not talk to us...our persuasion powers are not strong enough to break his will...This is where you come in Dean."

* * *

Immediately Dean began to back away, shaking his head at the angel as horror dawned on him.

"Dean?" he heard Sam and Bobby say at the same time however he ignored them. His focus was on the task that was being put to him, one that he swore he would never ever do again.

"You can't ask me to do this. Not this." He muttered stopping so that he was no longer in front of the angel anymore. "Not this, anything but this."

"I'm sorry but this is God's will. This is the only way to get the information we need on Azazal."

"Then go find another puppet," Dean almost spat out, his external emotions were due to his human side whereas internally his demon counterpart was almost jumping for joy at the prospect of pain.

"I'm sorry Dean there's no one else, it has to be you, and he will react to you."

"Dean?" the demon heard his lover call his name. Slowly he turned his eyes towards Sam, the horrified expression still on his face. "What does he mean?"

"Sammy...he means torture." That was all Dean needed to say. Those four words caused the vampire to snarl and leap towards the angel. His second set of teeth had descended as he grabbed a fistful of the angel's trench coat and slammed the man against the wall. Sam's eyes were glowing, fully showing the vampire's growing rage and yet neither the elder hunter nor the demon decided to save the angel.

"Dean. Will. Not. Torture. Again. Find another soul to corrupt," Sam practically spat in the angels face before releasing his grip and allowing the angel's feet to touch the floor once more.

"God has commanded it," Castiel responded not reacting at all to what had just happened between him and the vampire.

Dean huffed out a laugh as he took a step towards an angel, his emerald eyes defiant and unwavering. "And where was God when I was dragged to hell?" His question was met with silence to which the hunter laughed without humour once more. "Tell God to clear up his own mess." With those words the demon turned his back on the angel and sat down in the chair facing the window, his eyes once again gazing at the outside world. His mind was a whirl of thoughts but the one thing he knew was that he couldn't torture again, not with what happened last time...it had destroyed him and made him the very thing that he was meant to hunt.

He watched in the window as Castiel's eyes bored into the back of his head but he refused to turn around. He could sense Sam and Bobby also staring at him but he was a Winchester and he had inherited the family trait of stubbornness.

After a few moments of silence had passed the demon sensed the angel's attention move away from him.

"You cannot run from God forever Dean. If you want the demon this is the only way so if you change your mind just call for me. I know you will do what's right..." with those words there was a flutter of wings that signalled the angel had finally left.

Silence continued to remain supreme amongst the trio for a few more moments. Each man seeming to process the information that they were just given. It wasn't until the rapid knocking on the door that the silence was broken...

* * *

The smell of smoke filled their nostrils. It was like a scene out of a horror movie and the three men were standing there not saying a word. Neither of them needed to. The atmosphere was speaking enough words for the three of them.

The knock at the door turned out to be a police officer who had informed them that Bobby's current address that was listed on his notes had just been involved in a 911 call. So the elder hunter had discharged himself despite the many protests of both the vampire and the demon and the various nurses. He had bundled himself into the back seat of the Impala and Dean had driven the three of them as fast as he could towards the house.

They had noticed the smoke from a mile away. A black cloud stretching up to the very sky. Then as they turned down the path to the house the orange flickers became apparent along with the flashing blue lights.

So here they stood, standing against the hood of the Impala, watching as the firemen battled with the intense flame. A petrol induced fire apparently for it to have spread this quickly so no chances of it being an accident, like the hunters would be that careless.

The three men were bearing witness to the destruction of one of the only places they had ever called home. For Bobby it was his home, the home he shared with his now deceased wife and the only memories of a life that he used to know. For the Sam and Dean it was the house where there love had grown and for Dean it was the only place he had ever truly called home, it was his shelter from his abusive Dad. And here it was. Burnt to the ground.

* * *

"It's a message," Dean muttered after a few minutes his eyes never leaving the flames.

"A message for who?" Bobby asked.

This time Dean turned to face his two companions, a grim expression on his face. "For me. I can smell him; his scent is all over the place."

"Who?" Sam questioned.

"Yellow eyes...he is sending me a message. I hear you loud and clear you bastard and one of these days I 'm going to kill you!" Dean hissed into the air around him.

"Where do we go now?" Sam asked.

Bobby turned so that both of the boys were looking at him. "I know of a place..." he said as a smile crossed his lips...

TBC (**Hey all, thank you for reading and reviewing for the last chapter, it always means a lot to hear from you so please keep them coming. I'm sorry if this chapter is a drag I had a hard time writing it, I'm under a lot of stress recently. I'm starting a month's work experience on Monday so I can't promise as frequent updates as I have managed already so I apologise in advance for any delays. Thank you all for reading and I hope you stick by me as things begin to head towards the main plot of the story. As always leave me a lovely review to know what you think See you all in Part Eighteen) **


	19. Chapter 18

The trio stood outside of the looming building. The figure in the middle slumped between the body weights of the other two men, clearly in distress however he was too stubborn to acknowledge it. The other two men were mere supports, like a crutch but from the looks on their faces it appeared that they didn't mind. The three men were the image of despair and determination, all three looked like they had seen way too much in their years and it was this that brought them together in this moment, that had brought them to the place where they was right now. This was their path of fate to tread and it had lead them all through their lives to these defining moments, for the next few months of their lives would shape and change their future forever...

* * *

"What is this place?" Sam asked shifting Bobby's weight so that he was resting on his left shoulder. His eyes flickered to his lovers who was on the elder hunter's other side. He could see the hard expression upon the demons face and he knew that this was not a place that Dean wanted to be.

"It belongs to a friend of Bobby's," was all he replied his eyes never leaving the sight in front of him; apprehension was all over his face.

Sam frowned confused as to why a simple building could incite such a reaction in the younger hunter. "Dean...what's so bad about this place?"

The vampire watched as his lover drew in a deep breath and let his eyes meet his own. A small smile was on his face one that wasn't convincing in the least. "You'll see," was the reply as the hunter shifted Bobby's weight and began to bring the trio forward towards the building.

Sam kept up with the pace wondering just what was waiting for them that had his hunter so worried, he had seen the man face down ghosts, ghouls, vampires and demons without batting an eyelid but now just looking at the building was causing distress in the man. What the hell was waiting for them?

* * *

Dean opened the door carefully not wanting to make too much noise; he peered in and looked both ways before letting out a small sigh of relief. The bar was deserted much to his delight; there was no way he wanted to deal with questioning looks from the patrons not when he had the landlady to deal with. That in itself was torture enough.

Slowly he pushed the door fully open and escorted the elder hunter into the room. By now Bobby's head had drooped and he was barely conscious. Dean knew that it had been way too early for the elder man to leave the hospital but once Bobby had a thought in his head it was hard to discourage him. The only thing that Dean could do was find him a place to rest and recover hence why they had found themselves here, a place that the demon had vowed long ago never to visit again.

Holding in a breath he looked around one more time, when he was satisfied that they was alone he, along with Sam, placed the elder hunter gently down into a nearby booth. Dean propped Bobby up so that his back was straight so not to aggravate his injuries. "You can rest now," he murmured before he stood to his full height.

Dean's attention turned towards his mate who had a questioning and a slight amused look on his face however rather than indulge him he merely shook his head. Letting out the breath he turned on his heels and silently began to make his way around the bar knowing that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer.

* * *

He had almost made it when he felt something dig into his back. Swearing inwardly he froze on the spot and raised his arms up in surrender. "Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?" he asked his cocky facade fully in place.

"Oh I'm real happy to see you," came the feminine reply.

Dean smirked but on the inside his body was filling with dread however in true Winchester fashion he refused to let these emotions show. "You know you really shouldn't place the gun at the small of someone's back."

"No?" the voice replied clearly not amused.

"No because someone could do this..." with those words the hunter span around. His raised hands lowered as he moved and he pushed the gun away from his back in the process of grabbing it from the other person's hands. He handled the shotgun and smirked as he released the shells onto the floor. When he was satisfied it was no longer loaded he threw the gun onto the bar and then turned his attention towards his assailant.

His eyes meet the bright blue of the others. Breath caught in his throat at the sight of her, he hadn't seen her since she was ten and here she was clearly a young adult. Her blond hair cascaded down her shoulders and rested against her black tank top. She looked petite but at the same time there was an element of danger surrounding her. Her eyes were narrowed at her and her expression was stern, a trait he was sure she had learned from her mother.

He opened his mouth to say something but instead a fist went flying straight into his jaw, obviously the blond didn't appreciate being disarmed. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed clutching at his chin. Pain shot through him however with his previous experience he knew that nothing was broken apart from his pride.

"Joanna Beth step away from that man," another female voice rang out and Dean almost groaned not wanting this encounter to happen.

Slowly Jo moved away from Dean towards the direction of the voice somewhere behind him. Following in suit the hunter turned on his heels and his eyes locked onto the gun that was aimed straight at Sam's temple. Holding the gun was a pissed off woman, one who he wanted to never see again. Swallowing past the lump that was present in his throat he turned his attention to elder woman trying not to think of the fact that she was the one threatening his lover. He knew that a simple bullet wouldn't kill Sam but it would hurt like hell and the demon inside of him was going into full out protective mode. Stifling this need he addressed the newcomer.

"Ellen," he said not expecting anything welcoming in return.

"What are you doing here..._Winchester," _she practically spat the words at him like they were poison on her tongue.

Dean sighed, he knew this was a bad idea, he just knew it. He lifted his hands up once again surrendering. Twice in one day he had surrendered to a woman...man Sam would never let him live this down.

"I come in peace," he joked but this joke was just met by an icy stare that seemed to penetrate right through to his soul. Lowering his hands he attempted to take a step closer however this just caused the gun pointing at Sam's head to actually touch his temple. Halting his attempts he sighed as he lowered his hands deciding to stay where he was for the time being.

His eyes sought out those of his vampire's who was looking at him confused, he shot him a look that he hoped said that he would explain later because he so wasn't in the mood right now. He gave Sam a small reassuring smile that he wasn't sure whether it was to reassure the vampire or himself. He then turned his attention back to Ellen.

"Ellen..."

"Don't...Don't you dare say my name," she almost hissed the gun hand never wavered. "You have five seconds to explain what you are doing here otherwise you will be picking brain off of the wall."

"I know you hate me but don't take it out on Sam...Or Bobby..."

"Bobby," Ellen whispered her eyes finally moving away from Dean to look around the room, her gaze stopped when she noticed the elder hunter slumped fully unconscious in the booth. She turned back to Dean with a look that could kill. "What have you done to him?" she spat, the gun now moving to aim at Dean instead.

* * *

The hunter watched the vampire's body stiffen and he knew he was getting ready to get in the way. Dean shook his head at the other man sure that Ellen wouldn't actually shoot him...Well he was kind of sure...actually thinking about it he wasn't so sure anymore.

"It was Demons, we have run into some trouble and I need somewhere for Bobby to rest. I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't desperate," Dean added.

Ellen nodded her gun hand slowly lowering. "Just so you know I am doing this for Bobby, I want you gone when he's settled."

"I guessed as much, just make sure he is ok," Dean added gesturing for Sam who immediately came to his side.

The two men watched as Ellen made her way over towards where Bobby was sitting, the gun ever present in her hand. She leaned down and lifted him to his feet before slowly making her way towards the back door at the far end of the bar. She shot him one more death glare and said "I mean it Winchester, I want you gone, and I promised myself I would never help another Winchester again!" with those words she disappeared into the back room with the elder hunter.

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and turned towards his vampire. "Now that is why," he said in reference to the taller man's previous question. He turned on his heels wanting nothing more to get the hell out of dodge when Sam's voice broke through the penetrating silence.

"Why won't she help another Winchester again?" the vampire asked to which Dean inwardly swore once more. He so didn't want to get into this again. Turning to the side he touched Sam's arm in an attempt to get him to move.

"It's a long story I'll tell you later..." he muttered hoping to put the end to the conversation however Jo had other ideas.

"Who the hell are you to want to know our personal business?" Jo asked as she stepped away from the bar she had previously been leaning on. Her whole body language spelled out tension and it was obvious she was in full defensive mode.

"He's a friend," Dean said quickly before his vampire could say something they both would regret. He grasped harder onto the vampire's arm and attempted to use some of his demonic strength to get the other man to move however it proved unsuccessful.

"Mhm," Jo replied unconvinced, her eyes scrutinised Sam and Dean, checking them out one at a time then going back to the other. Her expression was one of mistrust and Dean knew that she had figured there was something wrong about them. Once again he attempted to pull Sam away before she figured it out..."What the hell!" too late.

Dean placed himself protectively in front of Sam noticing that Jo's eyes were locked onto his neck where he knew the bite marks where present. "Jo..." he started to say however the blond was already in action.

She leaned down and pulled out her machete seeming to have put two and two together. She lunged towards the couple with a murderous look in her eyes.

Dean pushed Sam out of the way knowing that the machete would do more damage to the vampire then it would to a demon. He grasped hold of Jo's arm and managed to hold her at arm's length. She hissed at him as she attempted to break free.

The blade was pressed against the tip of the hunter's forearm with a red line blossoming beneath it. He ignored the pain, all he could think about was making sure his Sam was safe, he had brought the other man here he should of thought better.

"Jo stop!" he shouted gritting his teeth as the blond threw all her strength against him, he wouldn't of been able to hold her if it wasn't for the fact that he was a demon.

Jo pulled back at his words but she brought the blade up to Dean's cheek and cut it slightly in warning. Behind him the hunter could hear Sam growl, good thing the demon was in the middle of them all otherwise he would be picking Jo out of his hair.

"Sam no," he shouted knowing that the protective vampire side was probably starting to take control. "Jo stop he won't hurt you."

Jo scoffed as she stopped attempting to get to Sam but the blade was still held protectively in her hand. "Move out of my way Dean."

"No."

"I mean it move."

"No I won't."

"Dammit Dean move or I won't just cut your cheek next time," at those words the vampire growled once more. Dean stood firm between the pair not wanting either of them to hurt each other.

"I won't let you kill Sam."

Jo laughed incredously. "I knew you were twisted but not this twisted. You know what he is...you're a hunter. You brought him into my home!"

"I know the way you feel about vampires because of your dad..."

"Don't you dare mention him..."

Dean sighed knowing that he was never going to be able to avoid this conversation, a moment in his past he never wanted to relive. "Sam's different, trust me."

Jo scoffed once more as her eyes narrowed dangerously her anger evident all over her face. "Trust you, you mean like my Dad trusted a Winchester?!" with those words she made out to lunge once more until Ellen's voice boomed out.

"I thought I told you to leave," Ellen said coldly making her way over to Jo's side. She took the machete out of her daughters hand and wrapped her free arm around Jo's waist; she was in full blown mother bear mode...fantastic.

"Look I know I don't deserve your trust but Sam won't hurt anyone. He's not like the others..." Dean desperately defended glad that Sam was staying quiet throughout this whole exchange.

"Why are you putting down your life for him?" Ellen questioned and rather than pure hatred in her eyes there was something else, confusion maybe...understanding...what it was the hunter didn't know.

Dean sighed and reached back so that he could grasp hold of Sam's hand who squeezed it in reassurance. He could see the shock In Jo's face however Ellen stayed as stoic as ever. "Because I love him..." Dean replied releasing Sam's hand and taking a step forward towards the two females. "Surely you can understand that..."

* * *

Dean could see Ellen's face softening and was trying his chances; he took another step forward and tried one more when he was near the bar where the two ladies were however he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What the hell," he muttered as he looked up at the ceiling. "Shit," he exclaimed upon noticing the faded devils trap plastered on the ceiling.

He opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have time to react. Both women had sprung into action; Jo had a flask of holy water in her hand whereas Ellen had a shotgun. They closed in on him, one on either side of him, He thought he was in the shit before but now it was an entirely different story.

His eyes flickered from one angry woman to the other thinking that he ought to be used to this by now but this was different. This was no one night stand finding out about each other but two pissed off hunters who had a thirst for his blood already, didn't really need to add the fact that he was a demon into the equation. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, they were going to be the death of him...you know if he could die...again.

"Wait!" he said desperately however neither of them seeming to want to listen.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam move forwards his fangs bared "Don't you dare touch him!" the vampire yelled.

"Sam..." he warned but his words were left on deaf ears.

Jo laughed and stepped forward putting down the holy water and grabbing her machete once more. She walked towards Sam and stood her ground against him. Her eyes gleamed with her ill intent. "What are you going to do _vampire?_ How could Bobby let you two be by his side...Him of all people...how did you trick him?"

"Do you think Bobby would let us near him if he didn't trust us?" Dean asked hurriedly trying to dispel the situation the last thing he needed was for Sam and Jo to have a full out fight. "Ellen you know him better than anyone..."

"He's on old fool who could be tricked by a deceitful low life like you, I don't know why but he has a soft spot for that Winchester boy and any demon could play with his heart strings," Ellen stepped forward and scooped up the flask with her spare hand. She placed the bottle cap in her mouth and pulled it off, she threw a splash of the water towards Dean and watched as his skin fizzed with the contact however he showed no pain. "So what son of a bitch is possessing Winchester then?"

Dean could feel the tingle of the water but the pain did not come, he thanked the vampire blood running through his veins for that advantage. "It's me...well a more demonic me but it's still me."

Ellen scoffed as she poured half the contents of the flask over Dean's head not caring how close she got to the supposed demon. "Pull the other one."

"Tell me this then why would a demon and vampires bring Bobby to a place of safety? Why would we care about him, a hunter?"

Ellen paused clearly thinking about what he was saying. "Then why are you a demon?" she questioned as Jo and Sam continued to circle each other waiting for their moment to strike.

* * *

Dean explained the whole situation, starting with John kicking him out, then onto how he met Sam, to their time together, to Cold Oak and the yellow eyed demon, to him being dragged to hell to eventually him clawing his way out of his grave and realising that he was the very thing that he hunted. All throughout the story both Ellen and Jo were silent; Jo had even stopped trying to kill Sam in order to hear what he was saying. After he was done there was a long silence until the sound of metal hitting the floor broke through.

Everyone's attention turned towards Jo who had dropped the machete. Her blue eyes were glassy with her tears as she looked at her mum. "I believe him," she said moving her attention from Ellen, to Sam and then finally to Dean. "It's Dean."

Dean smiled at her softly and Sam straightened up and retracted his fangs seeing as the threat no longer seemed to be present.

"Joanna..." Ellen muttered for the first time her expression seemed to have softened.

"I'm keeping my eye on you Winchester," Ellen stated as she placed the holy water and the shotgun on the bar before moving behind it to where a red cord was hanging. She tugged on it and the devils trap collapsed in on itself as that patch of ceiling folded in two.

Dean smiled his thanks as he stepped free and embraced Sam who approached him. When he pulled away from Sam he noticed that Ellen and Jo were talking in hush whispers. Drawing in a deep breath he grabbed his lover's hand for support and turned towards the two women.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Bill, I know I should of said that years ago but I guess everything was too fresh...I just want you to know that I am sorry," Dean apologised sincerely noticing the tears starting to form in Ellen's eyes something that he didn't expect to see.

"What happened?" Ellen asked grasping hold of her daughter's hand. "I never thought to get all the facts before I decided to hate you and the Winchester name..."

Dean sighed and began to tell the pair the tale of that night over ten years ago, the night that changed the Harvelle's life forever.

* * *

_They had been on the trail for at least two hours now, the moon was full in the sky and the young male guessed that it had to be around at least two am by now. He followed the two elder men, one taking point and the other in the middle stumbling around like an idiot. The latter he was used to now even though he had only been on this planet for sixteen years. _

_The trio had reached a clearing and the trail had begun to get cold. Dean turned towards his father who seemed more interested in the tree next to him, apparently it was the hottest tree he had ever seen. Yeah he was far gone. _

_Dean growled obscenities under his breath, ones that his Dad would bitch at him for saying out loud. His eyes moved towards Bill who looked as pissed off as the teenager felt. Slowly and trying not to make a sound he made his way over towards his Dad and grabbed hold of the man's arm attempting to get him to stop. _

"_Dad," he hissed his voice low as he knew that there was still a pack of vampire's lurking somewhere in the forest. "Snap out of it," he warned however John scoffed and yanked back his arm, his strength immediately overpowering the sixteen year olds. "Dad...don't do this, you was called in for help." _

"_Help...Help..." John laughed his voice increasing in volume. "I need help putting up with your whiny ass every day. You're a disgrace Dean and you call yourself a Winchester, pff." With those words John dropped the machete he had been carrying, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his flask. He brought it to his lips and downed the contents in one. "You're no son of mine." _

_Dean pulled away from his Dad as the words struck his heart just like they always did. He should know by now not to let it affect him but he was only sixteen for god sake. He was still only a kid technically. _

_He was about to say something however Bill stepped in instead. He placed a firm hand on Dean's shoulder as he addressed John. "You can't talk to your son that way." _

"_Screw you Bill you don't know what he is like..." John slurred as he tried to get more drink out of his flask but realised it was empty so he threw it on the ground. _

"_He's an asset to your John and you can't see it. He's a loyal son and if I was him I would have left your ass alone long ago. I feel sorry for you that you can't see Dean; you can't see how proud you should be of him. If he was my son I would look after him and make sure that he got the most out of life rather than live everyday not knowing whether it will be his last or not," Bill whispered his hand never leaving Dean's shoulder. _

_Dean looked up at the man in awe, he had never heard anyone speak of him like that before and it amazed him. He smiled at Bill feeling happy for the first time in ages. Bill smiled back at him squeezing his shoulder once more. _

"_He's pathetic excuse for a boy, if you want him you can take him off of my hands. I don't care, kid just holds me back," John shouted with his arms raised like he was waiting for a fight. Bill however didn't rise to the challenge, he ignored John and kneeled down so that he was facing Dean, a gentle smile on his face. _

"_Son, when this is over I want you to come back with me to the Roadhouse, Ellen and I would love it if you would come and stay with us for a while. In fact we insist, what do you say?" Bill offered his eyes moving to John who just laughed and started to walk away back to Dean who looked confused and almost hopeful. He looked like the teenage boy he was meant to be and not this hardened shoulder he actually was. _

"_Please take that wimpy excuse off of my hands," John shouted and his voice echoed around the clearing. _

"_What you say boy?" Bill asked. _

_Dean was about to say yes when it happened. _

_All the noise John had created had alerted the vampire coven they had been hunting. Suddenly about four vampires jumped down from the trees and surrounded Bill and Dean. John had seemed forgotten about, probably because the amount of alcohol in his blood tainting the smell. _

_Dean looked towards his Dad for help, however the elder man merely laughed, picked up his flask and walked away laughing. Leaving Bill and the sixteen year old boy on his own. _

"_Well well well look at this, little lambs come to the slaughter," one of the vampires said flashing his fangs at the pair. _

_Bill stood up straight with his grip still on the boy's shoulder. His eyes darkened as his free hand ran along his waistband. In one movement he freed his machete and set into motion. He pushed Dean through a gap between two vampires nearest to him and he lunged towards the others trying to keep their attention on him. _

_Dean stumbled but he regained his footing, he darted towards his Dad's discarded machete and in one quick motion he grabbed hold of it and lunged towards the nearest vampire. In one swift movement he decapitated the unsuspecting man. _

_For a moment he hesitated to make sure that Bill was coping and it was this moment that sealed Bill's fate. In his distraction the teenager had failed to hear the female vampire creep up on him. Suddenly he felt someone grab his shoulders and he found himself flying into the nearby tree. _

_His head impacted with the bark as he fell to the heap by the bottom of the tree. His vision wavered and he could feel blood in the back of his throat. His limbs seemed uncoordinated, every time he tried to pick himself up his body refused to listen. _

_Dean coughed while he pushed himself up onto his hands in a press up position. He was about to attempt to stand up when he was pulled up by the scruff of his neck. His neck was forced backwards and his eyes came into contact with the dark lustful ones of the female vamp. Fear washed over him in that instant, he could see his short sixteen years of life slowly coming to an end. _

"_Oh I'm going to enjoy this pretty boy." The vampire left her fangs descend and the tip scrapped against the boy's neck. His head felt heavy and he knew that he had a concussion but that would be the least of his problems if he was killed tonight. _

_Dean let his eyes close and silently cursed his Dad and asked his mum to forgive him for his failure in the past. He felt the fangs pierce the skin but nothing else. He expected more pain that was when he felt the body holding him become slack and he fell from the vampire's grip. He landed on the floor and looked up in time to see the vampire's headless body fall to the floor. _

_He saw Bill standing there with a bloody machete. "That was a close one," Bill muttered his face looking down at the floor refusing the look at Dean. _

_Dean nodded and brought his hand up to his mouth it was then that he realised that he had blood on his cheek and realisation washed over him like a splash of ice cold water. The vampire wasn't trying to drink from him but to turn him and she was inches away from succeeding. But how didn't she?_

_Bill lifted his head and Dean's whole body felt numb. Around Bill's mouth, staining his lips was blood...Bill had intercepted the blood; he had stopped Dean turning therefore condemning himself Shaking his head the teenager walked over towards the elder hunter who held out his hand to stop him from getting closer. _

"_Stay back son." Bill warned. _

"_Why did you do it?" Dean questioned feeling tears threaten the corner of his eyes. _

"_Because my boy you have a full life to live ahead of you, I've had my time..."_

"_What about your family?" Dean asked tears falling unashamedly down his cheeks this time. _

"_They'll be fine, Ellen is a strong woman and she will make sure my Joanna will grow up the same. They have each other; it's you Dean I am worried about. Please make good of my offer and go back to the Roadhouse, Ellen will take you in like you are her own. I don't want you going back to John after this." _

"_I can't...not after this...I can't...it's my fault..." this time Dean sobbed. _

"_I want you to live your life you are going to be a fine hunter one day, I can bet you will be one of the best there ever was. Just don't give up son, you don't need John. Let Ellen help you, promise me this," Bill muttered feeling the change start to take over him he reached out and grasped Dean's hand firmly and at the same time he placed the machete he had been previously holding into it. _

_Dean shook his head but he held onto the blade firmly when Bill's hand was removed. "Thank you," he murmured thanking the man for saving his life even though he didn't believe he was actually worth saving. _

"_If I could I would change it so you was my son instead," Bill smiled as tears ran down his cheek, slowly he lowered himself to the ground knowing that he didn't have long until the change took effect. "Listen I want you to tell Ellen that I love her and tell Joanna that it is going to be ok and that her Daddy will always love her. It's ok Dean you can do this..." _

_Dean nodded and with tears down his cheek he lifted the blade so that it was his shoulder eight. "I'm sorry," he said through the tears to which Bill smiled gently. _

"_So am I, take care son..." and those were Bill's final words as Dean brought the machete down..._

* * *

Ellen and Jo hugged each other with tears streaming down their faces finally hearing the truth they refused to accept years ago. Truth that Ellen refused to admit and had banished Dean thinking that he could have saved him but he was just a kid...he was just a kid and Bill thought that she would take him in and all she did was turn him away.

Ellen broke free from Jo and made her way towards Dean who had let go of Sam. She brought Dean into her arms and embraced the man she had turned away before. "I'm so sorry Dean," she whispered through the tears. "John Winchester that bastard...I should have blamed him not you...you was just a kid...just a kid..." Ellen wept into Dean's shoulder for a while and Dean just held the distraught woman.

After a while she pulled apart and looked at the hunter in the eyes with a warm smile on her face for once. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like...Please I would like that," she said patting him on the cheek before pulling apart from him and turning towards her daughter. "Come on Jo let's get some sleep."

With those words the women departed.

* * *

Sam moved towards his lover and snaked his arm around the smaller man's waist. He buried his face in his demon's neck and inhaled that exotic scent he had become addicted to. "It was never your fault," he reassured his lover. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dean replied sagging his body weight against the taller man. Sam could feel his lover's exhaustion so he started to lead him towards what he thought to be the general direction of the bathroom.

"Come on let's get some sleep," Sam suggested pressing a kiss to the soft skin of his lover's neck.

"Now that is the best idea I have heard all day," Dean replied.

The couple headed off to bed unaware of the danger that was lurking around the corner for one of their own...

TBC (**Hey all I'm so sorry for such a long gap between updates but I have been so busy with my voluntary work and then Christmas, I hope you all had a good one. I hope I made up the time between updates with a long chapter. Again please please please review, it will make my day to see what you have to say and let me know you are still liking. We are slowly heading into the main plot of the story so make sure you are strapped in for this rollercoaster. As always thank you for reading and can't wait to read your lovely reviews. See you all in Part Nineteen :D) **


	20. Chapter 19

He feigned to the left as the fist came flying towards his face, missing him by near inches. He straightened up and sent his leg flying into her legs causing her to bend involuntarily. He then sent his elbow into her stomach which caused her to let out a huff of escaped breath. But before he could send another blow to her she sobered up and brought her own knee up into his stomach.

He winced with the impact glad that she hadn't gone lower, a dirty tactic indeed that would be. He brought the crook of his arm up so that he could deflect the blow that he could sense coming. Her fist caught his elbow and with that he wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled so that her arm twisted around her back, effectively holding her in place.

He pulled her body against his, still holding onto her arm, his head rested on her shoulder with his mouth at her ear. "Say Uncle," he whispered cockily at the same time increasing the pressure on the appendage he was holding. He heard the female's breath hitch in discomfort but he refused to let up, his pride and arrogance would not let him give in.

"No," she defied him twisting her head so that she could look at him. A smirk began to cross her lips which just caused the male to frown in response by the time he realised what that look meant it was too late. The female kicked her foot up behind her and it made impact with the male's groin. He groaned and dropped her arm instantly which gave her the only chance she probably would have to best him. She grabbed his right arm and crashed her foot into his left kneecap which caused it to bend and for him to lose his balance.

He fell to the ground in a heap with the female still holding onto his arm while she straddled his waist; a triumphant smile was on her face whereas the male looked irritated. "Say Uncle," she mimicked his previous words and at the same time fluttered her eyelashes seductively.

The male couldn't help but let out a laugh at her efforts. "Jo..." he said just letting her sit on him for the time being.

* * *

Jo pouted at him as she leaned down so that their faces were about an inch apart, still continuing to hold onto his arm. Her breath ghosted across his face and he knew that in the past he might have been turned on by this act...but now...not so much. "You had enough yet Dean?" she asked sweetly her eyelashes still fluttering a mile a minute, not seeming like she was willing to give up her attempts.

Dean shook his head, watching the female continue to pout at him and it was then that he realised that her grip on his arm had become slack. Grinning he twisted his legs so that his feet were perched on the floor, Jo by now was looking at him closely her attempts at flirting were slowly dying down. He laughed as he managed to flip Jo onto her back so that he was now straddling her waist; he gripped onto her wrists and restrained them above her head. She growled at him annoyed that she had let him best her.

This time he leaned down so that he was close to her face and he could feel her breathing deepen and her eyes darkened. Dean stopped so that his lips were almost touching hers and then he whispered to her "I win Barbie."

Jo grumbled something that sounded like fine to which Dean merely laughed. He stood up and stepped over her body and then let down to offer the blond his hand. She grabbed it grudgingly and together they hoisted her to her feet and once again the pair was standing close to one another. Jo didn't let go of Dean's hand instead she stood there staring into his eyes with a saddened look on her face.

"Why do the good ones always turn out gay?" she asked like she was going to cry.

Dean chuckled and dropped her hand. He opened his mouth about to say something but another voice interrupted him

"Oh not the G word I don't think Dean can handle that kind of language, "Sam teased as he stepped out of the back door, he had a thick black coat wrapped around his body, one that draped all the way down to the floor. He had a pair of leather gloves on his hands and the coats hood covered his face entirely. His whole body was covered in this fabric, not that Dean would blame him the sun was high in the mid afternoon sky.

Jo laughed at the remark whereas Dean stuck his tongue out at his lover in response. "I'm not gay." He said pouting and crossing his arms against his chest in defiance, he was teasing of course but he still stood by what he said. He wasn't gay, not at all. Nope.

"Oh yeah because having a dick up your ass means you're not gay," Jo replied shocking both men at her response. Noting their expressions she shrugged her shoulders "What? Oh come on I know what happens behind closed doors with you two, don't take a genius to figure it out."

Dean laughed as he wrapped an arm around Sam's covered waist not wanting to risk revealing the vampire's skin to the harsh sunlight. "Don't let your mum hear you talk like that, she'll have my ass for teaching you bad manners."

Once again Jo laughed as she perched down on the table top of the nearest bench. She arched her eyebrows as she said "You scared of my mum or something?"

Dean opened his mouth a few times to say something however he couldn't find the right words to defend him. "Shut up," was what he responded which just caused the blond and the vampire to laugh.

"He so is," Sam replied winking at Jo, which caused Dean to release his body and punch him in the arm.

"You're meant to be on my side," Dean grumbled stepping away from his lover.

"But come on Dean...you're scared of my mum?" Jo asked not wanting to let the matter go before she got an answer.

Dean sighed, he thought before that Ellen and Jo would be the death of him...how wrong he was...when his vampire and Jo got together it was always let's see who can make Dean squirm first. "Yeah I think so," he replied noticing Ellen's face appearing at the back door window, he gritted his teeth and smiled at her to which she replied with a confused expression before walking away to where she had come from.

* * *

Sam and Jo laughed once more and Sam placed his hand on the hunter's shoulder. "It's ok the big scary lady has gone away...want me to put a night light in our room tonight," he teased.

"Naww little Deanie need protecting," Jo added and by now Dean had had enough.

Dean growled and took off his sweaty t-shirt. His eyes looked from Jo to Sam who both was staring at his chest. With his ego growing a smirk crossed his face as he outstretched both arms in a challenge. "You want to see who needs protecting?" he challenged Jo who shook her head.

"I always wondered who would win between a vampire and a demon," Jo suggested wagging her eyebrows at the boys.

"Demons..." Dean said.

"Vampires..." Sam said at the same time causing both boys to look at each other.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "I would whoop your ass emo boy, what would you do in the sunlight? Sparkle at me?" Dean joked.

Sam let his fangs descend and hissed at his lover. "Don't compare me to those pussies Cullen's..." About three weeks ago Jo had forced the boys to sit down and watch a marathon of Twilight movies with her, by forced I mean locked the door and put the key down her bra until the boys would sit down and watch them with her...or Dean would get the key out either one. Anyways let's just say that since then Dean had spent his time comparing Sam to Edward Cullen and affectively pissing the vampire off at any chance he could.

Sam lowered his body in a challenge and Dean smirked. He knew he could get his vampire riled up enough just by mentioning that horrible film.

The hunter clapped his hands together and laughed. "Bring it Sparkles," with those words Sam leapt towards the hunter sending him flying into the brick wall behind him. Dean let out oomph as he impacted but he managed to side step out of the way at the fist that was flying towards him. The vampire's fist collided with the wall making a crack in the brickwork.

Dean laughed as he sent his fist into Sam's shoulder and then his foot into Sam's ass. The vampire growled as he spun around to face his man. His fangs were lowered completely by now and his normal hazel eyes were a deep colour. Dean gestured a come and get me look.

The vampire growled as he leapt towards Dean, this time he grabbed the demon by his shoulders and threw him down on the ground. Sam straddled Dean's waist and used his tongue to lick up the hunter's chest while his right hand held down the hunter's hands firmly, mimicking the previous position of Jo and Dean not so long ago.

"Oh my that's hot..." Jo exclaimed somewhere in the background however neither man acknowledged her.

Sam licked all the way up to Dean's collarbone then smirked down at the man below. Even though Dean was a demon his heart still was still beating and he could still breathe if he chose to and at the moment the hunter's breathing had become heavy. He was being turned on and that was evident by the prodding that Sam was experiencing against his thigh.

Sam laughed "Now someone is happy to see me," he teased now kissing the hunter's neck, his fangs scrapping against the vulnerable skin. "Mmm," he hummed in pleasure letting his lover's scent fill his body.

"Sam..." he whined. Dean felt uncomfortable with Jo watching, she was practically drooling at the sight of them and that is not what he wanted her dreaming about tonight...then the most horrible thought crossed his mind...what if Ellen saw them?

As quick as it came his erection started to fade, sadly he must add but there was no way he was going to get hot and heavy with Jo and possibly Ellen watching him. Dean tried to squirm out of Sam's grip but the vampire wasn't having any of it. "Sam," he warned to which his vampire growled and continued his assault on Dean's neck. "Sam," he said once more sternly this time however to no avail the vampire was not willing to give up his goal.

Muttering under his breath Dean knew that there was only one thing left to do. Closing his eyes he drew on the power that was lying dormant inside of him, he could feel it begin to fill his veins. Opening his eyes once more he grinned up at his vampire who by now had stopped kissing him due to sensing a change in the hunter.

* * *

Sam's eyebrows were raised and Dean could tell that his eyes were probably black but he knew that he was in control of the demon for once. Grinning Dean channelled his powers to his hands and pressed them flat against the vampire's chest.

With a very unmanly shriek the vampire was sent flying off of the hunter's chest and landed on his feet by the edge of the bench that Jo was currently perched on. Dean smirked while he picked himself up onto his feet, his eyebrows raised in mock innocence, his eyes back to their usual green.

The hunter held out his hands in a come get me motion, one that the vampire reacted too instantly.

Sam lunged towards Dean who merely flicked his hand; this small motion caused the vampire to once again go flying. This routine continued a couple of times to the amusement of the female. "I would chose demons over vampires any day," Jo teased winking towards Dean.

Dean's smirk widened as well as his ego, his hand continued to be held out towards the vampire who was pinned up against a wall. "Damn straight," he winked at Jo before turning his full attention towards his lover. His cocky grin morphed into a more seducing look. He took small steps towards where the vampire was restrained the expression never leaving his face.

"I could get used to this," Dean almost purred coming to a standstill in front of the vampire. He lowered his hand however the vampire remained locked into place.

"You kinky bitch," Sam chuckled his annoyance at the demon getting the better of him slowly fading.

"You know it," Dean replied his grin increasing in size. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sam, slowly tasting the man, teasing him to a point where he would want more. His tongue licked at the inside of the vampire's mouth demanding further access. A command to which the vampire gave into easily.

The two men kissed for a while ignoring the squeals that was coming from Jo. The kisses were slow and full of passion rather than their fast dirty ones they shared late at night when it was just the two of them.

Eventually the pair pulled apart and Dean released his hold on the other man. Twin grins crossed both their lips as their eyes stared into one another. The hunter let his fingers venture into the dark hood and his hand came into contact with the vampire's cheek. "I think I win," he muttered withdrawing his hand and letting a laugh escape his lips.

In response Sam crossed his arms against his chest and the hunter knew, even though he couldn't see the man's face, that he was doing his famous bitch face. "Unfair advantage, you don't have to wear this heavy clothing in the sun."

Dean laughed once more. "Whatever Dracula."

Jo giggled as she stepped between the boys, her arms going up to wrap around their shoulders. Her eyes glistened and the hunter instantly knew that meant trouble. "So..." She looked from the demon to the vampire and back again, her lips curling up into a blinding grin with the movement. "Threesome?"

Dean coughed at the thought, his face flushed bright red and he pulled away from the female hunter. His eyes were wide. He looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. His head shot towards the door, lucky for him there was no Ellen in ear shot. Letting out a sigh of relief he turned towards his companions who were both barely containing their laughter.

Pouting the hunter grumbled "you trying to get me killed," before walking off towards the building in mock annoyance and real embarrassment. Yeah at one point maybe he could have seen himself flirting with Jo, I mean she was an attractive young woman but now he just didn't see her that way. He was...was...Samsexual...yes Samsexual and so not gay...nope...not in the slightest.

Jo and Sam watched the disgruntled man leave, both were laughing to one another. "He really is scared of your mum," the vampire said deeply amused.

"Yep..." Jo turned to face Sam, that grin was still on her face. "I was being serious about that threesome," she added enjoying the look on the great vampire's face. Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times seemingly unsure of what to say.

Eventually he just shook his head and murmured "shut up," as he practically hurried after his lover.

Jo was left standing there laughing to herself, she knew there was no chance but who could blame a girl for trying when the boys made an incredibly hot couple. Who wouldn't want to see that?

* * *

Sam had made it a foot into the door when he's lover's shout of "Oh dear god," made him start running.

He found Dean perched on the edge of a bar stool with his hand firmly plastered across his eyes. "It burns!" he shouted which caused Sam to panic, using his vampire speed he was by the man's side instantly.

The vampire's own hand gripped onto the hunter's and brought it down from his face. His eyes scanned the man's appearance trying to figure out what exactly was 'burning'. Dean's eyes were glassy and his lips were stretched into a tight line, he almost looked disgusted. Apart from that the vampire couldn't see any obvious ailments.

"What?" Sam questioned as that haunted gaze locked onto his face.

Without saying a word the hunter pointed towards the bar. Frowning Sam released his grip on his lover and slowly he leaned across the bar so that he could look behind it.

What he saw he could never ever re see.

Sam's eyes widened in shock as a horrified shriek left his lips. He snapped up to his full height and placed his back against the wood so that he wouldn't have to see that again.

From behind he could hear a male and a female voice laughing.

"Gouge my eyes out Sammy," Dean said his hand once again going to cover his eyes.

"Only if you do mine first," the vampire replied his expression now matching his lovers.

From behind them he could hear the snickering get louder, neither one of the pair seemed to mind being caught. In fact they were both relishing in the male couples horror.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut however the naked image burned through to the inside of his skull. His whole body shuddered; he so didn't need to see that, now he understands what the hunter had meant about it 'burning'.

From behind him he heard Bobby shout "Paybacks a bitch you idjits!" Followed by Jo screaming "EWW MUM!"

Payback wasn't a bitch...it was torture...at least he and Dean was a hot couple to walk in on...Unlike this.

Sam shuddered once more as he walked over towards where Dean was sat, he leaned down grabbed the man's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

The sight of Dean naked...yeah that should help...help erase the sight of Bobby and Ellen...the vampire shuddered again.

"LOCK THE DOOR THIS TIME!"Sam heard Bobby shout up the stairs.

"AT LEAST WE USE A FUCKING ROOM!" Dean shouted back.

The house fell silent until the sound of a door being slammed shut rocked through it. Bobby chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Ellen, he was now fully recovered after his months rest and he was sure going to make up for that lost time. He kissed the back of her neck before moving his lips up to her ear and whispered "Now where were we..." Oh yeah payback certainly was a bitch.

* * *

It was gone midnight and the bar was packed full of punters. Mostly consisted of hunters along with the few people who had managed to get themselves lost in the middle of nowhere. Ellen and Dean worked the bar; Jo served the drinks to the tables while Sam and Bobby had their noses stuck in ancient demonology books.

Neither Sam nor Dean could face making eye contact with either of the elders. Knowing full well if they did that image would come back to haunt them when they had only just gotten rid of it. It had taken two rounds of sex for it to become just a mere memory...not that Sam was complaining about that part.

Sam was meant to be researching Alastair, seeing as they were going to go after the son of a bitch and make him pay for what he did to Bobby and Dean but his eyes kept on wondering up to the bar. He watched Dean work.

Dean seemed confident with the punters, he chatted, he joked and he served them like a pro. It was like he had been doing this kind of work for years rather than just a month. Ellen had put Dean to work so he had something to do as the youngest Winchester didn't like to sit still in one location for too long. Dean just wanted to get back on the road but they couldn't just yet, they had to lie low, after all someone had just torched Bobby's place to get their attention.

So for the past month every night from eleven pm to three am Dean had been helping Ellen manage the bar, Sam had offered to but Ellen politely told him that if he did he would most likely find himself hunted, apparently hunter's didn't take lightly to vampires bringing them beer...Obviously.

Instead he had been feigning research in order to watch his lover work. It was a sight to see. Dean turned heads wherever he was that was a given but here was different. As it was hunters they were more forward and hungrier for his body. But every time Dean turned them down with his dazzling smile, he told them that he had a boyfriend and the girls left heartbroken. Tonight was no exception.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm taken..." he heard Dean say and a smile spread across the vampire's lips just like it did whenever he heard those words.

* * *

Sam watched as the woman walked away dejectedly obviously not used to being rejected. His eyes moved from the girl and towards his lover he was about to give Dean a wink when a cold shudder ran down his spine. This was different to the one that was produced due to the bad images, no this one spoke of dread and unseen horror. This was his Sire sense and that never meant anything good.

The door of the bar opened and the vampire's eyes shot towards the newcomer and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. In one movement he abandoned his book and ran towards the person, careful not to use his vampire speed due to the amount of hostile hunters in the room. His arms wrapped around the figure that was cloaked in a black robe and gently he guided her to the back room. His eyes connected with Dean's in the process. Sam shot him a look that said this is urgent trust me to which the demon nodded and leaned down to talk to Ellen before striding over towards Sam.

Between the two of them they managed to get the newcomer into the beer storage and out of the way of prying eyes. Throughout this Dean never once questioned Sam to which he was grateful for, his lover seemed to realise that whatever this was it was important and he trusted his judgement.

When they were sure they were alone Sam leant down and pulled off the hood to take a look at the figure. The sight of which made both the demon and the vampire gasp. The usual curled blond hair was matted with blood; her flawless skin was pale white, even for her, her perfectly manicured nails were broken and covered in blood rather than the usual blood red varnish. Her small form was wracked with unseen tremors and her usual amber eyes were a mere faded grey.

"Jess..." Sam murmured holding her closer into his chest. As her Sire Sam could feel her pain, he could sense there was trouble of what kind he had no idea. "What happened?"

Jess drew in a deep breath as she fisted Sam's shirt. Clear tears fell down her cheeks, shit...clear that was not good. "We were attacked. They...they...they came for us."

"Who did?" Dean questioned gently taking a step towards the pair, he placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder and the vampire knew it was to tell him that no matter what was happening he was there for him.

"Hun...hunters," she whispered whether out of fear or because this was all she could manage they had no idea. "They came for us."

* * *

Sam's eyes shot to Dean's in horror not knowing what his lover's reaction would be. In those green eyes he had come to love there was a deep thunder present, he was beyond pissed off. Not that Sam was surprised, Dean had declared Sam's coven off limits to a majority of hunter's he knew but someone must of gotten wind of their location.

"Who was it?" Dean almost growled his fingers in Sam's shoulder increased in pressure.

"It...Was...a...group," Jess wheezed swaying on her feet. "One...One told me where to find you...He said I...had...to bring you...a...message." Jess reached a shaking hand down into her pocket and retrieved an item; she then held her hand out towards Dean.

Dean took the item out of her hand and as one the couple looked down at what was present. Instantly the demon's eyes narrowed while Sam just looked confused. "Kubrick," Dean said through clenched teeth. His fist engulfed the plastic Jesus in his hand breaking it in the process. The hunter's eyes narrowed dangerously as they locked onto Sam's, that there was a look that could kill.

"Who?" Sam questioned tightening his grip on Jess as she started to sway dangerously.

"A hunter who I met years ago with Dad, he was obsessed with God and doing the right thing. That's not the worst of it," Dean dropped the broken Jesus onto the floor and wiped his hand onto his jeans. When he looked back up his lips were drawn into a hard line. "He's Gordon Walker's right hand man."

Sam's body filled with dread at those two words. He had only met the bastard once but his parting words had stuck with him. He knew that one day they would have to come across him again but he never thought it would affect his coven, _his family. _

"He killed them...they're all dead...He let me go...He wanted you to know where he was headed next...He wants you to know..." Jess whispered her voice getting weaker and weaker. She was a vampire completely drained of blood and that is the worst form of torture they could endure. "Aelfric..."

She didn't need to say anymore.

Sam growled as his fangs descended and his eyes flashed a bright red. No one messed with his Sire...no one.

"If it's a war he wants, it's a war he has got!" Dean growled his eyes the deepest black...

TBC (**Hey all, thanks for all my readers still out there. Unfortunately review numbers have been dropping so I don't know if you are still interested but I will continue this story to the very end for all those who still want to read. Hope you all enjoyed and evil cliff-hanger I know, there is a lot of action coming up so hope you are all strapped in for the bumpy ride. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and thank you for the kind reviews you are going to leave me. See you all in Part Twenty) **


	21. Chapter 20

Dean's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. His eyes were focused on the road while he gritted his teeth together. The car was silent with the anger and anticipation. No one knew what they were going to find when they would reach their destination. It was taking the entire demon's self control not to lose it there and then but he knew he had to stay strong, for his Sammy. The last thing they needed was two supernatural's going out of control...no Dean had to be the strong one...he had to be the one to be there for his vampire after all this was Sam's family that was in danger.

Rolling his shoulders the hunter attempted to relieve some tension, he glanced briefly to his lover who was staring intently out of the passenger window. He hadn't said a single word since they had got into the Impala, not even to Dean. Sighing slightly the hunter let his eyes wander to the rear view mirror. He saw the female figure slumping against the window, her eyes were closed and to the rest of the world she would appear to be dead. However Dean knew better.

Jessica was in a bad shape when she had been sent to the Roadhouse; it had taken almost draining both Ellen and Jo in order for her to regain a fraction of her strength. Sam wanted her to stay behind as he claimed he has lost most of his family already and he didn't want to lose her but her stubbornness won in the end, so now she was resting in the car attempting to recover from the severe blood loss. She would need all the strength she could get if Dean was right about what was facing them.

The hunter's eyes moved to look at the old Volkswagen following closely behind him. A tight smile crossed his lips as he watched the four occupants of the car. Bobby was driving at a steady pace, keeping up with the young hunter's erratic and frantically speeding pace. Ellen was in the front seat with her serious 'you mess with my family I will kill you' face on. While Jo was in the back chatting with an older man who was currently new to the group.

When they had found out about the threat to Aelfric Bobby had mentioned a friend of his who might be able to help. Apparently back in the day the pair had hunted together and as Bobby has put it they were the original Sam and Dean. This man was called Rufus and to Dean he was the scariest and stubborn man he had ever met in his life...he was perfect to help them face down other hunters.

So that was it, the little group. The little group who were currently racing to face down something they had never faced before; hunters.

For once the hunters were now becoming the hunted.

* * *

The darkness was slowly diminishing as it made way for the first rays of dawn. Inwardly Dean swore he should have realised what Gordon's plan was. He was going to attack when the vampire's were at their most weakest. Gripping the steering wheel harder the hunter pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the car sped forward towards their destination.

This just made the demon more determined. He was going to show Gordon Walker what happened when he messed with a Winchester and his family. Human or no human he didn't care anymore, any threat to his family must be eradicated, a victory wasn't enough here, he needed complete and utter annihilation. Dean wasn't out to win this battle; he was out to win the war.

Besides who's to say that if Gordon was spared that he wouldn't try this again, no guys like him do not quit unless they are stopped for good. The thought of killing a human would have repulsed him in the past but now, now he didn't care. He just needed his Sam and his family safe no matter what the cost. For Sam he would do anything...

"When we get there I don't think you should be anything more than a hunter..." Sam's voice pierced through the silence making Dean jump as he had been so deep into his own thoughts.

"What?" the hunter asked quietly, his gaze flickering from the vampire to the road and back again.

"Who knows how many hunters Gordon will have on his side, what do you think they will do to you if they realise what you are?"

"I can handle it Sammy."

"No you can't Dean," the hunter heard his vampire sigh and he sensed rather than saw his lover's attention turn towards him. "You might think you can but the demon is controlling you. Look I have lost a lot over the past couple of hours...please...I can't lose you too...Not again..." Sam's voice cracked at the end and the hunter could hear the unspoken plea in his voice.

Dean turned his head towards his vampire and let one hand rest on the man's knee. "Ok Sam," he said squeezing the appendage in a silent promise. "I'll just be a regular hunter," he added feeling the demon inside of him growl at those words. Suppressing this he turned back to the road and focused on getting there in one piece, now was really not the time to lose control, not after the promise he had just made.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise as the car pulled up to the woods on the outskirts of the cottage. The same woods those two years ago Dean had been kidnapped from. Drawing in a deep breath the demon turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. He moved round to the boot where Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Rufus were currently waiting. Soon Sam joined them with Jessica using him as a human crutch.

"You boys sure on this?" Bobby asked seeming to want clarity.

"He's my Sire of course I'm sure," Sam practically growled at the elder hunter and Dean could tell that the vampire was having a hard time dealing with his emotions. "He's your friend too..."

"I know that but..." Bobby was cut short due to the six foot four of vampire that came hurtling towards him. Sam fisted his hands in the elder hunter's shirt and lifted him off of his feet, his face mere inches away from the man's face. His fangs were descended while his eyes glowed a deep red, a picture of what he was at the start of the year four months ago.

"There are no buts; we are going to do this, with or without you!" Sam hissed.

Dean groaned, this was not what they needed right now. He walked over to Sam's side and grabbed the vampire's arm while Ellen was attempting to support Bobby's weight to free him from the vampire's death grip. "Sam put him down."

"Dean he's saying..." the vampire started to say but was stopped by the demon forcefully pulling Bobby free from his grip.

Dean pushed the elder hunter towards Ellen who grabbed him; a fierce scowl was on her face. Ignoring her, the demon placed himself between the man he considered a father and his lover. "This is not helping anything! I know what Bobby was trying to say and he is right, we need to be smart about this and not just go running in all commando and shit. We go in smart or not at all." Dean made sure that his gaze was locked with the vampire's, he watched as then red slowly began to fade slightly. "You need to keep in control Sam; I'm not letting you flip out like you have been doing the last year."

The others watched the exchange with apprehension; each one knowing what could happen if the vampire flipped out for sure. That would destroy their efforts and commit every one of them to death.

The pair stood there staring at each other before the sound of laughter broke them out of their stance. Turning their heads both Sam and Dean looked questionably towards Rufus.

"Hell Bobby, you know how to keep one hell of a family," he said with a fond smile on his face.

"Ya know me Rufus, ain't right if it's done normal," Bobby replied straightening himself up but not letting go of Ellen's hand.

"Dean's right, we need a plan," Jo pitched in pulling out her knife from her boot. She ran it across her finger tips in deep thought. "These are humans not like some supernatural beast we are used to."

The seven people all turned to look at one another, the realisation beginning to sink in that for the hunters this was not like some normal hunt. This was not a supernatural being that was killing humans, this was humans killing supernatural beings...this was defiantly some kind of fucked up.

"All that matters is stopping Walker...the other hunters...see if they can be reasoned with...if not...well...do what you have to," Bobby muttered to which everyone nodded their heads to not wanting to expression their reluctance to kill another human being, one of their own kinds, that would surely make them murderers. "We need a plan..."

* * *

Gordon stood outside of the house; a sadistic grin was spread over his face. "AELFRIC COME OUT AND FACE US YOU COWARD!" he shouted with his arms stretched out wide. He balanced a machete in his right hand while his left was curled up in a fist. His whole body screamed out joy because to him this was all a game. Every last fang needs destroying and there was one in particular he could not wait for. The bastard that Winchester was concealing, if this was not a way to flush him out then he had no idea what was. "YOU HAVE NO FAMILY TO HIDE BEHIND ANYMORE! NO ONE IS COMING TO YOUR RESCUE; THEY ARE ALL ROTTING IN HELL WHERE ALL YOU FLITHY FANGS BELONG!"

All around Walker the hunters began to laugh. Each one as amused as the man himself was. They all had their own machetes and they all were raring to go.

In the past two days Gordon had managed to gather an army of about twenty hunters, each one with their own hatred towards vampires. Most had lost a loved one to the fangs or seen firsthand what the vampire curse could do. Either way they were the perfect army, gullible men all out for blood and who would do anything that Gordon asked them to. It was the perfect plan for the perfect hunt.

Smirking Gordon tilted his head down towards his right hand man. "Any sign of them Kubrick?"

"Not yet but they will come, I made sure that Winchester got my message."

"Excellent," Gordon muttered lifting to his full height once more. This time he turned to address the crowd. "The time is almost upon us, the sun is on our side and today will be the day we eradicate the vampire curse from this god forsake town!" with his words the whole crowd roared with glee. "Remember anyone protecting a fang is no better than a monster themselves, show no mercy and we will be rid of this plague!" once again a resounding roar echoed throughout the trees. "THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE HUMAN RACE TO NO LONGER BE CATTLE! WE ARE FIGHTING BACK AND THIS IS ONE WAR WE ARE GOING TO WIN!"

Gordon laughed as he turned around to face the house once more, the cheering behind him continued which just added to his amusement and inflated ego. He gripped the machete in his hands tighter and looked down at the watch on his wrist. It was almost midday, it was almost time.

Glancing around the surrounding woods he knew that somewhere out there was Winchester, there was no way he would let the fang die without at least trying a pathetic attempt at saving the man. Gordon knew that wherever Winchester went that fang boy would be sure to follow if his informant was right of course.

Yes his informant, the one who made this all possible, without him the hunter would have no idea where the main vampire nest was. It was all planning out nicely and that is the way he liked it.

Looking down at his watch he realised it was time. Winchester or no Winchester he was not going to let this elder vampire live for much longer. "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY VAMPIRE, IF YOU WON'T COME OUT WE WILL COME IN!" with those words he signalled to the group of hunters standing near the door holding onto a log.

On his signal they began to pound the door with the battering ram...

* * *

Dean raced through the woods, Bobby and Rufus hot on his heels. He didn't have time to think, he just knew he had to react. They had heard Gordon's words, had heard him start to pound on the door and he knew that they were starting to run out of time.

His mind turned towards the other people in his group. They had decided to spilt up, to attempt to not show their actual numbers. Ellen and Jo were camping out in the woods ready to take on any surprise or unknown attackers. Sam and Jess, after much argument on their side, were sent to go into the house to retrieve Aelfric and any other remaining vampires present. Sam wanted to be part of the actual fight but Dean knew it was too dangerous due to the sun's presence. After promising the man that he would appear as an average hunter, Sam had agreed with the plan.

So now it was up to the three men to face down Walker and his apparent army if the noise level was anything to go by. They might be severely outnumbered but the hunters knew that they needed to give the vampire's enough time to get out of dodge...

The demon slowed his pace as he came to the edge of the clearing. Placing his finger up in warning the two men stopped behind him as three pairs of eyes stared through to the front of the house. Dean groaned at the sheer number of hunters there were but he knew he had no choice. He had to face down Gordon for Aelfric's sake...

Dean reached down into the waistband of his trousers and pulled out his trust Colt 1911, nodding towards the other men who had also armed themselves the trio stepped into the clearing and into plain sight.

"Never took you for a drama queen Gordy," Dean calmly stated causing all the hunters around him to turn and face him. Not letting it faze him the hunter and his two followers slowly walked towards the big group, by now Gordon's ear splitting smirk was facing his direction. "What's with the big show?"

"Dean...Dean...Dean...so nice of you to turn up," Gordon said raising his hands so that the assault on the door stopped. "We've been waiting for the guests of honour to arrive."

"Well everyone knows it's not a party unless I am here," Dean smirked continuing to walk towards the man who was making him feel physically sick, this was the man who was threatening his family and it was taking all his self control not to allow the demon side of him to show its ugly face. "So what's the big occasion?"

Gordon laughed his full attention on Dean and the two hunters behind him. He raised an eyebrow as he said "Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner, I wasn't expecting you both to be here...I see..."

"Got to look after my family," Bobby stated standing firm behind Dean.

"I just came here to get my whiskey," Rufus added a sparkle of mischief present in his eyes.

Dean kept his attention on the hunter in front of him, his whole body tense as he was mentally preparing himself for the defense. He held firm onto his loaded gun that was against his side ready for use if the time or opportunity presented itself. "So Gordy I'm here...now what?"

Gordon laughed as his eyes scanned the background around them; he narrowed his eyes when he saw that there was nothing there. "Where's your fang?" he questioned Dean taking a step towards the young hunter.

Dean laughed without humour as he matched the man's step. "Not here."

"I know he's here, I know he follows you around everywhere."

Dean furrowed his brow, how the hell did he know that? There were many questions he needed answers to, like how did he know about Aelfric and where Dean was hiding out. There was something else going on here but he couldn't afford to let himself be distracted. Lives were at stake.

"Then you thought wrong. He is not here. You think I would really let him anywhere near you," Dean almost spat as he took one more step towards the other hunter. They were almost nose to nose now; both men relied up by the other's words. Testosterone was flying all over the place and Dean was finding it increasingly harder to keep control of his inner demon. "No...He is somewhere where you will never get to him."

Gordon growled and sent a fist flying into Dean's face. The young hunter staggered back slightly due to the shock of the impact but he didn't let it rumble his facade. Wiping a hand across his lips Dean got rid of the blood dripping out of his now spilt lip. "Touched a nerve there did I?" he questioned lifting his gun up so that it was now pointing at Gordon's chest. Bobby and Rufus followed suit.

"You can't protect that fang forever; he needs to be exterminated like the vermin he is..."

"You do like the sound of your own voice," Dean commented rolling his eyes but his gun hand held firm, he noticed that all around him the other hunters had their guns drawn and directed towards him. Terrific.

"You are under his spell, we can free you Winchester. You should be on our side...what would your father say..."

Dean scoffed he opened his mouth to reply however he was cut off by Bobby. "His father was a piece of shit, who cares about what he would say. I'm more of a father to that boy then John ever was..."

"Was?" Gordon repeated. "So it is true, the great John Winchester is dead...shame he was a good man...he knew what was right..."

Dean growled "You son of a bitch, my father was an evil bastard and he deserved everything that he got! Now I see why you two were so close, family meant nothing to either of you! You killed your own sister out of cold blood..."

"She had been infected by that filthy fang!"

"Just admit it you didn't give a shit about her, like you don't give a shit about these people here. They are just pawns to you, pawns to use in your sick game of chess. You couldn't care less who dies today or what happens as long as you can use them to your own advantage."

Dean could hear the hunters around him begin to murmur and a few of them even dropped their guns. Inwardly he grinned, if he could only get the doubt going long enough to give Sam a chance. "At the end of the day all these people are is bait."

Gordon laughed, he stepped closer to Dean, the young hunter never moved away. "You think you have this all figured out don't you boy, think you can win them over by saying a few home truths. Ok you're right I don't give a shit about them but they are hunter's boy...something you claim to be yourself...They don't give a shit about anyone apart from the hunt...all they want to do is kill some vampire bitches...Ain't that right!" with Gordon's words the hunters were instantly back on his side and cheering once more.

Dean gulped, this was going to be harder then he thought it would be. "I won't let you kill Aelfric."

"WE won't let you kill him..." Bobby corrected stepping forward so that he was standing next to the young hunter showing him that he was with Dean every step of the way.

"I still just want my whiskey," Rufus added looking reluctant but he stepped forward all the same.

Gordon cackled like he was a villain out of a superhero film. "Oh yeah..." he said sizing up the three men. "You and what army?"

"This army," Dean replied as the trees around them began to shake. He watched as the other hunters looked around them confused wondering what the hell was actually going on. Mentally Dean thanked Ellen and Jo for their part in this, he knew that Ellen's scary nature would come in handy, seems like she had managed to find some hunters to rustle some trees. He felt slightly sorry for the men as he knew what it was like being scared of the woman but he was beginning to come to love her like a scary auntie. "You're surrounded Gordon, you might have hunters here but we have our own."

For once Gordon looked like he was out of his depth. "Well played Winchester but not good enough."

With those words Gordon whistled.

* * *

Ten men popped around the side of the house. Each was carrying a flame. Dean felt bile creep up his throat as in a matter of seconds they each dropped the torches to the ground setting the cottage alight. Dean gritted his teeth to stop himself from calling out Sam's name, he knew that fire wouldn't be fatal to a vampire but it would still hurt and the blood loss itself could kill them.

As soon as the fire began to catch Dean saw red. His Sam was in there...His Sam...That was it...no more reasoning...

Dean growled allowing a tinge of his demon side to come through, not enough for anyone to be suspicious of him. He was done playing. "You're going to pay for this Walker!"

"Bring it Winchester!"

Everyone leapt into action...

TBC (**Hey all, thank you to your kind reviews for the last chapter. I know that I haven't been the greatest at keeping up with updating this story and I am sorry to all those who had been waiting so long to see this verse continued. I promise to write a lot more now because I am determined to give you all a good story to read so please stay with me. Thank you as always to all my kind readers, it means so much to me to see everyone who is liking this and if it isn't too much bother it would be nice to hear what your thoughts on this are so please review as it makes me so happy to see what you have to say. So what's going to happen to the boys? Will Gordon get his way? What happened to Sam? All this will be explained in the next explosive chapter so see you all in Part Twenty One!)**


	22. Chapter 21

They kept to the shadows the cover of the trees could provide them. The only sound they made was the slight crunching of the leaves under their feet but their sound didn't matter. There was enough going on in the background to make them unimportant for the time being. For now they were cloaked, the way they needed it to be if this mission was to succeed.

From the noise it was obvious that the small group of them were outnumbered, they just hoped that what they lacked in numbers they could make up for in smarts. The pair just needed to get in and out like they had never been there; it was up to them to make use of the distraction the other five people provided and at the end of the day it's on their heads whether they succeed or not. Quick in and out was what they were tasked with but whether that was possible they had no idea, it depended on what awaited them inside. What Walker might have in place for security reasoning. This mission might just be anything but quick.

Sam pressed his body up against the side of the house. His eyes darted all around him as he remained vigilant. Jessica was pressed tight against his side; her small form still trembled from the blood loss however she refused to let it stop her. She has grown into a stubborn vampire, one who was making Sam proud to call his fledging. Together they had faced many dangers but nothing quite as bad as this...not even the hunt when Rachel was killed had been this big...no that was due to betrayal and a sneak attack...this is planned...there was only two ways this could finish and they both ended with body bags.

Certain that they were still undetected, Sam allowed his eyes to close for a brief moment. He concentrated on the sounds around him, on the human's breathing until he found the person he was looking for. He could hear Dean's blood rush through his body as it was clear that adrenaline was beginning to take over. He could sense the hunter's anger and struggle with his inner demon but for now the man seemed to be remaining in control, which was all the vampire wanted to know.

Opening his eyes Sam sent out a wish to a god he was sure didn't exist as he prayed that they were going to all make it out of this. The vampire wasn't going to lose his lover again that was for sure and he would do whatever it takes to make sure that he didn't. Dean was getting out of this alive...well...you know what I mean.

With this settled determination the vampire signalled to his companion and as one they made a break for the back door...

* * *

Sam held his hand out towards the door knob; slowly he gave it a twist not expecting it to be open when he heard the click that meant it was locked he wasn't surprised in the slightest. He let his eyes wonder over to Jessica who nodded her head in silent acknowledgement as she stepped back. Pausing to make sure he couldn't be heard Sam drew in a steady breath and kicked his leg out into the door. His vampire strength caused the door to rattle on its hinges before cracking down the middle completely.

Satisfied the male vampire tore the door off of its hinges knowing that he would have to fix it later before holding his hand out to his female companion. With a shaking hand Jessica wrapped her fingers around his, her whole body still continued to tremble and it was clear that she wasn't one hundred percent but they had no choice. They couldn't afford to wait for her to be at full strength so they had to make do. After all Aelfric's life was at stake.

Sam stepped inside of the house quietly, his whole body set on high alert as he had no idea just what might be waiting for him. Outside he could hear Dean's voice but he chose not to dwell on it knowing that if he did he would be sent running back to be by his lover's side...which was where he was not needed. Shaking his head he forced himself away from thoughts of his hunter knowing full too well that would serve as an unnecessary distraction no one could afford. Dean as fine, he could handle himself...he hoped.

As one the pair silently moved around the hallway, noting that nothing seemed to be out of place...good then maybe they were the first ones who had made it in.

Sam lead Jessica around his once childhood home, his eyes continuing to dart around him to check for anything that could be out of place...anything that screamed danger but the whole house seemed to be untouched...he hoped that would be the same for his Sire.

Pausing on the spot Sam closed his eyes and let his mind wander, he attempted to pick up on his Sire's scent, one he had come to know and love over the many years of living with the man. After a few unsuccessful tries Sam grinned as the whole nature of the man he considered a father clouded his mind. He was close...

* * *

Snapping his eyes open Sam tightened his grip on Jessica and mouthed "_this way"_ to her before pulling her towards the grand staircase. One step at a time they started their ascent up the stairs, trying to avoid the ones they knew creaked, they couldn't be sure that they were entirely alone in the house. Yes they couldn't sense anyone yet...but this was hunters they were dealing with...they have ways of masking their smell, something that Dean had shown Sam when they first started to hunt together.

Eventually they reached the second floor landing. Sam looked around the darkened house, noting that all the curtains and the blinds were securely in place, something that always happened around this time. He so longed to peer out to see what was happening with his lover but he knew that small movement would give the game away. After all Dean was merely the distraction and as he had told the vampire he had faced down hell he was sure he could deal with Walker...Sam knew that was true but that still didn't stop him from being afraid. He could stand to lose everything this day if it all went tits up...he could lose his whole life.

Shaking his head once more the vampire forced himself to concentrate. He was finding it harder and harder to focus the longer he was away from his demon. He knew this was because of the demon blood supply he had been given, it had purged his body of the human blood but it had made him more aware of Dean's presence. It was like he could sense the man wherever he went, in a way it was a blessing but it made him worry more, it made him constantly want to find out where his lover was and make sure that he was safe. Yes they were never apart for long but it didn't matter. The demon blood inside of him was a part of him now, he was connected to Dean and this was something that could never be undone. It was a blessing and a curse.

Suddenly the sound of feet scuffling against the floorboards could be heard from somewhere below them. Sam's fangs descended in reaction knowing that someone must have found the open door; he couldn't let that person sound the alarm.

Shooting a look to Jessica that said stay here he dropped her hand and stepped up to the railing. He peered down into the darkness below, his keen vampire eyes attempting to track any signs of movement. Wanting to be ready to leap into action the vampire jumped so that he was now standing on the thin wood of the railing, he crouched down so that he wouldn't be so obvious.

For a couple of moments nothing happened then all of a sudden a silhouette appeared. Sam instantly could smell that it was a hunter, gunpowder and the stench of death gave it away along with the apparent appearance of a gun. One of Gordon's boys then...great...the vampire wanted to play.

"Come out come out wherever you are vampire. Gordon don't want to play your game anymore, he said that if you come out then we won't hurt the Winchester boy." The unknown figure shouted out gleefully. "If you come out Gordon will spare the boy's life...he is close to death Aelfric...do you want his blood on your hands?"

Sam stifled the growl that was threatening to escape his lips, his eyes by now glowed a deep red a colour he was sure was visible amongst the darkness but he didn't care. He was being relied up by the man's words about Dean of course the vampire would feel if his lover was in any danger but still...he couldn't help but allow that slight bit of doubt creep into his mind.

"You have five minutes when that time is up vampire Winchester will be dead..." Sam watched as the figure turned towards the stairs, he sensed the man's body tense up as the vampire guessed that his red eyes were spotted. "There you are..."

This time Sam allowed the growl to tumble out of his lips. His anger at a full time high and he was going to use this to his advantage. A smirk crossed his lips as he straightened to his full height, still standing on the banister. "Wrong vampire _mate_," he spat out with venom practically seeping with every word.

"You're here..." the man whispered before turning on his heels and running to the door but he wasn't quick enough.

* * *

In one fell swoop, Sam jumped from the banister and glided towards the man. His coat was outstretched beside him giving the impression of bat wings. He sent his legs into the man's back forcing him to face plant the floor. Sam landed on the floor in a crouching position by the man's legs. Not giving him a chance to recover the vampire grasped onto the man's legs and flipped him so that he was now lying on his back. The hunter looked up at him dazed and scared...an expression Sam had always enjoyed seeing in his victims.

Sam smirked down at the pinned man. "All you hunters are going to pay for what you tried to do today," the vampire paused to see the man gulp in fear. Leaning down over the man Sam allowed his fangs to descend further until they were scrapping at the unknown man's neck. He sensed the shiver of fear before it happened and this just added fuel to his amusement. "You're easy for a hunter."

"Am I?" the man replied his fear no longer evident.

The man moved quickly but Sam was faster. In his hand the hunter had been concealing a vial of dead man's blood, one that the vampire hadn't seen earlier. However fortunately for Sam he had spotted it the moment the man attempted to move his arm.

Growling Sam straightened up as the man went in for the injection, missing by mere inches. The vampire leaned down and grasped the hunter by the scruff of his coat and slammed him hard against the wall behind the pair. He fisted the man's shirt in his right hand while his left grasped onto the hunter's wrist of the hand that was still holding onto the vial with dear life.

"Oh no you don't" Sam laughed as he flicked his hand. He could hear the sickening crunch of the man's wrist bones shattering with the movement along with the sound of the glass breaking upon the floor. The man yelled out in pain with tears evident in the corner of his eyes due to the nasty break and if Sam had done it right then the man would never be able to use his hand again...not that he would have the chance to anyways.

"Did that hurt?" Sam questioned dropping the man to the floor he immediately cradled his broken wrist in his good hand. "Now you'll see what happens when you mess with my family...lucky for you I don't drink from human's anymore..." the vampire could practically see the sigh of relief in the hunter but that was short lived because of Sam's next words..."but she does..."

With those words Sam watched as Jessica jumped down from the second floor, he could feel her hunger growing already. She strode towards the man, picked him up with one hand and held him against the wall. Her body was pressed tight against his blocking him from making a single movement. Her seductive smile was in place while her blue eyes sparkled like she had just laughed. Her fangs were fully descended and she was ready for the kill.

Slowly nodding at her in encouragement Sam watched as Jessica shot him a blinding smile before sinking her teeth deep into the man's neck. Blood welled up around the wound, it dripped down her chin and onto her jacket but she didn't care. Deeper and deeper she sank her teeth, drinking more and more and more. Her whole body seemed to stop shaking due to the top up of the supply of blood she had previously lost.

She moaned like a porn star while she engulfed the blood. The man's head now lulled at an odd angle, his mouth open in a silent scream and his gaze pointed at Sam but was unseeing. He was long dead by now but Sam didn't tell Jess to stop. She needed this blood and it was the only way to make sure that she would be up to full strength.

With a sickening sound of squelching and the cracking of bones Jessica managed to pull the head right off of the body. She drank for a few more seconds before spitting it out onto the floor beside the body which had by now fallen to a heap by her feet. She spat out pieces of bone before wiping a hand across her mouth to get rid of any excess blood. When she was done she turned towards Sam with a giant smile on her face... "I'm back baby."

* * *

The flames stretched higher and higher, engulfing the whole of the cottage in a matter of seconds. Dean's hands were balled into fists against his side as he was finding it increasingly harder to regain control of his emotions. He gritted his teeth and his eyes were downcast knowing full well that they had to be flickering from black to green to black again. All around him the hunter's were laughing and beside him Gordon and Bobby were locked into a fight.

Dean wanted to go in there and help his surrogate father but he couldn't...not yet...he didn't want to reveal his true identity...not when he still didn't know the fate of his lover...

Drawing in a deep calming breath, Dean lifted his head and turned his attention towards Gordon, Bobby and Rufus. Gordon had Bobby on the floor and was pointing a gun at his head while Rufus had his own shotgun pressing against Gordon's back. All the other hunters seemed happy enough to watch while they held their guns out at the trio. Seeing Bobby like that just added fuel to his already burning fire. That was the last straw.

"WALKER!" he shouted stepping around the front of the man and standing so that the gun aiming at Bobby was now pressed against his chest. "You're going to pay for this," Dean seethed through clenched teeth. He had faith that Sam was still alive in there somewhere, so he needed to give him time to escape.

"What you going to do fang banger?" Gordon chuckled and all around him the hunter's laughed in unison.

"You're nothing without your little cheer squad," Dean added making sure that he was standing directly in front of Gordon, his eye contact with the other man never breaking. Behind him he sensed rather than saw Rufus help Bobby to his feet. He held out a hand behind his back in a silent signal to not get involved and that he knew what he was doing. "I've got a joke for you...what do you call a hunter who brings a whole army to kill one vampire?"

"What do you call a hunter who brings a whole army to kill one vampire?" Dean heard Rufus ask.

"A pathetic coward," Dean replied ducking out of the way as a fist came flying towards his head. "Touched a nerve there didn't I. The great and might Gordon Walker needs a whole army just to deal with a vampire...you going senile in your old age," another fist came flying towards Dean this time it struck him in the shoulder however the younger man refused to react. "When I first met you I had heard a lot of things about you. A great hunter...one of the best...yeah right...look at you...you're not even really a man are you."

"You can talk...Who would have thought a Winchester would turn out gay..."

Dean laughed "it must be killing you Gordy to know that even a gay boy like me is more of a man then you will ever be..." Dean kicked out his leg which impacted with Walker's stomach, blocking the man's chance of getting another punch in. "Look at you, you're pathetic...you're old...washed up..."

"I'm more of a hunter then you will ever be!" Gordon spat out lunging towards Dean who side stepped out of the way. Around the pair the other hunters had begun to circle around them, effectively blocking the two men. It was so typical of a reaction to a playground fight...one that Dean had hoped would happen. Now all the men's attention was on him rather than the house.

_Come on Sammy...get out of there..._he prayed in his head hoping that somehow his vampire could hear or at least sense his plea.

"Then prove it Gordy, stop hiding behind your army...come on I bet you want your chance to better a Winchester..." Dean goaded holding his hands out to the side in a come and get it if you want it gesture.

Somewhere behind him he could sense Bobby asking him if he was sure this was the right thing to do. Well no he wasn't...he didn't know if he could control the demon inside of him...but if it meant he could keep Walker's attention on him then Sam might have a chance...

Behind him the building was starting to collapse with the pressure of the fire. In his head Dean kept on telling himself that Sam was fine...that he was going to make it out of it...but if he didn't...well then there was nothing stopping Dean then...the demon would come out to play...but for now he needed to give the vampire's time and that was exactly what he was going to do.

"I'll kill you myself Winchester," Gordon growled as he pulled out a knife from the waistband of his jeans.

Dean smirked as he threw his gun towards Bobby he caught it with a serious and questioning look on his face to which Dean merely ignored and turned back towards the other man. "Then bring it old man..."

* * *

Sam and Jessica stood outside of the door to Aelfric's study...both could sense his presence in there but neither knew just what they could expect waiting for them. Outside the hunter's had begun laughing and Sam knew that his distraction time had begun.

Not wanting to wait any longer the vampire kicked in the door...ready to face what was waiting for them...

TBC (**Hey everyone Thank you so much for all those lovely reviews you left me. It meant so much to hear how you are all enjoying the story so far, it makes writing it so much easier and quicker too so please keep them coming. So what do you think? Our boys have gotten themselves into a pickle this time. Will Dean be able to beat Gordon? Will Sam be able to get out of that burning house? What is waiting behind the door for our vampires? What about Aelfric...what condition is he in and why hasn't he made an appearance before now...? All good questions that will be answered in the next chapter my friends. I hope you are enjoying and I will see you all next week for Part Twenty Two) **


	23. Chapter 22

The door creaked open, the minimal sound echoing throughout the silent house. Slowly the pair stepped inside and allowed the door to close behind them. The taller figure stood in front while their partner stood closely behind, their hands were linked with one another as they peered into the seemingly impenetrable darkness that now surrounded them. There was not a single light source present, no lamps, no candles; no blinds that were opened a crack like there normally would be. The room was just complete and utter darkness and that fact in itself was a warning.

Aelfric always liked some form of light in his study, said that it helped to keep him human and that it was the way that Rachel liked it. So for it to be delved completely in darkness was almost unheard of. Something was most defiantly wrong.

Pushing further into the room the pair's gaze continues to wander around the space hoping to make some reasonable sense through the darkness. They could make out the outlines of chairs, of the desk to the far right of the room, the fireplace to the left and the single couch chair situated in the middle of the room. Squinting, it became obvious that the chair that they once thought was vacant was not.

There was a figure hunched in the chair, their body slouching against the fabric with their head lolling to one side. For all intent purposes to the untrained eye it looked like the person was dead...whether this was the case or not needed closer inspection.

Silently Sam dropped Jessica's hand and held his palm against her chest in a silent instruction for her to stay where she was. Holding in a breath the male vampire stepped forward towards the chair, making as little noise as was physically possible.

He edged his body around the back of the couch just in case this was someone waiting to get the jump on him. His leg knocked against the side table in the process as he reached down towards the single lamp perched on the edge. Pausing for a moment Sam seemed to have second thoughts before his shoulders straightened and he moved away from the lamp, obviously thinking better about turning it on. After all darkness had been his friend throughout this day so far.

Deciding not to dwell any longer the male vampire strode over towards the front of the chair. He had just about made it before the seemingly dead figure leapt at him.

* * *

"Ah," Sam squealed as he was sent flying onto his back upon the floor. The figure was pressed down on top of him, holding his wrists above his head so that he couldn't escape. Instantly Sam could tell that the strength the man possessed was not capable of a human...so what was he dealing with?

Struggling against his bonds Sam hissed at his assailant; however the other man's grip never let up. This continued for a few more minutes before the lamp that Sam had previously debated about switching on came to life.

"That's enough," a commanding voice called out from somewhere near the fireplace.

Sam blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light. He felt the person holding him down chuckle and release him before standing up. The young vampire's eyes widened as he watched the other man lean down and offer him his hand.

"Bernard?" Sam questioned grabbing onto the intended support and with their combined strength the young vampire was once on his feet again. The old man nodded, a smile breaking out across his lips as he pulled the young male into a hug. "You creep me out old man," Sam joked returning the long awaited hug.

"It was a precaution, who knows who could of walked in here," Bernard justified however there was a glint in his eyes.

"You knew it was me," Sam accused watching the mischievous look cross over his old friends face. "You sensed us the moment we stepped into the room!"

"Actually," the commanding voice from earlier pitched in. "I smelt you the moment you stepped into the house."

* * *

Sam's attention turned towards the fireplace, his expression sobered as he took in the sight of the man he had missed and the man who this missions was all about. The man who he had neglected over the past year and a half and it hurt like hell to see him again.

Sam straightened up to his full height, his full attention on the other man both Bernard and Jess forgotten about for now. Slowly he inclined his head in respect to which the elder man nodded in response. "Sire," he greeted straightening up once more.

"Samuel," Aelfric replied not moving from his current position.

For a few moments the room was once again plagued with silence as it appeared that neither man was willing to make the first move. Sam knew that there was a lot he should say to his father but he just couldn't find the words to say them. What could he say to make this alright? After all it had been his depressed, his grief and bloodlust that had caught Walker's attention; it was because of him that his Sire had been spotted by hunters. Once again another one of Aelfric's kids had betrayed him to hunters something that Sam himself had promised he would never do.

"I'm sorry," was all Sam could choke out after much deliberation. "I...I'm sorry," he repeated again all other words failed him. The younger vampire knew that it sounded pathetic and didn't seem like enough after everything he had put the elder man through. "I'm so sorry."

A lone blood tear began to snake its way down Sam's cheek. The adrenaline and need to know that his Sire was safe had long left him and his emotional wall had begun to tumble. There was so much he needed to say and so much he needed to hear. As his lover would put it Sam needed a 'chick flick' moment. "Sire..."

The broken sound in Sam's voice seemed enough to break Aelfric out of his stupor. In two long strides the elder man was by the young vampire's side. He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled the breaking vampire into his arms. This one action saying more than a thousand words ever could.

Sam buried his head in his Sire's neck; instinctively he inhaled the man's scent which was something he used to do as a newborn vampire. The scent was controlling, sobering, safe and smelt like home. It used to be his one safe place in the world where he could just escape what he was and just focus on what he wanted to be. In his eyes his one and true home would always be with Aelfric.

After a couple of minutes Aelfric's arms fell from around Sam and instead he used a free hand to lift the man's chin up so that their eyes connected. From the doorway of the room both Jessica and Bernard were watching the events unfold knowing that both men needed this moment.

"Samuel," Aelfric almost whispered his voice conveying his hurt at seeing his son this way.

"I failed you sire," was all the younger vampire kept saying.

"No," Aelfric commanded demanding Sam's full attention. "No I failed you."

"Sire..." Sam began to protest but one stern look from the elder man stopped him in his tracks. That look showed that the elder vampire needed this moment almost as much as Sam did.

"Samuel I failed you. I could not help you with your blood addiction and that almost killed me. I am meant to be your Sire the one that has full control over you but I realised that I do not have that anymore. I should be apologising to you for abandoning you in your hour of need but it was not me that you needed." Aelfric paused as Sam's attention focused completely on what he had to say. "Samuel I know what you went through, I know the pain of losing the one you love and I know the need to do anything to get them back. I had you children to keep me going, to help me through and I am sorry you never had anything like that. If I had known how bad the situation was becoming I would have done everything in my power to track you down..."

Sam shook his head in response. "No...You know there was nothing that you could have done. I was a mess...I don't think anything could have helped..."

"Anything apart from Dean," Aelfric added a small smile crossing his lips as he released his grip on Sam's chin. "Samuel Dean is your rock now, there is nothing you need to apologise for just show that man your undying love. Make each day with him as special as you can like I wish I had done with Rachel. You came here to help us...that my boy is sorry enough."

Sam smiled as the tears subsided. He nodded at the elder man feeling a bout of reassurance wash over him. At the end of the day he knew that he might not need to rely on his Sire anymore but that didn't mean he didn't crave the man's satisfaction and to make him proud of him. After all his Sire had saved his life all those years ago and had been the man to show him through his rebirth and for that he would be grateful for the rest of his eternity.

Aelfric smiled back and grasped his sons shoulder to show that he knew that the younger man now understood. The pair stood like that for a little while, father and son reunited and seemingly talking without the use of words.

* * *

"What's that smell?" Jess's voice broke through the precious moment.

Sam pulled away from his Sire and lifted his head up, he breathed in deeply as the smell of thick smoke began to clog up his lungs. With his eyes widening in shook he strode towards the covered window. The smell was increasing in intensity the closer he got to the outside and when he reached the window it would have been almost overpowering if he wasn't a vampire.

Slowly the vampire pulled back the edge of the black sheet covering the window, careful not to reveal him to the sun's light and peeked out to the front yard.

His eyes scanned the courtyard until they settled on the group of hunters gathered a few metres away from the house. He stifled a groan at the sheer number of hunters that Gordon had managed to gather but he was relieved that at the moment they seemed pretty inactive...like they were distracted...

Peering closer it became clear just what was happening. In the middle of that big crowd stood Dean and Gordon, it appeared as if they were talking but from Gordon's body language Sam knew that his lover was trying to provoke him into one on one combat. "Stupid bastard," Sam hissed not believing the naivety of the demon.

Yes Sam knew that no normal weapons would hurt his lover but what happened if Dean became too pissed off? Would he lose his humanity? Would he saw Gordon just what he had become in front of all those hunters? If he did that then Dean Winchester would become hunted for the rest of his life...

The vampire watched for a couple more moments, the growing smell of smoke forgotten for the time being. He saw Dean's cocky grin spread across his face as the demon stretched his arms out to the side citing his challenge. He watched as Gordon snarled and threw a punch towards Dean, his fist impacted with the demons jaw causing him to stagger back.

Inside Sam's anger began to grow. That man had just hurt his lover...his Dean...

Closing his eyes for a moment the vampire tried to get a hold of himself; Dean could handle himself he had proved that many times. After all Dean Winchester wasn't known as the best hunter of all time for nothing. After convincing himself that his lover would be alright the smell of smoke hit him once more.

His eyes snapped open and he peered down towards the ground below him.

* * *

"Shit!" he exclaimed jumping back from the window and turning towards the three other occupants in the room. "The house is on fire!"

Aelfric frowned and strode towards the door; with one tug he opened it. As soon as the door was open thick black smoke began to roll into the room covering the small space instantly. It was so thick that they couldn't see the hand in front of their face let alone the other people in the room.

Sam covered his mouth and nose with his hand and attempted to make sense of this mess. How the hell hadn't they sensed this fire before it had gotten out of control?

"We need to close the door!" Sam heard Bernard shout somewhere to his left.

"Oh god it's coming in!" Jess added somewhere in front of Sam. He could hear the panic in her voice and it was then he knew that it was serious. There was no way the hunters could have thought that fire would kill them straight away, no they knew that if they damaged their bodies enough the vampires would have to flee the house to feed...then...then they had them...it was a trap...it had been a damned trap this whole time.

Growling through his hand Sam narrowed his eyes, now he was really pissed, it was one thing to mess with his coven but his Sire and his lover...now that was a death sentence right there.

Removing his hand Sam ran forward, not caring about the furniture obstacles in his way, he came to a stop where he believed the front door was.

He could see his Sire attempting to close the door but the flames were too overwhelming. Orange tendrils bellowed in the doorway, threatening the vampires with their ill intent. Every now and then one tendril would dare pass through the doorway and lick at Aelfric as if it tasted him, seeing what it would be like to swallow him whole.

Snarling Sam made a beeline towards the door; he stood beside his Sire and began to push against the wood, knowing that all it would do is slow down the fire's path but not by much. After all nothing burned as well as wood.

With a few more pushes the door snapped into place, the fire tendrils pushed back towards the landing for now.

* * *

Sam wiped away the sweat from his brow and watched the flames dance under the door. The bottom of the door had begun to cinder and burn and it was only a matter of time before the wood structure fell victim to the destructive force of the fire.

"How didn't we sense this?" Jessica asked joining Sam by his side now that the smoke screen had cleared up slightly.

"The hunters used a smoke screen," Aelfric replied calmly turning away from the door and heading towards the window. "The accelerant was probably a form of gas that was laced with a concoction designed to hide the scent, it's a formula that I have seen some hunter's use before."

Sam nodded slowly remembering the little hex bags that Dean had hanging up in his trunk. He remembered picking one up and smelling it to find that he couldn't sense anything, his lover had then explained that he used to use them on a hunt as a way of masking his scent from vampires but since Sam had come into his life he had gotten rid of them as he knew that the vampire would get agitated if he couldn't sense him.

The sound of the roof caving in behind the door brought Sam out of his stupor immediately. The whole house shook with the onslaught it was receiving and it was clear that the structure wouldn't be able to stand for much longer.

"We need to get out of here!" Sam shouted pushing Jessica and Bernard towards where his Sire was standing.

There was a massive cracking sound as the door began to spilt down the middle. The orange tendrils once again poked their head through. They didn't have long before the whole house collapsed.

A huge crash echoed throughout the room which Sam guessed was the stairs giving way. Slowly the room they were in lurched to the side causing Jessica to stumble to her feet almost dragging Sam down with her.

Sam quickly pulled her up and held tightly onto her hand. His eyes darted around trying to figure out there best escape route. They were cornered. If they were to run out of the door they risked getting seriously burned and that would mean they would need a hell of a lot of blood in order to heal and with the sun so high in the sky as well it would be a suicide mission at best.

Death was surely sweeping through the hallway towards them, making the immortal vampires fearful for their survival.

* * *

The house tipped to the side again this time more violently, even Sam began to stumble however Aelfric's strong arm wrapped around his waist saving him from falling on his ass. Sam tightened his grip on Jessica and brought her close into his chest so that Aelfric's arm went across her too.

"Hold onto me tight," Aelfric ordered.

By now the door was mere charcoal on the floor. The fire snaked along the floor sniffing out it's pray, engulfing everything it could in its path. It was only a matter of minutes until the four of them were swallowed by the hungry predator.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut never feeling so powerless in the whole of his life. He sent out a silent prayer towards his hunter hoping that Dean would feel his love and how sorry he was that things had to turn out this way.

"Aelfric!" Bernard shouted throwing something towards the elder vampire. "Get them out of here!"

"No Bernard no!" Sam shouted as he opened his eyes and watched as the old vampire strode toward the flames and grabbed a blanket off of the couch, a blanket that was seconds away from burning. He threw this towards Aelfric who grabbed it with his free hand. The flames were now at the old man's feet and were slowly swallowing him whole.

"Get them out of here!" Bernard shouted his legs now fully on fire. His skin was turning to ash and the pain was evident on his face.

Sam felt Aelfric's arm tighten around him. He saw as his Sire wrapped the blanket firmly around his body making sure that all exposed skin was covered.

"Goodbye old friend," Aelfric whispered as the flames crept up to Bernard's chest.

* * *

Without looking back the elder vampire turned around quickly. He made sure that both Sam and Jess were held tight in his grasp before using his supersonic speed to run towards the blacked out window. "Close your eyes," Aelfric whispered seconds before they made impact with the glass.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut, the image of Bernard burning playing like a film behind his eyelids.

The glass crashed around him and the young vampire could feel bits of it graze his cheek but he didn't care. His wounds would heal unlike Bernard's.

Sam could feel the wind whip around him as they fell and it was like time had slowed down. Daring to open his eyes he looked at the house.

The structure had completely collapsed by now, thick black smoke bellowed out into the sky, all the windows had blown through by now and his childhood home (his vampire childhood home that was) had been completely destroyed. There was nothing left.

A raging fireball shot straight out the window that they had just left seconds before. The explosion rang out throughout the area bringing everyone's attention towards the trio. Suddenly time seemed to revert back to normal and the trio landed on the ground on their feet, thanks to Aelfric keeping his balance.

Noticing that the smoke had by now cut out the sun's rays the elder vampire pulled the blanket off of the trio and now the three vampires stood at the foot of the rumble of the house. All eyes were on them.

They truly were out of the fire and into the frying pan...

* * *

Dean rolled to the left dodging the foot that was aiming to crash down on his stomach. He groaned as he landed on his front, his battered ribs protested with every movement but he refused to give into pain. He pushed himself to his feet and turned towards his assailant.

Gordon was in no better shape. His lip was split so that his cocky grin could no longer be in place without hurting the man. By the way he was holding himself he had fractured or even broken ribs and the knife he had once been holding was now in his right shoulder. All in all it was fair to say Dean was giving it the best he has got without using his demonic strength.

Dean straightened up ignoring the cry from his bruised ribs; he held his fists out in front of him ready to block any incoming attacks that were until the sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the atmosphere.

His eyes darted over towards the house and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He saw three figures falling huddled under a black blanket and in an instant he knew that his lover had done it. He had saved Aelfric and managed to get out of the house alive. "Thank you," he whispered not sure who he was directing it too.

He watched as Aelfric took off the blanket and a smile broke across Dean's split lip to see his lover standing there seemingly unharmed. His distraction had paid off.

* * *

"Finally," Gordon chuckled turning his attention towards Dean briefly. A smile broke across his lips and Dean felt dread enter his heart, something told him that this was what the elder man had wanted. "Well thank you Dean for that fun, it did kill some time until they made their appearance but for now it's time for the big boys to play," he chuckled stepping away from the young hunter and beginning to make his way over towards the three vampires.

The crowd of hunter's parted around them and Dean could see out of the corner of his eye Jo and Ellen appear out of the woods, obviously been drawn out by the sound of the explosion. "You come back here you coward!" Dean shouted following the older hunter.

"Now now Dean...we know that this is a bit of fun..." Gordon added not stopping or slowing down the pace.

Dean growled under his breath, the need to protect his mate had begun to kick in and he could feel the demonic anger raising with every step the hunter took towards the trio of vampire's. Sprinting in front of Gordon the young hunter stood firmly in the hunter's way.

Behind him he could sense his vampire begin to move towards him, the same protective nature probably taking control of him like it had Dean however the young hunter refused to act. He stood strong in front of the elder man.

"Get out of my way Winchester," Gordon warned his eyes darkening in anger.

"Make me Gordy, come on we had a good thing going a moment ago. Don't you want to beat the shit out of me?" Dean asked matching every step that the elder man took. He firmly planted himself between the vampire's and the vampire hunter.

Behind he could see the other hunters kept at bay by Rufus, Bobby, Ellen and Jo holding them at gun point, forcing them to stay in the circle they had previously formed.

"You have a chance to walk away from this Winchester, it would be a shame to lose a good hunter like you," Gordon said giving Dean an escape chance one he must have known that he wouldn't take.

"I won't let you hurt them," Dean added simply.

Gordon sighed "I didn't want to have to do this..." he said with a hint of sadness present in his voice. Before anyone could react or do anything Gordon had pulled the knife that was buried in his shoulder out.

In one swift movement he plunged his weapon into Dean's chest...straight through the heart...

"DDDDEEEAAAANNNNNNNN!"

TBC (**Hey all, yes I know long time since last update but been having some computer trouble so writing this chapter had to be put on hold, hope you can forgive me. Yes another cliff hanger I'm so mean to you lot :P Thank you all to your continued support and lovely reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you are still enjoying this story and hopefully I can get to 200 reviews before this story has finished which would be great. As always please let me know what you thought it always means a lot to me to hear from my amazing readers and I appreciate each and every one of you so much. I'll see you all hopefully next week for Part Twenty Three!) **


	24. Chapter 23

Dean stared down at the knife imbedded in his chest. He watched the blood pool on his shirt, enticed by every droplet that fell onto the floor. He had heard his lover's scream of his name but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to react. All around the hunter everyone had gone quiet as if they were expecting something to happen but Dean knew that it wouldn't ever happen.

He rolled his shoulders feeling the knife dig deeper into his heart which by now wasn't beating, for all intensive purposes his vessel was dead, I mean no one would or could survive this fatal blow. Dean could feel the pressure the knife was placing on his body, he could feel the pain of the impact but after a few moments all it felt was uncomfortable.

He could hear Gordon talk but it was muffled as if Dean was underwater. To him the whole world seemed to have slowed right down, he felt like he was slowly being drowned but the darkness he expected to pull him under had never come.

Dean lifted his hand and placed this on the hilt of the knife. His eyes never once leaving the sight of the blade. With one steady but slow movement he withdrew the knife from his chest and threw it to the ground by his feet. His eyes still focused on the weapon.

His whole body felt strange, like he was an intruder inside of this vessel because at the end of the day that was all it was. A vessel to hold his demonic soul and now that his body was technically dead the demon felt like he had been finally freed.

There was no divide anymore between Dean Winchester the person and Dean Winchester the demon. That one knife had seemed too severe the separation between the two entities. For the first time in months since he had been brought back the young hunter, the young demon felt like he was who he was meant to be.

Slowly sound began to return to normal and he could hear the hushed whispers amongst the army of hunters. He could sense that everyone's eyes were on him and he knew that the game was up. If he was remotely human he should be dead on the ground by now rather than just standing there with blood pooling out of the wound not saying a single word.

* * *

"What the hell..." he heard Gordon exclaim. He sensed rather than saw the gun being aimed at his chest however Dean still didn't remove his attention from the ground.

Even his lover who had previously been running towards him had frozen in position. He could sense Sam's fear that he had finally broken, that Dean had managed to lose himself to the demon but still the hunter couldn't say anything to reassure the other man.

He allowed his eyes to fall shut as a new energy flowed through his body. He could feel the demon seeping through every pore, every vein and every organ of his body but he wasn't scared. He allowed this to happen and slowly he could feel his organs begin to react, begin to change into something stronger than he previously had. He was no longer a demon possessing a human body but a demon living as a human in its own body. He could feel power that he didn't have before begun to surface, sure he had used some telepathic abilities in the past but this was different. He felt like he didn't have to attempt to tap deep into his body to use his powers, they were just there.

A new strength and determination settled inside of him and for once he wasn't scared of whom he was. He was Dean Winchester and nothing...not even the demon...not even Gordon would take that away from him.

* * *

A laugh rumbled out of his lips before he realised what he was doing. "Nice try," he told Gordon slowly allowing his head to lift so that his eyes locked onto the elder hunter's.

"A demon!" Hunter's from behind the pair began to shout and Dean knew that his eyes must have turned black. Oh well...talk about trying to keep a low profile.

Dean's attention turned towards Gordon who instead of looking scared or shocked or even frightened he looked beyond pissed off. The demon titled his head as he looked at the older hunter trying to gauge his reaction. "What's the matter Gordy?"

"He never warned me about this," Gordon growled the hand holding the gun tightened its grip on the weapon that was still aimed at Dean. "Fucking bastard."

Dean frowned he knew that Gordon had to be working with someone for him to be able to find out about this location and dread filled his heart as he finally realised just who was the secret benefactor. There was only one other person, I use that term lightly, that knew who Dean had become, there was only one other person who Dean knew would want Sam and Aelfric out of the way.

With the realisation came the overwhelming scent of sulphur radiating off of Gordon, Dean could smell traces of it all over his body however he wasn't possessed. Snarling at himself for being so blind before the demon straightened up his body as a new resolve settled over him. He felt more in tuned to the demonic world now and that could either be an advantage or a really bad thing.

"Working for a demon Gordon, I would have thought Azazal would do his own dirty work," Dean spat out walking closer to the elder hunter until the barrel of the gun was pressed up against his chest. Behind him he could hear Sam gasp at the mention of the yellow eyed demon. "Or is he really that desperate that he came to you for help."

Gordon laughed "We made a deal, I would get the vampire's location and all I had to do was deliver you to him and of course he left out the part of what you are..."

Dean laughed without humour as the trio of vampires made it to his side. "You scared yet?" Dean whispered his black eyes twinkled, the demon side of him enjoying this display. For the first time this day the demon felt like he was the one in control, he had the power and now he wasn't afraid to use it.

"I've dealt with demons before, I can deal with you too," Gordon replied feigning his confidence.

"You've never dealt with someone like me," Dean stepped back from the elder hunter so that he was now in line with the three vampires'. He turned to look at his lover, a gentle smile on his face rather than the menacing one that had been present a few moments ago. Dean lifted a hand and cupped Sam's cheek turning his head from side to side assessing the man's cuts. Satisfied that his lover wasn't too badly hurt he let go of the man's cheek and reached down to hold onto his hand instead. Still looking at Sam Dean said "I suggest you tell your hunter buddies to stand down. It's you I want not them."

* * *

Dean placed a kiss on Sam's cheek before turning back towards Gordon and the group of advancing hunters. By now Bobby, Rufus, Ellen and Jo had been overpowered by the group as the sight of the demon had spurred them into action. Without having to say a word the hunters had by now gathered behind Dean, seeking their protection from their leader, from the demon who was very much in charge.

"No hunter would stand down to a demon," Gordon hissed the group forming behind him. "You would know that if you were human."

"Dean's more human then you probably have ever been," Bobby shouted in response with a cheer coming from the other hunter's as an agreement.

"Look at you boy...you've become the very thing that you hunt...you're no better than any of the creatures you have put down in your lifetime...I knew those rumours of you dying had to be true..." Gordon added his gun still aiming towards Dean.

Dean smiled and tightened his grip on his lover's hand. "I gave you a chance," he warned before holding his right hand out towards the group of hunters. He concentrated his will and expelled his power through this appendage. All of a sudden all of the other hunters apart from Gordon went flying through the air, some made contact with the trees around them which knocked them out, others simply fell onto their asses but each and everyone found that they couldn't pick themselves up off of the floor. They were completely at the demon's mercy. "That's better," Dean added lowering his hand however his control over the other men did not wane. "I'll deal with you in a bit," Dean told Gordon before he turned his back on the other man to face his vampire.

* * *

"Hey Sammy," he said gently his free hand reaching up to move the bangs out of the taller man's face. "I knew you could do it."

The vampire smiled back at the demon in response, his apparent relief that Dean was still the same man he once was, was plastered all over his face. The fear of seeing Dean being stabbed had disappeared, not like a human blade would be able to cause death in a demon. "Are you hurt?" Sam asked his free hand resting on the now drying blood on Dean's chest.

"I've had worse," Dean joked lightly, moving his hand away from Sam's face to hold onto the hand that was on his chest. For a few unspoken minutes the two men shared a tender moment like they hadn't seen each other in years. Dean eyes reverted back to their usual emerald and that tender smile that held so much love remained on his lips. "One moment," Dean smiled.

In a second the demon had turned on his heels, pulled away from Sam and held his right hand out, stopping a bullet that had been destined for his back in its tracks. Gordon's expression turned to shock as he lowered the smoking gun down to his side. His hopes of injuring the demon, or catching him by surprise were dashed. The bullet hovered in the air between the demon and the hunter.

"How?" Gordon stammered fear beginning to take over for the first time in his life.

"I told you, you have never dealt with the likes of me before. You think demons are bad enough how about adding a pissed of hunter to the list," Dean growled his eyes flashing black briefly. With one hand movement the bullet went flying into Gordon's left shoulder causing the older man to cry out with pain. "I warned you the last time I saw you, I should of killed you then," Dean snarled his anger at a full time high however it was brought down as his lover grasped hold of his arm, grounding him to reality.

"Dean..." Sam muttered.

"I'm ok Sam," Dean replied to the unspoken question. He pulled his lover into his chest and wrapped an arm around the man's waist.

"Boys I appreciate what you have done here today," Aelfric suddenly pitched in stepping forward so that he was now in front of Sam and Dean. "But I would like a word with this...man."

Dean laughed as he nodded and held Sam tighter. Together they stepped back so that they were level with Ellen, Jo and Rufus. Bobby had stepped forward so that he was now at Aelfric's side. The two pissed off father figures in full out protection mode, if Gordon had thought dealing with a demon was bad then he had never seen what it is like to deal with a father bear...let's just say you should never ever under no circumstances mess with his cubs.

"Don't hold back Bobby," Rufus encouraged winking towards Gordon and if looks could kill the Rufus would be six feet under ground in little pieces by now. "Make this worth my whiskey."

Dean laughed knowing that he even though his little family seemed fucked up compared to the typical nuclear family he wouldn't change anyone of them for the world. He had a great family, great support and amazing friends around him even if Rufus claimed he was only here because Bobby bribed him with a bottle of the finest whiskey. At the end of the day the little group would do anything to make sure that one of their own was safe...and right now the biggest threat was Gordon Walker.

Dean kissed Sam's forehead again and settled in to enjoy the show, for once content to watch rather than participate in the action, something inside him told him that the two father figures needed this and who was he to deny them this. Besides he was saving himself for his main challenge...he was saving himself for the yellow eyed demon...

* * *

Aelfric placed himself directly between his boys and the hunter in front of him, effectively blocking the man's view. He straightened his back so that he stretched to his impressive six foot two size and he rolled his shoulders a few times attempting to loosen up some muscles that had tightened while he had been sheltering in his study. When he was done he allowed his hands to fall to his side and smirked towards Gordon. "I think it's time we spoke man to...well...don't want to sound rude but not sure what exactly to call you."

Gordon's lip lifted up in his distaste at being insulted by the elder vampire, his eyes kept flickering past Aelfric's shoulder as he hoped to get a glimpse at the young couple who were his intended targets. "Get out of my way you filthy fang..."

"Now I do not believe that is ways to talk to your elders do you Bobby?" Aelfric scolded mocking his offense.

"Young people these days have no respect," Bobby replied shaking his head at the same time. Behind him he could hear their companion's laughter at the remarks.

"All you're doing is delaying your deaths..." Gordon snarled his hand gripping onto his shoulder to stem the flow of blood while his injured arm held his gun out, pointing straight at Bobby's chest.

"You are sorely mistaken," Aelfric added stepping closer to the injured hunter; his usual calm blue eyes were slowly being overtaken by a light red. Years of control beginning to wane while his need for blood was growing stronger with every moment that passed. His eyes stared down at the blood pouring through the man's fingers. He could hear the hunter's pulse beat a mile a minute, he could sense the hunter's fear and he could practically see the blood pumping through his veins. Subconsciously the elder vampire licked his lips and brought his eyes up to meet Gordon's once more. "It's your death we are delaying...I do not take kindly to strangers bothering me at my home...You signed a suicide note coming here and I almost feel sorry for you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!" Gordon screamed his finger squeezing the trigger like his life depended on it, the barrel of the gun still aimed at Bobby.

"NO!"

* * *

In that moment it seemed like time had slowed down, the bullet flew slowly in the air, slow enough that the air rippled as the bullet tore through the atmosphere. Sound around them had ceased. It was like death itself has already claimed them for its own.

Aelfric's attention turned towards the elder hunter who was frozen in place with a look of horror on his face. He frowned and turned to look behind him knowing that he could risk this chance with the apparent slow motion that seemed to be happening. Ellen and Jo stood in place, the no still etched on Ellen's lips; her right arm was hooked around her daughter's waist while her right foot was pushed forward like she was almost in mid run. Rufus was standing beside the pair he wore the same look of shock as everyone else. Sam was tucked tight against Dean's chest, his right hand fisted the man's shirt while his eyes glowed deep amber, he too seemed to be stuck in mid stride but it was apparent that Dean's arm that was secured firmly around his waist was restraining him. Dean however was looking straight at the elder vampire, his eyes were the purest black and his free hand was outstretched against Bobby's back. The demon nodded at the vampire and Aelfric immediately knew that somehow the demon was managing to control time itself, how he had no idea but he didn't feel like questioning this miracle at this current time.

Nodding back Aelfric moved his attention back to Bobby and as time seemed to return to normal he pushed against the elder hunter's side sending him flying to the ground beside him. Bobby landed on his ass upon the hard floor with Aelfric landing on top of him. Snapping his head around towards the rest of the group the elder vampire noticed the bullet floating in the air once again. For the second time this day Dean had managed to catch yet another bullet, if he didn't know better the vampire would have thought that someone had transported him straight into the matrix.

Dean's lips were held in a tight line as it was apparent that the strain of holding back the other hunters were beginning to take its toll. Aelfric knew then that time for chit chat was over, he was willing to give the intruding hunter a chance but between setting his home on fire, endangering his son, stabbing Dean in the chest, attempting to shoot Dean and Bobby his patience had begin to wear thin.

Aelfric growled pushing himself up onto his feet. By now his eyes were pure red, his anger was at its all time high the first time since Rachel had been killed but rather than cower from it he decided to embrace his rage.

"That was your last mistake," Aelfric growled leaping towards Gordon. He punched the hunter, satisfied when he heard the crunch of the man's nose breaking under his fist. He sent his knee crashing into Gordon's stomach winding the man in the process. Without giving him a chance to catch his breath Aelfric pressed his thumb into the bullet wound in the man's shoulder and this sudden pain caused Gordon to fall to his knees in front of the elder vampire.

* * *

Aelfric allowed his fangs to descend. Around him he became aware that the hunters were beginning to be freed from their invisible restraint; clearly Dean's strength was starting to fail him. Putting more pressure into the wound he smirked as Gordon yelled out in pain. He felt a great feeling of satisfaction wash over him; the once supposed mighty hunter was reduced to his knees in front of the vampire.

He felt rather than saw Bobby approach him, a gun in his hand and a pissed of expression on his face. "You son of a bitch, you think you can get away with threatening my family?" Bobby hissed. He pointed his gun at Gordon's other shoulder and without thinking he fired a bullet straight into the limb.

"FUCK!" Gordon screamed. His whole body shuddered at the impact and the slow loss of blood.

Aelfric watched the blood drip over his thumb but instead of the hunger he felt earlier he was overtaken by rage. He needed this man beneath him to suffer; death would be too quick for his liking...no this man did not deserve the peace of death.

"I feel sorry for you Gordon because you do not know the true meaning of family. You killed your own sister and I bet you did not feel a thing doing it. You are jealous because I have the one thing you can never have, a family," Aelfric leaned down so that he was level with Gordon; his face was inches away from the hunters. "You tried to hurt my boys today and that was your biggest mistake. No one touches my sons and gets away from it. No one threatens my family and you are going to suffer for this..."

Aelfric smirked as he released his grip on Gordon's shoulder. The hunter crumpled to the ground behind the vampire. Aware that the hunter's by now were starting to stand up the vampire knew he had to make it quick.

"Aelfric what you thinking?" Bobby questioned it was clear he didn't like the look on his friends face.

Rather than reply Aelfric just smirked.

He brought his wrist up to his mouth.

Bit into the skin with his fangs to a point where blood welled up on the surface.

He leaned down closer to the injured hunter on the floor who had a look of pure horror on his face. Laughing to himself Aelfric grabbed hold of one of Gordon's injured shoulder firmly securing him in place. He lifted his wrist to the struggling man's mouth.

Gordon desperately tried to keep his lips sealed but all it took was Aelfric digging his finger into the bullet wound for his mouth to open in a strangled cry.

Taking his chances Aelfric forced his blood into Gordon's mouth. After a couple of moments he pulled his wrist away, and released his grip on Gordon who fell to the ground seemingly unconscious.

Ignoring the looks of his companions the elder vampire stood once more to his full height. He held out his arms to the side of him and shouted "YOU BEST FORGET WHAT YOU SAW HERE TODAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU. OUR QUARRAL WAS WITH WALKER SO IF YOU SCURRY OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR TAILS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS THEN YOU CAN LEAVE WITH YOUR LIVES. IF I OR MY FAMILY EVER SEE ANYONE OF YOU AGAIN THEN WE WILL KILL YOU! IF YOU RESPECT YOUR LIVES THEN LEAVE NOW!" it didn't take the hunter's being told twice. Instantly the army around them ran off into the trees so that it was just the small family and the unconscious Gordon.

Aelfric turned towards the little group and saw the disapproving look that his son was directing towards him. Sam was supporting Dean's weight as the demon seemed incapable of holding his own body up; his strength seemed to have been sapped as his head rested on the young vampire's shoulder.

"Now to deal with Walker once and for all..."

* * *

Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Jess and Aelfric used their combined strengths to lift the stone tablet off of the floor. Sam and Dean sat on the wall just outside of the small crypt; Sam had his arm wrapped protectively around the demon that was still weak from his exhaustion of his demonic powers. The young vampire watched his family as they placed the stone on top of the casket. He smirked at the sounds of the insane inhuman screaming coming from inside of the tomb.

After Aelfric had turned Gordon the small group managed to drag the man around to the back of the smouldering building where the Konvinski family tomb still stood proud. Aelfric had found some solid iron chains inside of the crypt, hard reinforced metal that would be almost impossible for even a vampire to break. The hunters of the group pulled out their dead man blood stash that was present in their cars. Bobby then done the honours of pouring the blood onto the chains and burning the liquid into the chains and then finished if off by dousing out the fire with a vial of holy water.

When the chains had been reinforced Aelfric had secured them tightly around Gordon's body. By this time the change had almost been complete so the group worked fast. They dumped his body in the free casket that was meant for Aelfric before he became a part of the undead. Then they had secured the stone tablet in place which was too heavy for one person to lift by themselves before they exited the tomb.

Aelfric took one more look around before he slammed the stone door shut and padlocked the door. He then snapped the only key in half and threw it into the wreckage of the house.

The group paused for a moment to listen to the desperate cries of Gordon. No one said a thing but the same thoughts ran through their mind...he deserved everything that he got.

"So what now?" Rufus asked breaking through the silence.

"The yellow eyed demon wants war," Sam added quietly the enormity of the situation overwhelming him with that one thought.

"Then we will give him war," Dean replied slowly lifting his head from Sam's shoulder. "I'm sick of being caught with our pants down."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ellen asked what everyone was thinking though the answer was clear on the demons face.

"We fight. We bring the fight to that son of a bitch and we will show him what happens when he messes with us. It's time to go to war..."

TBC **(Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since the last update but real life has been really busy for me lately. But here is the next chapter that I'm sure you have all been waiting for. I hope you all enjoyed the ass kicking Gordon got, long awaited me thinks. Anyways let me know what you thought and thank you to all my loyal readers who stick by me through this story. I'm not sure how much longer this story will be but it would be lovely to be able to reach 200 reviews. Thanks again and see you all in Part Twenty Four) **


	25. Chapter 24

Sam stared down at the still form of his lover, his right hand carded through the now flattened spikes as his eyes admired the man's nearly naked form. Three single beams of moonlight flittered through the gaps in the blinds and illuminated his mates tanned skin making it seem like he was glowing. The man's splatter of freckles stood out on his cheeks and it made Sam want to sit there and count every single one, something he had done many times before when he couldn't sleep. Deciding against this habit the vampire instead was just content to pull his lover closer to his chest.

In his sleep Dean grumbled at the movement however he hooked a leg around Sam's and threw his arm around the vampire's chest before burying his head in the crook of the vampire's neck. Sam stifled a chuckle, in his sleep the demon was very clingy and loved to snuggle not that Dean would ever admit to it if he was awake. It was cute really and showed Sam that his lover trusted him to protect him in his sleep, to let himself be this vulnerable around him. It was something that didn't happen naturally, the first time they had started to sleep in the same bed Dean had grumbled about how he wasn't a little spoon and that Sam best stick to his side of the bed as the demon didn't want to wake up with a Sammy blanket draped all around him. For about two weeks they had managed to keep to their own sides of the bed with the only contact between them being the occasional leg crossed over one another or an arm draped around their waist. That was until one morning when Sam had woken up to a Dean blanket, the hunter had practically been lying on top of the vampire and it took all of Sam's self control not to laugh at the sight...so much for a Sammy blanket.

Sam's lips curled up at the memory, it was a rare moment of pure happiness that the couple had managed to share together before the shit storm that was their lives now had hit. Before the yellow eyed demon, before Jake, before hell and before everything, when they could just be Sam and Dean. Not Sam and Dean the supernatural creatures but Sam and Dean the couple. It was those days the vampire missed the most. But most of all he missed his demon's carefree devil may care attitude, the cocky patented Dean Winchester smirk that could melt a thousand girls hearts, the gentle kisses and rough sex at night but most of all he missed the blinding heart warming smile that used to be on his lovers lips. The smile that broke down all of the other man's walls and made his eyes shine brightly with his emotions. That one smile was the one glimpse into Dean's guarded soul and every time Sam had seen it his breath was instantly stolen. Dean was gorgeous, that was a fact and the vampire gets blinded by this fact every day.

Sam felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes, the hand in Dean's hair stilled and moved so that it was now caressing the man's arm. He leaned down and placed his chin on top of the demon's head and inhaled deeply.

The last twenty four hours played through his head over and over again. After they had dealt with Gordon the group retreated back to their vehicles. From there they had said their thanks to Rufus and Jess (yes Rufus was given his whiskey.) Jess left them in order to find the rest of the nest who had managed to flee Gordon's genocide. Then the rest of them drove back to the roadhouse with no one saying a single word. Once they had made it back, Ellen grabbed Bobby in a tight hug and dragged him up to her bedroom, Jo had said her polite goodnight before heading to her room, and Aelfric nodded at the two boys before settling down on the couch whereas Sam had to forcefully drag Dean into their shared room. The demon was exhausted that he didn't even have enough energy to make it up the stairs so the vampire had to carry him bridal style the rest of the way.

And that was how they found themselves now about five hours later. Sam had been too wired up to sleep, he knew his body needed to rest but he just felt like he had to look over his vulnerable lover. He didn't want to take his eyes off of the man in case something happened, in case reality had a sick turn of fate and took the love of his life away from him again.

The vampire knew that Dean had endangered himself coming out to all those hunters like that and the only thing stopping the humans from hunting them was a threat from Aelfric. However Sam couldn't help but worry, supernatural's he could deal with but humans are crazy...

* * *

"Dude stop thinking..." a sleepy voice caused Sam to jump and brought him out of his musings. His eyes looked down at the man in his arms who for all intense purposes seemed to still be asleep but Sam knew better. "Trying to sleep here..." Dean murmured as he shifted his head into a more comfortable position on Sam's shoulder.

"I didn't say anything," Sam replied smiling fondly, his hand continuing to caress the hunter's arm.

"Don't have to...big freaky brain...won't shut up...Dork," the incoherent words were uttered by Dean however he refused to open his eyes obviously still needing to regain his strength.

Sam chuckled to himself before he placed a kiss to the top of Dean's head. "You a mind reader now?"

Dean groaned reluctantly lifting his head off of Sam's chest. He yawned a couple of times as he forced his body up out of bed. One of his eyes opened so that a small sliver of green was visible. The demon yawned once more, attempted to glare at the vampire but failed due to his other's eyes reluctance to open and made his way over to the bathroom mumbling "stupid vampire's, thinking too loud, can't get any sleep now have to pee, stupid bitchy vampire's," as he approached the door to their attached bathroom.

"You're blaming me for your own bladder? Man you're grouchy in the mornings," Sam chuckled waiting patiently for his lover to return. After a couple of minutes and the sound of the toilet flushing Dean appeared still in his sleep deprived state. His hair was sticking up in all directions and the man was in nothing but his boxers, his boner was evident and it just kept increasing in size due to the vampire's stare.

"Shuddaup," Dean slurred through a yawn making his words merge together. The demon managed to navigate over towards the bed and within moments he was tucked under the covers lying once more on the vampire's chest. "Not morning...morning has coffee...no coffee...not morning."

Sam smiled bringing the man close to his body. His free hand reached down underneath the sheets searching for its desired target. A gasp from the demon and a satisfied smirk from the vampire showed that he had indeed found his target. "Not morning huh? So what's this then?" Sam asked innocently running his fingers along the bulge inside of Dean's boxers. A moan escaped the demon's lips. "Someone's happy to see me."

"The only one, who is," Dean retorted seemingly more awake this time around. His green eyes opened and looked straight at the vampire; his pupils had darkened in desire. "Fucking tease," he hissed as the pressure increased on his erection.

"Now you're awake..."Sam waggled his eyebrows in suggestion never stopping the pace he had started.

"Horny bastard waking me up," Dean growled sticking his bottom lip out in a mock pout.

Sam laughed and leaned forward capturing those lips in a sinful kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other's creating an erotic dance inside their mouths. Both fighting for dominance with neither one actually gaining the upper hand. This display continued for a few more moments before they pulled apart. "You love it," Sam winked at Dean who chuckled in response.

"I love you," Dean replied.

"I love you too," Sam added leaning down to kiss Dean's neck. All their worries were forgotten in these perfect moments. There was no war; there were no demons, no vampires, no death or impending fight. It was just Sam and Dean, the way it should be.

In these small hours of the morning the couple managed to just forget about the world around them. This was there moment and nothing would take that away from them...

* * *

Dean nursed the cup of coffee in his hands. His head was hung low and it was taking a lot of strength to keep his eyes open. Thanks to a horny vampire he had only managed to get about six hours sleep the previous night rather than his preferred ten. His bitterness was forgotten as he watched his vampire walk into the kitchen; well waddle would probably be the better term.

Dean smirked; he brought his cup up to his lips and took a long drag of the sweet nectar. His eyes glistened seeing his vampire's discomfort when trying to sit down and he was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Sam shot him a death glare and that just sent the demon over the edge.

He placed his cup back on the table, managed to swallow his mouthful before throwing his head back and laughing. He could feel tears sting the corner of his eyes and his chest became tight with the lack of air getting to his lungs however he couldn't care less. The glare that was being shot his way just added more fuel to the fire.

Sam squirmed in his seat a few more times, the discomfort clear on his face. "Having trouble there Sammy?" Dean asked winking towards his vampire who just continued to glare towards him. "So _hard _done by aye Sam?"

"Jerk," Sam scowled grabbing himself some coffee.

"You deserved it for waking me up at silly o clock; anyway I didn't hear you complaining...I heard some other stuff though...I believe you think I am some kind of God..." Dean winked at Sam causing the vampire to blush for the first time and that was only because Aelfric had decided to make his appearance at that same time.

"Now boys we do not need to hear that sort of thing," Aelfric scolded Dean as he took his seat at the table next to Sam. "Twice," the elder vampire added which just caused the demon to laugh harder and for Sam to sink into his seat.

Jo decided to enter the room at that same time. "We talking about Sam's shouting session last night?" she asked innocently grabbing herself a cup of coffee. "I never heard Dean's name said so many times..."

"It's bad enough seeing it rather than having to hearing it too," Bobby uttered as he too entered the room with Ellen in toe.

Dean continued to laugh as Sam sunk further and further into his chair. His face was a bright red and he felt physically sick. All he wanted was to be out of this conversation but he knew that as soon as he stood up his waddle would be evident for everyone to see...no he didn't need that added to his current teasing thank you very much.

"Not my fault I'm so amazing in the sack," Dean added to which Sam groaned loudly. He looked at his demon and knew that the man was enjoying every minute of this, oh yeah, this was payback for waking the man up for his loud thinking and apparently because he had caused Dean's bladder want to pee. "Had to do something to drown out the sound of you two," Dean added waving his finger towards Bobby and Ellen.

"Eww," Jo blanched. "Old people sex, not good...Thanks Dean I will never get that image out of my head," she pouted sticking her tongue out at the demon.

"It's better than seeing it in real life...All those wrinkles...in places you don't want to think of..."

"EWWWW!" Jo squealed placing her hands over his ears. "That's my mum you are talking about!"

"I'm not old," Ellen protested shooting her famous death glare.

"Wasn't talking about you," Dean added winking towards Bobby.

"This old man still has it," Bobby replied waggling his eyebrows in suggestion to Ellen. "Have to keep up with you youngsters."

Sam took the change of subject as his chance to escape. Slowly he slide out of his seat trying to hide the ache in between in legs as much as possible. He started to make his way towards the lounge; he had almost made it until Dean had shouted "NICE WADDLE!"

Sam could feel the heat on his face increase at the resounding laugh coming from everyone in the kitchen. That was the last time he bottomed...ever...even he knew that was an empty promises. "FUCK YOU!" he shouted back as a lacklustre response.

"I ALREADY DID!"

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since that incident in the morning where way too much information was shared for Sam's liking. Since then everyone had gone off to do their own thing as it was clear that neither one of them knew what their next move should be.

Bobby, Ellen and Jo had resumed their positions at the bar knowing that they had to open as they couldn't afford the loss in money. Aelfric had told them that he had some business to attend to which Sam knew meant that his Sire was getting antsy being cooped up in the small roadhouse. Dean was out the back tuning up the Impala and Sam was just sat on the cooler he had brought out watching the man work.

The light-hearted mood of this morning seemed to have dissipated as their current situation began to hit home once again. "What we going to do?" Sam found himself asking.

Dean sighed, placed the wrench down on the work bench and grabbed the nearest towel to clean the oil off of his hands. "We are going to put a bullet in that yellow eyed bastard's forehead," was the simple reply.

"Yeah Dean that would be nice and all but how do you suggest we do that? We have no colt and no clue to where it is and we don't know where the demon is or what he is planning. We are in the dark here..."

"I know that Sammy," Dean replied dropping the towel on the floor. His head was faced towards the floor so that Sam couldn't see his face and the vampire knew instantly that this was never a good sign. "I know," he repeated still not moving.

Sam could feel dread wash over him; something was up that much was sure. The last time he had seen his lover act this way was the night that Dean had stepped in front of that bullet...a decision that Sam had despised ever since.

Not liking where this conversation was headed the vampire took a step towards the demon; he placed his hand underneath the other man's chin and lifted his head so that they made eye contact. Dean's green eyes glistened with unshed tears but behind this emotion settled a strong determination. Sam knew instantly that he wasn't going to like what was going to be said next. "Dean..."

"There is a way to find that bastard..." Dean mumbled snapping his head away from Sam's hand, his walls firmly in place and his defense was at an all time high.

Sam's eyes widened as realisation hit him hard. He felt like he had been drenched with a bucket of ice water. "Dean no..."

"Sam..."

"There has to be another way," Sam pleaded desperately his hand running through his hair while his other hand grasped hard onto Dean's shoulder. "There has to...Bobby can research..."

Dean let out a small smile as his hand reached up to grasp onto Sam's and brought it down so that it was at their sides. "How long will that take? You know as well as I do this needs to end soon..."

"And it will," Sam pleaded once more his own eyes brimming with his unshed tears at the thought of what his lover was proposing. "Just give us some more time please..."

Dean shook his head in response; a lost look crossed his face as it was clear that the demon didn't like the thought of what he had to do either. "I won't let anything else happen to this family...Bobby...Aelfric...You have lost so much because of me..."

"Because we love you and we are a family..."

"Which is why I am going to do this...for our family...the sooner that yellow eyed bastard is out of our lives the better. I will not let him take anyone else away from me."

"But it will take you away from me!" Sam gasped clutching the hand tighter. "You're talking about torture Dean...I saw...god...I saw how messed up you was after your session in hell...I don't want to lose you...not again..."

* * *

Dean sighed bringing their joined hands up to his face and kissing Sam's left hand tenderly. "If torturing Alastair gives us the advantage we need against that yellow eyed son of a bitch then I'm gonna take that chance. I'm not waiting around for him to strike...not again. I don't want to do this either Sammy but you have to understand please."

Sam nodded slowly a bloodied tear snaking down his cheek. "I understand," he whispered. His eyes locked onto Dean's once more. "But you're not going through this alone again...If you go I'm going."

Dean chuckled smiling fondly at Sam, his eyes still glistening through his tears that his pride would never allow to fall. "Stubborn bitch," he whispered pressing his lips to the vampire's. The kiss was tender and needing, both men needing to feel the touch of the other as the finality of their decision were settling into their minds.

After a couple of moments the couple pulled apart but their foreheads rested against each others as green eyes stared into hazel.

"What are we going to tell Sire and Bobby?" Sam whispered not daring to move afraid to ruin this one precious moment.

"I've left a note," Dean replied.

"How long you been thinking about this?"

"Since yesterday when I realised that he was behind all this."

* * *

Sam closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was his lover. He could feel Dean's arms snake around his waist as he was pulled into an embrace. The vampire wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and let his head bury into Dean's shoulder. The demons scent washing over him and consuming his whole being as he tried to forget the whole situation they were in. He wished he could turn back time and stop all this shit from happening. He wished he could protect Dean from everything but the world was not that kind to the pair. "I love you," Sam whispered into Dean's collar, he couldn't help but feels that this moment was meant to be like a goodbye. He held onto the demon tighter worried that he would just vanish from his arms right before his eyes.

"I love you too," Dean whispered back.

"Dean..." Sam said pulling his head back so that he could look the demon in the eyes but he still remained in the man's arms not willing to give up this one form of contact. "When this is all over..." Sam paused to gulp around the lump that had formed in his throat, his mind shouting out him that it was not a matter of when but if. "When..." he stopped again mentally swearing at himself that he was unable to get out this one coherent sentence.

"We will get through this Sammy. Together this time. I won't leave you," Dean interrupted obviously seeing how much the vampire was struggling. The demon reached forward and tucked a wayward strand of hair behind Sam's hair before cupping the vampire's cheek in his hand. "You're stuck with me forever Konvinski..."

"Winchester..." Sam corrected watching his lover's eyes furrow in confusion. "I was thinking you know...if you want...I mean... you don't have to..." the vampire drew in a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts together. Dean waited patiently for him to continue. "I want to live our forever as a Winchester, I want to be yours completely Dean...When this is over I'm changing my name to Winchester."

Dean blinked a couple of times before a wide smile broke across his face. "What about..."

"Sire agrees with me. Dean I took his surname when he sired me because he became my family me whole life. Now Dean you mean everything to me and I want to be complete with you, I want to take your name to show you my love and my commitment to you. I want to become Sam Winchester."

"I always knew you were the girl in this relationship," Dean smiled fondly as he leaned down for one more kiss. "Sam Winchester..." he mumbled when the couple pulled apart. "It sounds perfect."

Yeah it was perfect...their own little slice of heaven, their own one perfect moment in the shit storm that they called a life.

* * *

"You ready?" Dean asked Sam who nodded in response.

Drawing in a deep breath Dean pulled apart from Sam but still held onto one hand. His head turned up to the sky.

"Alright Cas, I'll do it..."

No sooner had he said those words that thunder rolled in the sky.

Before Dean could think anything of it his whole world faded to black the last thought on his mind were two simple words.

_Sam Winchester..._

TBC (**Hey everyone of my wonderful readers I have decided that we are going to be drawing to a close of this story soon. I aim for it to end around thirty chapters give or take so I hope you will all stick by me till the very end. I wish to send my love to all my readers who have been with me from the very beginning; I dedicate this story to you amazing lot out there. Thank you all so much for your continued support and please keep it coming. I hope you enjoyed this light chapter to break up the angst, I think we all needed some nice boy loving moments so here you go. I'll see you all soon for the big showdown to come, as usual please review it will make my day. See you all in Part Twenty five)**


	26. Chapter 25

Dean groaned as consciousness began to creep up on him. His fingers dug into the cold hard floor beneath him. He rolled his head to the side letting out another groan. Slowly he allowed his eyes to flicker open, revealing one slither of green and then the other. He squinted and blinked a couple of times to get his eyes to adjust to his new surroundings. After a few more moments shapes began to come into focus and the hunter could get a better baring on his current environment.

He could make out a stone pillar to his right which was holding up a high ceiling. Ok he wasn't in some sort of house. A warehouse maybe...or a factory. Looking around he came to the conclusion that he was defiantly in some sort of abandoned factory due to the sheer size of the place...well from what he could see from where he was laying.

Flexing his shoulders the hunter realised that he was laying on his front on the stone floor. Slowly he pushed his arms underneath his body, rolled his shoulders around a few times to loosen the muscles and pressed his palms flat against the floor while he lifted his body up press up style. Grunting at the strain on his body he managed to force his body into kneeling position.

Wincing he lifted his hand up to his forehead, pressed his finger to his skin and pulled it away looking at the blood that now coated his fingertips. Rolling his eyes he wiped the blood away on his ripped faded jeans swearing under his breath at the crappy landing he was welcomed with.

Dean took the time to look around him. He was apparently in some sort of abandoned factory that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in like...well...ever. Spider webs hang from the ceiling claiming this dilapidated place as its home. A single fan was spinning around showing that the electricity was still running even though the building appeared to be abandoned. Apart from this there was no single sign to show the demon just where in the world he was.

* * *

Frowning Dean continued to let his eyes roam around and instantly his attention was drawn to a figure lying still about two metres away from him. Pushing himself to his feet the demon strode over towards the person and fell to his knees beside the body.

Feeling his heart pound in his chest Dean placed two fingers to the man's neck finding a slow thrum of a heartbeat, letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding he rolled the man over onto his back so that he could assess the injuries. There was a few superficial cuts and bruises, probably the same that the demon had sustained but apart from that nothing seemed to be broken or fractured.

Gently Dean brought the body into his lap, his arms encircled the man with one hand carding through the long hair, pushing it back away from the blood that was drying on his forehead. "Sammy," he whispered his actions continuing at the same time. "Time to wake up Princess," he added pressing his lips to Sam's in a gentle kiss.

The demon could feel the man in his arms begin to stir and it wasn't long before confused hazel eyes peered up at him. "Nice of you to join the land of the living," Dean joked still holding his lover safely in his arms not wanting to let him go.

"Where are we?" Sam mumbled his eyes briefly looking around the couple before meeting Dean's gaze once more.

"Well we ain't in Kansas anymore," Dean replied his cocky facade firmly in place. He shifted his weight as he allowed his lover to sit up on his own, no hidden injuries seemed to be making themselves known to which the demon was happy about. "I guess this is Cas' idea of a good time," he mumbled slowly pulling himself and his lover to their feet.

* * *

Dean grabbed hold of Sam's hand not wanting to risk any sudden surprise that could tear them apart. "Cas?" he shouted out. His voice pierced through the atmosphere, echoing off the stone walls and amplifying his voice by one hundred, if Castiel was here then there was no way he could not hear that. "Cas!" Dean shouted again getting annoyed at the lack of a response.

Upon the second call a door on the far side of the room creaked open. A faint light snaked through the space seemingly beckoning the couple towards it. Raising his eyebrows towards the vampire Dean chuckled. "Would have been easier to answer back."

"Creepy angel has creepy ways," Sam mumbled back holding onto Dean's hand tighter. "This is something out of a horror movie, they always step towards the light and then someone gets grabbed by a monster and killed. Then the other one always finds their way into a wood and somehow always manages to trip over their own feet and then they get killed. Why is there always a wood?"

Dean laughed "Dude you watch too many movies."

"Only because you make me," Sam bit back the pair's eyes never moving from the open door opposite where they were standing. "Why can't he come to us?"

Dean rolled his eyes at that statement. "Don't be so chicken shit...comes on." The demon tugged at the vampire's hand and forced him to start walking towards the inviting door. Slowly the pair closed in the gap between them and the door, with each step they took it was apparent that the vampire was getting more and more freaked out, for what reason Dean had no idea. "Sammy its fine..."

"No it's not fine..."

"Dude they are just movies...besides I believe we are the monsters in this tale..." Dean smirked not pausing for a single moment in his movements. The vampire continued to trudge alongside him reluctantly.

"That's not what I meant Dean. How can it be fine when you are going to go in there to torture Alastair? He's the monster waiting for you and I just don't want you to become one too," Sam mumbled quietly causing the demon to halt in his steps.

Dean's head hung towards the floor and it was clear that his mask had fallen. "Me neither," he replied back as he lifted his head. His green eyes were full of sorrow, guilt and anger and it made Sam want to scoop his lover up into his arms and take him as far away from this place as possible. When had their life become so unfair to them? "But I have to do this. For you, for Aelfric, for Bobby, for my mum, for my dad and for my brother...I have to end this."

Sam straightened his back at those words, a determined resolve settled over him as he nodded. "I will be with you every step of the way, whatever it takes to put that demon down because when we do this we will do this together," Sam responded noticing a smile cross over his demon's lips.

"So touching Samantha, now let's hug and braid each other's hair and sing campfire songs," Dean joked, his walls back in place but Sam could see that his words had the desired effect on the hunter.

"I won't let you lose yourself," Sam added after a few moments knowing that this was what the demon was most afraid of. He knew that Dean wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he became the thing that he hunted, if he became the type of demon that Azazal and Alastair both longed him to be, if he hurt the ones he loved in the process of doing this. "I won't lose you again I promise you."

Dean smiled properly at Sam and held onto the vampire's hand tighter than before. He didn't speak a single word but to the vampire that silence said enough. Sometimes they didn't need words they just knew how the other one was thinking or feeling, it was instinct they had come to adopt since they had become a serious couple.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"As I'll ever be," Sam replied.

* * *

As one the couple stepped through the door only to be blinded by an intense white light. Sam could feel his skin burning like it was pure sunlight engulfing him. He let out a cry of pain; it felt like he was being burnt from the inside out. Instinctively he released Dean's hand to cover his eyes and then regretted his decision. He couldn't feel his lover beside him anymore. In fact he couldn't feel anything apart from the pain, all he could see was the light and he had never felt so blind in his entire afterlife.

His chest was on fire and his whole body felt tight like he was being held by invisible bonds. Then as sudden as it had come he felt the restriction lift and he felt like he was floating. The light had refused to subside however so he still could not see a thing. The vampire could feel air underneath him like he was being lifted and his feet were not touching the ground anymore. Sticking out a hand he attempted to feel for his lover but all he could feel was air in between his fingers. It was like he had been placed in a void of the universe where nothing existed but suffocating air.

"De..." he tried to call out but as soon as he opened his mouth the air rushed in choking his words on his tongue. His hands continued to wave out in front of him desperately trying to seek anything, anything that would show him where he was or where Dean was. Despair started to wash over him, he promised Dean he would be there for him...he promised him.

"DEANNN!" he shouted. Suddenly he could feel ground beneath his feet and the light had diminished from what he could see from behind his eyelids. His chest felt free and he could smell fresh air around him. "What the..." he mumbled lowering his arms to his side.

Taking a chance the vampire allowed his eyes to open and nearly stumbled back in shock at his surroundings. His mouth opened and closed a few times as words failed him. Looking around it became apparent that he was on his own...there was no Dean in sight.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

* * *

"SAMMMY!" Dean shouted. The bright light faded to a point where the hunter could happily open his eyes. His heart hammered in his chest, where the hell was he? He could feel the invisible weight of his lover's hand in his, Sam had been just there until he had let go. He had lost his vampire once again and this just caused dread to fill the demon's heart.

Opening his eyes Dean frowned. He was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a boiler room. In front of him was a heavy iron door that had chains wrapped around the handle. Reaching forwards the hunter grasped onto the padlock that was hanging down near the hinge of the door. He pulled it once and the whole door rattled but the chains did not budge. Confused he dropped the padlock and examined the door. He ran his fingers along the metal and instantly hissed and pulled his hand back. He looked down at his fingertips and saw the angry red welts appear on his skin like he had been burned by something.

"I would not touch that," a voice coming from his right made Dean jump away from the door and turn to face the newcomer.

"What is on that?" Dean questioned holding his injured hand against his chest, the burning sensation continuing to ripple through his hands.

"Holy water," Castiel replied his piercing gaze looking towards the door then back to Dean.

"Awesome," Dean muttered flexing out his burnt fingers. "Where's Sammy?" he asked the angel his green eyes narrowing in protective and somewhat threatening nature.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something however it was not his voice that answered the hunter's question. "Sam is indisposed at this current moment," came the voice of a stranger.

The hair on the back of Dean's neck stood on end as he watched the new person walk towards him. The man had dark skin and a bald head which looked like he buffed, he wore a crisp black suit in pristine condition and he had a manner about him that put the hunter on edge. He had no idea who the man was but there was an instant dislike towards him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked defensively wanting to know all the facts before he went all guns blazing to find his vampire.

"Such insolence," the man responded taking a step towards the hunter so that he was now between Dean and Castiel. "Why my father wanted a monkey like you to do his work I have no clue," the man continued circling Dean like a vulture stalking a carcass. "If it was up to me I would put you so far down in hell that even my father would not be able to rescue you. You should be burning demon not walking around here making demands."

Dean scoffed as the man stopped in front of him once more. "Lovely to meet you too," he muttered sarcastically. The man in front of him sneered at the demon and took another step closer so that he was now in Dean's face.

"Know your place boy...I don't care who you are or what you are destined to do. To me you are nothing..." the man spat in the hunter's face.

Dean furrowed his brow, he had no clue who the hell this man was and what his damned problem was but he knew he wasn't going to let him talk to him like that. "Well you're a barrel of laughs aren't you chuckles," he muttered taking a step back. "Dude breath mints are your friend," he added swiping the air in front of his nose in mock disgust.

The man's eyes darkened and the room around them started to shake.

* * *

"Uriel that's enough," Castiel's voice broke through the starting earthquake instantly making things go back to normal. The angel stepped in between the pair making sure that his back was to neither man as they were both as unpredictable as the other.

"You do not dictate me Castiel," Uriel responded his voice dark and threatening. "I am your superior."

"Superior pain in the ass more like," Dean muttered.

"Laugh it up Winchester, the longer we stand here the less time your precious Sam has," Uriel chuckled to which Dean attempted to leap towards the other man but he was held back by Castiel.

"WHERE IS SAMMY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU BASTARD!" Dean shouted his eyes flashing black with his pure rage at the angel before him. "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HAVE HURT HIM..."

Uriel growled and leaned forward so that he was close to Dean once more however Castiel was still in the middle of the pair. "Do not take my father's name in vein whelp. You are not expendable in his master plan."

"Dean, Sam is safe I assure you," Castiel said attempting to continue being a wall between the demon and the angel. "He is resting in the other room and will be returned to you when your job is done here. We needed him for assurance..."

"You son of a bitch..." Dean spat towards both of the angels his anger at an all time high. "Bring Sammy back to me now or I won't do your dirty work for you."

Uriel chuckled "You came to us, you have a motive just like we have just you're not in control here demon. Now will you be a good pet and do everything we say? It's the only way you are going to be able to see you vampire again."

Dean growled his eyes still pure black, the demon inside of him wanted nothing more than to lean forward and rip that smug look off of the angel's face. His anger was increasing with every moment he wasted talking to the two angels. Sighing in defeat the hunter closed his eyes and drew in a few controlled breaths attempting to dispel his demonic side for the time being. When he was sure that he was in control once more he opened his eyes and revealed his usual green. "If you hurt him I will kill you," he threatened looking towards Uriel in particular.

"I'd like to see you try," Uriel responded a ten mile wide grin spread over his face as if he was loving every minute of this conversation.

"Dean we promise no harm will come to Sam," Castiel promised pulling Dean's attention to him rather than the other angel.

"I'm holding you to that Cas," Dean replied sternly shooting the angel a look that meant that he was deadly serious with his threats. No one messed with his lover or his family. He had enough of people thinking he could take advantage of his relationship with Sam which is why he was going to do this so it could end. "Is he in here?" Dean changed the subject as he turned around to face the door that was now behind him, the door that had burnt his hand previously.

"Yes," Castiel replied placing his hand on the padlock, with one touch it fell away from the door along with the chains. "All you need is in there already."

"You know I don't want to do this don't you," Dean asked quietly the thought of torturing again brought a taste of bile to his mouth. "I wanted to leave this behind me in the pit."

"I know," Castiel replied his eyes fixating on the side of the hunter's head as his own head tilted in confusion like he was trying to work the man out. "My father would not have commanded this if it was not important to your mission."

Dean scoffed his eyes moving to face Castiel. "I'm doing this for my own family not yours," he responded. He turned his attention back to the door and drew in a deep breath trying to steady himself to face down the demon once again. The demon who had been responsible for turning Dean's world inside out, the demon who had made the hunter who he was today.

The metal door in front of Dean swung open and without hesitation the demon stepped over the threshold with the door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

"What have you done to Sam?" Castiel asked his eyes turning to Uriel who had sickening smile on his face.

"I'm keeping him occupied so that the monster in there does his job," Uriel replied. "You questioning my intentions Castiel?"

"No," Castiel replied his eyes looking down to the floor.

"Good because you are on our father's side, do not forget that."

Castiel nodded and moved over towards the single window in the door. He peered through and settled himself in to watch the show with a heavy heart. He did not want to put the hunter through this but it was out of his hands. His personal opinions did not matter, his father had commanded that this happened and who was he to doubt. Doubt would only get him thrown out of his garrison and stripped of his angelic nature and that was something he did not want. So for now he would sit at the sidelines with a heavy heart and sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

Sam stared around him incredously. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth opened and closed a few times but words failed him. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his current situation. He settled for shaking his head in disbelief instead.

The vampire was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a wood. The trees stood tall all around him to a point where he could not make out just whereabouts he actually was or even what time of day it was. "Very funny," he muttered to no one in particular referencing his previous conversation with his lover about horror films. "Great sense of humour," he added feeling despair wash over him. Why did he let go of Dean's hand? Why? If he hadn't would he be with him right now, wherever he was.

"Dean," he whispered to himself. Straightening up a resolve to find his hunter washed over him. He promised the man that he would be there for him every step of the way and he wasn't going to let him down now. He needed to find his lover; he needed to make sure that the man didn't lose himself in the torture as he knew that Dean was scared that he would become the person he had created down in the pit. He knew that Dean was scared that he would become the type of demon that enjoyed the torture and the bloodlust. That was never going to happen, not as long as Sam was around.

Looking around him a sense of familiarity washed over him. He knew these woods...

* * *

Frowning Sam walked over to the largest tree in the clearing. He placed his hand on the bark, caressing the swirls present. He continued his actions until he reached what looked like some sort of engraving. Stretching up so that he was standing on his toes he peered at the carving.

Realisation washed over him instantly, he knew where he was. His fingers traced the heart and then the capital D and then the S directly underneath it. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Dean had carved this declaration of his love after the first time they had sex.

They had come into the woods for a walk and Sam had been talking about typical romances and films he had seen. Yes he had been very chick flick that night but who could blame him when he was as happy as he could be. Dean had laughed at him and called him a girl. He had then told Sam to wait where he was and not to look. Confused the vampire did what he was told and after about five minutes Dean had grabbed him and pulled him over to the tree with a goofy grin on his face. Sam remembered seeing the carving for the first time and he wasn't afraid to admit that it brought tears to his eyes. Dean had said that he carved it into a tree because like his love the tree wouldn't die naturally. Dean told him that his love for Sam was eternal.

Sam smiled at the simple memory. It was during the times where the couple had been able to just be themselves. Before everything had happened. It was one of the simple innocent times they had been able to be themselves and its one memory he would treasure forever.

The vampire stroked the letters for a few more moments before pulling away from the tree. He swiped at the bloodied tear that had managed to escape his defences. When this was all done with the yellow eyed demon the vampire swore he was going to put a tracking chip into Dean, he had a habit of wandering off whether out of his own choice or not. He wondered whether he could get like a vet micro chip for a human. If lost please return to Sam Winchester...yeah that sounded good.

* * *

"You being a girl again Samantha?" a voice behind Sam startled him. A smile broke across his face as he turned to face Dean who was standing in the shadow of the trees. His whole body was obscured by the shadows and this sent a chill down Sam's back.

"Dean?" Sam questioned, a feeling of dread washed over him but he had no idea why.

"That's me Sammy boy," Dean replied still not moving.

Sam frowned there was something off about his voice. It sounded like his lover but there was an undertone of something...something he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Why you hiding over there?" he asked feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Dean laughed, not his usual oh Sam is a moron laugh, no this one caused another chill to run down Sam's spine. All his hairs were standing on end and he could feel the vampire inside of him telling him to run but he had no idea why. This was his lover...wasn't it? "Who said I was hiding?" Dean replied still not moving away from the shadows that continued to conceal him.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as his eyes noticed something glint in the shadows. He noticed it again and it was clear that Dean was holding something in his hands...

"Dean..." he muttered his eyes never leaving the sight of his lover.

"Yes Sam?" Dean cackled taking a step forward so that half of his body was revealed in the light.

All the breath caught in Sam's throat. The vampire suppressed the bile that had slid up his throat and he shook his head in shock. No this was not happening; this was not happening it was all in his head.

"Is it Sam? Are you sure this is not real?" Dean questioned tilting his head to the side. His pure black eyes scrutinised Sam as his bloodied lips were curled up in the corners in a sadistic smirk.

The vampire automatically took a step back. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them free. His eyes stayed locked with Dean as he stepped fully into the light.

* * *

Dean's eyes were pure black, normally when that happened Sam could see at least some resemblance to the human hiding underneath the demon but not this time. It was like staring into a pool of pure evil and the vampire felt like he was drowning.

Dean was wearing a white t shirt his previous green over-shirt no longer present. His shirt was stained blood red, he had blood splatter across his chest, down on his ripped jeans and there was even some on his neck. It looked like he had been in a massacre but it was clear that it was not his own blood. His hair was ruffled like he had been in a fight and it was clear that there was even some blood flakes in it. His lips were curled up in a hideous smirk one that did not belong on that handsome body. But what terrified Sam the most was the machete that was hanging from Dean's right hand. Blood ran across the edge of the blade and some droplets fell onto the floor near the demon's feet.

Sam shook his head vigour sly. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was not his lover, no this was the demon...the pure demon that had been created in hell...oh god...this was the man his lover had been scared to become.

"No..." Sam cried feeling his body take another step back. "This is not you."

"Isn't it?" Dean snarled taking complete satisfaction at the other man's pain and terror. "How sure are you?"

"NO!" Sam shouted.

"YES!" Dean shouted back as he burst out laughing. "Aren't you happy to see me baby?"

Sam felt the tears escape his eyes. This can't be real, this can't be his Dean. It had to be a trick, some sort of angel trick. "You're not my Dean, he wouldn't become this."

"That's what you don't get Sammy boy...I'm not your Dean anymore...this...this is what I became in hell...say hello to the Master torturer," with those words Dean laughed loudly and held his arms out to his side.

Thunder rolled in the sky and a bolt of lightning struck the tree nearest to where Sam was standing. The vampire jumped back to avoid being hit, his body trembled before the sight of the demon in front of him as that was just what it was...a pure demon...

"Run Sammy boy...RUN!" Dean shouted laughing.

Sam didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled back onto his feet, turned on his heels and began to run for his life through the words. In the distance he could hear the demon cackling but he knew he couldn't focus on that; he needed to get out of here and fast.

"READY OR NOT SAMMY I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

TBC (**Hello my dear readers, oh I know I am so evil leaving it like that aren't I. So what is happening to our dear boys? I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. As usual thanks to you all you dear readers every review means so much to me and I thank those who take the time to let me know what you think of this tale. I warn you that the next chapter might contain some gore just so you are forewarned. Anyways thanks to everyone of my readers and I hope to see you all in Part Twenty Six, as always don't forget to read and review) **


	27. Chapter 26

The first thing that hit him was the smell of blood, the strong metallic tang hang heavy in the air and it was apparent that the angels had already attempted their own version of an interrogation. Looking around at the room Dean realised that he was in the boiler room of the abandoned factory. Pipes ran above his head, a few dripping cold water and others merely playing home to a family of spiders.

Rather than the heat he expected the temperature was cold like the boiler hadn't been working for many years. In a way he was relieved, there was no way he wanted to be reminded of hell, not when he was about to do what he learnt from his time in the pit. This was going to be hard enough to keep control especially with Sam not being here.

Sammy...his only lifeline, his only link to the existing humanity inside of him. Without his vampire, well he shuddered to think what he might have become. Drawing in a deep breath with thoughts of his lover keeping him strong he turned his attention to the centre of the room.

* * *

Alastair's head hung limply, he possessed another poor bastard but Dean couldn't help but feel grateful that it wasn't Bobby he was using anymore. His arms were tied to the side of him; his whole body was pressed up against what appeared to be some form of iron pentagram. The demon was restrained by his wrists and his feet by a metal chain which if the hunter was honest didn't look that strong to him. Pushing away these thoughts he continued his survey of the other demon. Alastair's shirt was ripped open and red angry welts littered his skin, dried blood was present on his clothes and there was a pool of it by his feet. His face was covered in dirt and blood as well and he looked like he had just gone ten rounds with a mud monster which would be cool if it was possible. But sadly Dean had yet to come across any mud monsters in his lifetime, shaking his head he brought his mind back to the present situation before he wandered off too far, something he had always done when he was forced to do something he was not comfortable with.

Inhaling a deep breath the hunter sobered himself for the task ahead of him. His eyes moved away from the demons prone form to the table standing directly in front of the pentagram. Slowly he made his way over to this object, keeping his footfalls light so that he didn't disturb the demon's slumber or whatever it was he was currently doing. He so wasn't ready to face down Alastair without knowing what tools he had at his disposal.

When the hunter had reached the table he leaned down and withdrew the white sheet present. Underneath was an assortment of different tools, from knifes to machetes to a power drill. He ran his fingers along the edge of the items, taking in the feel of each one. Inside of him his demon was jumping for joy whispering what weapons he should use and how after all it was the demon who was the torturer not the human side.

Suppressing the desire growing inside of him the hunter allowed his fingers to linger on a sharp blade, the hilt had symbols etched into the edge of the wood. To him it looked like Latin or some other strange language that was unknown to Dean, probably some sort of angel bullshit. His fingers curled around the weapon and he picked it up. He balanced it on the palm of his head relishing in the feel of the weight against his bare skin. He watched the blade glinting in the overhead light, watching it gleam on the edge of the knife, almost teasing him showing him what he could have if he gave in.

* * *

"Beautiful weapon isn't it," a voice broke through the silence causing the hunter to jump slightly.

Dean mentally cursed himself as he turned around to face the demon who was now staring at him with his pure black eyes and sadistic smirk plastered across his face. The hunter tightened his grip on the blade subconsciously unaware of the fact that he was still holding the weapon. He straightened his shoulders and placed his cocky facade back into place not willing to let the demon get the better of him, not when the hunter was meant to be the one in control here.

"You're awake," Dean replied turning back to the table. He walked around the side of it so that he was now behind the table. He pressed his palms against the edge and wheeled it over towards where the demon was tied.

"I enjoyed watching you boy," Alastair teased his black eyes never wavering from the hunters face. "The way you almost salivated over the tools there, the instruments of our trade. How delicious they are how many ways you can gut or skin or squeeze the life out of a person with those. It's kind of...poetic don't you think kiddo," Alastair mused a hungry look on his face.

The demon inside of Dean reacted to Alastair's words however the hunter refused to respond. He kept his eyes down on the tray before him; he placed the blade back on the table and ran his fingers along the weapons once more.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, not going to talk to your old friend? I have a lot more I can show you. You became this beautiful creature in the pit why suppress it, why not let him come out and have some fun for once?"

The hunter turned his back on the demon when he was sure that Alastair wasn't able to see his face he allowed his eyes to close. He inhaled a deep breath trying not to let the demon's words get to him. After a few short moments he opened his eyes and picked up the blade that he had previously been holding. He reached for a can of salt and sprinkled it all over the blade. Satisfied he turned back to Alastair this time he had a smirk of his own on his face.

"See, that feeling you have right now, that satisfaction it makes it worth it don't it boy..."

"You have once chance and one chance only," Dean interrupted stopping right in front of the demon. He held the knife up to his face to show that he meant business. "Tell me where Azazal is."

Alastair laughed. "So that's why the angelic duo has me trussed up like some sort of animal. I was wondering why they were getting so involved. It seems you have friends in high places kiddo."

"They're not my friends," Dean replied coolly taking another step closer so that he was almost in the demon's face. "Where is the yellow eyed bastard?" he asked again bringing the knife up so that it rested against the demon's cheek.

Alastair cackled clearly amused by the hunter's display. "I'm sorry...Mmm...I shouldn't laugh..." the demon managed to say between his laughter. "It's just...you...are...so ...funny." Alastair laughed a few more times before seemingly gaining composure once again. "They sent, you, you to make me spill my guts about Azazal. So the student wants to become the teacher do you really think there is anything you can do to me that I didn't do ten times worse to you in the pit?"

* * *

Dean snarled his anger increasing with every moment that passed. He swiped the blade that was pressed against the demon's cheek across his skin. Watching as a thin line of blood appears under the metal, a piece of skin caught against the knife edge causing it to flap down the demon's cheek. Smoke billowed off of Alastair's face as the salt made contact.

Alastair hissed in pain.

"You're going to spill your guts alright," Dean replied digging the knife deep into the demon's neck. Blood welled around the blade, dripping down the hilt and onto the floor. "I just gave you chance as I didn't want to ruin my shoes." With those words the hunter walked over towards the table once more, he seemed to take some time deliberating what to do next. Behind him the demon continued to snarl in pain due to the constant assault by the salt in his blood stream.

With a smile on his face the hunter picked up an empty syringe. He pulled down the plunger to make sure that it was in working order before turning his attention to the kettle beside him. Picking up the salt can once more he poured the rest of the contents into the kettle then he picked the object up and swirled the liquid around to make sure that the concoction mixed. When he was satisfied Dean withdrew some of the liquid into the syringe making sure he had a healthy amount to work with.

Nodding to himself the hunter turned back to the demon who still had smoke billowing out of his neck wound but Alastair was no longer reacting. Dean knew that it wouldn't be easy as after all he was dealing with the master torturer of hell but it was time the master was dethroned.

Dean strode over towards the demon, his emerald eyes considerably darker than before. He held the syringe up in his hand so that Alastair could see just what the hunter was planning, a trick that the demon himself normally used. It was his way of showing the victim what was going to happen to them, to get their fear pumping and their adrenaline running on an all time high. It was a way of the torturer gaining pleasure from the victim's emotions.

"You expect me to be scared of a little salt?" Alastair laughed his eyes however betrayed him. Beneath their dark depths Dean could see a small amount of fear and uncertainty. It seemed that the demon had underrated Dean's abilities, good the hunter could work with that.

"Not just salt," Dean smirked. He pulled out the knife, ignoring the river of blood that cascaded out of the wound and onto his clothes. He threw the blade onto the floor not caring where it went; afterwards he brought the syringe up to the gaping wound in the demon's neck. He pressed the tip of the needle into the wound. "Its holy water," he added pressing down on the demon's chest.

He sent the mixture shooting directly into the demon's veins. He stepped back and watched as Alastair's body began to convulse. His arms shook under their restraints and his legs tensed but the chains never broke once. A scream was ripped out of Alastair's throat something that sound like music to Dean's ears. Smoke rolled off of his body like there was a fire raging inside of his body, this continued for a few more moments until his muscles fell limp. His head hung down towards his chest and his breathing was heavy and laboured.

* * *

"Pay backs a bitch," Dean stated calmly placing the syringe back on the table. "You ready to tell me yet?"

"It's going to take a lot more than that Winchester," Alastair replied laughing, he lifted his head up so that his black eyes made contact with Dean's. He spat blood out at the hunter's feet still showing that his defiant spirit was in control. "You had more promise than that down in the pit my boy."

"Oh I'm just getting started," Dean replied he felt the demon thrum with glee under his skin. His veins tingled as his power flew through him but it wasn't a bad feeling, now he embraced the supernatural side of himself after all that had happened the past few days. He knew that his demonic side was not something to cower from but something to embrace besides as far as he was concerned his humanity was still intact.

The hunter turned his attention back to the tools at his disposal; he pondered which to choose next and what exactly to do with it. His mind ran with millions of ideas but he had no idea what would be effective against a demon of Alastair's stature.

"Still relying on your weapons, Dean always the hunter."

Dean snarled and span on his heels to face the demon, his hands empty. "What's that meant to mean?" he asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alastair laughed at the question "If only you could see yourself pretending that you are still human, it's cute and pathetic. You were given a gift in hell, I made you into this beautiful creature and what do you do with it? You bottle it up. You bring him out when it suits you, holding back bullets please...that is child's play."

"How did you..." Dean's question trailed off of his lips as dreaded realisation washed over him. "Yellow eyes were there..."

"Hole in one my boy," Alastair responded pulling at his bonds so that he could lean towards the hunter. "He was there the whole time watching you, seeing what you had become and I must say he was disappointed in you. You could have wiped out all those hunters in one go but you had to cling onto your humanity. In one thought you could have ended it and no one would have had to die. You see Gordon was a test, only he didn't know that all he wanted to know was where the vampire's were. All we had to do was give him an address and he did all his own work. Azazal had front row tickets to the whole show and you didn't even realise, sure there was one point he thought you had sniffed him out but you failed..."

Dean snarled his eyes flashing black briefly before turning back to their usual emerald. His hands clenched against his sides and his lips were set in a tight line. "You're lying."

"You know I'm not," Alastair replied a cocky grin was firmly placed on his lips as he settled back against his chains. "If you had taken my offer we could have shaped you into the demon you are meant to be. It's a suicide mission to go after Azazal, you and your little crew will be wiped out before you even step near him. It's a shame to see my talents as a teacher so wasted on you."

"Where is he now?" Dean questioned his anger continuing to rise at an alarming rate.

"You don't listen boy; it's the same old question over and over again. Change the record Deano the audience are starting to get bored."

Dean took a step closer to the demon so that they were almost nose to nose with one another. "Where. Is. He." He asked through clenched teeth making sure to enunciate each word forcefully.

"Oh come now, why would I want to hurry our time together? We had such fun in the pit..." Alastair's words were cut short but a punch flying straight into his bottom jaw. His head snapped to the right and blood welled up in his mouth. "That was rude," he scoffed spitting the blood out of his mouth and turning to fact the pissed off hunter once more.

"More where that came from if you don't shut your freaking pie hole," Dean growled standing his ground. "Last chance, I won't ask you again."

"You tell me to be quiet then expect me to answer a question can't have it both ways," Alastair added his eyes gleaming deeply obviously wanting to anger the hunter further. "Tell you what I'll make a deal with you; we both know how fun my deals can be..."

Dean shook his head; his teeth were still gritted as it was taking all of his self control not to rip the demon apart. The demon inside of him was calling out for bloodshed, telling him to stop wasting his time and end it already but he was here for a reason and he couldn't afford to lose sight of that. "No, no deals. I won't become your apprentice..."

"You..."

"Yeah yeah I showed such promise blah blah blah," Dean interrupted taking a step back away from the demon but his eyes never lost contact. "I gave you chances to talk..."

"Talking is for wimps and hunters. Come on Deano I want to see the demon come out to play I can tell he is willing. I want to talk to the real Dean Winchester."

* * *

Dean laughed without humour his head hanging down towards the floor. His hands unclenched at his sides and his shoulders slumped as if the weight of the world had been taken from him. His whole body straightened up no longer showing his anger. It was as if he had changed persona in that one second. "Be careful what you wish for." With those words the hunter lifted his head and showed off his black eyes to the demon opposite him.

"There he is," Alastair stated his mouth opened in an admiring expression. He leaned as far forward as his chains would let him. His whole body seemed to scream out his excitement at the prospect of seeing his creation once again. "Why hide him away like some kind of monster? He should be unleashed on the world and humanity will never know such a power like your destructive force."

Dean cocked his head to the side as if he was listening intently, his eyes still black. "Is that so?"

"You know it is boy, I and you together can rule this world. We don't need anyone else."

Dean laughed lifting his hand up towards the demon, he reached forward but stopped a mere inch away from the demon's chest, not letting the chains come into contact with his own skin. "You're wrong," he retorted his eyes focusing on the demon's bare skin. "I may be a demon but I still have my soul," with those words Dean flexed his hands and all of a sudden the demon yelled out in surprised pain.

The hunter watched as a thin red line began to appear on the other man's chest. Blood riveted out of the wound like someone invisible was carving into him. The wound was deep enough to see the rib cage underneath the broken flesh but the hunter couldn't care. He moved his hand so that another line began to join in with the first. Together they twist and weaved creating a pattern on the demon's chest, littering it with blood and bone. The lines faltered for a moment as Dean's attention turned back to the demons. "I have a family and you're not a part of that, you are nothing but a son of a bitch who I will send back to the furthest reach of hell but not before you tell me where I can find Yellow eyes," Dean growled. He waited a few moments but there was no response apart from the demon's harsh panting.

Smirking the hunter turned his attention back towards his work and once again the two lines began to dance with one another. Soon another line was added and the trio twirled around the skin carving into the little pieces there was left. On the floor was a river of blood that continued to increase in size, the blood splashed at the hunter's shoe but Dean couldn't care less. He was focused on one thing and that was getting information. He was the one in charge for once in his life and he was going to savour this feeling, this revenge for everything Alastair had put him through in hell.

The hunter lowered his hand and admired his work. On the demon's chest, cut right down to his rib cage was a devils trap. The centre started out where Alastair's heart would be and ended right down at his belly button. Bone was revealed through the cuts that still continued to ooze blood. Dean knew that if Alastair was human he would have never survived that carving.

* * *

Satisfied Dean stepped back and leant against the table; he folded his arms against his chest and crossed his legs at the ankle while he waited for the demon's attention. He sucked on his teeth and few time and mocked being bored as he watched the demon struggle through the pain. "Still not talking?" the hunter asked incredously to which he was met with silence.

Shrugging his shoulders Dean straightened up his body and turned towards the cart once more. He picked up the other can of salt and walked over towards the demon. He grasped onto Alastair's chin and forced the demon to look into his eyes. Black bored into black as the demons faced down one another.

"What's it like to be on the receiving end?" Dean asked letting go of the demon's chin but still keeping eye contact.

"You show promise kid but not as much as your Daddy did..." Alastair shouted laughing manically. Blood continued to pour out of his wounds but the demon didn't seem to care one bit. "He was a nasty piece of work, would rip through a soul in a matter of seconds, you have some catching up to do if you think you can best him."

Dean felt the demon's words stab at his heart. His dad had been in hell? Gritting his teeth the hunter tried to suppress the unwanted emotions well up in him. To be honest he hadn't been surprised that his dad had ended up in the pit but at the end of his life it had been a demon that had caused all of Dean's pain. The demon that had been taking his dad for a ride for almost a year and he hadn't even noticed.

Turning his back the hunter tried to regain his composure, the salt can in his hand shook and mentally he cursed himself for showing such weakness.

"Kiddo he was the best creation I have ever made because he loved the pain. He had always loved the pain. He was a torturer in life and in death; I even let him torture you in hell just to see how far the great John Winchester had really broken."

Dean shook his head allowing his eyes to close for a moment. He tried to block out the demons words, convince himself that it was all lies but it was impossible. He could tell that it was the truth. That one of his many mystery torturers had to have been his dad, he thought he had recognised the face but when he was in hell everything just looked the same. All the demon's true forms just looked exactly the same so it was hard to tell one from another. A small tear slipped out of the corner of his eye before he could stifle it. "You're lying," he gritted out hoping that it was just a lie made to get to him.

"You know what they say demons lie to hurt but sometimes the truth hurts a lot worse. How does it feel that even in death you were still your daddy's punching bag? That he carved into you on many occasions and enjoyed the way you screamed, enjoyed shedding your blood and enjoyed watching you break under his hands. It was quite a show you two made, one that all of hell will be talking about for eternities, the great breaking of Dean Winchester by his own father!"

* * *

Dean held onto the salt can harder. His shoulder's shook not with sorrow but anger this time. He span around and strode over towards the demon. His black eyes shone with his dark intentions and that caused the demon to stop speaking. The hunter grasped onto the demon's chin and forced his mouth to open in a distorted O. With his free hand he popped off the lid of the salt can and poured about a quarter of the contents down the demon's throat. He held the man's chin so that he was forced to swallow then when he was satisfied it was all gone he stepped back and watched.

Alastair choked on the salt. Smoke billowed out of his mouth and his eyes were huge. His throat was working a mile a minute trying to dispel the salt but his attempts seem to be to no avail. This charade continued for a few more moments before the hunter spoke.

"Azazal where is he?" Dean asked pouring a handful of salt into his palm. He waited a few moments for a response so when nothing came the hunter just lost more and more patience. He growled and shoved his hand straight through into the open carving, he pressed the salt right against the demon's heart. Alastair released an agonising scream and for once Dean was grateful that the vampire inside of him made him immune to salt but not holy water.

Dean pressed down harder until he could feel the organs straining against the palm of his hand. He made sure that the salt was in the demon's system before he pulled out his hand. "Where is he?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Alastair panted through the pain. He had pained tears streaming down his face and his chest heaved with every breath he took. Blood continued to pool out of the wound but at a slower pace, it seemed that he was running out of blood to spill. "Wyoming," the demon whispered hanging his head in defeat. "He's in Wyoming."

Dean smirked as he threw the rest of the contents of the salt can towards the demon. "Thanks," he said placing the empty container down onto the floor. He turned his back on the demon and strode towards the main door. He pounded his fist a couple of times and waited for response.

After a few moments came and there was no response. Frowning the hunter pounded once again. "Cas let me out!"

Still there was no response.

"Cas?" he asked again but all he was met with was silence.

Dean was so preoccupied with the door that he didn't notice the valve at the far end of the room begin to turn. He didn't notice a pipe above the demon's head begin to drip. The water landing on the devils trap by the demon's feet...the only thing containing Alastair.

He didn't notice the trap beginning to break away.

He didn't notice until it was too late...

TBC (**Hey all, as usual thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon so I think there will be about another five chapters give or take to go. I hope you all are all still enjoying and thank you for taking your time to read it means a lot to me to see people enjoying my work. Let me know what you think and I will see you all in Part Twenty Seven) **


	28. Chapter 27

Sam ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Branches snagged at his clothes trying to pull him back towards his assailant but he refused to let them slow him down. He could feel the whips against his face and he knew that he must have dozens of cuts upon his skin but he couldn't afford to care about that at this current moment.

All he could think about was getting away. All he could think about was getting away from Dean.

Sam pushed the overgrowth aside as he made his way into the less well kept area of the forest, one that he hadn't ventured into before. He stopped and pressed his body up against the nearest tree, pressing his back tightly against the bark wanting to make sure that none of his body could be seen from the clearing.

The vampire held in his breaths and stopped breathing for the first time in a while. It's not like he needed to breath but he just liked the feeling of an act that was so completely human. His eyes stared out where he had just come from as he waited for his stalker to arrive, inwardly praying that he wouldn't be seen from where he was trying to conceal himself.

A few minutes passed by, silence reigned supreme over the forest; there was no sound of footsteps, no twigs snapping underfoot and nothing to show any signs that the demon was near. Sam squished his body against the tree harder while he buried his foot under some nearby leaves knowing that in most horror films the idiot normally gives their position away from showing this certain appendage.

* * *

Finally after what felt like a century there was an unmistakable sound of someone pushing aside the overhanging branches and after a few moments demon Dean stepped into the clearing. His black eyes looked all around him as he tapped the machete against his leg in some unknown rhythm. That smirks never leaving his face this whole time.

Dean continued to look around him, his black eyes scrutinising the whole area and Sam knew that it would be a miracle if he wasn't spotted. The vampire's hand gripped the tree tighter, his nails digging into the bark chipping it off of the tree. He continued to hold his breath as he watched and waited.

Seemed like years had passed by when in fact it had only been minutes, Dean just continued to stand there, not moving or saying a single word. It was like he knew that Sam was around somewhere and was settling himself in for the waiting game. The whole scene was like something out of the animal kingdom, a might lion hunting a grazing antelope and yeah that whole scenario always worked out well for the prey...

Above him thunder rolled in the sky causing the vampire to jump slightly. Sam mentally cursed at himself as his covered foot stepped on a twig which cracked. The sound was like a bomb going off; it seemed that loud in the eerie silence.

Immediately Dean's attention snapped towards where Sam was concealing himself. Thunder rumbled once more, grey clouds rolled through the sky and the wind started to whistle through the trees. A storm was settling in, great just what the vampire needed.

"Oh Sammy boy, the blade the blade is calling, from tree to tree and down the mountain side, the thunders here and you will be dying, It's you, it's you must go and I must bide. But come ye back when summer's in the meadow or when the valley's hushed and white with snow. I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow. Oh Sammy boy oh Sammy boy, I love you so," Dean sang in tune to the thunder.

The vampire squeezed his eyes shut suppressing the tears that were threatening to fall. Sam remembered Dean singing that song to him before he had gone to hell. It had been after the first time they had made love and the radio happened to be and that Irish song came on. Dean had mentioned that Danny sounded a lot like Sammy so he had started to sing along with it changing it so that it was Sammy instead. Although proper Dean's version was a lot less about weapons and more about love.

* * *

Pushing down all his emotions the vampire opened his eyes and almost wished he hadn't. Standing almost nose to nose with him was the demon. His black eyes twinkling and a wicked smirk were plastered across his face. Sam shook his head in disbelief how the hell didn't he hear him move?

The vampire released his grip on the tree slightly ready to use his hands if it came to it. He watched as Dean laughed before bringing up the machete so that it rested against Sam's bare throat. The vampire gulped which just seemed to bring the demon even more joy.

"Boo!" Dean whispered his breath ghosting across Sam's cheeks. He could feel the words wrapping their way around his body causing Goosebumps to erupt across his skin and the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. His whole body tensed up his fight or flight response kicking in instantly.

"You're not Dean," Sam snarled hoping that his fear wasn't showing through his mask. The vampire straightened up his body and stood defiantly in front of the demon. He allowed his teeth to descend showing off his true nature as a warning.

"I might not be the Dean that you know and have been with the past five months," Demon Dean smirked bringing the blade up so that it rested against the vampire's cheek instead. "But I am Dean. I'm the demon inside of him and I am free to do what I want." With those words the demon slashed his blade and sliced the vampire's cheek. A thin line of blood oozed from the wound but the vampire refused to react. "I am what was created in hell just without the annoying humanity dragging me down," Dean added moving so that his lips were close to the vampire's cheek. He swiped out his tongue and caught a droplet of blood on the end of it. With a lustful smile he brought his tongue back into his mouth, moaning as the taste of the blood overwhelmed his senses. "Got to love the vampire perks," the demon almost purred.

Sam remained still this whole time, allowing the demon to do what he wanted to, hoping that he could bide time for something, anything to happen. It was clear to the vampire that this wasn't his lover but just where had this creature come from? And where was Dean? Inwardly the vampire hoped that Dean was left unharmed but knowing his current predicament he knew that it wasn't likely. Since when was there luck ever that good?

The vampire stiffened as the demon's eyes were drawn to his lips where the blood had currently travelled down. Sam could taste his own blood in his mouth and knew that he must look a sight to behold especially with the way the demon was looking at him. "Where is my Dean?" The vampire growled opening his mouth to show off his sharp fangs.

"Oh baby I'm right here," the demon purred his eyes still staring at the vampire's lips. Dean licked his own lips and his black eyes seemed to darken in lust. "You have no idea how sexy you are covered in blood," Dean whispered bringing the blade up to create another cut on the vampire's shoulder. He watched the blood trickle down and he licked his lips once again. His growing arousal clears in his trousers for all to see. "There's something about blood... You should know all about that Sammy boy," Dean added taking a step closer, the blade hung loose in his right hand as his left reached forward and held firmly onto Sam's bicep effectively holding him in place. Once again the demon's breath caressed the vampire's face and it was taking a lot of the vampire's faith in his lover to not give into the man's advances, the man who he loved.

"You're not Dean," Sam hissed through clenched teeth, he attempted to fight the hand restraining him to no avail, the demon was abnormally stronger than him, stronger then he had known Dean to be. Many times the demon and the vampire had sparred just to see who would win between the two supernatural creatures and both times it had been a pretty much an even draw. Either Dean had been holding back on him or the demon before him was more powerful than his lover must be. He wasn't sure which one was the comforting thought. "You're not my Dean."

"True," the demon stated his hand moving from the vampire's bicep to cup his chin instead. "But I could be," with those words Dean forced the vampire to look at him and he smashed their lips together. The kiss was forceful and dominant, not the gentle and loving one that Dean usually gave. The vampire struggled against the onslaught but the grip was too tight. All he could do was stand there and not react even if his body was betraying him, after all the creature did look like his lover, if a more twisted version.

After a few more moments the demon pulled back and licked his lips at the taste of the vampire's blood. Sam stifled the urge to gag, his mouth tasted of pure sulphur, something that never happened when he was with Dean. No Dean was different it was defiantly clear now that this creature before him was a different entity entirely. "I need some mouthwash," Sam quipped hoping to get some sort of reaction from the demon, one that didn't include shoving his tongue down his throat.

Dean just laughed. "That's what I like about you Sammy, you put up a fight," the demon replied taking a step back and releasing the vampire's chin. He lifted the machete to his own head and looked at the vampire in a questioning manner. "Now the question is where do we go from here?"

The vampire frowned and braced himself for some sort of attack or defense. "How about you just tell me where the real Dean Winchester is?" Sam gritted out through his teeth his tolerance lowering with every moment that passed.

The demon shook his head. "Not an option Sammy my boy, not something I am willing to tell you."

* * *

Sam lunged forward and fisted the demon's shirt. His normal hazel eyes now glowed a bright red, his fangs were fully descended and his wound on his cheek continuing to flow blood. All in all he looked like a creature straight out of a horror film, an intimidation tactic that tended to work on most people. However the demon just laughed.

"You are just too cute," Dean said between laughter. He brought the machete up so that it rested against the vampire's neck once more. He made sure that the blade dug into the skin this time in his own warning. "Which is why I am willing to keep you."

"Keep me!" Sam yelled incredously being careful of his movements so that the blade inflicted as little damage as possible. "I'm not your pet."

"You could be," Dean taunted the blade digger deeper into the vampire's skin with every word the demon uttered. "It's better than the alternative," his eyes flashed a deeper black before turning to their usual emerald. "It's your choice."

Sam scoffed trying not to be lured into the demon's trap. He knew that Dean was trying to make himself look more human but it wasn't going to work. Sam wasn't stupid he knew that this creature was not his lover and nor would he ever be. "You're not my Dean..."

Dean moved the blade from Sam's neck and placed the edge of it to Sam's lips effectively silencing him. "Ssh baby, you know I could be yours. All you have to do is pretend it's better than the alternative..."

The vampire tightened his grip on the demon's shirt; he moved his head to the side forcing the blade away from his mouth. His anger was growing with every moment that he didn't know where his lover was, he had no idea what Dean was going through but he just knew that he had to be there by his side after all he had promised. "You listen to me you arrogant prick, you tell me where my Dean is right now or I will tear you limb from limb."

The demon laughed as he let go of the vampire and broke his grip on his shirt. The machete was still firmly in his hand but the demon didn't take any notice. He was bent over holding onto his stomach like he had just been told the most amusing joke known to mankind. There were subtle tears in his eyes as well. "Oh man," Dean straightened up and used the back of his knuckle to wipe away one of the tears. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard, thanks for that Sammy I was needing a good laugh."

Sam growled and lunged towards the demon who merely sidesteps to avoid him. The vampire was sent flying head first into the nearest tree. Dazed Sam fell to his knees and shook his head trying to get rid of the black spots in front of his vision. "I wasn't joking," he managed to growl out.

The demon laughed once more, towering high over the vampire his eyes back to their usual black. "I know." Dean kicked his foot out and forced the vampire to roll onto his back. He lifted his foot and placed it onto Sam's chest holding him in place. The vampire struggled but he could not move the appendage off of him. "Now this is going to go one of two ways vampire. We can do it the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice."

Sam hissed his hands clasped around the demon's foot. "I think you know my answer," he spat out.

Dean nodded his head slowly; his black eyes seemed to be calculating something but what the vampire couldn't tell. "Very well, it's been fun, we could have had a lot you and I. So much power between us we could have ruled this pitiful world. You want to know a fun fact before I slice your skin from your pretty little bones?" Dean leaned down but never removed his foot as it was his only form of control over the other man. His machete still hanging from his hands not seeming to want to let that weapon go. "I am your Dean, I am what is inside him and I am what is going to become off him once you are dead..."

Sam growled as the words sunk in. He shook his head not wanting to believe the demons words continuing to repeat _demons lie, demons lie, demons lie _in his head. "He's not like you," he denied vehemently. "My Dean still has his humanity."

Dean's foot increased in pressure; if the vampire had been human he was sure that his rib cage would be shattered by now. "While you are here in la la land your precious Dean is out there torturing. He is out there becoming me..."

"NO!" Sam yelled using all his might to push against the foot. He managed to lift the demon's leg an inch off of his body but that was enough. Using this momentary distraction the vampire rolled to his left and released Dean's foot. Dean stumbled slightly and this gave the vampire enough time to push to his feet. "Thanks for the information, nice to know that this is all in my head," Sam bit out facing down the demon, a smirk of his own was on his face. The demon frowned at him with an unspoken question. "La la land, it's what Dean says when I get lost in my thoughts, thanks for that."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he swung the machete in his hands. "Took you long enough to realise but there is one thing you're forgetting...I'M REAL!" with those words the demon lunged forward and sliced through the air where Sam had previously been standing.

The vampire jumped out of the way, turned on his heels and began to run once more knowing that he would never be able to outrun his imagination and subconscious. Something even he knew was impossible.

"OH BABY YOU KNOW I LOVE THE CHASE. WHEN I CATCH YOU WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN, I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT I LEARNT IN HELL, HOW I CAN SKIN SOMEONE IN A MINUTE, HOW MUCH BLOOD YOU CAN SHED FROM A HUMAN BODY UNTIL THEY DIE. THERE'S A LOT I CAN SHOW YOU!"

* * *

Sam pushed down the fear at the joy he heard in that voice, the joy that was present when talking about torturing but it was more for the fact that the creature was currently living underneath Dean's skin. That this creature was a physical representation of the demon that his lover had been battling with ever since he had gotten back, that this is the creature whose power his lover had been using and it was that fact that scared the vampire witless. How long was it until Dean couldn't control it anymore, how long was it until he became this creature that was currently hunting Sam? Pushing that thought down he focused on running as a determination to get out of this place settled over him. He had to get out of here and find his Dean; he had to stop this creature from ever being let loose on the world.

This new thought spurred his legs on further through the unknown parts of the forest. He pushed aside the under bush effortlessly, he ignored the branches whipping him in the face and he resisted the pull of the trees trying to drag him to the ground. He just kept on moving, the thought of Dean forcing him forwards towards what he hoped to be the end of this dream or nightmare or whatever it was he was currently experiencing.

Behind him the demon continued to call his name and taunt him with all the things he wanted to do to the vampire and what tricks he had to show him. It was a continuous onslaught of words but the vampire chose to ignore him knowing that the creature behind him wasn't what was important at this moment in time.

The cat and mouse chase continued for a few moments longer until Sam came to a sudden stop. He had been so consumed inside of his own head that he had neglected to notice the impending tree branch sticking out from the side of a rock. Risking a look behind the vampire attempted to judge just how close the demon was and that was his fatal mistake. In his momentary distraction the tree branch had grabbed hold of the seam of his jeans. The fabric ripped as he moved with a single strand still attached to the branch. The vampire stumbled as he was pulled back; he put out his hands in front of him as he was sent crashing to the floor. Pain flared in his palms as his wrist had been snapped back with the impact of the landing. He face planted the floor, mud and leaves billowing into his open mouth.

Sam spat out the dirt and attempted to push himself to his feet but it was too late. There was a distinct sound of heavy footsteps coming from somewhere behind him signalling that the demon had now caught up to him. The vampire mentally swore to himself, had it not been an hour ago that he had been complaining to his Dean about stupid people who fall over in horror films when being chased and he had just gone and done exactly the same thing. Karma really was a bitch.

The vampire didn't have much time to think before the demon was upon him. Dean grabbed the scruff of his shirt and forced Sam's face back into the dirt. He straddled the vampire's back, his thighs making it impossible for Sam to move let alone escape.

Sam allowed his eyes to close and turned his thoughts back to Dean; if this was going to be his last thought then he was going to make it about his home, his life, his everything. There was no place like home that saying was completely true.

* * *

"Well that was fun but I have better things to be doing," Dean whispered lifting the machete above his head ready to strike at any given moment. "Any last words?"

A small bloodied tear made its way past Sam's closed eyelids. "I'm sorry Dean," he whispered bracing himself for the impending impact.

The demon laughed and lifted the machete higher. "Goodbye Sammy," he murmured.

The blade was brought down heading straight towards the vampire's neck.

The demon laughed and Sam continued to keep his eyes closed not wanting to see the moment that his life was taken from him.

The machete swung all the way down, the blade silenced through the air as an intense white light surrounded the pair...

TBC (**Hey everyone, I want to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I haven't had a very happy few days; my dog was given away against my will so I didn't really feel like writing. But here it is finally the next chapter I hope you like and that it's not too bad. As usual please let me know what you think as we come to a close soon. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers it means a lot to see you lot still out there supporting me. I also have taken up my role as beta again for Deanslove for her story Pain and Loyalty, so if you haven't read that I suggest you check it out. Anyways thanks again and see you all in Part Twenty Eight) **


	29. Chapter 28

Dean grunted as his back impacted with the wall. His already abused and possibly fractured ribs groaning at him at the constant force. Blood trickled down into his eye from the open wound in his eyebrow. His left eye had almost swollen shut by now and his whole body felt like it was on fire. Muscles that he didn't know he had ached, all in all the demon felt like he had gone twenty rounds with Mike Tyson.

Alastair was standing over him with a menacing smile plastered over his face. He cracked his knuckles watching as the blood dripped out of his split skin. He laughed as he watched Dean struggle to his feet; his whole body was swaying with the effort it took to remain standing. "Look at you son. Nowhere near the demon could you be."

Alastair lifted his right hand and held it out in front of him. With a single flick of his wrist Dean went flying into the iron structure that had previously been keeping hell's torturer prisoner.

Dean grunted with the impact. The side of his head scrapped against the metal causing an open gash to appear at his temple. Just another wound to add to the many he had already suffered. However the hunter inside of him refused to just lay down and die, there was no way he was going to let this man get the better of him not when he had done so much damage to Dean already.

"I'm just getting started," the hunter exclaimed through clenched teeth as his abused limbs made themselves known to him once more; he couldn't tell you if there was any part of his body that wasn't broken in some way. Dean grasped onto the side of the iron trap, hissing as his skin burned with the contact however rather than pulling away he used this pain to his advantage. Gritting his teeth he pulled himself to his feet and removed his hand glancing down at it briefly. Blisters littered his skin but for now he couldn't care about that. It was just another injury to add to the growing list.

The hunter straightened up his back the best he could while he faced down the demon once more. "That the best you got?" he goaded through clenched teeth squeezing his hands into fists against his sides.

"You can hardly stand but it seems your fire is still going strong, that's what I have always admired about you. I must admit I am starting to get bored now..." Alastair took a step towards the hunter who still continued to stand his own ground. "It seems your angel friends have abandoned you to your doom."

* * *

Dean tilted his neck from side to side to release the kinks. His emerald eyes narrowed, well as much as was possible and his lips settled in a tight line. His hands balled into tight fists as he refused himself to be affected by the other demon's words. "They're not my friends," he growled. "They are a means to an end that's all."

Alastair laughed as he stood directly in front of Dean. "An end? And what end would that be? You think that killing Azazal will sort out all your problems, boy you are sorely mistaken. Azazal is one of many demons out there who are pining for the blood of this world to spill. All you will be doing is squishing one pest out of thousands.

"At least then there will be one less son of a bitch on my world," Dean shouted lunging towards Alastair who feigned to the right avoiding the hunter's fist effortlessly. The hunter stumbled slightly but managed to straighten himself up instantly.

"Your world," Alastair chuckled avoiding yet another swing towards his chin. "You really still believe that this is your world? That is too cute even for you Winchester."

Dean hesitated for a moment as the demon's words sunk in. "What do you mean?" he asked sceptically not wanting to be distracted too long by the other man's words. "This is my world."

Alastair merely laughed once more like he had been fed some intense laughing gas constantly. He held a finger up to signal that he needed a moment, his other hand held onto his side and he was bent double the laughter continuing to roll off of the edge of his tongue. His face was flushed a deep red, a look that Dean was sure wasn't possible for a demon to sport.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he prepared his body into a defensive stance unsure just what angle the demon was going from now. "What you laughing at?" he snarled his anger beginning to rise with every moment he was being taunted. His demonic soul was screaming at him to allow him to take control and destroy the creature in front of him however the hunter side kept him at bay, after all Dean needed information and he couldn't lose sight of that goal.

"You my son. You pretend to still have this humanity inside of you, pretending that you still belong to this pathetic excuse of a world. This life owes you nothing and yet you still want to play the hero. Why?" Alastair questioned when his laughter had finally died down. His expression sobered up as he leaned down and picked up Dean's discarded knife. He rolled it carefully through his fingers analysing the blade like it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. "What is really worth saving about this planet? All those filthy creatures walking around like they are god's gift, like they are the top species but what little do they know? Those beings are worse than us, they kill each other, they steal, they lie, they destroy the planet that they claim to love so dearly and they can barely look after animals let alone each other. And they call us demons; they say we are the devils spawn. They, them the people out there they are the real demons! And you are always on a suicide mission to save them. Why not just watch them burn? Why not be the one setting them on fire?" Alastair stared into the blade edge as he spoke but with the last word his eyes locked onto Dean's. "We don't have to fight kiddo; we could set the world alight, me and you, the old team back together. No humans, no angels and no limits. You don't need to be the hero anymore."

* * *

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in the base of his throat. He could feel the fire in his belly burning bright inside of him. He could feel the need to rest starting to overwhelm him and it was taking everything he had to stop himself from moving towards the demon. Dean allowed his eyes to close briefly while he drew in deep breaths.

"You're right," Dean replied his eyes still shut. His whole body language suddenly became more relaxed and at ease. "This world don't need saving..." those last words were said merely louder than a whisper which caused a smirk to cross Alastair's face.

Dean's hands unclenched against his side and his head lowered further down so that he was facing the floor. "I'm not a hero, never will be and never wanted to be. I was forced into this life because of my selfish father. I never asked for this," Dean added his shoulders beginning to shake with built up rage.

"That's it let it all out," Alastair goaded dropping the arm that was holding the knife down against his side. "Shed yourself of your humanity."

"I never wanted to be a hunter. I was four and I wasn't given the choice about what I wanted to be. It was taken from me, taken by this world. All my life I have been created to be what others have wanted me to be. Not anymore," by now the room had begun to shake. Implements knocked against one another on the nearby table with some knife rolling onto the floor. It was like an earthquake had suddenly hit however the two occupants of the room stood strong. "The world can burn for all I care," Dean added slowly lifting his head.

A smirk crossed his lips as his coal black eyes bored into the demon's. "The world can burn but I will go down fighting for it. You don't get it do you Alastair?" Dean laughed this time, he reached forward and grabbed the knife from the demons slack grip surprising hell's torturer. He held the blade against the demon's neck his eyes still a deep black. "I might not have asked for this but I don't sit there and bitch about what a suckish hand life has given me. I'm a Winchester and I do what I do best, I save people, I hunt things, the family business..." Dean pressed the blade deeper into Alastair's neck enjoying the sight of the blood welling up underneath the metal. "I fight for my Sammy, to him I am a hero and he is my world. So I will continue to fight for my world even if I have to burn along with it I would protect him in a heartbeat. I gave my life for him and would do so a hundred times over. That's what you don't get Alastair..."

"That you're weak," hell's torturer spat out pressing his skin deeper against the knife clearly enjoying the way it felt against his bare throat.

"No, love," Dean swiped the knife and a small thin line of blood appeared on the other demons cheek. He smiled as he brought the knife back down to his side before letting it slip out of his fingers and drop to the floor. "You don't understand humanity because you can't love. You don't understand what a man would do."

Alastair laughed as he brought his hand up to his neck; he gathered a small amount of his blood and rolled it between his fingers before licking them clean. "You're really giving up a chance to rule with me for love...I overestimated you."

"I don't think you did," with those words Dean held out his hand towards Alastair who went flying into the wall behind him. The demon's whole body became pinned against the wall and nothing he could do seemed to be able to severe the invisible ties that bound him. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

* * *

Dean took a step towards the now snarling demon. He placed his hand on the devils trap he had previously carved into the man's chest. The pattern glowed a deep orange as fire danced along the blood lines. Smoke billowed off of demon who yelled out in pain. Dean removed his hand and continued to watch the fire burn along the pattern until the whole of the devils trap was alight. He watched as the fire's long tendrils began to slowly spread across Alastair's body, engulfing any skin it came into contact with. The intense smell of burning flesh filled the atmosphere however to Dean it was a usual smell, in hell it was very common that his senses would be assaulted with the smell of his own flesh burning off of his body. Payback truly was a bitch.

"Thanks for the info about yellow eyes by the way," Dean thanked his eyes still tracing the fire's path. "I'll tell him you said hi."

"That's it, that's all you got?" Alastair taunted the flames now licking at his face. His skin had turned a charcoal black with pieces dropping to the floor by his feet however this didn't seem to bother the demon anymore. "I can always find another meat suit and then I can really destroy your world."

Dean snarled at that comment. "You won't get the chance," he spat out holding his hand out towards the demon once more. This time an ear piercing scream poured out of Alastair's mouth along with thick black smoke, whether this was from his demonic soul or because of the fire it wasn't clear. The flames had covered his whole body by now, embers dripped off the edge of his fingers and landed on the floor as a blood splatter. It was like a scene taken straight out of a horror film.

Alastair continued to scream as the flames increased in intensity and black smoke billowed off of him. "I'm not being anyone's puppet anymore," Dean declared calmly closing the tips of his fingers into his fist which caused the demon to scream louder. The fire burned bright and the embers danced in the black depths of the hunter's eyes, gone was any trace of the humanity he held onto all that was left was the pure hatred that a demon can possess. "Goodbye Alastair," Dean smirked and closed his hand into a fist.

All of a sudden the fire exploded and sparks leapt around the room dying out as soon as they hit the floor. Alastair's screaming slowly began to drown out and the black smoke sunk down through the floor leaving a patch of burning ember in its wake. The fire along the demon's arms began to burn out leaving blacked skin in its wake. Slowly the fire retreated back to the devil trap pattern, retracing the route it had previously taken. Soon it was contained solely in the demon's chest keeping the devil's trap alive. Alastair's mouth was hung open at an unnatural angle, there was no skin left on his body and his previous black eyes had melted in his skull. The usual cocky grin and arrogant laugh had finally been silenced for good.

Dean watched the last of the embers burn out before he placed his hand back to his side. The body in front of him fell to a heap in front of him and the hunter couldn't resist kicking at the prone figure, a sense of satisfaction clear on his face for all to see.

"Impressive work Winchester," a voice from behind him startled the hunter.

* * *

Turning quickly on his heels he came face to face with Uriel who was looking as smug as Dean had felt not ten seconds ago. The angel clapped his hands together in what appeared to be mock applause. "I knew you had it in you," Uriel added leaning round Dean to take a look at the now smouldering corpse. "Though did you have to make it so messy, just furnished in here..." the angel took one look at the vacant and confused expression on Dean's face and sighed. "That was a joke...guess you monkey's don't have a sense of humour."

"A sense of humour?" Dean asked incredously. "This is your idea of a joke?" he asked gesturing to the body that was now behind him, not that he didn't enjoy torturing Alastair he didn't want to be a pawn in the angels game. He said he didn't want to be a puppet anymore and it seemed he had become just that. "You son of a bitch you let him out."

Uriel clapped once more the shit eating grin never leaving his face. "Full marks, just proving my point to Castiel; it seemed he had lost sight of what our mission was here."

"Douche bag," Dean growled out throwing a right hook towards Uriel. His fist came into contact with the man's jaw making his head tilt to the side however it hurt Dean more than the angel. The hunter hissed and shook his hand trying to ease the stinging sensation in his knuckles; it was like the angel's head was made out of metal. "Fuck," he hissed.

"You kiss your momma with that mouth...oh wait..." Uriel laughed at the pure rage that flickered across Dean's eyes. "See your nothing but a filthy animal and thank you for proving my point. Castiel had lost sight of that to say he had almost become attached to you makes me throw up a little in my mouth."

"Where is Cas?" Dean questioned ignoring the throbbing in his hand. "What have you done to him?"

"A nickname...how sickening," Uriel faked gagged reaching forward and grabbing the hunter's chin in his hand. "Listen to me you filthy maggot, Castiel has seen the error of his ways and realised that I was right all along."

Dean struggled against the angel's grip to no avail. His strength was no match to the angel of the Lord's. "Right about what?" he spat out between Uriel's fingers.

"About putting you down like the monster you are. Congratulations boy you have passed the test and your price is a one way ticket to purgatory..."

* * *

Dean's eyes widened as he struggled harder against his restraint everything had suddenly began to make sense. The angels weren't interested in the yellow eyed demon, they didn't care about humanity they just cared about covering their own tracks. And Dean was a mistake, Dean was Castiel's mistake because he had gotten there too late and Alastair had just been a lure to get the demon here unattended and vulnerable. This had been about his death sentence all along. "Cas wouldn't agree to this."

"He has no choice, I am his superior and what I say goes and I say that it's time for you to say your goodbyes for good Dean Winchester."

Dean watched as Uriel lifted his free hand and placed the tip of his finger onto Dean's forehead. Intense pain washed over him as he felt his soul being torn from him. He fought as hard as he could, his demon side desperately trying to grip hold of his humanity and his life but he could feel that after defeating Alastair his strength was majorly depleted. He was weak and vulnerable exactly how Uriel had seemed to have planned it. He struggled as hard as he could but he could feel his body beginning to give up, his muscles began to relax as his strength was sapped from him.

His thoughts turned towards his vampire, he had no idea where Sam was, and all he could hope was that he was ok and that he would carry on and not relapse while Dean was gone. "I broke out of hell what makes you think I can't break out of purgatory?" Dean hissed his voice hoarse.

"I will put you so deep in the depths of purgatory that not even God himself can save you. Goodbye Dean Winchester."

Dean felt the pressure pulling at his soul intensify. His mouth opened and black smoke mixed with white began to pour out of it. His vision started to blacken and his eyes were becoming glassy. He could feel the control of his muscles fading and his legs felt weak like they couldn't support his weight anymore. He was slipping and he didn't know if he could fight his way back this time.

"NO!" an inhuman shout rocked through the room sending Uriel to his feet in the process he had released his grip on Dean's head.

* * *

Dean fell to the ground panting as his feeling started to come back. He coughed a couple of times while he struggled to push himself to his feet. A gentle hand grabbed hold of his chin and forced him to look up. His glassy emerald green met a piercing blue and instantly the demon felt safe. "Cas..." he stuttered weakly.

"THIS IS TREASON CASTIEL AND IT WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!" Uriel shouted from somewhere across the room, whereabouts the hunter had no idea as he barely had the strength to hold his own head up let alone look around the room.

"Dean," Castiel said hurriedly. "Go to Wyoming, stop Azazal."

"What about you?" Dean asked finding himself worried about the angel's well being for some reason.

"I will face my garrison, now go."

Before Dean had a chance to protest Castiel had placed a finger to his forehead and his whole world faded to white.

* * *

"Dean, Dean, come on baby, that's it, come back to me," a gentle voice broke through the white fog. Dean groaned and forced his eyes to open, his head pounded and his whole body felt like it was on fire with every muscle complaining.

As consciousness crept back up on him he realised that he was being held up by a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around him. Slowly he opened his eyes and was instantly met with a warm pair of hazel eyes looking back at him. Instantly Dean let out a relieved breath he didn't even know he had been holding in. "Sammy," he breathed a smile breaking out across his lips.

"Hey Dean," Sam replied leaning down and pressing his lips to Dean's. The pair melted into the kiss like it was the first one after a long time apart. Dean reached up a hand and tangled this into Sam's hair forcing the vampire to deepen the kiss. They stayed like this for a few more moments before reluctantly pulling about when Dean hissed at the movements irritating his abused body. "You look like shit," Sam said calmly however his panic was evident in his eyes.

"So do you," Dean replied noticing the cuts littering his lover's cheeks. "What happened?" he asked tenderly stroking the deep slash across Sam's cheek. The vampire visibly shuddered at what seemed to be the memory of the events and this just cause the demon to frown. He was about to say something when one of Sam's fingers was placed against his lips stopping him from saying anything.

"Don't ruin the moment," the vampire replied removing his finger and kissing Dean's forehead tenderly. "So what's the plan now?"

Dean smiled up at his lover.

"How does Wyoming sound?"

TBC ( **hey everyone I am so sorry about the long delay between chapters but I have been so busy with work training and interviews and trying to get a job that I had to put my writing on hold for a while so hope you can forgive me. Just a few more chapters left so I plan to finish this story soon before I become too busy again. Thanks for all the kind reviews and thanks for always. Don't forget to tell me what you though, much love to all my readers out there. See you in Part Twenty Nine) **


	30. Chapter 29

The Impala rumbled down the dirt road, jumping at every pot hole it drove over. Behind it the massive truck growled as it followed closely. The occupants were quiet as they deliberated on the impending plan and what just might be expecting them. No one quite knew what was going to happen but all they did know was that they had more time to waste. Determination ran strong in this little group and they all knew that whatever happened today there was no room for error, they couldn't fail, their future along with the weight of the world rest squarely on their shoulders.

It had been a week since Dean and Sam had their separate encounters with the angels. It hadn't taken them long to explain the situation to their respected father figures and to come up with a plan. However neither Aelfric nor Bobby would allow them to move forward in the state that they were in. They had been ordered to have a week's rest at the very least. Even though this had driven Dean Semi crazy when all he could think about was ending the yellow eyed demon for good. So this is how they came to find themselves on the route to Wyoming when Dean refused to sit by and do nothing any longer.

* * *

Sam's eyes watched the world fly past his window at a considerable speed. He knew that Dean was way over the speed limit but he had stopped telling him that over an hour ago when he had been practically growled at. So instead he just sat there content at watching the world fly past him while his head continued to go through all the possible scenarios and endings that were waiting for him. Each time he couldn't help but to envisage all the ways he could lose Dean, after all it was coming up to the one year anniversary of Dean's resurrection. The vampire couldn't help but feel this dark pit deep in his stomach, last time they had faced the yellow eyed demon he had lost the love of his life and he knew that he couldn't go through that again, not with what happened to him the first time around.

The vampire swallowed the thick lump that had formed at the base of his throat and blinked back the tears that were threatening to take over. He couldn't afford to think like this, god if he had his way then Dean would be nowhere near here right now but he knew that wasn't possible. After all this was the hunter's fight. This time around Sam vowed to do everything in his power to protect his lover no matter what the cost, no matter who had to suffer so that Dean didn't.

Shaking his head the vampire drew himself out of his thoughts and turned his head to the driver's seat. Dean's shoulders were tense and his whole body language was set tightly. His hands gripped onto the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. His mouth was set in a thin line and his green eyes stared vacantly ahead and Sam was not sure if he was actually seeing the road ahead of him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked quietly his voice sounding like a gunshot piercing through the silence.

"Stop asking me that," Dean snapped back his eyes never leaving the road.

"Excuse me for wanting to live through this," Sam replied equally as annoyed as his lover. "I'm just saying running in all guns blazing might not be the best idea."

"That's the plan take it or leave it. I don't see you coming up with a better suggestion."

"Dean come on this is suicide we don't know what we are up against here. All we have is Wyoming, he don't know where or why or even if he is here."

Dean growled his eyes flashing briefly to turn to Sam before he faced back towards the road. "He's here."

Sam rolled his eyes and shifted closer in his seat, not wanting to be too close to his lover but not wanting the distance between them either. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I am."

"Dean..."

"Sammy..."

"Dean...listen..."

"Sammy..."

"Dean for god sake shut up and listen to me," Sam hissed his eyes flashing red briefly before he managed to gain some form of control. He waited till he was sure that his lover was done before he continued what he was saying. "How can you trust the word of that demon? Alastair could be sending you into a trap for all we know, hell he could have been lying...why do you trust him all of a sudden?"

"Because I do," was the simple response which just caused the vampire to anger further.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell."

* * *

Sam hesitated slightly as the meaning of the words settled over him. His worried eyes locked onto the side of his lover's face not sure he wanted to know the answer to his next question. "Can you...can you...sense him?" he stammered quietly almost fearful of the answer.

Dean sighed and the vampire noticed the tension flowing out of the demon's body. His eyes however still remained focused on the road however Sam knew that he now had the hunter's full attention. "Yes," was the quiet reply and the revelation stung the vampire's very soul it was then that he realised just how much the demonic side had taken over his lover.

"How long..." he trailed off not being able to utter the last words.

"Since Gordon," Dean replied shooting a nervous glance towards Sam and then back towards the road. "I didn't know it was him until Alastair said but I could sense something else was there."

Sam slowly nodded his head trying to understand just what was going on. He scrubbed a weary hand across his face and turned his attention to look back out of the window as he tried to control his mile a minute thoughts. "So that's how you know where to go..."

"Yes, I can feel him Sammy; I know he is in Wyoming."

"And we are driving right towards him blind. Did you not think about the rest of us? About the humans that are with us? Did you not stop to think about what Azazal would do to them?"

Sam watched as Dean's body became tense and the answer was clear without him ever needing to say a single word. The vampire snorted and kept his head turned towards the window, his anger beginning to rise. "You're unbelievable."

"Excuse me?" Dean questioned his eyes flicking towards Sam once more. "I'm unbelievable? That's rich coming from the vampire who tore someone apart because of revenge."

Sam clenched his fists against his leg refusing to allow himself to retaliate. "Exactly you saw the state I was in, what do you think this is going to do to you?"

"I'm stronger than that," Dean replied stubbornly turning his attention back to driving once more. "I'm not going to become some blood crazed killer; don't you see that this is my chance to get revenge for the death of my family? All my life has been leading up to this; don't you want me to get pay back for what I lost?"

"Even if it means losing yourself? Or me?" Sam whispered refusing to look at Dean. "Look at yourself, this isn't you. Where is the sweet, caring guy I fell in love with?"

The vampire watched a swirl of emotions flash in front of Dean's eyes before he pushed them aside and created his damned wall once again. It was like the demon inside of the hunter was shutting off his emotions, all it cared about was shedding blood and going after the one who started it all. At this point in time the vampire felt like Dean had really started to lose grip on his humanity.

"I have to do this," Dean replied quietly. "I have to."

* * *

Sam nodded his head a bloodied tear snaked its way down his cheek. "Then you're doing this without me," he whispered not afraid to let his sorrow show. "I can't watch you go down this route; I can't watch you destroy everything that made you the man I love." By this point the vampire was almost sobbing with grief, it was like losing his lover all over again but this time it was different as the man was sitting right next to him still. "I'm sorry but I can't watch you lose your humanity."

Sam saw tears glittering in the corner of Dean's eyes and he knew that his words had struck a chord with the demon. Slowly Dean nodded; he put on his indicator and pulled over to the side of the road. He signalled his hand out of the window and the truck stopped behind him, he could see the occupant's confused faces but he didn't have the time or strength to explain. Dean leaned his back against the door and stared at the vampire, his green eyes not trying to hide the pain and sorrow he felt inside.

To Sam staring into those green orbs was like seeing straight through into the demon's very soul and he could see just how damaged his lover truly was. It was a beautiful yet heartbreaking sight to witness. "Dean..." he breathed his tears still continuing to fall.

* * *

"You're right," Dean whispered allowing his eyes to fall shut. "I'm not the same man, I'm not even sure I am human anymore Sammy," Dean opened his eyes and allowed the vampire to see the bare honesty. "But I need to do this, I understand if you don't want to be by my side but you can't stop this. It needs to happen I know it does, not just for me, or for my family but for the world. Yellow eyes will bring on the end of the world I can feel it and I can't let that be on me. I just can't." Dean paused slowly placing a hand that he wasn't sure would be welcomed on Sam's knee. "If you want to go then I'll understand," he whispered his voice beginning to crack with each word he said.

Sam felt his resolve crumbling, what had started as an attempt to get Dean to think rationally had turned into a damned chick flick but for once that didn't seem to bother the hunter. Deep inside the vampire knew that he was petrified of what was going to happen of losing his lover all over again, he just didn't know if he could get past that thought.

Slowly the vampire reached down and entwined his fingers with the demon's. His eyes were focused on their joined hands and it was like everything else didn't matter. Because this right here, this was their slice of paradise and the vampire couldn't believe he was about to walk away from this because he was scared. He knew he owed Dean the truth about why he was so worried, he just didn't know how to word it.

"I love you," Sam muttered. He lifted his head so that his eyes connected with Dean's. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy, always have and always will," Dean replied an almost relieved smile began to form on his lips. He brought their joined hands up to his lips and gently kissed the back of Sam's hand. "I'm sorry; I guess I am too focused on ending my family's legacy that I forgot about you, and my living family."

Sam shook his head. "I understand, I do, I've been there but Dean there's something I haven't told you. About what happened to me when you were with Alastair."

Dean frowned "You mean when Uriel had captured you and beat you up..."

"I lied," Sam admitted watching the confusion cross the hunter's face. "I wasn't with Uriel, I didn't know it was him behind it until you told me...just listen to me," Sam added when he could see Dean was about to say something. "I was with you, well being chased by you...the demon you..." the vampire paused noting the look of horror that crossed Dean's face. He squeezed the hunter's hand harder in support. "I was in some sort of woods, I guess it was the angel's sense of humour...anyway I was being chased by a more demonic version of you. He didn't care about anything or anyone all he wanted was to spill the blood of the world and he told me that this was what you would become. That he was what was lying underneath your soul Dean, that he is your future. And it scared me, it scared me to think that this is what you could be capable of...what could happen when you go after the yellow eyed demon. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare you but I can't go through that again, please...I can't..." Sam felt his throat constrict at the horror of the thought of living with that version of Dean.

For a couple more moments the car remained silent. No one said a word. Both processing what had just happened and the gravity of their current situation.

"Ok," Dean replied his voice hoarse. He coughed and then leaned forward towards Sam. He released the vampire's hand and wrapped his arms around the man's waist bringing him into his chest. One arm held a tight grip onto the vampire's waist while the other carded through the man's hair. He pressed a soft kiss to Sam's temple before whispering gently in his ear. "I promise that will never happen Sammy. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sam replied holding onto his lover as tight as he could, worried that this moment would be taken from him. "I just don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," Dean replied firmly pulling back so that he could look into the vampire's eyes for reassurance purposes. His hand moved away from Sam's hair and down to caress the man's cheek. "You know why the other me was trying to kill you? Because he knew that you are the reason I still have my humanity. You keep me wanting to hold on when I feel like the demon could take over. I might not know what I am doing or how I am doing it but I know I can stay in control as long as I have you to come back to Sammy. Alastair wanted me to join him, wanted me to help him burn the world down but I refused. The demon inside me wanted to but I couldn't, I couldn't because I have you. I said it before and I still mean it, we keep each other human," Dean replied.

A small smile crossed Sam's lips and his previous worries were pushed to the back of his mind. Sure they were still there but he knew in his heart that he could trust Dean. After all the man had managed to pull Sam back from the brink he knew he could do the same if he needed to. That's what family does.

Sam nodded and pressed his lips against Dean's. He could taste the other man's tears and that just made this moment even more special to know that the demon cared so much about Sam. The vampire focused on the way Dean tasted and the weight of his body against his own. He savoured this moment because he didn't know when he would be able to have this again not with what was waiting ahead of them.

* * *

The couple continued to kiss for a couple more moments before a rapid tapping on Dean's window caused them to jump apart. Dean growled irritated and rolled down the window coming face to face with a grinning Jo.

"Bobby and Aelfric sent me to see what the holdup was, oh and Bobby said if those idjits are having sex again then he will have to castrate you," she said grinning as she stood up and crossed her arms against her chest. "Don't stop on my account," she winked at the boys.

Dean chuckled and settled back behind the steering wheel. "We just had things to talk about."

"Oh yeah, I saw a lot of talking, very, very, close talking," Jo teased again which caused the vampire to laugh as a small blush crossed Dean's cheek. "You know I am known for my 'conversation skills'," she added.

"Bye Jo," Dean said quickly rolling up his window to her amusement. Jo pouted at him and stuck her middle finger up which caused the horn in the truck behind them to beep. Jo jumped and shot a sheepish grin towards who Dean presumed was Ellen before winking at the boys once more.

"Party poopers," she grumbled turning back towards the truck as Dean started up the Impala.

Sam laughed as Dean signaled that they was ready to head back on the road and a few moments later both the Impala and the truck headed towards Wyoming, ready to face down the biggest challenge yet...

* * *

He tilted his head towards the air and inhaled deeply. A smug grin crossed his lips as the scent overwhelmed him instantly. He was almost here; it was almost time for his master plan to be put into action.

He grinned as he stroked the heavy iron door that stood firmly open. The fire deep inside danced towards him and he had never felt more at home for a while now. Storm clouds rolled overhead and this just caused his grin to widen further. The stage was being set. Now just needed to wait for the star of the show to arrive.

"Soon my love, soon you will be free again..." he promised his eyes sparkling a deep yellow...

TBC (**Hey everyone, to make up for the lack of updates here's another chapter for this week. Two in one week I'm on a roll here Sorry if it seemed a bit slow the boys needed this conversation before the final showdown begins. So we are now heading towards the end and I want to thank all my lovely readers for sticking with me throughout this story and the prequel vampire nights. This is the last story in this verse at the moment, I might decide to make another one sometime in the future but I have other ideas for stories that I want to do first. I hope you all stick with it to the very end, just a couple of chapters left now. Thanks so much for the reviews and fingers crossed can make it to 200 before this ends it will mean the world to me. Thanks again and see you all soon for Part Thirty)**


	31. Chapter 30

Thunder cracked throughout the sky, thick heavy dark clouds loomed above signalling the upcoming end. To the village below it would appear to be the work of just a normal storm however to those who know the signs it was obviously something supernatural, the beginning of the end.

Azazal watched the commotion with glee in his eyes. He was standing directly in front of the devils gate, in his hand he held a champagne bottle and his other was two glasses, it was like he was preparing for a special date rather than a demon hell bent on destroying the world. He had a mile wide smile on his face and his yellow eyes showed more human emotion then they had ever had before.

His foot tapped on the ground in tune to the thunder ahead and he hummed softly under his breath making a song out of the natural...well supernatural elements. He felt joy in his blackened heart and he felt like this was his moment. His hundred years work was about to come to its final conclusion, sure it might not be the way he had pictured it going but that never stopped him. Besides this plan was more juicy then his original one.

Lightening blast through the sky signalling that it was almost time. Azazal stopped himself from giggling, he was a mighty demon not some sort of school girl meeting their first crush for a date. The demon smile increased in size as the fire inside of the devils gate began to pulse. The flames bounced together before pushing out and continued this dance for a couple more moments before the flames parted in the middle.

The fire burnt bright as a passage was formed in the middle of the gate. Slowly a blackened silhouette appeared and with every step it took the more clearer it became. Embers stretched out to form limbs, tendrils of fire burnt out to long blond locks suddenly the once burning mass was revealed to be a young female form. She stepped out from the gate and the fire engulfed the gate once again.

Azazal stepped forward and planted a kiss on her cheek. He held out a glass and poured her a glass of champagne. He handed her the glass and poured his own, he clinked it with the females and downed the contents in one. The demon then threw the glass onto the ground not caring that it smashed and wrapped his arm around the female's waist bringing her into his chest. He crashed their lips together in a passion that only two lovers could convey after years apart.

After a few moments they pulled apart and yellow eyes met pure black eyes. "Long time no see," Azazal grinned at his partner. "Always on time as usual."

* * *

"Of course," she replied pulling apart from the man and taking a look around her. She ran her fingers along the metal doors admiring the way it felt underneath her fingertips. "So good to be topside again, are we sorted for tonight?" she questioned her eyes continuing to look around her like a child taking in the world for the first time.

"Yes just waiting for the final piece of the puzzle."

"Are you sure he is going to be here?" she asked her eyes snapping to her male companion once more.

"He is on his way, I can sense it. Alastair provided the breadcrumbs and he has followed like the good boy he is, like his daddy had taught him," Azazal replied not hiding his amusement at his own words. "Don't worry Lilith tonight will be perfect."

"It better be," Lilith snapped back. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment and I don't want a spoilt little demon ruining my plans," she reached down into the black boots she was wearing and retrieved a concealed blade. She ran her fingers over the edge shivering as orange sparks flew off of her fingertips. "The trouble I went to just to get this pixie stick," she said in disgust twirling the blood soaked blade around. "Damn bitch really didn't want to give this up to me; tried stabbing me with it as well all it did was tickle. She ruined my favourite dress so I ruined her face by cutting off her head."

Azazal laughed at his companion. "Never did like that Ruby."

"She thought she would be the golden girl, daddy's little girl but I guess she didn't know our father all that well. She thought she could swoop in seduce Winchester and get him to complete the final plan all in one go. Bitch really believed that Dean would fall for her charms but I knew better than that, I'm sure if little Sammy was still alive her plan could have worked but she would never have been able to get to Dean. Stupid girl all she did was get in the way..." Lilith twirled the blade one more time before settling it into the palm of her hand ready for the incoming onslaught that was predicted. "Bored now..."

Suddenly as if to grant her wish the sound of something whizzing through the air filled the atmosphere causing the pair to become alert. An object landed by their feet and before they could inspect what it was smoke poured out of it making a screen around them so that they weren't even able to see the hand in front of their face. The two demons were surrounded by a smoke screen and their senses were inhibited however neither of them cared, both had matching smiles on their faces.

"Showtime."

* * *

Dean watched the pair become swallowed up in the sea of smoke, he knew that it wouldn't really help in the long term but for now it brought some time. When they had first arrived they had scouted out the area so that they knew what they was dealing with, Dean thought that it would just be Azazal but when the female Lilith arrived well that was a completely new game changer. No one knew who she was or why she was so vital to the yellow eyed demons plan and not for the first time the hunter had wished that he had listened and at least came up with some sort of a plan before running in blind. Now he had no idea what they were facing or what they would have to stop but he couldn't help but feel like it was something big, something he had never dealt with before in his life.

Pushing those thoughts aside the hunter set his mind to the task at hand. He glanced over at his lover and entwined their fingers briefly, feeling somewhat calmed by the knowledge that his partner was there with him. Behind them Ellen and Jo were positioned and armed with a load of smoke bombs and sniper rifles courtesy of Rufus who was currently making his way with Bobby behind the devils gate. It had turned out that Dean's demon sense had lead them to the gate in Wyoming that apparently the yellow eyed demon had opened last year with Jake's help. It had been lying dormant for nearly two years but for some reason tonight it was seeing a lot of action, there was something special about tonight that unnerved the hunter. He could sense a change on the horizon one that was not for the greater good.

Dean focused his mind once more knowing that he didn't have the luxury of distraction. He squeezed his lover's hand and turned to face him. A small smile was on his face as he drank in the image of his vampire, every single dimple, every single scar and every line on his face was committed to memory. Because Sam was his reason for fighting and he was his reason to continue on the path of humanity.

Dean leant forward and pressed his lips to Sam's. He savoured the taste of the other man as he looked forward to a future where he could do this without having a death threat hanging around their shoulders or having the weight of the world crashing down around them. He pulled apart from his vampire but kept their foreheads pressed together, he savoured the moment once last time before he forced himself away.

"I love you," he mouthed so that the demons couldn't hear him.

"I love you too," Sam mouthed back before they pulled apart.

* * *

Dean smiled at his lover one more time before pulling his hand back. By now the first smoke screen was beginning to wane so he shot thumbs up to somewhere behind him and another grenade was thrown towards the two demons. Mentally Dean thanked Bobby and his hoarding ways that meant he had this weird army shit that his dad had left behind. He signalled with his hand one more time telling his various companions that it was time to move in, he waited to hear the low whistle back in response and he knew that everyone was ready. This was it. This was their time to strike and just what was going to happen no one really knew.

Drawing in a deep breath Dean withdrew his favourite colt 1911 gun from his waistband and alongside his lover made his way down towards the demons. Behind him he could hear the other members of the group start to flank the pair so that they were supported from all sides. This thought added a slight form of hope to the hunter that maybe just maybe they would be able to make it out of here all in one piece.

* * *

"Ain't this cosy!" Dean shouted out walking through the smoke into the clearing. He looked around him at all the graves surrounding them, his eyes focused on the devils gate behind him before his attention turned to the two demons, which were both standing there looking amused. "Is this a private party or can anyone joins?" he winked towards the female.

"Well, well, well, Dean Winchester in the flesh..." she replied her eyes running down the length of his body, she whistled her appreciation, ignoring the pure looks of hatred that the vampire was sending her way. "I've heard all about you."

"And I've heard nothing about you," Dean countered twirling his gun in his hand as if to decide whether he is going to need it or not.

The female laughed showing her perfect white teeth. "Oh boy trust me you have heard all about me. Maybe not directly but soon enough you will know who I am, the whole world will know. Just a shame you decided to stand against us."

Dean laughed. "So you're another one of those 'Dean come join the dark side' crap peddlers." His gun hand stilled however it remained lowered towards the floor. "How many times do I have to tell you freaks..."

"Freaks," Azazal laughed incredously. "Watch your mouth boy..."

"What you going to do about it yellow eyes," Dean countered his anger increasing. He went to take a step towards the other demon however a firm grip on his arm grounded him in place. He turned to look to his vampire who was staring at him defiantly almost like he was daring the other man to attempt to make a move, knowing full well that if he did he would probably lose an arm the hunter decided to stay put.

"Boys, we are having a lovely conversation, why must we get the testosterone involved," the female scolded as she walked towards Sam and Dean. "I apologise for my companion's behaviour lately..."

"Oh yeah what part?" Sam shouted this time. "Killing Dean's family or killing him," his eyes narrowed dangerously flashing a deep red.

"Oh how cute the vampire has come out to play," the female chuckled taking a step towards Sam just for the vampire to be pushed slightly behind Dean. "Isn't that sweet, loves young dream hmm." With those words she walked back towards Azazal, she curled her arm around his waist and lifted her knee up so that it was pressed against his chest. Her white dress bunched around her knee exposing her pale flesh. She ran a finger along the other demon's chest before forcing his head down so that their lips could meet in a fierce kiss.

* * *

"That's just nasty," Dean commented suppressing the urge to gag at the sight of the horny demons. "How about you shag ass back to hell and get a room..." he suggested which caused the pair to break apart.

The female laughed as she went back to standing. She rubbed a hand across her lips and then straightened up her dress. "Sorry pet, it's not going to be that easy." She held up the knife that Dean hadn't realised she had been holding, a sadistic look crossed her face one that could only spell trouble. "You know what this is?"

Dean frowned not sure he was going to like where this was going. "It's a knife..."

The female clapped her hands in mock admiration. "Well done, gold star for Dean Winchester." She walked towards the vampire and the demon once more, Azazal hot on her heels with the same look of joy on her face. "Do you know what it can do?" she asked again continuing to walk forward which in turn forced the lovers to back up slightly. "This is a special knife, forged in hellfire and christened in the very flames of hell and a real bitch to get topside."

Dean's eyes focused on the weapon, a stab of familiarity washed over him. His throat became dry as memories of hell began to surface. He remembered the face of a young woman who was apparently the gate keeper of hell, she had been standing in his way when he was trying to make his escape...Ruby he thinks her name was. She had attacked him with that knife, told him that it was one of the only weapons physically capable of killing a demon for good. She had almost killed him before he had been able to make his way out, probably would have if Castiel hadn't been there to direct him through the devil's gate. Pushing the memories aside Dean focused back on the present day. Oh this was bad...

"Dean?" Sam's worried voice pulled the demon out of his musings. "What is it?"

"Yeah Dean, why don't you tell your lover boy why you are so worried now," the female cackled, she was now nearly a foot away from the couple and suddenly Dean felt less confident that he had ten minutes ago.

"That knife, it can kill demons..." Dean trailed off knowing that he didn't have to say anything further. He could sense his lover's sudden fear and he knew that he should of listened to the vampire, they should of done some more recon first, they should of at least prepared for a situation like this. "Who are you?"

"Well I'm not Ruby if that is what you're thinking," the female scoffed in disgust. "I'm the one who has been running this whole show. I'm the one who has been directing Azazal here on what his mission was and what he had to do. I'm the one who had to pick up the salvageable pieces after moron here messed up everything," she indicated between Azazal and Dean. "You thought it was yellow eyes this whole time, please, you have met him on many occasions do you really think he could of thought this up all on his own?"

"Hey," Azazal defended and if it wasn't a life or death situation then Dean would of probably laughed at the once great demon's face.

"This whole plan was bigger than him, bigger than you Winchester...well bigger than Dean Winchester anyways."

"Sam," Sam breathed finally understanding the message behind what the demon was saying. It explained why he had become like Dean's dead brother, it wasn't the work of love but the work of the demon's because they needed a Sam replacement to get to Dean, to be Dean's weakness. "This is about his brother."

"Very good, another gold star for the vamp here," she exclaimed and above her a roll of thunder echoed throughout the sky. Lightening began to flash within seconds of each other, the bolts seeming to strike near the quartet but never quite reaching them. "This whole thing would have always been about Sammy and Dean would of just been a means to an end. But he fucked it up, by dropping poor ickle Samuel, you Dean, have changed the course of history. So I had to improvise, same plan just different course of action. All I had to do was find the perfect opportunity to drag your sorry ass into the pit then I knew that my work would be able to be done."

Dean growled aiming his gun at her head. "Who are you?"

"Oh sweetie that won't work against me..." with those words the demon's lips curled up into a sickening smirk. A bolt of lightning hit the ground near her feet but she didn't flinch. She inhaled deeply and allowed her eyes to close. "I'm the first demon, Lucifer's finest creation and his only loyal servant. I am the gatekeeper to the apocalypse..." The female opened her eyes and her once blue pupils were now a pure white. "But you can call me Lilith."

* * *

Dean could sense intense power curling around him. Without thinking he made sure he was standing right in front of his lover, his green eyes now pure black. He lowered his gun and handed it towards the vampire who took it questioningly. "The apocalypse?" he questioned his face remaining stoic. "You mean the four horsemen, brimstone, fire and the devil?"

"The full works," she grinned.

"Over my dead body," the hunter growled, the ground beneath his feet beginning to shake.

"That's the plan," she smirked holding out her hand.

An intense bright light burnt out from her fingertips, engulfing the couple...

TBC (**Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews, it means the world to me to hear that people love this story as much as I love writing it. This is just a teaser chapter to what is to come ahead in the closing chapters. Next chapter will probably be a long one depends whether or not I decide to spilt up the action. I have decided that there will be another story to this verse in the future, just want to try my hand and writing something new after this so hope you will be around for that story. Probably another two or three chapters to go so I hope you are prepared. As always thanks for reading and reviewing, let me know what you think and I will see you next week for Part Thirty One!) **


	32. Chapter 31

The light unfurled from the couple, the blinding white dulled till the atmosphere was returned to usual. The dark clouds continued to rumble in the sky with the occasional bolts of lightning hitting the floor. However there was no sound, it was like the light had sucked all of the sound from the environment and left everyone feeling deaf. No birds chirped, the thunder was silent and even the previous mocking demon's had nothing to say. It was like the moment had been caught in a time slip where neither sound, time nor reality had a meaning.

And in a flash this moment was gone. Time returned to usual and the two demons stood there stunned at the scene in front of them. The expected burnt mangled corpses were not present but instead stood Dean holding his hand out and his eyes pure black. There was a tight look on his face and his brows were furrowed in concentration but it was not this that had stunned the pair. It was the intense feeling of power swirling around them, a power so great it had managed to repel Lilith's sonic blast that would normally melt the skin off of anyone it comes into contact with. But yet this demon had managed to survive it along with the vampire, it should have incinerated the vampire the moment the light had been dispersed. It seems like the two demons had underestimated the hunter and his lover.

* * *

Dean could feel the bead of sweat drip down his forehead; his arm was straining at the feeling of holding back that huge surge of pressure. His veins were pushing up against his skin almost like it wanted to burst through. He could feel his whole body trembling with the sudden rush of adrenaline that had just occurred. The hunter had no idea he was capable of that much power, in fact he had no idea just how he had managed to do that, all he knew was that the need to protect his vampire had taken control.

"Is that all you got?" Dean smirked keeping up the cocky facade even though his whole body was trembling with the exhaustion of his power. "I guess daddy didn't love you enough to give you power."

Lilith's eyes narrowed towards the hunter, her lips were set in a thin line. "You have no idea what I am capable of Winchester. I am your worst nightmare," with those words she lifted her arms towards the sky and tilted her head back. Drops of rain began to fall, littering across her face and running down her neck. Her tongue darted out and tasted the rain a smile crossing her face. "With your blood we can set him free, our father will claim this land as his own and all humanity will suffer his great anger."

Dean lowered his hand, his anger still present. He remained standing in front of his lover not wanting to move. The comment about his blood struck fear into his heart, just to know that he could jump start the apocalypse was almost enough to floor him however he refused to let it. "Don't worry Sammy," he murmured softly to his lover.

"I believe in you Dean," Sam replied which gave Dean a feeling of increased pressure on his shoulders. Not only did he have to protect his little family he now had to make sure he didn't start the freaking end of the world...yeah just a normal day in the office for a Winchester.

"What do you mean my blood?" Dean asked wanting to know as much about his situation as possible hoping that he could take advantage of the fact that most evil beings always liked to brag about their plans before they had managed to actually put them into action.

"You're special," she replied closing her eyes but never moving from her current position. "You see if this had gone to plan originally then I would have had to break the sixty six seals that keep our father locked away in his cage. A bitch I knew but thanks to you and your lover boy here we have managed to find a loop hole."

"What kind of loop hole," Sam questioned peering around Dean to the two demons in front of them.

"The best kind," Azazal replied his yellow eyes focusing on the pair while Lilith still looked to the sky. "Dean is special, his blood is special. You see his blood can act as a key to open one of the locks to Lucifer's cage. The union of two supernatural creatures creates a unique mix and species, something that Lucifer is famous for doing. Winchester is part vampire, part demon and part human, he is neither one nor the other and his blood will activate the gate to our father's cage. It will set him free upon the Earth..."

"That is why you shot at me with the colt? Because you knew that Dean would jump in front of the bullet, you knew I would change him, you planned for all of this to happen!" Sam shouted his fangs descending and a feral growl rolled off of the tip of his tongue. "You bastard!"

Azazal laughed and held his hands out beside him. "Not such a moron anymore is I?"

* * *

Dean had never felt so helpless. His whole life had been predicted by demons, he had been manipulated, he had been lied to and he had been made into the demon he was today all for the purpose of jump starting the apocalypse. He had been used. This thought caused the demon's anger to rise further, he could feel power thrum under his skin and he knew that this time he was not going to try to suppress it. "You used me," he growled threateningly.

"It had to be you after you killed your brother and wasted my precious demon blood," Azazal replied calmly.

"He was four!" Sam defended.

"I'm going to end you," Dean snarled his demonic side in full control.

Azazal laughed. "No my boy, it is I who is going to end you and it is you two who will single handily end the whole world and humanity."

"They are ready," Lilith announced breaking through the male's banter. She lowered her head so that her wild eyes locked onto Sam and Dean's. "It's time to set Daddy free." With those words she lowered her arms and held them out to her side. Her smile hinted at the impending danger. "No one can save you now... De vinculis meis erumpere, tempus sit amet, tempus daemonum nobis hodie sit ipsum ante. Hac nocte nos liberet patris nostri. Apocalypsis now!"

* * *

Lightening cracked at the ground. One bolt spilt into several, each one struck at a nearby grave. Thunder boomed above masking the sound of the lightening and the rain streamed down upon them threatening a risk of a flood. About forty bolts struck at once causing the demon and the vampire to jump back as one bolt landed right where they had been only ten seconds earlier.

Dean shielded his eyes at the bright light and he turned so that he was protecting his lover knowing that lightening at this intensity could burn just as bright as sunlight. His black eyes locked onto worried red both knowing that this was all part of that weird chant. The hunter allowed his gaze to wonder over to a nearby crypt knowing full well that Ellen and Jo were currently crouching behind it. He could sense Rufus and Bobby's movement falter to the right of him and he knew that they were close to the devils gate. Drawing in a deep breath the hunter got his nerves under control and regained his composure, he couldn't lose it now, not when he was meant to be providing the distraction. Slowly the sound of thunder and lightning decreased however the rain continued its assault. Deciding to risk it the hunter turned to face the two demons in time to see the show they had promised.

Where the bolts had struck the ground, it had begun to crack. The earth underneath rumbled and the couple knew that this wasn't because of an earthquake. Suddenly the ground began to crumble and break away, where the cracks had formed the ground started to cave in creating numerous amounts of holes. It looked like they were present in a field full of empty graves.

Dean reached for Sam's arm, his horrified black eyes blinked back to their usual emerald. He felt helpless as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Black smoke tendrils poured out of the devils gate, they ran along the floor towards the pair of demons before being directed up towards the sky by Lilith. As one the tendrils combined and mixed together creating a darker cloud, lightning struck this mass causing the smoke to turn anti clockwise, it picked up in speed with every rotation. The thunder continued to rumble ahead. With another lightning strike the centre of the smoke seemed to be set alight however the flames were tinted purple. The smoke rotated quicker and an intense wind began to pick up. The smell of ash and sulphur filtered through the atmosphere.

Dean cupped his free hand over his mouth his eyes still glued to the sight above them. He peered into the smoke and horror struck the very core of his body. He could clearly see the twisted and mangled faces that belonged to pure demons, he could feel the intense hatred and he could smell sulphur strongly like he was back in the pit. His step faltered as he attempted to move backwards however he was held into place by his lover. Mentally he sent a pray to the angels, to god, heck to anyone that would listen that his companions would be able to make it out of this because this...this...this was pure hell come to earth.

"No," he gasped out removing his hand. He released his vampire's grasp and grabbed back his gun knowing that he was going to need it. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket, his hands shaking the whole time as he retrieved his flask and canister of salt. Following suit Sam retrieved the same items obviously coming to the same conclusion as the hunter. Together the couple stood strong holding out their intended weapons even though on the inside they were terrified.

Lilith laughed as the smoke rotated one last time before lightning carried the smoke down to the ground. The black tendrils snaked into the previously made holes, digging their way through with the fire extinguishing when the smoke made contact with the dirt. The ground begins to rumble once more. Flecks of dirt flicked up into the sky with rocks and clumps of ground flying towards the two demons and the couple.

As one the pair backed up once more as a deafening roll of thunder echoed throughout the atmosphere and at the same time the ground below shook. Out of one of the holes a dirty decomposing hand shot out of the grave, the fingernails dug into the ground and slowly the rest of the arm began to show. Slowly the arm grew into a shoulder and the shoulder became a head and then followed by a torso until eventually out of the numerous numbers of holes stood about thirty decomposing bodies.

* * *

Dean's gaze was fixated on these creatures as the group began to advance on the pair. "That...that is fucked up," he commented watching the demonic zombie creatures slowly approach. He felt like he had really been shoved straight into a horror film set zombies and all. The hunter lifted his gun hand up and aimed it at the nearest zombie's head. He pressed down on the trigger and sent a bullet straight through the creature's brain. Its head snapped back but rather than falling down dead it straightened up and smirked at the hunter, no blood spilled out of the wound due to the extraction of it during the embalming process.

Dean gulped feeling fear wash over him. He felt helpless as he watched the demonic abominations surround both him and Sam. They snarled and mocked the couple; some held their arms out like typical zombies and shouted brains at them while others stood there with their blank sockets seeming to peer straight through into their very soul. This was something that neither the hunter nor the vampire had come across before and to be honest they did not know how to deal with it. Clearly the normal zombie extermination methods seemed to have no effect...man they were so screwed.

Rather than let his fear show Dean gathered his thoughts and placed his usual cocky smirk on his face, after all he was a Winchester and Winchester's never gave up even if it meant giving their lives. He looked over each of the walking corpses that was in front of him, behind him he felt his lover press his back into his so that his attention was on the meat bags behind them.

"Dude..." Dean smirked his eyes focusing on a particular nasty looking zombie in front of him. His neck was snapped to an awkward angle with his jaw hanging on by what looked like a single piece of skin, he had half an eyeball left in one of his sockets and only one arm hang uselessly by his side. Four tufts of hair hang limply to his head and this was the only clue that the man before him had once had a sense of humanity. "You're fugly."

"You don't like my babies?" Lilith's voice called out from somewhere outside of the zombie circle.

"See this is the reason why incest is illegal," Dean shouted back trying to see through the swarm of zombies however the human...well...walking dead barricade was too dense to be able to see through. "You can never tell what you might end up with."

Lilith laughed at the response however the hunter was still unable to tell where she was. "You're too cute Winchester, it's almost a shame to have to rip all the skin from your pretty little body and drain you dry."

"I guess I'm a free man then!" Dean shouted back feeling the demon inside of him grow in confidence.

"I said almost," she replied and the hunter managed to see a glimpse of her white dress through the sea of the undead. He smirked; he now knew where she was; now the only problem was getting to her. "I would love to stand and chat but my children are hungry..."

"BBBBBRRRRAAAAAIIIIINNNNNNSSSSS!" Dean shouted doing his best zombie impression to which Sam turned his head to look at him incredously, his eyebrows raised. "What?" he questioned shrugging his shoulders while smirking at the same time. "Too much?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah just a little."

"The zombies do it in the movies..."

"This isn't a movie Dean."

"Yeah who would want to watch a movie about our lives?"

"Sick and sadistic people that's who."

"At least we are hot."

"Dean."

"Don't deny it Sammy you know I am one sexy piece of ass...who wouldn't want to watch us."

"Defiantly too much now dude."

Getting impatient with the talk the same zombie Dean had called fugly began to moan and growl at the hunter showing that he was in the least impressed. "Or you know we could just recreate the Thriller video?" Dean suggested winking at the zombie who growled louder. "Chill dude, it's not like I'm asking you to be Michael Jackson..." again the zombie growled. "Ok then maybe you do want to be him..."

"Dean!" Sam almost shouted not believing his lover.

"Right right, end of the world, demonic zombies, gotcha," Dean replied turning his attention back to the scene in front of him even though he would deny it but he may or may not have been recreating the thriller scene in his head.

"You done?" Lilith shouted.

* * *

Dean clicked his tongue and peered down at his watch. He grinned as he noticed the time. He reached into the waistband of his jeans and holstered his gun preferring to use a machete instead. "Bring it bitch!" With those words he yelled as he sliced the head off of the nearest zombie. "Bye Fugly."

He watched as the decapitated head rolled to the floor and the body collapsed beside it. Black smoke rolled out of the stump and headed back into the sky which was still swirling black. As soon as that piece of smoke joined the others another lightning strike hit the ground raising another zombie.

Frowning the hunter realised that it was going to be a continuous stream, who knew just how many bodies may lie under their feet. Behind him he could feel his lover come to the same realisation however they both continued their assault. They hacked at the body parts while avoiding contact with gummy mouths and decayed teeth; it appeared that the demons in the zombie bodies had none of their demonic powers however they kept up their assault, their constant stream in numbers clearly their main defense.

Dean dodged a limb swinging in his direction, with one clean swipe he cut off this appendage and worked his way to the next demon zombie. The swarm was never ending, whenever they killed one at least one or two replaced it. This whole battle was a distraction, a way to tire out the demon and the vampire and at the moment it was working.

"Sam," Dean growled dodging another zombie's slobbery spit from drooling down his neck. "Is it time yet?" he panted swiping his machete through the nearest zombie's neck.

"Almost" Sam replied his voice strained at the effort of holding back the zombie horde's constant assault.

* * *

Dean was caught off guard as a brave zombie jumped onto his back and firmly wrapped their arms around the demon's throat. "Son of a bitch," he hissed out dropping his machete as he attempted to force the creature's arms off of him. However it was to no avail as another zombie seemed to realise what was happening and decided to jump on top of the one that was already on the hunter's back. It was like a freaking undead pile up. "Sammy," he managed to wheeze out.

"Almost!" Sam shouted from somewhere behind him, he was now lost in the stream of undead who was all trying to get a free piggy back off of the hunter. It seemed they all wanted to get a piece of the action.

Dean grunted, he could feel his legs beginning to buckle under the pressure. His hands were being torn open by the zombie's desperate need to rip his flesh. He bucked his back attempting to release the first zombie's grip however the man was on there tight like a leech. "Sammy..." he muttered again feeling his breath leaving him. This time his knees did buckle and this was an open invitation to all the undead around him as they all seemed to jump on top of him. He was drowning in the sea of the rotting corpses and there wasn't anything he could do about it just yet.

"Hold on!" Sam shouted somewhere even further away now.

"Not the one holding on!" Dean grunted back but his response was mumbled by a zombie attempting to pull off his bottom jaw.

"NOW!" Sam shouted.

With that shout all the sudden the ground began to rumble. With a whoosh the zombie were thrown ten feet into the air and landed behind Sam. One by one the zombie's on top of Dean started to fly through the air landing in the same place as the others until the hunter was free from the undead.

* * *

Sam ran over to Dean and helped his lover to his feet. He quickly scanned him over for injuries before turning his attention to the zombies behind him. They were being held back by an invisible wall however it was not this that caught his attention. No...it was the army of black robes that were engaged in conflict with the zombies. Sam smirked as he saw the tall form that belonged to his Sire.

"Better late than never Sire!" he shouted.

Aelfric ripped the head off of the zombie he had been sparring with before turning to his son and his son in law. He flashed a blinding grin. "You're welcome Samuel," he replied forcing his hands into the stomach of the creature that approached him effectively ripping him in half. "Go and do your thing, we got this handled."

"Yes Sire," Sam replied feeling a sense of pride at his coven and his kin fighting by his side.

"Oh and boys," Aelfric called out. "Protect each other and put an end to that smug bastard."

"Oh we will," Dean declared his attention turning to the two demons now present by the devil's gate. Both were frowning at their zombie's army failed attempt at subduing the boys. "We defiantly will..."

TBC (**Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long since the last update I wanted to make sure that the ending of the story was all planned out. This chapter I had to cut into two because it would have been too long otherwise, so hope you are excited to read the final part. Well my dear readers it saddens and excites me to say that there is only one chapter and an epilogue left of Demon Days. As always thank you for reading and please take your time to let me know what you think as we near the end of this story. Thank you all for sticking by me and I will see you in Part Thirty Two, the final full chapter.) **


	33. Chapter 32

Bobby gripped the handle of his shotgun tightly, his knuckles whitening and the frown line upon his forehead deepened. His shoulders were set in a tense line and his smile was nonexistent as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. He was fighting every single paternal urge that was telling him to run to his boys and protect them, to throw himself in front of them with no care to his own safety. He gritted his teeth and suppressed this urge as he knew that it would do nothing but get them all killed.

Beside him Rufus crouched between the two nearest graves, a sniper balanced on the stone as he lay on his stomach. His attention was focused down the sight and it appeared that he was aiming at the surrounding zombie army. So far the couple hadn't been spotted which had been the plan the whole time but what wasn't part of the plan was for the boys to become swamped by zombie demon hybrids. Even though Bobby knew that the hunter and the vampire could manage he couldn't help but feel fearful, his heart was in his throat and he knew that it wouldn't take much for everything to go wrong like last year.

Shaking his head Bobby suppressed the memories of Dean dying in front of him. He couldn't go through that again, no he wouldn't, last time he had spent his time in a drunken haze and this time he knew it would kill him. He lifted his head to the sky and hoped for the best knowing that this was the moment that the whole world could change either for better or for worse.

"They'll make it," Rufus muttered beside him however his attention never moved away from the gun.

"Maybe," Bobby replied not feeling the same level of confidence as his old friend and hunting partner. He twirled the gun around in his hand trying to think of anything that he could be doing to help his boys.

"Come on Bobby, you know those boys, nothing can stop them...even hell couldn't contain Dean Winchester."

Bobby slowly nodded his head his attention turning to the incoming mass of black cloth he could see approaching and for once he allowed himself to smile. There had to be at least twenty or so vampires joining the fight, he knew that his vampire friend would come through, it seems he had managed to raise the entire coven like he had promised. The old hunter watched as the zombie army went flying into the path of the vampires and the boys were once again free. However it was an out of the frying pan into the fire type of moment, even though they had distracted the zombies they still had two powerful pissed off demons to contend with.

"We need to even up those odds," Bobby murmured his eyes moving from his boys to the demons to the vampires and back to his boys again. His mind was racing with many different plans until he finally settled on a course of action. He nodded his head in determination and straightened up to his full height still careful not to let the demons see him. He gestured to somewhere behind him and instantly Ellen and Jo crawled to his side. "We need to give them boys a hand," he explained when he noticed his companions confused looks.

"Give them a hand how?" Jo questioned.

Bobby smirked and his eyes travelled to the open demon gate where the colt stood in the middle pride of place. He could sense the moment of realisation with the other three hunters.

"You can't be serious," Ellen hissed.

"Retirement was so good," Rufus uttered at the same time he removed his gun from his sniper position and stood beside his old friend. A grin spread across his lips as he clapped Bobby on the back. "Bobby old friend I think you have finally gone senile..."

Bobby smirked back knowing that no matter what he said the three hunters were on his side, each of them willing to do whatever it takes to help out their two boys. He turned to his companions who each nodded at him silently declaring their agreement to the proposed plan.

"Well then...let's close those gates..."

* * *

Sam stood slightly behind his demon knowing that Dean was shielding him on purpose but he knew that protesting would get him nowhere. The couple stood staring down the two demons that still had yet to make a move. Neither side seemed willing to take the first step, behind them the battle between the zombies and the vampires continued. As much as the Sam wanted to check on his family he knew that Dean needed him more, that his place was by his lover's side rather than his Sire.

"You didn't think it would be that easy," Dean growled his eyes flashing a deep black the demon being freed due to his previous use of power.

Lilith laughed as she held out the demon killing knife in front of her while Azazal's full concentration was solely on Dean. "We figured you would call in some back up, you would of been stupid not to," she said still brandishing the knife towards the hunter. "Just hope you don't mind seeing them all die, I mean that's all you are good for Winchester."

Dean's hand balled into fists and Sam reached out and pressed a calming hand to the small of the hunter's back to show that he was there for him. It was the least he could do in the current moment. "What's that meant to mean?" Sam questioned his own eyes flashing blood red due to his anger and the fact that it had been a while since he had last fed.

"Deano has a nickname down in the pit," Azazal answered his black eyes never leaving Dean's face the whole time. "The angel of death, you see people have a habit of dying around him, his mum, his brother, his dad and how long do you think it's going to be till that list is added to? People he don't need any more seem to keep ending up dead one way or another...he uses them, spits them back up and then watches them burn don't you Dean?" the demon taunted enjoying the look of pure anger on both Dean and Sam's faces. "How long before Dean lets you burn Sam," Azazal turned his full attention to the vampire. "Just like he let his baby brother burn..."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yelled his anger controlling him as he leapt towards Azazal.

He kicked the demon square in the chest at the same time he retrieved his flask of holy water that was attached to his belt. He popped off the cap with one hand and poured the contents over the demon's head. Dean hissed as a drop of water landed on his thumb though he ignored the pain in favour of watching Azazal hiss as smoke billowed off of his head. It seemed that even a demon of his stature could be brought down with a few drops of water. Dean smirked as he wiped his hand on his trousers to rid himself of the annoying stinging sensation; he placed the now empty flask back into his jean pocket. "Don't like baths?" he taunted lifting his eyebrows.

Azazal snapped his neck to one side while the smoke began to subside. He shook his body like a dog dispelling the left over water droplets, his yellow eyes sneered towards the other demon. He flexed his hands before cracking his knuckles. "Oh it's on," he cackled stretching out his right hand in Dean's direction sending the man flying into the nearest grave.

* * *

Dean grunted as the corner of his head made impact with the sharp stone. He swallowed the lump of bile that had threatened to make its way up his throat while he struggled to stand. The hunter knew that if he had been completely human then he would be screwed right now.

"Dean!" he heard Sam shout his name but he didn't get a chance to respond as he soon found himself flying into a tree opposite where he currently was. He grunted as his back made impact with the bark and he could feel the demons power restraining him against the tree, effectively holding him in place.

Dean blinked trying to clear his vision, blood dripped down from the open wound on his forehead into his eyes making it hard for him to see clearly. His head lulled to the side, he winced as that one movement caused his head to pound and his vision to swim. "Son of a..." he muttered attempting desperately to get his vision working.

When the world had straightened up again the hunter's attention turned towards trying to find his lover but he couldn't see him anywhere. "SAM!" he yelled struggling harder against his invisible restraints. "SAMMY!" there was no response. Fear and dread washed through the demon as his thoughts turned to the worst known scenarios. "SAMMY!" he called again but still there was nothing.

"Lover boy not answering you?" Lilith asked slowly approaching the hunter. She held the knife in her hands and hot on her heels was Azazal who was still holding Dean firmly in place. "Tut tut," she added coming to a stop directly in front of the hunter. She pressed the edge of the blade to her lips and cocked her head to the side as if she was studying the man. "I guess vampire boy couldn't stand the heat..."

"He knew he was going to be burnt and bailed," Azazal added his yellow eyes glinting with his obvious ill intent.

"No Sam is not like that," Dean protested.

"How well do you know him Dean? Do you know the monster he has become?" Lilith asked stepping closer so that their noses almost touched. She brought the blade down and used this to caress the hunter's cheek like a lover would. Her white eyes bored into his green and she had a sweet smile on her face making her seem way more attractive than a hell bitch bent on destroying the world and starting the apocalypse should look like."All we need is some of your blood; if you work with us our father would surely reward you. It will be paradise on earth for us, don't you want that?"

"And what about the whole of the human race?" Dean spat out mentally trying to focus his demon powers all in one place. "You would enslave the whole of humanity."

"Oh what do you care about humanity," Azazal shouted. "They destroy themselves. They kill, they turn on one another, they start wars, they are destroying this planet every single day and no one appreciates this gift of a world they was given. Really who are the monsters here? Us? Or them? Lucifer would treat this planet with the respect it deserves and will punish those who are unworthy. Which side are you on Winchester?"

Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched the two demons. He glared at them until something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "I like to play on both sides," Dean winked towards Lilith hoping that his words would distract the two demons. Inside he could feel his body breathing a sigh of relief at the sight that he was greeted with. He could clearly see five figures moving around near the devils gate, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Rufus and Sam all seemed to be forming some kind of a plan concerning the gate to hell.

Dean knew that if the demons looked around now then it would all be over, so for now he played the role he knew best, he was the bait the distraction but at least this time he had people to count on. He knew that someone had his back and wasn't going to waste away in the back of the car in a constant drunken stupor. "So are we going to get this threesome on or what?"

Lilith laughed however Azazal just seemed angered by the remark. "Yellow eyes getting his knickers in a twist? Threatened I'm gonna swoop in and take your girl?" Dean questioned and the response he received was the restraints holding him tightened further to the point where he was sure he could suffocate if oxygen was an issue for him. "Touché."

Lilith ran her finger down Dean's chest admiring the muscles underneath the clothes. She licked her lips clearly enjoying what she saw. "Don't mind Zazy, he tends to be protective of me even though I am a big girl and I must say Dean..." Lilith swapped her finger for the knife and she ran the blade down through the middle of the hunter's undershirt splitting the fabric in two. She watched the light hit the metal of the blade and illuminate the six pack underneath. "I like what I see."

"Sorry bitch," Dean smirked rolling his head to the side to look at her. "I'm taken."

"So am I," she replied leaning forward and running her tongue along Dean's cheek. "Besides I don't like to play with my prey," she kissed the hunters cheek and ran her hand down Dean's arm. The cool metal blade pressed against Dean's wrist. "Time for talking's over, "with those words and one swift movement she sliced through the hunter's wrist.

Dean grunted and watched in horror at the sight of his blood trickling down his arm. He struggled harder against the demon's hold trying to break free.

The demon inside of him began to take control; he could feel his eyes changing colour and his anger rise considerably. It was like he was Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde however who was what was another matter entirely.

"NOOOO!" Dean yelled at the same time he noticed a blur rush past him and tackle Lilith to the ground. The blur looked up and the hunter realised that it was Sam. He watched his lover fight off of the demon but his attention was soon drawn to the floor near his feet. Drops of blood dripped off of the end of his fingertips and slowly one by one they fell to the ground. As soon as they landed the ground began to shake more violently than it had with the rising of the zombies. The blood started to merge together like the start of a pattern, the more blood that dropped the faster and rougher the ground shook. It was like the earth was physically being ripped upon from the centre upwards. "Shit," Dean declared, he had to stem the blood flow and he had to do it now before it was too late.

Azazal continued to stand in front of him. "Not long now," he grinned and this just added more fuel to the fire inside of Dean.

"No!" Dean shouted allowing his eyes to close briefly. "THIS IS NOT GOING TO END THIS WAY; THIS IS MY LIFE...FOR ONCE I WILL TAKE CONTROL. NO ONE WILL TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" the hunter added a strong sense of power laced every word he said. Instantly Dean's eyes snapped open, they were the darkest black they had even been. He smirked at the intense feeling of power that was flowing through his veins. "My turn."

Dean tensed his arms and forced them out to the side breaking the hold the yellow eyed demon had on him. His blood continued to drip adding to the increasing amount on the floor. The blood swirled together creating a spiral pattern on the floor, it was beginning to get thinner in the middle and Dean knew that it wouldn't take much more for the key to be complete. He ripped a piece of fabric off of his already ruined shirt and wrapped it around the wound before stepping away from the tree and facing a shocked Azazal.

"It's too late Dean," yellow eyes taunted.

"I don't care..." Dean shouted holding his hand out to which yellow eyes repeated the same action, both feeling the pressure of the others assault however neither one budged. It was a battle of power; the question was who was stronger...

* * *

Sam punched Lilith square in the face. His fangs were completely descended and his eyes were glowing a deep crimson, the sight of his lover's blood had spurred him over the edge. He was already annoyed at Bobby for pulling him away from the fight just so he could explain what was going to happen. The vampire couldn't concentrate on what was being said anyways not when his lover had been pinned up against the tree by the two demons. The image of the blade slicing through Dean's wrist had sent the vampire spiralling into a deep rage, one he hadn't experienced for a year, when his lover had died right in front of him and he couldn't do anything to save him. But not this time, he wasn't going to lose his man again not when he could do something about it this time.

The vampire gripped his hands around the demons throat like he was attempting to strangle the life out of her; however she laughed at him in response. Her face was bloodied and one of her eyes was beginning to swell shut but it was like she didn't care. This just caused the vampire to hold on tighter, he leaned down so that he was almost nose to nose to her. His crimson eyes stared into her white. "You fucking bitch," he snarled his vampire side in full control. His tongue sneaked out and licked at the blood that was slowly trickling down from her nose, he cringed at the taste but that didn't deter him if it meant he could get the upper hand. "I'm going to kill you," he added forcing her hands up behind her head and straddling her waist, he leaned down and plunged his fangs straight into her neck.

The taste of iron and sulphur filled his senses. He winced with every swallow, the taste becoming more and more unbearable, now he knew why they didn't drink from demons. With a few more mouthfuls he was forced to break away, the blood dripped down his lips and onto his chin. He cringed as the blood in his system began to burn like it was toxic. Falling onto his ass on the floor beside the demon he held onto his throat like he was trying to quench the fire within. He had never experienced this sensation before. It was like all the blood he had consumed was attacking his body, attempting to burn away his organs. "Gah!" he gasped out desperately wiping away the blood from around his mouth.

"That is why vampires are too cocky and don't stop to think," Lilith declared gracefully pushing herself to her feet. She ran the back of her hand across her nose and wiped away the excess blood. "You can't just go around drinking anything you come into contact with, there are rules Sammy, there is a hierarchy." She cocked her head to the side and let a feral grin cross her face at the pained look the vampire was now wearing. "You need to be put back into your place."

Instantly Sam found himself pulled onto his feet and then forced into the grave behind him. His arm smashed against the stone with an unhealthy crunch, it he had been human that his whole arm probably would have shattered.

Stumbling to his feet the vampire wiped away his own blood that was pooling from his apparent spilt lip. In the process a stray drop of Lilith's blood that he had missed fell from the edge of his chin and down onto the floor. He watched in fascination as this one drop picked up momentum and snaked towards where Dean's blood was currently swirling. Lilith's blood circled around Dean's, like it was toying with it before it bulldozed straight through one of the swirls effectively breaking up the pattern. The ground decreased in the intensity of the shakes.

A smirk crossed Sam's lips as realisation hit him. The vampire lunged towards the demon managing to get a punch in before he was thrown into the same gravestone as before. He continued this process a couple of times effectively managing to spilt the demon's lip. He watched as a few more blood droplets made its way to the ground and over towards Dean's blood. Each time Lilith's blood counteracted Dean's, decreasing the size of the pattern each time. He just had to make sure that more of Lilith's blood was spilled then Dean's.

Lilith seeming to have realised what the vampire was doing began to push back. Every time the vampire made a move she forced him closer and closer to the devils gate where Bobby, Rufus, Ellen and Jo were currently standing. Two on each side of the door, struggling to get the heavy metal gates closed.

Sam snarled as his head collided with the corner of one of the gates. His vision blurred for a second before he felt himself being lifted to his feet.

* * *

Lilith curled her hands into the fabric of Sam's shirt. Her white eyes seemed to laugh at him as her mouth curled up into a feral sadistic smirk, a look of pure evil. She hoisted him up so that his feet were no longer touching the floor; the demon leaned in so that her lips were at the vampire's ear. "Nice try," she spat her tongue licking at the side of the vampire's cheek making him shudder with the touch. "Ever wondered what hell would be like for a vampire?" she teased bringing his body closer to the portal to hell. "I bet you are dying to see what Dean went through down there, how he turned out like that?" she asked gesturing her head towards Dean and Azazal who seemed to be locked into a battle of telekinesis.

Dean's eyes were pure black as he held his hand out to the other demon. Both seemed to be straining with the effort of holding back the others power. Beads of sweat rolled down Dean's brow and the veins in his arms were beginning to press against his skin, blood soaked through the fabric wrapped around his wrist meaning that drops of blood were steadily falling to the floor at an alarming rate. Sam knew that if he didn't do anything soon then it would be too late.

Bringing his attention back to the demon in front of him he noticed an object glinting near Dean's feet, where he had first tackled Lilith. Inside his head ran with many possible plans but outwardly he maintained his nonchalant appearance. There was still a chance to stop the devil from rising, if he could only reach it...

"Any last words Sammy before you enter damnation?" Lilith asked.

Sam could feel the hunters beside him desperately try and close the gate to stop there being a chance he could end up in hell. But it wasn't this that he was focused on. He smirked and a manic laugh rolled off of the tip of his tongue, he could bet that to any passerby he would seem like an escaped mad man but he didn't care.

* * *

"Yeah," Sam grinned, his bloodied fangs still out for show. "Duck."

"Duck?" Lilith questioned however rather than a response she found out firsthand what was meant by those words.

A sound of an object flying through the air filtered through the atmosphere, along with the crunch and squelch of the object imbedding in tissue.

Lilith dropped the vampire who immediately scurried away from the entrance of the devil's gate. She turned around so that he back was too the gate, slowly she reached a hand up to her back and her fingers grasped onto the metal hilt of her demon killing knife. Orange spasms ran through her body but it wasn't killing her. Her white eyes gazed around the area before they locked onto a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. The man's hand was held out in front of him in a gesture that screamed out I did it, I was the one. She pulled out the knife watching as rivers of her blood fell from the wound and down onto the floor. Her eyes narrowed towards the two vampire's now standing in front of her.

"You're going to pay for that," she spat blood spilling out of her mouth as she spoke. Her once white dress was now tainted red. Her blood rushed towards Dean's dancing around and erasing the little blood that was left.

"No one messes with my son," Aelfric replied coolly, standing proudly beside his son. "You never been stabbed in the back before?" he asked keeping the demon's attention on him.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed tilting her head back in rage. Above her the sky darkened further and the black clouds all rushed to the ground at once. They spiralled around the demon like they were protecting her. The wind picked up instantly and it was taking a lot for the hunters to be able to stay on their feet.

"SAMUEL NOW!" Aelfric shouted. As a pair the two vampires braced an arm against their foreheads and pushed their way through the dark clouds.

* * *

Lilith stood in the middle, her expression was crazed. Her hair was flying around her shoulders and her dress blew in the wind. In her hands she still held the knife loosely. It appeared that the demonic clouds were closing the wound on her back and Sam knew that all they needed was a little more blood to stop the devil's cage from opening.

"It's over," Sam declared watching the female's attention snap onto him.

"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS!" She screamed holding her hands out and the black cloud dispersed leaving a semi clear night sky above them.

With this distraction Sam made his move. He lunged forward, sank his fangs into the hand that was holding the demon knife. Lilith screeched and swung the weapon towards the vampire, the metal slit through a layer of skin on his throat however it wasn't enough. His fangs pushed down harder until they broke through the skin and with a crunch Sam bit straight through the bone. He forced his head away with his teeth still in the skin. With a quick tug the hand came away from the demon's body.

Quickly he praised the blade from the dead fingers. He held the knife out in front of him in expectation. Lilith lunged towards the vampire, her rage at an all time high at the thought that their hundred year plan was being thwarted by a hunter demon hybrid and his vampire. "NO!" She screamed throwing herself at the vampire however he was ready.

Sam plunged the blade straight through into her heart. Blood pooled up over the edge of his hand. He twisted the knife further, making sure that enough blood escaped. He turned to look over his shoulder and watched as this round of Lilith's blood managed to consume all of that which Dean had lost.

The blood spiral vanished and with it the ground shook once more before an inhuman screech blasted through the atmosphere. They had done it!

Sam's eyes connected with his lover's briefly and he saw the look of pride in the man's eyes. However this distraction was costly towards Dean. Sam watched in horror as Azazal finally managed to throw Dean ten feet through the air, his back crunched against the crypt behind him.

Turning away from this sight Sam swallowed hard, he couldn't afford to distract himself now even though his whole body screamed out for him to run to his lover's side. Pushing down the bile threatening to surface the vampire turned back to the enraged demon that was still on the end of the blade.

He nodded at his companions beside him who had managed to close the gate about halfway. "It's over!" Sam smirked pulling the blade free from the female's chest before pushing her back into the devils gate.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screeched her body started to be consumed by the flames. Her head thrashed back and forth as she desperately fought the tendrils of hell that was trying to force her back home. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" she shouted and with her last act she leaned forward and with her one hand grasped onto Sam's wrist.

Sam stumbled and fell head first towards the devils gate. He could feel the fire burn against his cheek; he could hear the demons chant his name down below begging for him to come join them. Bracing his free hand against the edge of the gate he attempted to free himself but her grip was too strong.

His wrist began disappearing into the fire; he squeezed his eyes shut knowing that he was a goner. However a strong pair of arms belonging to his Sire circled his waist and pulled him back. When his wrist appeared once more and Lilith's good hand was apparent Bobby swung his own machete through the demon's hand severing it from her body.

Inside the gate they could hear her scream. Sam stumbled back. He frowned disgusted at the decapitated hand still attached to his wrist; he cringed as he forced the fingers off of him and threw the appendage into the gate.

"Could use some help here?" Ellen strained the weight of the door seeming to be too much for the three of them to handle.

As one Sam, Aelfric and Bobby joined the trio and slowly they began to close the gate, not before one stream of black smoke escaped the closing doors. The group forced the gates of hell shut for good. Bobby reached forward and retrieved the colt.

Sam watched the black smoke head towards where Dean was currently fighting Azazal...

* * *

Dean flicked his wrist and mentally threw Azazal into a tree over and over again. His whole body ached, muscles he didn't even know he had ached, his back felt like it was on fire and exhaustion was creeping up on him.

He noticed the zombie army begin to crumble to the ground and he knew that Sam had succeeded. At least that was one demon out of the picture. "Had enough yet?" Dean asked Azazal throwing him one last time into the tree.

"I'm just getting started Dean," Azazal replied picking himself up and holding his hand out in front of him.

Dean rolled his eyes and attempted to counter the demon's attack. It seemed that the pair was evenly matched however inside the hunter knew that his own strength was waning. The constant attacks and the blood loss were starting to get to him but this was one fight he had to win. The hunter held his own hand out, mimicking Azazal's movements.

He could feel the demon's power pressing down all around him. His body convulsed slightly but he refused to be moved. He stood his ground strongly attempting to destroy the demon just as much as he was attempting to destroy Dean.

The two demons were trapped in this ever ending game of who was the most dominant. With no clear winner in sight.

Dean gritted his teeth; he could feel his strength and the demon inside of him begin to subside. "Not now," he hissed out. He wrapped his left hand around his right wrist attempting to support his arm a bit more as he could feel the limb begin to lower. With one last push he forced all the power he had into this assault. He could sense Azazal doing the same.

It was like a ticking time bomb occurring between the two demons. Both of their power strained against the other and it was only a matter of time before one of them exploded.

Gritting his teeth harder the hunter pushed one last surge of power out, everything he had was going into this. He could feel exhaustion settle over him quickly; his vision was becoming dark as the events of the day were catching up with him.

In the middle of the pair the black smoke that had escaped intervened. The smoke broke the power connection between the pair forcing their own attack to back fire.

* * *

"Shit," Dean swore as his own power sent him hurtling backwards. He landed in a heap on the floor. He groaned and attempted to push himself back up but his whole body was moaning with every movement he made. Slowly he managed to lift his head up and a lump caught at the back of his throat at the scene he was witnessing.

The black smoke had begun to take a human form; his back was to Dean as he faced down the yellow eyed demon. The black smoke man grabbed the yellow eyed demon and seemed to head straight through his vessel. Azazal was forced out of his body and his meat suit fell to the floor.

The black smoke held onto Azazal for a few moments and in this time Dean had managed to force himself to a kneeling position, a question sat on the tip of his tongue but before he could do anything he heard Bobby call his name. Snapping his attention towards the older hunter he noticed that the man was currently holding the colt out to him.

Smiling Dean held out his hand and instantly the colt flew through the air and landed in his grasp. He could sense his companion's, his family watching him. The hunter clicked the safety off in time to see the black smoke man release Azazal back into his body.

The yellow eyed demon re-entered his host and stood to his feet. He stared down at Dean.

"This is for my family you son of a bitch!" Dean hissed pulling the trigger.

It was like time stood still in that moment. The bullet left the casing and headed straight towards the middle of Azazal's forehead. When it had made impact orange flecks began to appear on the demon's head. The orange lines spread through his veins making his whole body convulse and flash, a look of surprise was etched on the demon's face as his knees crumpled on the floor. Azazal looked up at Dean who was now standing over him with a look of pure hatred on his face. His eyes flashed yellow, to brown, to yellow to brown again before the demonic light was distinguished. The demon's body convulsed once more before falling to the ground dead.

Dean could feel tears prick the corner of his eyes, he had finally done it.

His attention turned towards the black smoke that was now a fully formed figure of a man. Slowly the man turned his head and then his whole body until he was completely facing Dean.

Dean gasped and took a step back not believing what he was seeing. "Dad?" he whispered.

* * *

John smiled down at his son; he had tears in his eyes and a look of pride on his face. "Dean, you done it."

Dean nodded dropping the colt in his hand to the floor. "Dad..." he repeated again not sure on what to say. Behind him he sensed his lover approach along with the rest of his group. "You escaped?"

John laughed "I had to see my son end the family curse." John paused for a moment as a sad look crossed his face. He leaned forward and cupped Dean's cheek. "I'm so sorry boy for the way I treated you...you are more of a man that I ever was...I'm proud of you Dean..." John rubbed his finger along Dean's cheek wiping away the tears that had started to form. "No matter who you are I'm proud of you."

Dean nodded a lump forming in his throat, he felt Sam's arms snake around his waist and his vampire's head leaned down to rest on his shoulders. A gentle kiss was placed to his cheek but the hunter couldn't tear his eyes away from his dad.

John turned to look behind him, in the sky a single beam of light shot down. Within this light two figures began to form. A woman appeared holding an infant in her arms and Dean had to stifle the sob that was threatening to overwhelm him. John smiled towards the other two people before turning back to his only alive member of family. He removed his hand from his son's cheek and took a step back towards the two people.

"I love you Dean, god I never said that enough. But I love you my son, keep on fighting you always were the better hunter," John replied coming to a stop beside the woman. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I love you," he repeated.

Dean's attention turned towards Mary who had a sweet and loving smile on her face. In her arms she held a baby Sam who was happily gurgling away like he used to do when he knew that Dean was around. "I told you angels were watching you over you," she whispered softly, her voice as gentle as he always remembered.

Slowly and all too soon the light began to fade, taking away the three people that Dean had missed so badly.

A gentle melody filled the atmosphere and the sound of a woman singing began.

_"Hey jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

_Hey jude, don't be afraid._  
_You were made to go out and get her._  
_The minute you let her under your skin,_

_Then you begin to make it better._

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey jude, refrain,_  
_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._  
_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_  
_By making his world a little colder._"

The light faded and the singing stopped leaving the hunters and the vampire standing alone in the graveyard.

Dean leaned into his lover's embrace. No one said anything but that was ok, nothing needed to be said.

Slowly a smile crossed Dean's face as he wiped away his last tear, his family were together in heaven and that was all he could ask for. Sure things for Dean had been tough without them but for once he felt like he could let them go.

In the words of Bobby...

_Family don't end with blood. _

**TBC (Hey everyone so this is the last chapter, only have the epilogue to go. Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me throughout this story and I hope that you all enjoyed it. Thanks so much to my regular readers and reviewers you mean the world to me. Let me know what you think and see you all in the epilogue!) **

.


	34. Epilogue

**Well everyone this is it, in a way it's to see this story come to an end after all these years but as they say good things must come to an end. I want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing and supporting me through this story and I dedicate this story to all you out there so thank you. I hope you have enjoyed and don't forget this is your last time to let me know what you thought of the story as a whole. There will be another story in this verse but not quite yet I want to try and write something new first so I hope you will be on the lookout for my new fic. I will post a notice when the third story in this verse is up. Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy! **

Twenty figures moved through the wreckage. A mixture of hunters and vampires who had come together for a good cause was working on their current project. Some picked at the debris moving the burnt out wood out of the way to make room for the new. Others began creating the base of the infrastructure while the rest was planning out how they wanted their new home to look.

After the events of Wyoming Aelfric and Bobby had both decided that it was about time that they merged their families for good. That meant a combination of both hunters and demons living together in peace something that was probably unheard of and most likely frowned upon. So the two elders had decided that it meant creating a new family home that everyone could call home. Rather than find a new location they had come to the conclusion to build their home on the site that Bobby's had once stood.

So that was why currently Jo and her coven, Sam and Dean, Ellen and Jo and Aelfric, Bobby and Rufus were in full blown building mode creating their brand new home, their new safe haven or as Dean called it their own bat cave.

"Are you going to do any work?" Sam's amused voice called out startling Dean who had previously been day dreaming. The hunter lifted his head and squinted at the sunlight that was streaming down onto his lover's profile. He smiled at the vampire who was dressed in an oversized hoodie that covered his arms and he had a pair of thick black sunglasses placed upon his nose. His hair was smoothed back and to the hunter he couldn't look more adorable. "What?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow clearly noting Dean's staring.

"You're too cute Sammy," Dean replied winking as he settled his head back down on his folded arms. He stretched his legs out in front of him enjoying the feel of the sun's rays on his bare chest. "And I am doing something."

The vampire huffed and the hunter sensed rather than saw the man's eyes rolling in disbelief however this just made the demon smirk. "Oh yeah cause sitting on your fat ass is really helping," Sam declared.

"Didn't hear you complaining about my fat ass last night," Dean replied seductively raising his eyebrows in a flirting manner. "I think you said..." before the hunter could finish his sentence the vampire leaned down and placed his hand over his mouth at the same moment Jo chose to walk past them.

She cocked her eyebrow at the scene in front of her. She pursed her lips as if to say something but shook her head and decided to walk off instead, well decided might be a bit strong more like didn't want her mother to catch her drooling over the two incredibly hot men because that was not a conversation she wanted again thank you very much.

"dudgettaoffofme," Dean grumbled behind the hand his words slurring.

"Huh?" Sam questioned removing his hand.

"I said get off of me Sasquatch."

"Sasquatch?"

"You prefer moose?"

"Sasquatch it is then."

Dean grinned up at his lover. His heart swelled with the love he felt for the man straddling his waist. In the past three months his life had done a huge U turn. He had managed to destroy the demon who had plagued his life from the age of 4 and with that a huge weight had been removed from his shoulders. He finally felt like he could breathe without someone watching his every move. He felt like maybe for once he could enjoy his time with Sam and his make shift family without having to worry about them being taken from him. It was like he had been given a second...or was it third...chance at life. This time he was going to make sure that he lived every moment.

Together they would hunt down any new fugly that reared its ugly head and together they would continue the family business, saving people, hunting things now that was a life Dean was made for. They were the vampire and demon supernatural team that cleansed the world from beings just like themselves, an anomaly that shouldn't exist or work but somehow they do. Humanity's not so human protectors and the pair knew that they would be this till the very day they are killed or the day that the world no longer needs protecting. Until then the Winchester boys would be there.

Dean brought himself out of his thoughts and removed his hands from behind his head. He reached out and with his left hand caressed the vampire's cheek while his right tangled itself into the long brown locks. With a tug he forced the vampire's lips to press against his own.

He smiled into the kiss. Now this was something he would never be able to do without. Sam was like his own kind of drug and he was the reason that the hunter hadn't gone off the rails after he had come back from hell. Because of the vampire the demon had managed to be able to maintain most of his humanity and that is a debt he would never be able to pay back so for now he just settled with loving the man for the rest of his immortal existence.

Dean moaned into the kiss wanting to deepen it however too soon the vampire was pulling apart.

Sam stared down at the hunter who was looking at him like he had just told him off. "Stop distracting me," the vampire growled his nose pressing against the hunter's as he continued to straddle the man's waist choosing to ignore the tenting he could feel against his ass cheeks. "Come on Bobby will turn his shotgun on us if he walks in one more time..."

Dean chuckled relenting his grip on his vampire. "There was no need to shoot us last time," he joked.

"Dean...that was like the third time he had walked in, poor guy almost had a heart attack..."

"Didn't mean he had to shoot us."

"You knew he was there Dean," Sam rolled his eyes but not without fondness as he recalled the memory of the night they had gotten back to the roadhouse after their victory. "You wanted to get caught to see what he would do..."

"Oh yeah blame me, who jumped who aye Sammy boy," Dean winked at his lover. "I think someone has a bit of a hero kink."

"Only for you," Sam replied pushing himself off of Dean's lap and leaned down to offer the demon his hand. "Now come on..."

Dean rolled his eyes and rather than accept the vampire's hand he reached his right hand out to his side and instantly a piece of wood near him began to move. It floated up towards the infrastructure behind the couple and stopping beside another plank of wood that seemed to be forming a frame for a front porch. Beside the wood a nail gun floated up and pinned the wood to the rest of the frame before being placed back on the floor.

Dean grinned up at his vampire who was shaking his head. "What? I told you I was doing something."

Sam laughed. "You're unbelievable," he muttered pure love shining in his eyes. "Too much hard work for your human side to do?"

A mischievous glint entered the hunter's emerald green eyes. "It gets the job done...there's something else I can do..." with those words the hunter placed his right hand down at his side while his gaze focused intently on something behind the vampire. Before Sam could question just what the hunter was up to a bucket of water floated over the top of his head and the contents was poured over his head.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted wiping the water from his eyes.

Dean pushed himself to his feet shooting his best I'm innocent look. "The drowned rat look suits you," he winked to which the vampire growled his previous thoughts of work was all but lost.

"Oh it's on Winchester!" Sam shouted running after his lover.

Throughout the atmosphere the boy's laughter echoed showing that maybe, just maybe for once they could be happy and safe...oh how wrong they were...

**Illinois same day**

"Dude we hit the jack pot," Justin declared slapping his friend on the back of his shoulder. He swayed slightly due to the influence of the drink but this didn't stop him from taking another swig straight from the Jack Daniels bottle. "It's abandoned."

Justin's companions consisted of four other guys and five girls each had their own bottle of drink in their hands all looking a little worse for wear and wanting to party.

"I don't care I just want to PARTYYYYYY!" one of the females called out beginning to dance to invisible music.

Justin chuckled as he turned his attention back towards the sight in front of him. A smile grew across his lips he couldn't believe they had found this place in the middle of the seemingly never ending forest they had found themselves wondering through. He looked over to the smouldering wreckage it looked like that whoever had lived here had either been burnt alive in a house fire or had burned it down for insurance purposes. Not like it mattered, not as long as it was abandoned and their party wouldn't be interrupted by the police or over protective parents.

"This place is perfect!" Justin declared walking over towards a crypt that he had just noticed sitting near the house. "We could have the party in here?" he asked as he looked to his girlfriend Kayla.

"It's a bit creepy..." she said rubbing at her arms like she could sense the evil inside.

"Don't worry babe I will protect you," he declared pushing her hair to one side and kissing the side of her neck. "What could possibly go wrong?" he asked pushing away from her and turning to his friend who was brandishing a pair of bolt cutters they had stole so that they could access empty buildings after all they didn't want gatecrashers or party poopers to interrupt their fun.

He nodded towards his mate who moved forward and with some effort managed to break through the solid iron chains. With a clatter the chains fell to the floor and the doors to the crypt were pushed open.

The first thing the group noticed was the considerable amount of salt present in front of the door and some weird symbol on the floor however they just put that down some weird occult that the dead people might have been into.

Justin brought his arm around his girl's waist and dragged her forward. There was only one coffin present in the room and this too was wrapped around in a thick iron chain like they were trying to keep people out of the crypt. This thought made Justin frown as his curiosity took over.

"Dude I wonder what's in there," he asked his friend with the bolt cutters as he pointed down to the crypt.

"Baby no, it's just going to be an old skeleton. Leave it alone," Kayla protested but she was pushed to the side and ignored as her boyfriend and his friend took a step closer to the crypt. "Justin no!"

"Jeez when did you become such a pussy," Justin glared at his girlfriend and his comment caused the guys around him to laugh. "There could be gold, or jewellery or a shit load of money in there. Imagine how rich we would all be."

Justin ran his fingers along the edge of the crypt his smile growing at the thought of the incoming riches that could soon be in their hands. "Open it," he declared and it was those words that triggered their doom.

Outside night had begun to settle in.

An owl hooted in the air as the sound of chains being cut sliced through the usual quiet atmosphere along with the sound of the cover of the crypt sliding off and then suddenly...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mixed screams echoed throughout the trees.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT HIS TEETH!" one female's voice could be heard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOO PLEASEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOO," that voice was cut short.

The sound of screaming and blood being spilt was the only noises to be heard in the increasing night.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a manic laugh rolled out of the crypt and then all of a sudden a pair of crimson eyes could be seen...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fade to black.

**THE END. **


End file.
